Shooting Star: The Warrior Pegasus
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: A Pegasus Pony named Shooting Star is was found and raised by Lord Brocktree of Brockhall. When Canterlot is invaded and conquered by Princess Rosethrown an evil Alicorn and her vermin horde, Shooting Star with Martin The Warrior go on a journey together to free Canterlot. Can Shooting Star the Warrior Pegasus with Martin's help defeat Princess Rosethrown and restore peace?
1. Prologue

Shooting Star: The Warrior Pegasus

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star**

Prologue

In Canterlot a White Alicorn with an aurora like mane was waiting for her guests to arrive. Alongside her was a blue Alicorn a bit shorter than she was and she had dark blue mane and tail. The two Alicorns were Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They were sitting underneath a tapestry of a Pegasus decked in gray armor, wielding two mounted hoof blades and a bow and arrow on his back. Underneath his armor he was shown to be a black Pegasus pony whose mane and tail was white almost acting like a badger's stripes. He had blue eyes. Princess Celestia turned to Princess Luna whom looked at the tapestry excited "I see you are excited about this announcement Luna."

The younger Equestrian Princess smiled eagerly as she remembered this Pegasus. She wasn't about to spoil the details just yet. Almost immediately the doors opened and two more alicorns arrived one was a pink alicorn while the other was a purple one. Alongside the pink Alicorn was a white Stallion and a purple dragon was alongside the purple Alicorn holding a scroll. The four were followed by a Blue Pegasus with a Rainbow Mane, a Yellow Pegasus with a pink mane, two Earth ponies one orange with a cowboy hat on top of her blond mane and tail, the other was a pink one with pink mane, then lastly two unicorns were with her. One of the unicorns was pink but had a purple and blue mane, the other was a white Unicorn and once she got into the room and sighted the tapestry she swooned with delight "How delightful! That's one beautiful and handsome stallion!"

Luna giggled agreeing with the White Unicorn "Oh he's all that alright Rarity but, brave and fearless."

The purple Alicorn sighted Princess Celestia "I never knew about this Tapestry before Princess Celestia..."

Princess Celestia smiled "Oh Twilight, this room normally nopony knows about except for Princess Luna. She wasn't willing at first to let this room be made public."

"Why's that?" Spike asked.

Princess Luna answered "Let's just say, this tapestry means a lot to me. This Stallion on it wasn't just any stallion."

The Pink Alicorn knew right away "Was he your first lover Luna?"

Princess Luna blushes red "Y-Y-Yes, he was but that was before my banishment to the moon and I fear I lost him of age because of my banishment."

Princess Luna sighed "I just wish, I could see him again" she paused looking at Princess Celestia "Do you know where he went after?"

Princess Celestia looked at her "We both know that he had stayed behind but one day he had a dream that his friend Martin the Warrior needed his aide once again. We have no records of his sighting after he left that day to aide Martin the Warrior."

"Who is that pony on the tapestry?" the Rainbow maned Pegasus asked then she hummed eagerly even seemed to swoon a bit in love with the image "I don't normally side with Rarity but...He looks very handsome!"

Twilight Sparkle was about to say more when her students in the School of Friendship arrive in the room. One was an orange and purple dragon, one was a purple hypogriph, one was a light blue Changeling, one was a Yak, one was a male blue griffen, and the last was an earth pony.

"Easy Twilight" Princess Celestia said "We asked them to come here too as what Luna has to say concerns them too."

All of the ponies and creatures that were in the room all fell silent. Princess Celestia put a hoof on Luna's back. Princess Luna looked at her big sister as Princess Celestia spoke "I know you loved him so, by all means this tale is yours to tell."

Princess Luna smiled happily "Thanks Sister."

She walked forward looking at her guests "I suppose you all are wondering why Princess Celestia and I called you in here right?"

"Right!" was the response.

Princess Luna sat on a throne underneath the tapestry of the Pegasus pony getting comfortable in telling the tale "Well I'm about to tell you a long story. All about my first ever lover. You see, my first ever stallion friend doesn't just get the credit of stealing my heart, but he gets the credit of saving Canterlot with some help of his friend Martin the Warrior and therefor all of Equestria! If it weren't for the brave efforts of my stallion friend and his friend Martin the Warrior, Equestria wouldn't exist and under a rule of slavery and tyrants."

All of the ponies and creatures gasp now knowing they were in for a big but wonderful story, a story that most of the ponies and creatures of Equestria didn't know of and one that would change Equestria for the greater good giving it it's order of peace. Princess Luna smiled hearing the gasps a tiny tear fell from her eyes as she remembered her first ever stallion friend and lover clearly. Deep down she regretted losing herself to Nightmare Moon, for doing that she truly lost him. She then spoke then pointed to the tapestry "So please everypony and everycreature sit down and listen to the tale of **Shooting Star: The Warrior Pegasus!** A Warrior Pegasus whom was adopted and raised by the mighty Badger Lord Brocktree of Brockhall!"

All eyes were on the Princess of the Night as she began to recite the tale with a very similar tale of how any story in Equestria would begin "It all began Thousands of Years ago, but short after Discord's reign ended and before I became Nightmare Moon for the first time."

 **End of Prologue**

 **I know this is certainly a different way than my usual Prologues. However this is also a crossover of my favorite book series known as Redwall by Brain Jacques...May he rest in peace. I'll try to honestly do my best with this fanfic to greatly honor his memory. Which means I'll be constantly updating any errors on any chapter. Feel free to point out any errors you see in this fanfic. Also please note that SOME words will be written in British English like for example Mom is spelled Mum in British English. And color is Colour. I'll also be adapting Brian Jacques's way of issuing out male or female cast members like for example Hare *Male Hare* or Hare Maid *Female hare*. Yes,** **Martin the Warrior** **is confirmed in this Fanfic if you are wondering what book version of Martin I'm using it would be after the events of his first Book he star in canon known as** **Martin the Warrior** **but very much before the events of** **Mossflower**.


	2. Chapter 1

Book 1

Journey Begins

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star.**

A tall male Badger was watching his adopted son Shooting Star from his chambers in Salmandestron. The male badger looked like one who would brook no nonsense from anybeast, from his wild dark eyes and rough, bearded muzzle to the homespun tunic and traveler's cloak her wore. He also had a immense double-hilted battle sword on his back. This badger was none other than the great Lord Brocktree of Brockhall. Lord Brocktree observed his adopted son Shooting Star from his chambers. Today was the day he'd see if Shooting Star was ready to join the Long Patrol or if Shooting Star wanted to leave the mountian to go questing. As the Badger Lord watched he couldn't help but think to himself how he came across the Pegasus. It had been many seasons since he and Dotti had rescued the young Pegasus Colt from a gang of Vermin when he arrived lost and alone with only his father's bow and arrow which he claimed was passed down to him by his father, before his father disappeared to go into a war and was never heard from again. He heard a knock on the door of his chambers "Who is it?"

"It's just me Dotti" a voice behind the door spoke "May I come in sir?"

Brocktree smiled "Of course you can Dotti."

The doors opened and the fatal beauty Hare Maid Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy better known as Dotti walked in. The Hare Maid had been with Brocktree since he left to find Salmandestron and by the end of the war Brocktree had with Ungatt Trunn and his humongous Blue Hordes, the Badger Lord had created the famous Long Patrol and made Dotti his Patrol General. The highest ranking official he had on the Long Patrol. She saw him looking out the window "What are you looking at?"

Brocktree turned to her "Shooting Star,"

Dotti blinked "Just to let you know he's been good! He doesn't get into fights with the other hares"

Brocktree chuckled at her statement "You've been like a mother to him Dotti. I know he's been good, it's just that I'm a little worried about him going off to take his battle test."

Dotti smiled at the badger Lord's comment "Well sa'h if I may say so myself you were the one that adopted him to make him your son, if you were the father I'd say it was best he had a motherly figure around even though we're not a couple sah!"

Brocktree smiled nodding as Dotti then looked at him as his words about Shooting Star going to take his battle test "Oh sah, I can assure you he'll pass with flying colours! You personally taught him yourself."

The Badger Lord chuckled a bit "Oh Dotti, like you I know he'll pass the test, however that's not what I'm worried about."

"What are you worried about then sah?"

"Call it a parent thing Dotti, Shooting Star has grown up. Now when he passes the test he can decide to join the Long Patrol for now and perhaps take my place one day as ruler of this mountain, that's a path I'd like him to take however...I've been having weird dreams lately."

"Weird dreams sah? Nightmare types?"

"One can say that Dotti, in my dreams I see something calling and taking him away from us like he's going to go on a quest."

"Questing can be good for him sah! I mean look at you, you left Brockhall to go questing for Salmandestron with me and we both found it!"

"Indeed and I'll agree with you questing is all a part of being a warrior, as a parent though it'll pain me to see him leave. Wouldn't you feel the same way if he has to leave?"

Dotti now understood the Badger Lord's feeling "Deep down, yes!"

Brocktree turned to her "Well time to see him on the field. Do you know whose going to be his testing opponent?"

"That would be good old Stiffener Medick and his grandsons Southpaw and Bobweave sah!"

Brocktree smiled "Good. Those three will certainly keep Shooting Star on his hooves, let's go down to the fields to watch."

"Sure sah!"

The two leave the Badger Lord's chamber.

Shooting Star was indeed older than when Brocktree had first found him. He was fully the size of Big Mac and knew he was being tested. The young Stallion was crouching low t the ground slowly making his way up the path trying to keep himself from being spotted by his opponents. As he got to a check point he could see three Long Patrol Hares taking part in his battle test. They were patrolling an area. In a way this was also a test for the Long Patrol Hares to learn how to act on an emergency like if there was ever another vermin invasion. Carefully Shooting Star grabbed an arrow silently, normally his arrows were sharp enough to kill a villain on sight but seeing that he was in a test and his opponents in the test were good beasts his arrows weren't the lethal type, the arrow tips were covered by a ball to prevent the arrows from killing the hare. He carefully took aim at one of the hares and fired the first arrow at the middle hare. The hare didn't see it coming until it struck him in the chest "Ambush!" the hare shouted then he pretended to have died. The two other hares that were with him turn towards the area where the arrow was fired but by then Shooting Star seemed to have vanished ducking underneath the grass and trees. He thought he was careful enough but one of the hares saw movement in the grass and shouted "He's over there! Capture him!"

Shooting Star heard the two hares coming closer to him then quickly jumped behind a tree just as the second hare tried to cut him off just missing him. The first hare was a lot smarter and nearly had crept on Shooting Star from behind him, but Shooting Star heard him step on a twig. "Oh nuts!" The hare shouted as Shooting Star spreads his wings and with a flying leap caused the hare to miss him and he landed in the tree.

The second hare joined his companion "What happened?"

"I nearly had Brocktree's son!" The first hare replied "But a stupid twig got in the way!"

"Where is he?"

"In the tree!"

The two hares looked at Shooting Star whom was perched in the tree and shouted to him "We got ya surrounded and outnumbered."

Shooting Star smirked remembering Sniffner and his grandson's boxing lessons "Oh really? Then let's test that theory!"

He jumps off the tree directly right at the first hare whom armed himself with a Pike. Shooting Star smirked as he grabbed the Pike with his rear hooves and used his wings to keep him air born. Then without warning he timed it right and tugged the Pike out of the hare's grip and thrown it at the second hare. The second hare barely dodges the pike, then Shooting Star gave the first hare a nice punch to the face. The hare falls back stunned but not out. The second hare advances "Don't worry mate! I got him!"

He charges Shooting Star's back but Shooting Star was ready for him quickly backflipping and grabbing the charging hare's head and tossed him onto his companion. The two hares go down muttering to his companion "I suddenly wish Lord Brocktree and Patrol General Dotti didn't allow Sniffner, Southpaw and Bobweave to teach him boxing lessons..."

"Me too but we can't regret that now! Come on let's get him!"

The two hares get up and arm themselves with swords. Shooting Star prepares himself, not reaching for hoof blades just yet standing on his rear hooves "Come and get me you two! If you can!"

"Very well here we go!" the first hare shouted.

"Eulia!" the two hares shout shouting the warcry of hares and badgers.

Normally any foebeast would've frozen up at this but not Shooting Star. They came at him on both sides but he rolls out of the way right underneath their footpaws. Then before they could regroup, Shooting Star shoots directly upward and gives them two punches to their faces! It was an instant double knock out! He heard the sounds of more footpaws coming his way, spreading his wings he took to the skies silently finding a tree to perch on. He carefully peers down seeing that it was more hares, obviously they heard the warcry and were responding. One of them an officer turned to another Hare "Go to Sniffner, report to him that check point A has been over taken!"

"Yes sah!"

Without being seen, Shooting Star flew from his tree silently and made his way towards the final check point but when he got there he startles seeing the three hares that were badly injured by three Foxes and twelve rats. One of them a vixen was going to close in on a hare to finish him off but Shooting Star shouts the warcry of all warrior hares and badgers. No decision was necessary, the Warrior Pegasus wasn't about to let them get away, his blood was arosed and he shouts " **EULIA!** Vermin attack!"

The foxes and their rat allies gasp as Shooting Star equipped himself with his bow and breaks off the ball an arrow, took aim and fired! The shaft flew through the air like an angry bee striking the Vixen in the head killing her on the spot. Before the vermin could react, the Warrior Pegasus shot straight towards the wounded hares landing spin kick to the other two remaining foxes sending them flying and crashing into the bushes. Shooting Star turned to the three Hares "You three alright?"

"We are now, thanks to you Shooting Star" a wounded Hare.

The two foxes get up armed with swords themselves and the rats drew their own swords. Shooting Star was unphased by the numbers placing his bow and arrow on his back and reached for his hoof blades. Normally these weapons were wrist blades but Brocktree had made these weapons specifically for his adopted son telling him to use them when it was necessary like what was happening now. These two hoof blades were huge and attached to the Warrior Pegasus's hooves. He brings them out "Come at me you cowardly vermin!"

One rat decides to test Shooting Star's bravery and pays the ultimate price the, Warrior Pegasus side steps the rat's charge then slices out at the rat as he passes the rat. The rat falls to the ground and Shooting Star prepares himself for more when Brocktree and Dotti emerged onto the scene followed by Sniffner, Southpaw, and Bobweave shouting " **Eulia!** "

The fight didn't last long as Brocktree grabbed one of the foxes by his footpaws and just as if he had done with the Stoat Drigg used the fox as a swatter to swat the other vermin willy-nilly. Three Rats managed to avoid this but found themselves under a constant barrage of fists from Sniffner and his grandsons. Dotti ran over to the wounded hares "Are you three going to be okay."

One of the hares answered her "We will be now. Shooting Star saved us before they could finish us off."

Brocktree turned to his adopted son "Good work Shooting Star, even though it wasn't part of your test. You showed great courage right then."

Shooting Star smiled "Thanks father! I couldn't let them do that to them."

"Correct" Brocktree said he looked at the vermin whom were most likely the cowardly types now that they had been fighting at least five warriors and one mighty Badger Lord, the badger lord spoke to Shooting Star "So Shooting Star, what should we do with these group of cowardly group."

"I'd say finish them off" Shooting Star advised.

Brocktree shook his head "Wrong answer, but understandable coming from you. It's true that you need to kill vermin but not all vermin need to be dealt with in that way...Especially this group...Watch how to deal with these types."

Shooting Star watches as his father go to action to learn what to do in this situation. There was a fearsoome swish as Lord Brocktree drew his great battle sword. It was just as big as Dotti had seen it was almost as tall as the badger himself, with a blade wide as two dock leaves. There was a moan of fear from the remaining vermin. The Badger Lord held the double hilt single pawed, then he swung the hunge weapon making the air thrum like a swan taking off into flight. Shooting Star remembered what it sounded like. Whump! Shooting Star watched as his father buried the point deep in the earth, and his voice dropped into a dangerous growl as he addressed the defeated vermin "I save my sword for proper combat, with real warriors. Scum such as you would only dishonor it's blade. But just like the case of Drigg, I will make exceptions, especially now since you nearly wanted to murder three of my hares, and will do so if you are still within my sight by the time I have counted to three. Remember, I always keep my word...One..."

Dotti shoved Shooting Star out of the way as the two were nearly bowled over in the mad scramble. Before the Badger Lord could count further, the remaining foxes and rats had vanished, none wanting to experience the Badger Lord's wrath. Shooting Star absorbed them closely as the rats and foxes weren't sticking around "Wow..."

Brocktree turned to Shooting Star "That's how you deal with cowardly vermin types...There's no use soaking your blade with their blood if they aren't true warriors. You did kill two of their kind and it was what was needed to let them know you were around. Just remember this in the future."

"Will do" Shooting Star said cleaning off his hoof blades before placing them back on in their scabbard.

Sniffner walked towards Shooting Star "Well young stallion, I say you passed this test. Looks like the Long Patrol need a good lesson on keeping on guard and not to underestimate their opponent."

"Thanks Stinffner!"

"You were great out there!" Southpaw told Shooting Star.

"Yeah!" Bobweave said "Knocking those two hares out with a single spin punch was great! Well not for the hares you knocked out but your move was great!"

Brocktree turned to the wounded hares "Let's get them to sick bay, Shooting Star would you mind getting Ruro for me? Notify her I have three injured hares."

"Sure thing father!" Shooting Star said taking to the skies "I'll be back soon!"

The Warrior Pegasus flew into the skies towards what was known as Jukka's Pine Grove a place where a squirrel queen once lived. As he gets near the area he remembered his adopted father and adopted mother tell him how heroic Jukka Sling was. Jukka was the former queen of the Squrriels before she was slain alongside Fleetscut while attempting to hold of a horde of vermin from Ungatt Trunn due to a mishap. At the end of that Ruro whom was Jukka's healer under Lord Brocktree's orders after the war was named Jukka's successor. The Warrior Pegasus remembered his manners as he came to the Pine groves and knocks on the doors. Two squirrels answered the door and Shooting Star introduces himself "Hello there, I'm Shooting Star, the Warrior Pegasus...I'm here to see if your queen Ruro is around. We had an ambush by vermin on Salmadenstron during my test today and we have three wounded hares. We need her assistance."

The two squirrels nodded taking the Pegasus inside their home to meet Ruro. Mossflower Woods seemed to be peaceful now that Ungatt Trunn was gone. Deep down in his heart, Shooting Star felt as if something would call him to action. For many seasons and years Shooting Star considered his birth place was Salmandestron but something told him he was from a different place. He had to talk to his father Brocktree about this when he went back to Salmadenstron. As he is being lead to Juro he was still thinking on this issue not sure why.

 **end of chapter**

 **I know this is very short compared to most chapters however just as I mentioned before in the prologue, I'm trying to base this off Brain Jacques's Redwall series of books and his chapters are very short compared to most of my chapters. So in other words this is going to be a book event sort of thing. Now my other fanfics like Digimon Tamers Equestria were treated like an actual episode. I will make my other chapters a bit bigger but not sure how much. Next chapter is going to be introducing us to the villain, Princess Rosethrone and her invasion of Canterlot.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone**

From a safe distance, Canterlot seemed to be peaceful in the early morning hours. Ponies mostly Unicorns walked about the castle proudly. Nopony seemed to expect anything bad could happen to them. After all, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were able to now defeat Discord by imprisoning him in a rock statue with the Elements of Harmony's help. So by all rights to the ponies of Canterlot and all of Equestria things should be peaceful. They were about to get a big wake-up call. For traveling in the Everfree Forest was another Alicorn. This Alicorn was Green with red eyes. Her mane and tail were also red but seemed to have rose like thorns in them. On her flanks was a Rose Cutie Mark. This Alicorn was known as Princess Rosethrone. An Alicorn that like Shooting Star before her was secretly adopted and raised by Ungatt Trunn. Trunn had departed from her in his quest to conquer Salmandestron ordering her to stay put until he gave her the all clear to arrive. In the former warlord's mind he didn't want his precious adopted daughter to accidentally get slain now. She remembered he did give her the okay once Salmandestron was his however...Strangely he called for her not to come due to several prisoner hares escaping then the mountain was under siege with his Blue Hordes starving. Then she got the news from the Searat Ripfang whom she was dragging down a path that her father was killed by Lord Brocktree in the true final battle.

"Princess!" The former Rat Captain pleaded "Why are you dragging me?"

"I told you this before rat! You wanted to kill my father just because he asked your brother Doomeye to shoot Brocktree if the fight were to go against him!"

"Nobeast wants to fight with a warlord whom thinks he may lose!" Ripfang pointed out.

Rosethrone growls pulling him forward glaring at him causing him to shiver with fear "My father was a great fighter! If he thinks he may lose there was probably a good reason for that...Like perhaps nightmares?! Anyway my father fell and died against this Lord Brocktree and I never got to see the Mountain!"

"Trust me, you didn't want to see it when it was under siege"

With her Magic she tugged harder on the rat's throat "Don't ever talk back to me like that again! If I were there, I might've been able to help out! While he was away I was working on my own magic which is one hundred percent real here in Equestria and not illusions like that fool of a magician Groddil father kept around! I found out that I could grow plants and control them with my magic among many other things with it."

Ripfang shivered sure this pony was an Alicorn but she certainly had her adopted father's temper. He had recalled the time he and Doomeye his brother were beaten by Brocktree's forces and forced to walk back to Salmandestron...Oh boy Trunn wasn't happy and nearly beheaded him and Doomeye for the failure, that was until he brought up he saw the badger. Heck he even seen how Ungatt Trunn was when dealing with Horde Captains and his fox Magician Groddil when they failed him. The Wildcat simply had them all expecting he'd execute them but instead demoted the two former captains and choose Ripfang and Doomeye to replace them and ordered the two former Captains to work with Groddil and figure out how the hares he didn't imprison escaped with no food until they did.

Rosethrone eyes the castle of Canterlot venomously "Father may have failed in the end but he did capture Salmandestron. Sure it was perhaps for a season or two but he succeeded. And now...I shall take my revenge for my father by conquering Canterlot! Then when I change these peaceful ponies into warriors of my own...I'll put them into my army and then like my father before me, I will lay siege to Salmandestron and take it! Ultimately it'll be my turn to conquer Salmandestron for my father's honor. Then once I get Salmandestron...I'll make that badger Lord Brocktree regret he ever slew my father."

Ripfang looked at her dumbfounded, the adopted daughter of Ungatt Trunn was certainly out for blood if she wanted both Canterlot and Salmandestron "Princess, isn't this a little too much? If we take Canterlot we have the entire world of Equestria, isn't that enough?"

"Oh trust you of all my vermin horde to ask that question!" Rosethrone told him "Sure we'll have one world under my iron hooves but I must seek out revenge against Lord Brocktree! And once I conquered both Equestria and Salmandestron my vengeance will be completed! Now rat...You are ether with me...Or against me...Choose wisely."

Ripfang gulped nervously and knew if he wouldn't join her cause it was most likely death was granted. Smartly the former Rat Captain of Ungatt Trunn decided it was best to follow her orders "Princess! I've always served your father loyally, at least until the bitter end and even then I served him well. I'll follow you anyday."

Rosethrone looked at him with vengeful red eyes "See that you do rat. Now are my hordes in position?"

"As you requested Princess!"

"Good, keep them hidden until my single. I'm about to meet Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They think I am an ally as I was with them to defeat this Discord after all it was I that told them about the Tree of Harmony. Well now it's time I show them what the adopted daughter of Ungatt Trunn is all about!"

She quickly walks out of the Everfree Forest with Ripfang turning to her horde "You heard the Princess we'll wait for her single! Remember her plan, a small amount of you are with her lying in secret...The rest of you find the Elements of Harmony those two other Princesses are hiding them so they can't be used against her."

Once out of the Everfree Forest, Rosethrone made her way towards Canterlot where a Guard saw her and politely bowed to her before standing at attention saluting her "Welcome to Canterlot Princess Rosethrone, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are waiting for you."

Princess Rosethrone nodded "Good, now I'm on my way to meet them."

The Green Alicorn looked over her shoulder to see that her armies were indeed lying in secret some following her in the shadows of anything they could take cover behind, bushes, trees, even oddly the train tracks. She hid a silent smirk knowing her plan to take Canterlot would be easy and nearly bloodless. These ponies were gullible and easy to play mind games with. For all purposes they thought that she was on their side. Now while she did have a hand in helping Princess Celestia and Princess Luna defeat Discord by telling them where the Elements of Harmony were, that was so that they could do the dirty work for her in defeating him so that she could issue out her whole conquer Equestria plan without Discord interfering after all even Rosethrone wasn't too happy on what Discord had done when he ruled Equestria ether. Sure she and Ungatt Trunn were evil but neither of them were happy at Discord's tricks as he bothered both good and evil alike with them. As she makes her way towards Princess Celestia and Princess Luna whom were indeed waiting for her unguarded, she smiles "Hello fellow Princesses, I see you were able to defeat Discord."

"In all fairness you deserve some of the credit too" Luna told her "You told us where to find the Elements of Harmony."

"That I had" Rosethrone said "I just wish I could've done more than that."

"Your adopted father Ungatt Trunn wouldn't let you because he deemed it risky that Discord was going to wed you...He did have a crush on you." Princess Celestia admitted.

"A one way crush! As I didn't have a thing for him!" Rosethorne admitted angrily.

The three Princesses began walking side by side with both Celestia and Luna completely missing out Rosethorne's own motives. Finally next to the palace grounds just as both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna turned their backs to open the castle's doors this gave Princess Rosethrone all she needed to caste her plan. Her horn glows red just like the color of her eyes and she let loose a small unseen red spark. A couple seconds later, the peaceful land of Canterlot went now into total chaos. What seemed to be about hundreds of Rats, Weasels, Stoats, Ferrets, and foxes all rushed the gates climbing over them or entering through sheer numbers at the train station. Most of them immediately flashed their swords of spears killing the guard ponies quickly before advancing. Civilian ponies screamed as Princess Rosethrone's army marched in unopposed killing any guard pony they saw on sight. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were completely caught off guard with Luna asking "What gives?!"

Then she and Princess Celestia became entangled with Princess Rosethrone's magic which caused vines to trap them by grabbing their hooves. The two Princesses turned to see Rosethorne advancing with her horn glowing red she casts another spell which shocked the two Princesses till the two fell unconscious. Once the two Princesses were unconscious, Ripfang approached Rosethrone "The plan worked like a charm My Princess! Canterlot is ours!"

"They were fools in trusting me" Rosethrone admitted using her magic to briefly take away Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's magic by simply touching her horn against theirs she turned to her own guards that were with Captain Ripfang "Put these two in chains and drag them to their Throne Room which will now be mine. Make sure that nopony leaves without my permission."

"Yes, Princess Rosethrone!" Ripfang told her snapping to right to work.

Rosethrone now sat in the throne room of Canterlot which used to belong to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Now it was hers. Honestly this felt all too easy for her to capture. Still these ponies here were fools to trust anyone that was raised by Ungatt Trunn. After all Trunn had made plans to conquer Equestria too and Rosethorne was succeeding her adopted father there. Her doors burst open with Ripfang, and eight guards escorted Princess Celestia and Princess Luna into the room. The two Alicorns were conscious once more and gasped seeing Rosethrone sitting on the throne that used to belong to Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia eyes Princess Rosethrone "Was this all your doing?"

Princess Rosethrone smirked looking at Princess Celestia "Yes, it was my doing... And now Canterlot and all of Equestria belong to me now."

"Why did you do this?!" Princess Celestia asked "After your help to defeat Discord too!"

"I do sincerely thank you for taking him out" Rosethrone said smirking "But ever thought that I was using you two to do the dirty work for me. Sure I knew about the Elements of Harmony but I wouldn't be able to use them."

"Why not?" Princess Luna asked.

"They wouldn't serve anyone that was raised by my father" Rosethorne said looking at her captives "After all do you two know who my adopted father was? Do you know what he did in life?"

"Your adopted father was Ungatt Trunn the Earth Shaker" Luna answered "But you never told me or Celestia what he did in life."

Rosethrone eyes the two Princesses "That's because if you knew what my adopted father has done you wouldn't have been so easily convinced where the Elements of Harmony were located. My adopted father was a warlord. He had raised a mighty vermin army known as the Blue Hordes and had fought and conquered many lands. That day you first met me, he had left for his conquest of a new place Salmandestron leaving me behind till he conquered it."

Princess Celestia gasped "Why would somebeast be so cruel to conquer others?"

Rosethrone smirked "Same reason why I captured Canterlot! All beings we attack are inferior to us and must be conquered. Conquering Canterlot is just the tip of the iceberg for me! For just like my father. I too will find out where Salmandestron is and fully conquer it..." she looked at the Princesses "But before then I need to increase my army and conquer all of Equestria, together with a warrior pony army with my vermin horde there will be nopony to stop us."

"You're mad!" Luna shouted "If you think we're going to allow this to continue!"

"Oh?" Rosethrone demanded "What can you and Princess Celestia do?" she pauses looking out a window seeing terrified civilian ponies surrounded by her army "You are my captives now, I won't totally execute you two just yet. I'll let you two live to watch as I change these weakling ponies. Then once I've converted them all into warriors to serve me or slaves...I'll execute you two...Guards...Take them away to the dungeons"

Princess Celestia watches as the guards began to escort the captives out "We'll see what the Elements of Harmony do to you when we get them."

Rosethrone began laughing causing the two Princesses to gasp turning briefly to see that Rosethrone indeed had the Elements of Harmony "You think I'm stupid enough to keep these in your possession? Not a chance! I had a small amount of my army lying and waiting for my single then the rest went to find and steal the Elements of Harmony...Face it you two! You were out thought the moment I saw you that lead up to Discord's defeat."

The two Princesses were now escorted out of the room and imprisoned in the dungeons. Princess Rosethrone walked over to the windows looking out towards the skies in the direction she hoped was Salmandestron and spoke "Lord Brocktree...If you are alive when you and I meet, you will feel the wrath of Princess Rosethrone, daughter of Ungatt Trunn! I'll be your worse nightmare!"

She looked onward settling down preparing herself to make these ponies into proper warriors or slaves whatever came first. As she is sitting down she is preparing herself for her next true conquest of Salmandestron, one she seriously had to prepare for. After all it was one thing to take Canterlot away from these ponies whom weren't really warriors, it was a whole other thing to take back a mountain full of warriors. She was willing to wait and train. Canterlot then all of Equestria was hers and she'd start with ruling Equestria first then build up on her army.

 **Another chapter has ended** , **I know another short one but like Chapter 1, it is going to be short. We got a good feel for Rosethrone and how she planned this out. While it's not mentioned in MLP: FIM on how Princess Celestia and Princess Luna found the Elements of Harmony we can still speculate that someone told them. Sadly in this fanfic's case, it was Rosethrone whom even then planned to conquer Equestria. Rosethrone being adopted by Ungatt Trunn was a last minute thing that I thought up with. It totally makes a bit of since, I mean Shooting Star was adopted by Brocktree, so in a way I figured why not make Rosethrone also adopted, but by Ungatt Trunn...So in a way this fanfic seems to be shaping up as the Next Generation of Lord Brocktree vs. Ungatt Trunn's own next generation aka...Lord Brocktree vs. Ungatt Trunn round two again.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone, and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave.**

It was a beautiful Spring morning in Salmandestron. A hare was on Salamandestron's beach training to hone his own warrior skills using two swords slashing them at made up targets or stabbing out at them. He also kept at least ten Javelin which were also attached to his back. Unlike most other Long Patrol Hares's tunics which were blue, this Hare's tunic was Red meaning that he was an officer of the Long Patrol. This hare was none other than Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, an expert military fighter and campaigner. While he was training, he saw Shooting Star stopping by. The hare briefly stopped training turning "Good evening Shooting Star! Ruro still patching up the three injured hares?"

"She is Ashpaw, although she's nearly done" Shooting Star answered "I see you were training again friend."

The Hare nodded placing his twin swords in their scabbards across his back "Indeed! Even though our lands are peaceful mostly with the occasional cowardly vermin types running around, one can't let their guard down. Training hones the body and keeps you prepared for any type of action!"

Shooting Star agreed with him "I suppose that's true. Say Ashpaw."

"Yes?"

Shooting Star hesitated to complete his question but he had to know "Have you ever seen any other pony like me in Salmandestron or anywhere in Mossflower Country?"

"That is an affirmative no sah!" Ashpaw answered "While there are horses here, they aren't you know like yourself talking or being able to fly. Why do you ask?"

Shooting Star looked out in the distance unaware he was staring at the direction of where Canterlot and Equestria was located "Something has been calling me. I can't put my hoof on it but something is calling me away from Salmandestron."

"Oh?" Ashpaw asked "Dream perhaps?"

"Actually yes...I actually did have a dream!"

"What did you see in it?"

"Not sure who she was but I saw a blue flying unicorn in it...First I've ever seen her."

"Ah, dreaming of the girls again Shooting Star!"

Shooting Star blushes "I don't normally do that! But whoever she was she was well beautiful."

"What did she look like?" Ashpaw asked.

"She was blue nearly all over including her mane and tail. It was briefly but in the dream I could tell she wanted to speak but something cut her off, plus, her eyes gave out one important detail that alarmed me."

"Oh? You gotta tell me what that detail was!"

"Fear"

"Come again?"

"Whoever she was she looked scared, and fearful like something awful had happened to her. Something that she wasn't prepared for or took her off guard. One could say she looked troubled and didn't know who to turn to."

"Interesting, do you suppose she was trying to tell you something sah?"

"I do" Shooting Star said "What that thing is I don't know yet."

"Have you told your father Brocktree?"

"I am actually going to when-" Shooting Star heard a cry for help "Did you hear that Ashpaw?"

The Colonel did actually "Yes, I did!"

The two friends heard the sound again and walked closer towards the sound. They peered down the ledge to see what they could see was an old unicorn wearing a blue wizard's outfit.

"Well sah" Colonel Ashpaw said "You've asked me earlier if I've ever seen another pony like you, well earlier that was true but right now it's not..."

Shooting Star studied the scene carefully the unicorn was surrounded by Vermin but where he tried to put his father's words to heart here, he could tell these vermin weren't the typical cowards ones...They were wearing military uniforms. No decision was necessary, both hare and Pegasus looked at each other nodding. They conversed to each other in a hushed whisper almost knowing the unicorn was the vermin's target and could be the answer to Shooting Star's question "Colonel? Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Certainly A Rescue Charge! Capital idea! That Unicorn is in trouble and even though that is a lot of vermin, all we need to do is have one good charge then fight then when the blinking vermin get spooked we bail with that old Unicorn!"

Shooting Star winked back looking at the scene and studying where to start "Colonel let's move to both of the vermin's left or right flank then fire an arrow or in your case throw a javelin at them. It's bound to hit the vermin and cause them to back away to think on what is going on. Then we charge em on both flanks"

"I like the way you think sa'h, attacking the vermin while they are confused on where the attack is! I'm with you matey! Time to give these vermin an introduction to Colonel Ashpaw the Brave and Shooting Star, son of Lord Brocktree!"

The two silently but swiftly would get to their destinations. Shooting Star slumps down over a rock, selected an arrow from his quiver then took aim wanting to take the vermin's leader out to cause even more confusion. He sighted one of the vermin a Ferret whom seemed to be the one with authority "You might've escaped the Princess but this is far as you go old one! Time to take you back to the Princess so she can make an example from-"

Shooting Star fired the arrow and it would've hit the ferret in his skull had it not been from a rat whom was sneaking up on the old unicorn's back spear ready for a knock out blow. The rat gasped once then fell lifeless. The Ferret gasped as he saw the rat fall stricken by an arrow "What the?"

Then a well thrown Javelin took a weasel through the back causing him to fall lifeless.

"We're under attack!" another rat shouted seeing another rat fall to an arrow "From the right!"

The ferret turned as a fox stood up to see if he could spot the one launching arrows at them but a Javelin found it's mark though the back of his neck causing him to topple lifeless and the Ferret shouted "Not only the right but the left too!"

Then it happened for the vermin they heard the warcry of warrior hares, badgers echo through the land " **EULIA!** "

The soldiers gasped seeing a black Pegasus Pony emerge then after setting his hoof blades on charge into the fry. The soldiers to the left saw a Long Patrol Hare drawing both of his twin swords "Come to us you vermin! Come meet Ashpaw the Brave! I'm not called the Brave for nothing now!"

With this ten vermin charge the hare thinking their numbers could subdue him...They'd be making a fatal mistake. The Hare collides his swords against their blades then whirls around slashing and stabbing them. Rats, Weasels, Stoats, Ferrets, and foxes all screamed in terror as the Hare continued slicing and slaying all on impact. The same was happening to vermin on the right side where Shooting Star attacked with precision. Sidestepping in and out he slashes out at the vermin taking them down three by three or even five by five. Finally both Hare and Pegasus reach the old unicorn with Shooting Star's hoof blades clashing onto the Ferret's own sword. The ferret muttered "I've never seen you before pony!"

He took a good look at Shooting Star's mane "Since when did you ponies start to adapt a Badger's stripe?"

Shooting Star growled "I've never seen you before ether! But I was born with this mane like that."

Ashpaw fought his way over to the old Unicorn "Steady on mate, let me and Shooting Star handle him."

The ferret tries to cleave Shooting Star in half but Shooting Star dodges then sliced with his own hoof blades. The ferret ducked then sliced again only to find Shooting Star's right front hoof spring open with a wicked upper cut stunning him. Then Shooting Star lashed out a spin kick to the Ferret's face sending the Ferret flying onto his back. The Ferret tries to recover never having been beat up before from a single pony "You'll pay for that Pegasus! No pony dare to fight against Princess Rosethrone's horde and live!"

Shooting Star calmly waits with Colonel Ashpaw at his side. The Hare spoke "Then perhaps your so called Princess needs a brand new lesson, Shooting Star isn't your normal pony you are used to bullying! He's like me a warrior!"

"Shut it rabbit!" The Ferret ordered.

"RABBIT?" Ashpaw shouted angrily as like all Hares from Salmandestron, he didn't like being called rabbit as to any Hare of the Long Patrol it was considered an insult "I MY GOOD SA'H AM NO COWARDLY PANSY RABBIT! I'm a proud Long Patrol Hare! There's a major difference! I dare you to call me that again and then I'll show you the color of your insides!"

The Ferret growls seeing that Shooting Star and the Hare were indeed warriors and he had lost nearly all of his forces. Shooting Star adjusts his hoof blades which were dripping with vermin blood "Think carefully! I'm not sure who this Princess Rosethrone is, but I'm willing to slay any vermin that's out for blood. I won't hesitate to slay you ether. So I'm giving you two options...One I'll let you and the rest of your surviving army to go to your Princess and relate to her a message that I am Shooting Star, adopted son of Lord Brocktree! If she dares to attack Salmandestron, then I will be here to stop her! Or your second option is to be killed on the spot by my friend Ashpaw and I here like the rest of you. Now think carefully."

Ashpaw clinched both paws around his swords "We're waiting!"

The Ferret growls not liking this that his army that was scent to capture the old Unicorn and any other ponies that had escaped his mistress's captivity was taken out by these two. The Ferret grinned evilly at Shooting Star knowing that his mistress would love to kill him "Alright pony...My vermin will withdraw...But if you ever enter Rosethrone's lands...She'll be ready to kill you...Mark my words...Come on fellas let's retreat."

The vermin left with the old unicorn turning to the two "Thank you friendly warriors."

"Don't mention it" Shooting Star said "Ashpaw and I would've done to same to any creature that was in need of our help."

"Indeed" Ashpaw said to the old unicorn "Allow me to introduce myself to you, I'm Colonel Ashpaw the Brave of the Long Patrol and this is my friend Shooting Star, adopted son of Lord Brocktree."

"Pleasure to meet you" the old unicorn said he looked at Shooting Star "Ah, the prophecy has come true!"

"I'm sorry? What prophecy?" Shooting Star asked.

The old unicorn spoke "Shooting Star, I am Starswirl the Bearded and I've come from the lands of Equestria where our kind is from. I've come for two things, for one searching for a warrior pony that I've discovered in a prophecy book. It was written that a great evil will rise in Equestria but a young warrior that was raised on the Fire Mountain will come to the aide of Equestria."

"Fire Mountain?" Ashpaw asked then he got it "Ah, another name for Salmandestron! A name that is supposed to strike fear into the hearts of all vermin!"

Starswirl the Bearded looked at Shooting Star "Shooting Star, wouldn't you say you were raised here?"

"I would" Shooting Star admitted.

Starswirl looked at him "I must speak to Lord Brocktree. I request you and Ashpaw to be in the audience with the two of us."

"What's wrong?" Shooting Star asked.

The old unicorn looked at Shooting Star and answered "Nothing much but if you heed my warning, the very fate of both my home of Equestria and Salmandestron hangs on your hooves. Please now take me to your father."

Shooting Star saw urgency in the old unicorn's eyes and agreed, the Warrior Pegasus clearly saw that Starswirl was trying to stop some evil creature from acheving her goals and if it were one thing that got Shooting Star already it was what Starswirl had said to him about the fate of Equestria and Salmandestron hung on his hooves. Was this the reason he saw the blue flying unicorn? He turned to Ashpaw "Any sight of more vermin?"

Ashpaw used a paw to look around scanning for vermin "Not a trace sah! If there was you and I would make an example out of them!"

Shooting Star nodded "Good then, Ashpaw, help me take our new friend Starswirl the Bearded to Lord Brocktree."

"Certainly sir!"

With the hare at his side, Shooting Star takes Starswirl the Bearded with him to Salmandestron as they get close to the Mountain Fortress, Shooting Star looked up towards the mountain. His head was full of questions. What was the beautiful mare he saw in his dreams? What danger was coming that both Salmandestron's fate and Equestria's fate hung in the balance of his hooves? Oh that part was scaring him on the inside but Shooting Star choose not to show it. If a prophecy foretold this day could happen then he had to fore fill it. As they get to the doors of Salmandestron, they saw the doors open and Ruro was talking to Dotti.

"Those three hares will make a fine recovery Dotti, but I've gotta get back to the tribe."

"Understood" Dotti told her "Come and visit sometime soon for tea!"

"Will do!" Ruro said.

The Squrriel saw Colonel Ashpaw, Shooting Star and Starswirl the Bearded bowing politely "Nice meeting you Shooting Star, I hope to meet you again one day so we can talk more when three lives aren't in jeopardy."

"I look forward to it Ruro!" Shooting Star said.

The squirrel chieftain ran off towards the Pine Groves as Shooting Star gets into the doors with Ashpaw and Starswirl with him. He turned to Dotti "Mum,"

"Yes, Shooting Star?" Dotti asked.

Shooting Star answered her turning to Starswirl the Bearded "This is Starswirl the Bearded, Colonel Ashpaw and I just rescued him from a vermin army. He claims he's from my home world of Equestria."

"Interesting!" Dotti chipped out "So there are ponies like you out there."

"Indeed there are" Starswirl admitted "I also came here seeking your adopted son ma'am as a prophecy in our lands foretold of events that would happen. I must speak with Lord Brocktree."

Dotti now understood the urgency "Don't worry Starswirl! Make yourself comfortable here in Salmandestron. Shooting Star, stay here with Ashpaw and Starswirl, I'll go make an appointment for Starswirl to meet your father. I'm sure these two have lots to discuss."

"Certainly!" Shooting Star replied.

Dotti turned then as she told him she would went in the direction to get Lord Brocktree.

 **end of Chapter**

 **Chapter three is done this one was a bit longer than the other two, and in this one we met the Hare, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave another companion to Shooting Star that will join him, Starswirl the Bearded, and Martin the Warrior to the lands of Equestria. Seems like the action is heating up! So look forward to chapter 4 in two weeks!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone, and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave.**

Star Swirl the Bearded had been to several exciting places but he had never seen anything like Salmandestron. It was quite the opposite of Canterlot that was for sure. For one thing the unicorn had to admit that the Hares that lived in Salmandestron were proud warriors and would gladly give their lives to defend their mountain. Star Swirl had to admit that these Hares would easily make their own military if Equestria had one look bad. Perhaps they could learn from these proud warriors. Dotti had returned about half an hour later as if to tell them Lord Brocktree was waiting for him. With the Hare Maid, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, and Shooting Star at his side, they led him down the pathway towards the dining hall where the great Lord Brocktree sat waiting for his guests. The Badger Lord waved a paw at the unicorn in a friendly manner "You must be Star Swirl the Bearded, that Dotti has told me about. Please take a seat."

Star Swirl could tell the difference from a friendly beast from an evil one, he had heard legends of this Badger Lord, Brocktree. A great and powerful leader, thoughtful too, and when he made a move towards dealing a blow to evil he certainly delivered in battle. The Badger certainly was a great leader one that the legends of his homeworld of Equestria foretold the Unicorn. Star Swirl bows as he took a seat alongside Shooting Star and Colonel Ashpaw whom were right beside him. Dotti sat in a chair next to Brocktree with Stiffener also as a guest at the left side of him "Thank you Lord Brocktree for accepting my invitation to see you. It's quite an honor to meet you."

"You're welcome," Lord Brocktree told him "Now what's going on?"

Star Swirl answered "You and your hares might not know this but I come from the lands of Equestria where ponies like your adopted son and I live. Majority of the ponies in Equesrtia are peaceful and haven't seen the days of war...At least until recently."

"Recently?" Brocktree asked.

Star Swirl nodded "It happened about three days ago, I was in Canterlot and at first it seemed like a normal peaceful day...but then just as Princess Rosethrone was greeted by our rulers Princess Celestia and Princess Luna...Chaos happened."

"Chaos?" Dotti inquired.

Star Swirl sighed nodding "Yes, hundreds of vermin came out of hiding murdering anypony they could at least the guard ponies...Rosethrone herself captured our Princesses and is currently holding them hostage."

Brocktree sighed stroking his beard as he spoke "Only true villains pick on those that won't fight back. It's like vermin nature for those sort of thing."

"You mentioned Rosethrone's name before Star Swirl" Shooting Star added on "Who is she?"

Star Swirl turned "She's an Alicorn...She claims to be the adopted daughter of this Ungatt Trunn."

"UNGATT TRUNN?!" Brocktree barked out "I was quite certain he was killed and defeated. Never did he say he had a daughter."

Star Swirl nodded "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna never knew that ether, Princess Rosethrone hid that truth, but she must've gathered what was left of her father's army and added it to hers. Then after weeks or months of planning used that army to get Canterlot."

"Did this Rosethrone ever say why she did?" Shooting Star asked.

"Vermin are like that sa'h" Colonel Ashpaw told Shooting Star "If they know a land is peaceful with little to none of their foes to fight back they'll take that land in a heartbeat...Easy pickings for them!"

Brocktree was about to agree when Star Swirl spoke more of the answer "According to Princess Rosethrone herself conquering Canterlot and all of Equestria was just the tip of the iceberg...She's aiming higher!"

"Higher?" Brocktree asked.

Star Swirl nodded "She's planning to train those ponies she's captured into warriors or enslave them then combine them with her army to in her words 'take Salmandestron by force.' Brocktree gave out a threatening growl "I'd like to see her try to take my Mountain from me! It's one thing to take a peaceful land with no resistance but it's a whole different thing to try to take it from a Badger Lord and his Long Patrol Hares!"

"Well said sa'h!" Dotti complimented the Badger Lord "The Long Patrol is with you to the end!"

"Indeed!" Stiffener said "Say the word my lord and I'll double the patrols around Salmandestron and warn Ruro along with all the other tribes in Mossflower Country."

"Or we could take the fight to them!" Dotti suggested.

Brocktree thought about taking the fight to Priness Rosethrone but then quickly put that down "As much as it would take care of Princess Rosethrone's plans ahead of time we could be playing into her hooves if we retaliate too early. At the moment Stiffener I give you permission to double the patrol and to warn the other tribes that live in Mossflower Woods of this."

"Certainly sa'h!" Stiffener said "I'll be doing that right now!"

The Badger Lord held up his paw for silence "Not right now but after...I'm sensing there is a reason why our friend Star Swirl came this way."

Star Swirl nodded "Indeed! As the lands of Canterlot were being conquered by Princess Rosethorne, I remembered an old ancient prophecy I discovered weeks earlier since I travel a lot. It somehow foretold of this happening but like all ponies I didn't take it to account that this was what it's warning of danger was about. Apparently a great evil will rise and threaten Equestria. That evil I'm certain is Princess Rosethrone and her vermin horde. It even mentions she'll try to take the Fire Mountain by rightful conquest, but a young Warrior Pegasus raised by a Brave Badger Lord with the help of a warrior mouse, will rise against her and unite all the tribes of Equestria to stop this evil."

Brocktree listened to the prophecy the old unicorn spoke then looked at Shooting Star "The Fire Mountian mentioned in this prophecy you told us now is most likely Salmandetron. And I have adopted Shooting Star so-"

"You think I'm the one the prophecy says that can stop her?" Shooting Star asked.

"Oh, I'm one hundred percent sure that's the case Shooting Star" Star Swirl said "Equestria has fallen to Rosethrone and she'll no doubtingly come to try to take Salmandestron. While the prophecy doesn't say she'll succeed or not, it's probably best to assume that she'll succeed somehow-"

"If she's as clever as her adopted father of Ungatt Trunn was" Brocktree kindly interrupted "Then that is a possible outcome" all eyes turned to the Badger Lord "In order to beat Ungatt Trunn whose Blue Hordes had overwhelming numbers compared to my army, I had to think creatively. No doubtingly some her father's horde revealed to her of my plans to do so. So she won't be that easy to trick as her father was"

Shooting Star pauses not believing Salmandestron could fall to this Princess Rosethrone but he was going to make sure it wouldn't happen. He reaches for his hoof blades putting them on and he stood on his two rear hooves as he spoke "If the prophecy is true. I must and will rise to this threat. I will take the fight to her!" he looks at Brocktree "If that's okay with you father."

Brocktree smiled a bit "Shooting Star, even though I'm not your real father, I still care for you like any father would. I've had my own dreams that one day this could happen to you. Honestly I was hoping you'd stay with the Long Patrol a bit longer that way you could take my place when I pass away, but like most things in life we don't get what we want. Shooting Star this is your destiny and quest to go on."

Shooting Star hears this placing a hoof underneath his chin "It's one I must accept and wait Starswirl...You said unite all the tribes in Equestria you said there were just ponies."

Star Swirl nodded "True but other creatures can be in it as well. I shall occupy you on the way to Equestria plus I don't suppose you don't know who this Warrior Mouse refereed to is it?"

"Mice aren't warriors usually" Dotti admitted "They are more like healers but I suppose there could be one out there."

"That'll be my first thing to go find" Shooting Star said standing up "Find the Warrior Mouse. Find and unite the other tribes, then take the fight to Princess Rosethrone. I'll do it!"

Brocktree nodded "Yes, but you won't do it alone my son. Ashpaw! Dotti"

"Present sa'h!" Ashpaw and Dotti said saluting.

"Excluding Ashpaw whom will be going with Shooting Star, I want you two to work together and select two score of the best Long Patrol hares Salmandestron has to offer by sundown."

"Yes sir!" the two hares said.

Brocktree turned to his son "The hares will be under your command Shooting Star and Colonel Ashpaw will act as their commanding officer to help you keep them under your command. So you'll be having at least fourty-one hares to help you on your quest."

"Thank you father" Shooting Star said.

"You're welcome son" Brocktree said "I'll also recommend you talk to Ruro and Log-A-Log Grenn to lend you some of their own troops. It may not be much but at least you'll have the beginnings of your own army."

"I'll take that into account father" Shooting Star said.

Brocktree turns to Star Swirl the Bearded "Two score of Hares including Ashpaw which would make it fourty-one is all I can send with my son. We gotta leave the rest of the Long Patrol here just in case Rosethrone tries to grow bold and attack while my son, is questing looking for this warrior mouse, and uniting the Equstrian tribes."

"Once Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are freed" Star Swirl told the Badger Lord "I'm sure they'll be grateful of that assist Lord Brocktree."

With this said Brocktree turned to the table "Alright then everybeast, we all have our assignments now we can begin."

With this every creature began walking their seperate ways with Shooting Star preparing himself to go on the journey. Dotti turned to her son watching him hugging him "Be safe out there. Questing can take a lot out of you. Make me and your father proud and certainly give this Rosethorne a piece of my mind!"

"Will do mum!" Shooting Star told her blushing as his mother left him to prepare more.

While this was going down Colonel Ashpaw and Dotti had called up the Long Patrol Hares to explain to them what was going to happen and started picking two scores of hares that would occupy Shooting Star and Colonel Ashpaw. Stiffener was also doing his orders in informing the Long Patrol of what their newest duties were if they weren't picked by Colonel Ashpaw the Brave or Dotti to join Shooting Star as well as warning all the other tribes in Mossflower Woods.

Night had fallen in Canterlot. Princess Rosethrone was supervising the latest round of her troops of seeing the ponies she conquered turn into warriors. It wasn't going anywhere anytime fast. This angered her deep down. The evil Alicorn Princess growls impatiently at this painful process. No wonder these ponies weren't warriors, it took hours even days to train. Ever since that one Unicorn Star Swirl somehow escaped her clutches she was beginning to grow impatient. In fact after a female unicorn missed the target with her arrows she grabbed a Unicorn mare with her telekineses bringing her close to her choking her "That's the last time you missed that target! That was the tenth target in two days!"

"Please Princess Rosethrone! I'll do better!" The unicorn begged in between gasps "I have three children!"

"HAD YOU MEAN!" Rosethrone looks at the begging Unicorn then growls and with a sickening CRACK!, twisted the Unicorn's neck with her magic right in front of twenty other ponies till it snapped. Rosethrone tosses the slain unicorn's body then glazed with intent to kill more at the shocked group of ponies whom stood quivering with freight "That's right you better be scared because if you all can't step up and become true warriors this is the punishment that awaits you! I have no doubts I'll make an example out of anypony that I deem is too slow or makes an easy miss on this training! Ripfang!"

Ripfang approached the Princess "Yes, Princess Rosethrone?"

Rosethrone looked at him "See if you can shape these ponies into shape! Cut their food supply in half or starve them until they preform better and you have my permission to do whatever you want to the ones that are too slow!"  
"Of course your highness!" Ripfang replied "Anything for you."

Rosethrone saw her ferret captain coming back leaving Ripfang to deal with the training. The Rat which was her second-in-Command drew his cutlass "YOU HEARD THE PRINCESS! GET BACK TO YOUR TRAINING! Even I am growing tired of your pansy ways! It's ether you get into shape or I'll also make an example out of you. Now move it you slackers!"

The surviving ponies took one look at the slain unicorn's body and gulped nervously none wanting to feel the wrath of Princess Rosethrone or none wanting to be slain by Ripfang. Ripfang raised a willow cane and slapped a Pegasus pony on her rear end hard "I SAID MOVE IT! SHOW SOME IMPROVEMEN OR YOU'LL JOIN THAT UNICORN!"

"YES, CAPTAIN RIPFANG SIR!" The pegasus shouted rubbing her butt in between tears.

Rosethrone strolls down towards her ferret Captain whom was named Scar. On her way the unicorn's children that saw the death of their mother along with the other children were enslaved and were now terrified of what they saw. Rosethrone glares at the unicorn's three children whom shivered with fright thinking Rosethorne would kill them too. The evil Alicorn Princess didn't care whom she killed but she she takes one look at the three kids the unicorn had "Your mother bought that punishment on herself for failing too many times and refusing to learn on her mistakes! I should have you three slain too but I won't. When you three come of age to fight learn from your mother's mistakes and don't anger me...Got it?"

The three children nodded shivering scared as Rosethrone walked away from them with one of the children the middle one muttering out thinking Rosethorne was out of hearing range "She's worse than Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! None of them would kill anypony!"

"Quiet!" The oldest child a colt warned his sister "Do you want to end up like mom? Princess Rosethrone could have you hung just for fun if she heard that. Sure she's not like Princess Celestia or Princess Luna but it's survival of the fittest! We have to stick together and work."

"WHEN WILL WE EVER BE FREE?!" The youngest filly asked.

Rosethrone over heard this shout and used her magic to lift the three children and force them to face her "What was that about being free?"

"Sorry Princess!" the oldest told her "My sisters are scared and when they are, they don't think straight! Please give us another chance! I promise I'll keep them in check and not talk behind your back!"

Rosethrone eyed the colt, he had some courage already giggling "Oh will you?"

"Yes ma'am!" he told her "I'll give you my word!"

She smiled evilly at him "Fine! I'll give you another chance. In fact I'll give you something greater. You get to become a warrior and a spy for me to keep the ponies in line...Do you accept?"

The colt gulped knowing that if he said no, he and his sisters were dead "Fine! Just please spare me and my sisters and I'll do anything!"

"Good!" Rosethrone said dropping the other two fillies she turns to the guards that were guarding the slaves "Take these two fillies and beat them with your whips as punishment for speaking up against me or thinking they'll be free. I can't have ponies thinking they'll ever be free of me."

The guards nod taking the two fillies whom shout "BROTHER HELP US!"

The colt shivered watching as the guards took his sisters to beat them with the whip not believing the cruelness of Princess Rosethrone. Rosethrone eyed him "NAME!"

"Braveheart ma'am!" the colt said.

"Good name and one full of courage" Rosethorne said she saw Ripfang coming at her "Ah...Good timing Ripfang how's the training?"

"It's improved but you called for me Princess?"

Rosethrone nods looking at Braveheart "Ripfang...I want you to personally teach Braveheart as a proper warrior. If he fails at anything under your teaching...Do tell the guards to beat his sisters harder."

Ripfang smirked evilly saluting the Princess, she was truly a conqueror using family members against others "With pleasure Princess! Come on Braveheart time for some training!"

Braveheart sobbed as the rat dragged him away to the training ground.

Now that she had dealt with the mother unicorn killing her and dealing with her children the evil Princess comes over to Scar. At first Rosethrone saw her ferret captain and thought he had Star Swirl in chains, she giggled using her magic to cause her horn to glow as spiky thorns grew around her she planned to whip Star Swirl to make him realize the penalty for deserting like that. He'd make a great example to others that would try. However as Scar gets near to the area, she frowns seeing Star Swirl wasn't in chains and Scar only had ten of her army with him, she originally sent fifty out with Scar. Angrily she walked forward "SCAR! YOU ARE ONE OF MY BEST CAPTAINS! WHERE IS STAR SWIRL?"

Scar shivered with fright expecting his Princess to be this furious "We had him Princess!"

"HAD? AS IN YOU HAD HIM IN YOUR CLUTCHES AND HE STILL GOT AWAY! HOW CAN A SINGLE UNICORN DO THAT. PLUS WHERE ARE MY NEARLY TWO SCORE OF SOLDIERS I SENT WITH YOU?"

She raised her whips aiming them with persision at the Ferret's head for beheading him making the throne whips grow blade spikes "TELL ME TRUTHFULLY AND I MAY SPARE YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE!"

Scar answered "We surrounded him and nearly got him but...We were stopped by a rabbit and Pegasus..."

Rosethrone blinks "ARE YOU TELLING ME A RABBIT AND A SINGLE PEGASUS DID THIS TO YOUR ARMY?"

"Yes!"

Roesthrone whips down with the whip missing the Ferret's neck by inches "LAIR!"

"On my oath Princess!" Scar pleaded "It's the truth! The Pegasus even has a message for me to give you...He claims his name is Shooting Star and his is the son of Lord Brocktree!"

Rosethrone gasps releasing her grip on the vines but she now grips his throat with her telekineses dragging him closer "DID YOU FOLLOW STAR SWIRL TO SALMANDESTRON?!"

The Ferret bit his lip "Y-Y-Y-Yes!"

SNAP! Another neck was twisted till it broke and the Alicorn growls tossing the lifeless Scar aside as she berated her troops "IDIOTS! BLUNDERS! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR THAT MOUNTAIN YET! I WANTED YOU TO BRING STAR SWIRL TO ME SO I COULD MAKE AN EXAMPLE OUT OF HIM BEFORE HE REACHED THAT PLACE!"

She eyes the shocked troops "YOU BETTER BE SCARED! YOU ALL DIDN'T JUST FAIL ME BUT YOU ALSO GAVE ME AWAY TELLING THIS SHOOTING STAR WHO YOU FOLLOWED WHOM IS BROCKTREE'S SON?!"

She sighed shaking her head dismissing her troops "Go on...Join the others training these ponies...I'm going up to my chambers to think on what to do next."

The Alicorn began walking back to the castle truly angry. This night was one night she hated so far.

 **End of chapter**

 **I know it's a bit bigger than most chapters but I've decided to make Star Swirl's informative part and Princess Rosethorne's reaction to her force's training these ponies. Yes, you saw two deaths Rosethrone gave out, out of temper which is a little worse with her compared to Ungatt Trunn. In a way Brain Jacques does this too if the main villain believes his or her forces failed her in fact Ungatt Trunn did that to two of his hordebeasts Rotface and Grinak for lying to his face about a current situation. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and showing of what Rosethrone is all about when it comes to training her conquered enemies and to those that fail her.** _ **Next chapter in two weeks is**_ **Chapter 5!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone, and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave.**

It was finally Sundown at Salmandestron. Shooting Star and Star Swirl stood at the gates of Salmandestron waiting for Colonel Ashpaw the Brave to arrive with two score of Long Patrol Hares. Shooting Star knew how dangerous Long Patrol Hares could be on the battlefield. Long Patrol hares were ferocious on the battlefield, brave and absolutely fearless. He also knew that just by having Long Patrol Hares around him even when he had two score of them well correction forty-one of them including Colonel Ashpaw whom was their commanding officer, then he certainly had the advantage in terms of well trained troops. Now he expected that Rosethrone's armies wouldn't be pushovers but given the fact that he had been raised on Salmandestron and seen the Long Patrol in action gave him the knowledge that he certainly had the advantage of well disciplined and trained troops. He'd still follow his father Lord Brocktree's advice and talk to Ruro the Squirrel Chieftain and Log-A-Log Grenn to see if he can have more troops because even he knew an army of forty-one occupying himself and Star Swirl would certainly be out numbered by Rosethrone's armies, so he needed a bit more soldiers to at least hold position and force the enemy into retreat. As they are waiting for Ashpaw, Shooting Star had told Star Swirl of his dream.

The ancient Unicorn chuckled "I see you've seen Princess Luna in your dreams."

"Princess Luna?" Shooting Star inquired.

Star Swirl smiled "Yes, one of the two Princesses Rosethrone captured and imprisoned. She's the younger sister of Princess Celestia and is known as the Princess of the Night, watching over ponies while they are asleep and helping them in their dreams is what she does best."

"I knew she was important somehow!" Shooting Star admitted blushing red "Plus it all makes sense now that she looked worried."

Star Swirl nodded "She unknowingly must've appeared in your dreams looking for somepony that could help her...Little does she know yet that you are the pony that'll save her."

"Indeed" Shooting Star said still waiting for Ashpaw and the other two score of hares.

The Warrior Pegasus put a hoof underneath his chin as he spoke more "Once we find this warrior mouse, it probably would be best to free the Princesses just to get them out of harms way."

"Rosethrone might be expecting this" Star Swirl said "That army you and Ashpaw fought earlier was just a fraction of her army. They must've told her about you or at least tried to."

Shooting Star didn't even bother to question Star Swirl's comment knowing full well why he said at least tried to, he knew all too well that warlords or any sort of high ranking villain in a vermin horde did to others that failed them...It was most likely death. There was a polite coughing sound coming from the back of the two ponies. Shooting Star and Star Swirl turned to see Dotti with Colonel Ashpaw the Brave and a hedgehog.

"Sorry for the delay" Dotti apologized "My fault mostly. I was taking Brocktree's orders too seriously in helping Colonel Ashpaw here in selecting forty of our very best hares here when...All of a sudden...Well Shooting Star look who came to visit!"

"Why if it isn't little Skittles!" Shooting Star admitted "The hedgehog baby that Ruff saved from being eaten by a Pike when you and my father were questing for Salmandestron!"

"Yes, it's me Skittles!" the hedgehog said but he looked at Shooting Star wagging a paw at him "And I'm not a baby no more! I was visiting Salmandestron when I saw your mum organizing forty Long Patrol Hares and as leader of my own tribe as I've taken over for my father Baron Drucco much to my mother Mirklewort's delight."

As the hedgehog was talking he is waving his father's own weapon a hatchet in his hand and had at least forty hedgehog warriors "So...Since you are going and eventually this Rosethrone will grow bold enough to attack our home, can my tribe the Rabble Tribe join you?"

Shooting Star smiled "Star Swirl and I would be honored to have all the help we can get."

"Told you Shooting Star would allow it!" Ashpaw told Skittles.

"Indeed and you were right that time" Skittles said delighted to help out "So what's on the agenda tonight?"

Shooting Star addressed the army of eighty-three "For now were just organizing but at first light we'll head out. Not sure where too yet."

Star Swirl agreed "Possibly we could start the journey by exiting Salmandestron and searching for Ruro and Grenn, then once then we could find this Warrior Mouse where ever he'd be."

Shooting Star agreed nodding "Right. That's what we'll do then."

So as agreed Shooting Star allows his army to rest until sunrise.

Once again Shooting Star had received another visit from Princess Luna in his sleep. Only this time it wasn't just Princess Luna, Rosethrone was included this time. Shooting Star had a tough time believing Rosethorne was evil at first but, that was soon overcame when he witnessed in his dreams that Rosethrone was about to execute not only Princess Celestia but Princess Luna as well. Even in his sleep he correctly guessed why she done this, to instill fear in the hearts of her conquered subjects. Fear that nopony would save them. Shooting Star growls waking up with a start unaware that his father Lord Brocktree had a similar encounter with Ungatt Trunn. Star Swirl was nearly kicked by the turning and twisting Shooting Star as his nightmare about the execution of the two Princesses came to play over and over again with Rosethone's voice echoing through his head "Now let's see how these ponies do with your deaths! I should've done this the moment I captured you two...Father was right lesser beings like yourself have no place in the world. Only the strong survive, and nopony around here is that strong except me! Now no one can take this from me!" Then Rosethrone personally follows through with the execution of her fellow Princesses.

"I CAN!" Shooting Star shouts jumping to his hooves, reached for his hoof blades and nearly attacked Star Swirl whom was beginning to notice this change of events in Shooting Star. Luckily for Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave was there in a flash putting himself in harms way with his twin swords clashing them against Shooting Star's two hoof blades to protect Star Swirl from Shooting Star's blades with Skittles managing to pull Star Swirl away from Shooting Star "Easy there sah! Or you'll kill one of your friends!"

Shooting Star's eyes opened as he spoke "Rosethorne! She was here!"

Skittles look around remembering that Lord Brocktree had the same events happened to him well he wasn't there to see it for his own eyes but he had heard from Dotti herself and Ruff the otter that traveled with them that it certainly happened and it wasn't a pretty sight "Easy Shooting Star! Relax! It was only a nightmare!"

Shooting Star looked over his shoulder huffing "Or was it? I've had nightmares before and father Lord Brocktree had something similar happen to him but that time it felt so real..."

"Dreams can be like that" Star Swirl said "But some dreams can feel very real and some say they can predict the future...Princess Celestia is said to have visions that predict future events happening."

Shooting Star now sees why everyone was being very careful in making sure Star Swirl didn't get stabbed or sliced by his hoof blades and he withdraws them "Oh, man! Sorry Star Swirl!"

"That's okay" Star Swirl said accepting the apology "Now what did you dream of?"

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna being executed by Rosethrone."

"I'm not sure what nightmare your father had in the past" Skittles admitted to Shooting Star "But seeing an execution of two very important rulers shouldn't be ignored too lightly."

Star Swirl agreed "This must be a future event you dreamed of. Now Rosethrone did say she was planning to execute the two Princesses once she's created her new pony army and mixed them up with her current one, but maybe she might've changed her mind."

Shooting Star climbs to his feet "Then we better get to Canterlot pronto! Even I know if Rosethrone does this, she'll certainly have all of Equestria in her hooves as the ponies there will be effectively leaderless and they'd see the execution of their Princesses as a warning to those that rebel against her."

Skittles pawed thinking about this then saw that the sun had nearly rose "Well mate, the sun is rising and you did want to set out now."

Shooting Star nods turning to Colonel Ashpaw "Thanks for waking me up Colonel. I nearly killed Star Swirl."

"You're quite welcome sa'h but before we head out we should have breakfast!"

Star Swirl turned to the Colonel "Colonel! There's that warrior mouse we need to find first"

"Can't find him on an empty stomach! I'm famished!"

Star Swirl was about to argue even more but Skittles remarked "Save your breathe mate!...Hares are incredible fighters but, the downside they always think with their stomachs! I never met a Hare that wasn't hungry. Rule number one when talking with hares...Never mention food or bring it up in a situation where you are trapped and need to think of a way to get out...Otherwise you'll start a long, long, long trend of every hare talking about food and thinking about it while not really ever having them focus too much on figuring a way to get out of that situation...Trust me...Old hare Stiffener told me so that when he was with Lord Stonepaw, whom was Brocktree's father and the Badger Lord of Salmandestron before him this exact situation popped up and well while they were able to get back on track it was very difficult for them to stop thinking about food. Bottomline, save your breathe mate. You can't talk a hare out of it usually when it comes to food."

"What's this thing about food?!" another hare that was selected by Colonel Ashpaw and Dotti to help Shooting Star on his quest asked. This was followed by other comments "Oh man it's sunrise!" "Can't go questing on an empty stomach now!" "Hey Colonel! When's breakfast?" "Will Shooting Star allow us to have a bite to eat though? He's the real commanding officer, Colonel Ashpaw is his helper!"

Star Swirl sighed angrily slapping his face, just as he was beginning to like hares, he now that Skittles spoke the truth. He'd have to remember not to bring up food in a conversation with Hares, at least not a very serious one. Skittles eyes Star Swirl "See what I mean?"

"I do" Star Swirl said shaking his head in a bit of annoyance "I really do."

Luckily for Star Swirl, Shooting Star turned to the hares with Colonel Ashpaw getting their attention "ATTENTION! Commanding Officer on deck! Silence in the ranks!"

Almost immediately once the Colonel spoke those words all talk about food ceased although there were two or three silent mutters about it and off course forty stomachs growled.

Shooting Star looks at his army as the hedgehogs Skittles commanded all stood at attention too ready for action. He then spoke as he inspected the ranks of his army "Steady in the ranks soldiers! We'll start this day with a quick trip out the mountain to meet Log-A-Log Grenn, I hear her Shrewcooks are one of the best cooks in the world. Wouldn't you all want to have something nice to eat, not saying we don't have much of a bad cook ourselves but father asked me to talk to Grenn too to see if she can lend some help in joining my army on it's quest to stop Rosethrone."

The female Hare spoke "Of course we'll follow you till the end sa'h!"

"Then let's get marching" Shooting Star said "I know I might be rushing a bit but, it's important we start the journey now. The Princesses are in danger! Rosethrone has them captured and plans to execute them once she has her conquered ponies integrated in her vermin hordes. We can't let that happen!"

"Hey now!" Another hare said "Colonel you never told us two Princesses were in danger!"

Ashpaw waved a sterned paw at the hare that had spoken as he spoke out as an officer of the Long Patrol "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO INTERESTED IN SCOFFING DOWN THOSE THREE SCONES LAST NIGHT BEFORE I SELECTED YOU! I BROUGHT IT UP!

"He did" the female hare admitted to the one that had spoken.

"We can't have two Princesses in danger" another hare admitted "So it is best we start out!"

"Say the word Shooting Star and we'll begin!"

"Good" Shooting Star said.

In less than ten minutes all forty-hares, forty hedgehogs, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Shooting Star, Star Swirl, and Skittles were beginning to leave with Dotti approaching with Lord Brocktree at her side waiting for the moment their adopted son left to his quest. In Dotti's paws were her Harecordin. Shooting Star winced turning to Ashpaw "QUICK COLONEL! START THE MARCH!"

Colonel Ashpaw knew what was coming, his Patrol General was going to sing and she wasn't a great singer and even while he had the title the brave, not even he was willing to sit though Dotti's singing...At least not again, he had done so in the past while learning from Bobweave and Southpaw and even he swore never to listen to her singing ever again "ON THE DOUBLE! Company march!"

Before Dotti could go into her song the Skittles opened the door and the group marched out with Dotti shouting seeing her son and his army marching off quickly and she caught this waving her own stern paw at her son's retreating figure "HEY COME BACK HERE YOUNG STALLION! I HAVEN'T SANG YOU MY GOODBYE SONG! TOTALLY UNFAIR" she caught sight of Lord Brocktree hiding in his own laughter, the Badger Lord knew all too well why Shooting Star done this. His adopted son dodged a bullet that time. Dotti looks at Brocktree "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Brocktree quickly said "At least he's on his quest."

Dotti sighed "The one moment I bring my harecordian out to sing to our adopted son a goodbye song he runs off like that taking eight score with him!"

She sighed "Oh well, I guess I'll give him one of my best songs when and if he ever returns!"

Brocktree lets her walk off and once she was out of hearing range muttered lowly to himself "Shooting Star just got lucky in avoiding your singing. He's a lucky pony to avoid that, I have to endure this nearly every day. I find it amazing Bobweave and Southpaw find her singing admirable."

Once a safe distance away Colonel Ashpaw turned to Shooting Star "We're in the clear sa'h!"

"Good!" Shooting Star admitted "You can call off the quick march and start marching slowly."

"Yes sah!"

At the Colonel's command the hares of the Long Patrol slowed their march down. As they were walking normally, Star Swirl was puzzled why Shooting Star didn't stick around the mountain to say his goodbyes to his adopted parents. Normally in his views when one was leaving their parents they'd want to say at least goodbye. Was Shooting Star planning to go back to Salmandestron once Rosethrone was defeated? He turned to Shooting Star "Didn't you want to say goodbye to your parents?"

"I did" Shooting Star admitted "However Star Swirl, did you fail to not notice what mum was holding?"

"It looked like an accordion made for hares, a harecordion as I guess Hares would call it"

"IT WAS A HARECORDION!" Colonel Ashpaw admitted "Which means she was planning to sing to Shooting Star a goodbye song...Trust me and Shooting Star on this one, if there's one hare you don't want blinking to sing it's Dotti! I've heard her once when I was a recruit in the Long Patrol under my own teachers of Bobweave and Southpaw, one song from her and this hare wanted to pull his own ears out! Shooting Star just saved us from her! Count yourself lucky!"

Amazingly all the other hares, hedgehogs, and Skittles agreed with a nod. Skittles even admitted "At least for you it was only once or perhaps three times...When I was younger Dotti used to sing quite a lot...Too this day I'm amazed I still kept my hearing!"

"She can't be that bad" Star Swirl told them "You three are just giving her a bad reputation when it comes to singing."

Shooting Star looked at Star Swirl "Oh, I'm not being mean, I'm trying to save us from her singing! And she really is terrible, the only beasts that love her singing is Bobweave and Southpaw-"

"HOW THOSE TWO LIKE HER SINGING IS BEYOUND ME!" Colonel Ashpaw admitted.

"I'm not going to defend her singing as she is quite bad at it" The female hare said "But I believe her being described as a fatal beauty has something to do with it towards those two...I once heard that those two twin hares won't leave her alone for a minute! They even fight each other onto who cleans her instrument out."

Star Swirl paused as Shooting Star looked at the ground "What is it Shooting Star? Vermin?"

"No" Shooting Star said looking at the tracks "Colonel...Silence the ranks please!"

"Of course sa'h! Attention silence!"

Immediately there was nothing but silence puzzling Star Swirl. Star Swirl thought they were silent due to tracking down some vermin. He then watches as Shooting Star raises his two hooves to his mouth and shouts " **LOGALOGALOGALOG!** "

"And you told everybeast to stay quiet..." Star Swirl said "Yet you break it."

Shooting Star looks at Star Swirl "Easy there mate, I'm calling for the GUOSIM"

"GUOSIM?" Star Swirl questioned "I've heard your father say that name and that this Log-A-Log Grenn is their leader but who are they?"

Shooting Star was about to answer when there was an equal response " **LOGALOGALOGALOG!** "

Coming out of the bushes well armed shrews appeared, each shrew wore a brightly colored bandanna tied around his or her brow and had on a waistcoat plus a broad-buckled belt through which was thrust a short rapier.

Then a female shrew approached as Shooting Star answered "GUOSIM? Oh yeah Star Swirl I've temporarily forgotten that you aren't from around here, so you wouldn't know who they are you can see they are shrews but they call themselves GUOSIM which is short for _G_ uerilla _U_ nion _O_ f _S_ hrews _I_ n _M_ ossflower."

"That indeed" the female shrew said smiling reaching out her paw towards Star Swirl "You must be Star Swirl the Bearded, Stiffener told us you might be on your way here, I'm Log-A-Log Grenn, leader of the GUOSIM."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am" Star Swirl said bowing with respect to the Shrew Chieftain.

Log-A-Log Grenn smiled back "Thank you. So well mannered, and you don't have to travel to the Pine Groves to talk to Ruro Shooting Star."

"Why's that?" Shooting Star asked.

"Because I'm already here!" Ruro's voice echoed through the tree tops and the Squirrel chieftain jumped down followed by her own army of squirrels "Once Stiffener told us about the situation and that Brocktree wanted you to find us before finding this warrior mouse, both Grenn and I decided to wait for you to find the GUOSIM with our tribes ready."

"Wow" Star Swirl said "So does this mean?"

Ruro nodded then looked at Shooting Star "Log-A-Log Grenn and I are offering you our whole tribes and ourselves to help you out Shooting Star. Our numbers though aren't much ether about two score and a half each so between the two of us there are at least one hundred of us plus the forty-hares and forty Rabble Hogs should be enough to hold off our position at least that's what me thinks."

Shooting Star agreed "Thank you friends. Now Log-A-Log Grenn, I promised my hares here we could have breakfast so I do hope we aren't late for it."

"You're actually in time!" Log-A-Log Grenn said "Come and have a bite to eat."

Shooting Star gives Colonel Ashpaw an unseen verbal command to dismiss the Long Patrol Hares and the Rabble Hogs to help themselves to the food. While this was happening, Shooting Star saw with the three chieftains, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, and Star Swirl while allowing the army to have breakfast.

Log-A-Log Grenn and Ruro were horrified that the Princesses that Rosethrone held captives would be executed one day. Ruro shook her head "Me thinks it is Rosethrone that needs to be executed...She's the one that conquered those ponies."

Log-A-Log Grenn agreed "I'm sure Shooting Star has a plan to save those Princesses."

Shooting Star put a hoof under his chin "No, but even I know we'll need to save them somehow before Princess Rosethrone decides to execute them...It's not if she's going to, I'm pretty sure she's going to do that, the question on, is when she does...And we can't let her do that. She does that and all ponies.

Star Swirl looked at them calculating the amount of soldiers Shooting Star commanded "We have One hundred and eighty-three warriors, and no matter what the plan is, Rosethrone's army completely outnumbers ours a siege to rescue the two Princess isn't an option."

"Hares aren't afraid of numbers!" Colonel Ashpaw admitted "Didn't you know Star Swirl that three scores of us with some help of the Sea Otters went up against a hundred and fifty vermin belonging to Ungatt Trunn's Blue Hordes and fought them despite being outnumbered."

"I have heard of legends like that" Star Swirl said "But correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Lord Brocktree have to bail them out just as victory seemed to be in the vermin's paws?"

"That's actually true" Ruro said "Me tribe was there. We all witnessed it."

"I never gotta see that battle for my own eyes" Skittles admitted "But I have heard of it too and saw the aftermath of it. I wasn't for the faith of heart. But regardless Star Swirl it does prove Ashpaw's point, even against superior numbers hares won't give in. Those band of hares and otters were preparing for the inevitable ready to take as many vermin down with them. Now one in your eyes can say it seemed suicidal but it proves that Hares even when they weren't Long Patrol back then will fight on to the end. Still...Any wise commander knows not to have that happen to his or her army if it comes down to it. That was one thing that separated Brocktree from Ungatt Trunn...He actually cared for his army and wouldn't allow our armies to fight Trunn's on even ground with those superior numbers. And I'm pretty sure not even Shooting Star would do that in that exact same situation."

"I would've" Shooting Star agreed "I do take your point Star Swirl but Colonel Ashpaw has a point as well, Long Patrol or any hare will fight on to their last breathe and have more conviction than Rosethrone or anybeast in her army. That gives us an edge when it comes down to actually facing her army, but like Lord Brocktree we will fight her using our brains. We have enough to hold our position against hers if that were to happen and we might even have enough to save the Princesses. Still we must find this warrior mouse."

He caught sight of Ashpaw "What's wrong Colonel?  
Colonel Ashpaw's eyes shifted "My ears just picked up a disturbance."

"I heard it too!" Skittles admitted.

Shooting Star heard it too and walked over towards the sound. What they saw was at least twenty foxes surrounding a mouse. They were all grinning as if guessing this mouse was harmless.

"It's a mouse!" Grenn noted silently.

"Yeah and he's totally outnumbered" Ruro said she turned to Shooting Star "Shouldn't we lend a paw? Me think mouse isn't much of a warrior"

Shooting Star immediately knew otherwise, from years of combat training under Lord Brocktree, he could see another well trained warrior when he saw one. This mouse wasn't the normal mouse he had seen oh that was a fact. He was sturdily built with quick dark eyes wearing nothing but an ragged traveler's cloak. Colonel Ashpaw reached for a Javelin as he saw a fox close in on the mouse but Shooting Star stopped the Colonel. Colonel Ashpaw blinked "That mouse doesn't stand a chance against twenty foxes sa'h"

"Colonel...Looks can be deceiving...Remember your training as a warrior, father said one can recognize another warrior from the looks of their eyes...Look at his."

Everyone looked at the eyes of the mouse and sure enough the mouse indeed had the eyes of a warrior. As soon as the fox behind the mouse's back pounced, the mouse sidestepped then punched the fox right in his nose. The fox howls with surprise falling back but this is when the other foxes come at the mouse. Almost instinctively the warrior mouse drew his sword which was a bit rusty on his back and with one swing of the sword slew four of the charging foxes in a single slice! That is when Shooting Star decided to lend a paw nodding towards Ashpaw while giving Grenn, Ruro, and Skittles one arrow from his quiver "Colonel take your pick, as for the rest of you, aim for one of them with me we'll take another five down before joining that mouse!"

"Yes sa'h!"

The chieftains, Colonel Ashpaw and Shooting Star took aim and fired. Four arrows and one Javelin flew from the air striking five foxes in no time. This caused confusion in their ranks as Shooting Star shouts " **EULIA!** "

In what appeared to be less than a nanosecond the chieftains, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave along with Star Swirl the Bearded and Shooting Star were at the mouse's side. Seeing that the mouse was a warrior the foxes like most band of thieves and murderers began backing off. Shooting Star eyes them remembering Brocktree's words "This mouse has taken out four of your number and we have taken out five...Run if you value your lives but if any of you are within my sights by the time I count to three...Then we'll change our minds...Now one."

Like Brocktree, Shooting Star didn't need to count any further the foxes bailed running for their lives. Once it was clear Shooting Star turned to the warrior mouse whom thanked him "Thank you mate, I could've handled them, but thanks for the assist!"

"Any other warrior would've done the same" Shooting Star said reaching out at the mouse's paw "Shooting Star the Warrior Pegasus is my name and if you'll forgive me this is the first I've ever seen a warrior mouse."

The mouse reached out his own paw towards Shooting Star's hoof "Thanks mate, I myself have never seen a warrior Pegasus before, I'm Martin the Warrior, I'm not from around here but I follow the path of a warrior. Where ever my path takes me, I'll follow. It's been three months since I fought and defeated Badrang the Tyrant while also taking down his fortress of Marshank."

Shooting Star reached out a hoof and turned towards Star Swirl "I believe we've found our Warrior mouse your prophecy said."

"Prophecy?" Martin inquired.

Star Swirl nodded "I'm Star Swirl the Bearded, I'm from Equestria young mouse. And I've come searching for Shooting Star here whose on a journey to save his home land from Princess Rosethrone, according to the prophecy though you were mentioned too."

Martin looked at Star Swirl with serious eyes "Princess Rosethrone? I've never heard of her but aren't Princesses supposed to be good?"

"In a book they are" Colonel Ashpaw said "But anybeast can be good or evil...Personally I choose good!"

Martin smiled "Me too."

"Would you like a bite to eat?" Log-A-Log Grenn asked "My GUOSIM cooks are in the middle of breakfast."

"I am a bit famished" Martin admitted "So I will."

He turned to Star Swirl and Shooting Star "Fill me in you two."

As the group heads back to the GUOSIM land to have breakfast Star Swirl was relating the prophecy on what he had read and what had happened to Equestria. Martin frowned hearing this, it was the same tale over and over again, to him only vermin picked on the weak. Martin needed no other decision he turned to Shooting Star reaching out a paw at him "Looks like we're destined to bring down Rosethrone's army. I'll be glad to assist you."

Shooting Star stretched out his own hoof "Thanks Martin, a fellow seasoned warrior like yourself is what we need...Now we must decide on one thing."

Martin nodded in agreement and spoke the unspoken topic "Freeing Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. That is our top priority. After breakfast though, Star Swirl you'll have to take us towards Canterlot, we'll decide on a plan to save those two Princesses."

"I'll be glad to Martin."

With this done the group began to have their breakfast without any more interruptions.

In Canterlot, Princess Rosethrone was indeed preparing to execute Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. She knew the longer she delayed their execution the longer some of these ponies might get the urge to rebel against her. She couldn't have that happen. She turned to Ripfang and Braveheart. Braveheart had learned real quickly under the Rat. He didn't want anything to happen to his sisters and right now Braveheart was learning to serve the Princess personally as her top assistant at least outside being in an army. Princess Rosethrone looks out the window watching the ponies's progress which hadn't improved yet. Oh they improved to a point where they were fearful of their own deaths at her hooves. She got an idea "Ripfang...Have you and the others been feeding Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?"

"You've told us to starve them till you decided to feed them" Ripfang said.

"That I did, and you listened" Rosethorne said "Bring them to me and take Braveheart with you!"

"Are you going to execute them Princess?" Braveheart inquired.

Princess Rosethrone hummed evilly "Depends on if they satisfy me or not. I have another plan that's a lot more fun."

Ripfang knew "Princess...It'll be two against one. I hear Princess Celestia isn't a pushover and neither is Luna, one-on-one you'll be victorious but two-against-"

"Trust me Ripfang. I know what I'm doing, otherwise I wouldn't be sending you to get them and continuing to starve them...Now get them!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The two leave her for five minutes then return with both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looking dangerously thin from starvation.

Rosethrone looks at her fellow two Princesses "My, you two are looking awfully thin."

"How can you treat your own kind like this?" Princess Celestia demanded "You've killed a pony already, Luna and I saw it yet you discarded her like she was nothing and you are starving me and Luna!"

"Silence!" Rosethrone roared "That pony bought it onto herself! This is my rule now! I rule with an iron hoof! Anypony or anybeast that's unfit to serve me or angers me deserves to be killed isn't that right Ripfang!"

"Of course!" Ripfang said he looks at the other two Princesses touching his fangs "Like father like daughter they say! Ungatt Trunn would've said the same thing! Too the Princess you two are lesser beings."

"HOW CAN WE BE LESSER BEINGS WHEN WE ARE THE SAME SPECIES?" Luna demanded.

Rosethrone eyes them then laughs causing the Princesses to look at her surprised she was laughing like this. Rosethrone looked at the two Princesses an evil smirk on her face as she laughs away "We are the same species? Oh please don't make me laugh! Sure we're alicorns but that's just about the same thing about us! I'm nothing like you two. Sure I don't have the magic powers to control the Sun and the Moon like you do, but I have something much greater, the ability to control any type of plant including trees! Plus I'm battle hardened and a Warlord's daughter! I've undergone my own training at the hands of my adopted father and even towards me he was a little bit cruel, I lived in fear sometimes not knowing what mood he was in. But you Celestia and you Luna are not the same as I am...Bottom line that makes us truly different, you two along with all the ponies that follow you are too soft! If you look at my armies and myself we are hardened warriors! We'd make mince meat out of anybeast or anypony brave enough to challenge us!"

The two Princesses watch Rosethrone as she sits on the throne "So while I was starving you I was and am still planning your execution...However I'm up for some playtime and my play time is a fight against you two. Tomorrow afternoon, you two will be dragged to my personal arena and will fight me in front of all of your subjects, and I'll win, then when I do, all the ponies will see how weak they truly are! Captain Ripfang! Braveheart!"

"Yes Princess?" the two asked.

Princess Rosethrone turned the two "Take these two back to their cells and feed them till they are full, I refuse to fight them when they are this thin. If I am to fight them it'll be on even ground."

"Yes ma'am!"

Before the two shocked Princesses could issue out a word Rosethrone said due to being in complete shock at Rosethrone's accusation against her two fellow Princesses and all of pony kind being too soft, Ripfang and Braveheart took the two Princesses back to their cell with Rosethrone eying Princess Celesita and Princess Luna "Oh I will say this you two...Better make it convincing and worth my time to fight you...Otherwise I will kill you where you lay instead of sparing your worthless lives for another day. And you can forget about the Elements of Harmony, you won't ever be needing them as I am going to prove my point without the Elements...You two are pathetically weak. So good luck tomorrow and you two should hope that I deem you two worthy to spare."

Princess Celestia was too shocked to hear this, no one had ever accused her of being too weak. The Equestrian Princess was silent being led out but Luna had a bit of rebellious streak going on in her now. Princess Luna while still shocked herself looked back defiantly at Rosethrone speaking out loudly "I hope somepony has the guts to slay you someday."

"LUNA?!" Princess Celestia said shocked her sister would say something like that fearing that Rosethrone would kill Luna for that comment.

"What?!" Princess Luna demanded to her sister "ARE YOU GOING TO ALLOW HER TO SPEAK TO US LIKE THAT AND TO ALL OUR PONY KIND? SHE ONLY SEES US AS ENTERTAINMENT AND THAT'S BENEATH US WE ARE NOT MEANT TO BE ENTERTAINMENT! I sincerely do hope somepony will kill her one day!"

Princess Rosethrone shrugged off the threat and laughed once more tears of joy in her eye "Oh Please Luna. I'm a mighty warrior, no pony or no beast can ever land a paw on me and I'll prove it to you, Celestia and all of Equestria tomorrow when I beat you two, two against one! Now save your breathe you'll need it for tomorrow!"

Luna was about to say more but Ripfang silenced her by slapping her in the mouth with his cutlass handle silencing her while causing her mouth to bleed badly "Indeed save your breathe for tomorrow when it will be needed...Be grateful I used my cutlass handle...Next time I'll use the business end of my blade if the Princess allows it."

Princess Celestia shook her head and Luna are lead back to their cell and imprisoned once more. Luna on the other hand on the way back to it looks at Ripfang silently vowing to pay him back for this treatment one way or another. She deeply hoped the pony she has been seeing in his dreams would indeed come to save them. She now knew he was their only hope.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Very long for once! A five thousand word chapter! Wasn't planning it that way but I did need this last scene between Rosethrone out. Also it won't be every other Tuesday this is updated usually it's every other Wednesday but I have my reasons, a picture of Rosethrone was posted on my Deviantart account please feel free to check her out! Anyway next chapter will be chapter 6 and will show you how powerful Rosethrone is compared to Celestia and Luna. It'll be nothing but the fight between Rosethrone vs. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Hopefully the link works and it should take you to my Rosethrone picture redwallfan2000/art/Princess-Rosethrone-769431815**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone, and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave.**

Princess Rosethrone was patrolling the arena where she'd be facing off against Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. It looked exactly as if they would be fighting in a gladiator style match. Her evil eyes scanned the arena seeing plants everywhere around it, perfect for catching her two opponents off guard. She sat on her throne waiting for the sun to rise. Deep down she was hoping her two opponents would entertain her in their fight. She was true to her word if they were boring when she was facing off against them then she'd kill them where they fall. If they entertained her then she'd spare them to wonder when she'd kill them. The humiliation in Rosethrone's mind to her fellow two Princesses was at the moment more reward to her eyes than killing them off right, besides making an example out of the Princesses would show their followers that their way of method won't ever accomplish anything in the long run. So keeping them alive but humiliating them was her objective, that is if the two could entertain her in their battle against her.

Rosethrone sat on her throne imagining the shocked look on everyponies faces when they saw their two Princesses they knew of and followed ever sense the defeat of Discord easily fall to her. This was bond to happen to them and the evil Alicorn knew it. She heard someone approaching and luckily it was Ripfang. At her glare he spoke bowing adopting a tone that he often used with her father Ungatt Trunn "Mightiness, it's nearly dawn and soon the prisoners will be escorted out of their prison for their fight with you."

Rosethrone hadn't heard that title in a while and it overthrew her but she didn't show it "Addressing me as Mightiness hugh? I haven't heard of that title ever sense Father left to conquer Salmandestron. Nice call Ripfang but do call me Princess next time. Far more better title to use in Equestria than Mightiness...Adopting is what is needed here Ripfang."

"My bad Princess, I just thought it would be best to call you that sense your father adored that."

Rosethorne agreed with her rat captain's statement but spoke her piece of mind "He came up with lots of titles for him Mightiness being his favorite title of anybeast to call him, even I've had to call him that otherwise he'd beat my behind or strangle me for being rude to him. Even though I should adopt to being called that by my loyal subjects like you and my horde, it's probably best to still call me Princess."

"Of course my Princess anything for you!"

Rosethrone checked the rising sun "You know Ripfang, here in Equestria things are different...Like the sun rising...Did you know Princess Celestia does that here?"

Ripfang touched his one fang "No, but the next question is how is she doing it in the dungeons? And how did she do that everyday?"

"Equestrian Magic Ripfang" Rosethrone answered "And her sister Princess Luna brings the night and the Moon."

"Interesting Princess, but when you kill them then who'd raise the sun and the moon?"

Rosethrone chuckled evilly "Who knows? And who cares? Sunrise, morning, or night skies aren't my problem now. Could care less what time of day it is."

She studied the arena carefully with Ripfang watching her "You seriously going to fight them two against one Princess? That doesn't seem like a good idea."

Rosethrone picks him up with her magic making him look deep into her red eye choking him even "THAT IS WHY YOU ARE AND WILL ALWAYS BE A SECOND-IN-COMMAND IN ANY TRUE VERMIN HORDE THAT'S AN ARMY! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW TO INSTALL FEAR IN THE HEARTS OF YOUR CONQUERED FOES BY USING THEIR LEADERS AS A TOOL FOR THEM TO SEE MY POINT!"

Ripfang spoke in a choking tone "P-P-P-P-Princess! F-F-F-Forgive me I spoke out of terms and and just worried about your well being you shouldn't have to fight them when you could use one of your many soldiers to do the beat down for you!"

Rosethrone simply rolled her eyes at his explanation but glared at him "ARE YOU SAYING JUST BECAUSE I'M A PRINCESS I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO FIGHT?!"

"Me say that to you never!" the rat protested "You have the right to fight whoever you want to as well as kill anyone that you want that opposes you!"

Rosethrone growls angrily but eases her grip on her magic around the rat's throat then used it to toss him like a stone out the window "You probably meant well but you and any of my vermin horde wouldn't last much against two Alicorns. Especially when I sense Luna might put up a better fight than her sister. Now go and bring them before I change my mind of sparing your life!"

"YES PRINCESS! ANYTHING FOR YOU!" Ripfang shouted as he fell from the window of te arena and onto the the ground below right onto Braveheart's back.

Braveheart blinked with surprise not expecting that and turned to see who fell onto his back "Captain Ripfang? Wha-"

"Don't complete that sentence mate" Ripfang warned then he quickly added on "And never make the Princess angry or she'll toss you out a window."

Rosethrone trotted over towards the window where she threw Ripfang out of and peered down at him. The rat immediately saluted, jumped off Braveheart's back and spoke "Going to get them now Princess! Come on Braveheart, I somehow got her in a bad mood."

Braveheart looked up and smartly not wanting to deal with Rosethrone's wrath as she certainly did look angry this morning quickly trotted over to help Ripfang "Certainly Captain sir!"

Rosethrone watches them run off to get the prisoners from the dungeons of Canterlot Castle shaking her head. If there was one thing that set her off more than anything it was anypony questioning why she should get her hooves dirty in fighting someone as she planned to do so when somepony or somebeast could do the job better. In her mind it made her appear as a weakling to those that spoke that line. Plus it seemed they were forgetting who they were addressing to the daughter of Ungatt Trunn, a powerful warlord when they suggested that line. Ripfang was real lucky not for her to snap his neck in her anger. She huffs looking at the still rising sun above her head "One of these days, I'll snap harder than I did today. The daughter of Ungatt Trunn is no weakling. I had to be strong to survive, after all that's what father constantly said to me-" she took a deep breathe and made a good impression of her father as she recanted his first inspiring lesson to her to follow his footsteps "Rosethrone honey, in life you have to show strength even when others think that just because you are a princess. If one thinks you are a pretty face, show them they are wrong! In battle and in conquering a land one must show their strength. Show them you can handle any difficult opponent and that your followers can't hope to compare themselves to you and always make examples out of those you consider your foes."

Rosethrone actually giggled a bit as she had spoke that last line and she looked at the sun "Those were great advise father...And I will be making an example of those two Princesses. Then once then I won't ever hear from anybeast those lines ever again!"

In the dungeons, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sat miserably knowing that Rosethrone was true to her words. The two would have to fight her if they wanted to reclaim their home. Princess Luna was prepared glaring out of her cell towards the arena that she and her sister would fight Rosethrone. Princess Celestia looks at Luna "Luna..."

Luna turned to her sister "For your sake Celestia...We'd better win this, otherwise I'm not ever speaking to you ever again!"

"Are you blaming me for what has happened?" Celestia asked her sister.

"Yes, and no!" Luna told her "Partly yes because you should've seen Rosethrone just using us to defeat Discord and should've seen that she wasn't on our side at all!"

"Luna you were with me at that time! None of us knew about Rosethrone's past"

"At the time maybe but your so called visions should've predicted this eventually!"

Celestia sighed as Luna shook her head "But I'm not completely faulting this on you. Your going to say the same thing as I am, we had no idea of her true intentions. However I'm just really hating Rosethrone! I liked her when she was on our side even if she was hiding her evil past away."

"Don't go hating her" Celestia advised.

"Why?!" Luna demanded "At this point she's taken all of Equestria in her hooves! You saw what she did to that poor mare, killing her off just like that for failing her too many times. She's deliberately tricked us into thinking she was on our side when she wasn't. So why shouldn't I be hating her? She's taken everything away from us sister! And yet if we don't entertain her in her words she's going to KILL US!"

Princess Celestia was about to speak but Luna continued with a few tears in her eyes "All I'm saying is I'm going to give her all I have and treat her as an enemy! Do what you want to do but if she kills you because you aren't entertaining her or we both somehow entertain her and we both lose as she's predicting then I WILL NOT SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Princess Celestia could see that Rosethrone's words were hitting Luna as if Rosethrone was speaking the truth "Luna...I-"

She was going to say more but the dungeon door opened with Braveheart, and Captain Ripfang along with twenty guards rush in. Ripfang had heard the conversation and smirked at Luna "I bet you'll entertain Princess Rosethrone, I do wonder what will happen if the Princess decides to kill Celestia."

Luna growls spreading her wings, gathered magic in her horn and charged him "THE SAME THING THAT I'LL DO TO YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Princess Celestia tries to grab her with her magic but ten of the guards grabbed her, put a rope around her neck and dragged her out as her sister actually pounces on Ripfang. Ripfang struggled to reach his cutlass trying to throw her off him as she blasts at him from point blank range. Luckily for him Luna wasn't a good aim at the moment and missed his head by inches but she had him pinned and tried to deliver a fatal blow with her horn stabbing out at him. Not normally one to panic under most situations, reality hit Ripfang like a brick as he then shouted "HELP ME MATES! THIS ALICORN IS MAD!"

"YOU ASKED ME WHAT I'LL DO IF ROSETHRONE KILLS CELESTIA ?! WELL THIS IS PRETTY MUCH IT! I'LL TRY TO KILL ROSETHRONE BACK ONCE I'M DONE KILLING YOU!"

Princess Celestia watches as Braveheart rushes to aide the rat captain "Braveheart don't aid Ripfang!"

Braveheart looks at her defiantly "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! IF I DON'T HELP RIPFANG, Princess Rosethrone will beat my sisters and I can't have that! Rosethrone is right! It's everypony for him or herself under her rule, and Ripfang is my captain so it's my job to aide him!"

The guards shoved Celestia out of the way with her looking shocked that this colt was willingly shoving his own true Princess out of the way in favor for someone like Rosethrone. She watches as Braveheart along with the other ten guards pounce on Luna taking her off Ripfang. Princess Luna flails her legs kicking at the guards, fires magic out of her horn and evenly manages to land a kick to Ripfang's head earning a swift but not so permanent knock out. Despite Luna's struggles, Braveheart gathered in a stunning spell in his horn and uses it to strike Luna stunning her. Once she was stunned the other guards subdue the younger Equestrian Princess tying ropes around her neck and body. Once she was restrained she glares at Braveheart but unlike with Ripfang where her anger was rightfully towards him as she saw him as a bully, she could tell that there was some light in Braveheart but not much. It was Braveheart whom made sure she was fully restrained then gave the other guards the rope for to drag Luna along. The Princess of the Night struggled still but she couldn't fight them off not while bond like she was. Once out Braveheart knelt down, knelt down, used his own magic to lift Ripfang up then put him on his back as he took the lead in bringing the two Equestrian Princesses towards the arena.

In the arena area, Princess Rosethrone watches as the ponies she conquered all came into the arena to take their stands. She personally had exited the throne she was sitting on to invite her guests in and was making a mental note on how much were coming. So far so good that her soldiers had managed to get everypony inside it. She turned to see Princess Celestia being lead to guest part of the arena being carried by ten guards. Princess Rosethrone looked at the older Equestrian Princess whose face showed no emotion but sadness for her as if trying to convince Rosethrone to give up her villainous ways. Rosethrone wasn't about to do that, not until she conquered Salmandestron. She nodded towards the ten guards as they escorted Celestia into the guest part of the arena. She then turned to see Braveheart and the other ten guards heavily dragging Luna. She took one look at Ripfang whom was still unconscious and riding Braveheart's back. Before she could ask what happened Braveheart quickly spoke so she wouldn't harm his sisters "Princess! Captain Ripfang had a bit of trouble handling Luna, she nearly killed him-"

"And I wish I had" Princess Luna muttered angrily.

Rosethrone smirked at Luna "Wouldn't have mattered to me if you would've killed him. Captains are easily replaceable...The question is if if you can find a good qualifying captain to replace him." she then addressed the worried Braveheart "But don't worry Braveheart you did well to save your captain's life. Now go take Luna inside the arena."

"Yes Princess!"

Braveheart with the guards drag the struggling Princess Luna inside the visitor's spot of the arena. While this was being done, Rosethrone grabbed Ripfang with her magic and revived him with a revival herb. He came around "Oh, my head..."

He then saw Rosethrone looking at him with serious eyes and gulped "And possibly my life!"

Rosethrone looked at him as she berated him "CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT RIPFANG?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING THOSE PRINCESSES TO ME! YET BRAVEHEART HAS TO BAIL YOU OUT FROM BEING KILLED BY LUNA! NO TALKING OR TAUNTING THE TWO PRINCESSES JUST GET THEM AND BRING THEM TO ME! OUT OF ALL THESE STUPID MISTAKES MY CAPTAINS HAVE MADE THIS IS THE WORSE! PLUS I NEARLY LOST A GREAT CAPTAIN DUE TO HIS FOOLISHNESS IN TAUNTING A PRISONER! THOSE TYPES OF CAPTAINS AREN'T THAT EASY TO REPLACE AS SCAR WAS!"

"She fought like a madbeast Princess!" Ripfang proclaimed "I've never seen an Equestrian Princess outside of your figure be that mad! SHE FOUGHT LIKE AN ENRANGED BADGER FULL OF BLOODWRATH!"

Rosethrone calms herself down hearing this an evil smirk was on her face "Oh, did she now? That's good, it ensures me that she's taking this fight very seriously as she should. I'm not sure what you did to get her that upset on you but I suppose you did well for once. Sure it was an easy assignment but you now found out that Alicorns aren't pushovers."

"Certainly my Princess! At least not that one and certainly not you ether!"

Rosethrone gets up and walks to the arena where she sits on her makeshift emperor's throne in it as Ripfang was at her side surprised she wasn't killing him. Ungatt Trunn probably would've killed him for an easy mission gone wrong. Or at least demoted him, as Ungatt Trunn did do this to two captains of his own for the killing of Lord Stonepaw when the Wildcat wanted him taken alive. Ripfang supposed it was the information about Luna fighting like a madbeast that saved his life and he was right. Rosethrone took to the stands as Ripfang walked forward to announce what was going to happen "ATTENTION ALL YOU LESSER BEASTS! YOUR NEW PRINCESS ROSETRONE IS ABOUT TO DEMONSTRATE SOMETHING!"

Rosethrone nodded with Ripfang announcing "Bring out the prisoners!"

The visitor's gates opened and both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were dragged out with Braveheart releasing the rope on Princess Luna. Rosethrone looked down at her fellow two Princesses as she calls to the crowd of ponies fearing that Rosethrone was preparing to execute the two Princesses in front of them. The evil Princess calls down "Attention Celestia and Luna! You two are about to face off against me two against one! The only way you and the other ponies will get Canterlot and all of Equestria back is from killing me! If you aren't able to kill me then I will be fighting to ether knock you girls out or kill you in return. However if I deem it that you are worthy to spare I will do so and you'll live on until I decide to execute you two...Exactly in one weeks time if I do spare you...Ponies of Equestria! I suggest you watch this fight between me and the other two Princesses! I'm about to show you how soft and weak your kind is at the moment and after this day I'll expect you all to work harder at becoming soldiers because once your leaders fall in this battle or I execute them in a week if I spare their lives you'll have no leaders except for me."

"Do we have to fight?" Celestia asked Rosethrone.

Rosethrone looked at her "Of course! It's the only way to decide things"

She spreads her wings and flies down towards them landing on the opposite circle "And now the fight begins!"

Princess Celestia looks at Princess Rosethrone as does Princess Luna. The three Princesses circle one another with Princess Celestia hesitating a little hoping she could speak to her as a friend, as it did occur to her that Rosethrone never truly had friends to begin with. Maybe in her mind that if she showed Rosethorne how to be friends then Rosethrone could go back to a normal pony and Equestria could be better with the three of them. Luna on the other hand was certainly aggressive in her circling. Luna was studying when to take her chance and fling herself at Rosethrone. With her horn glowing blue, Luna had enough circling and blasts at Rosethrone. Rosethrone simply ducks the blast taunting Luna "Is that the best you've got Luna? My, you have bad aim...I hear you couldn't hit Ripfang when you pinned him."

Princess Celestia knew that Rosethrone was trying to use Luna's anger against her "LUNA NO!"

"LUNA YES!" Luna shouted angrily and she charges right at Rosethrone "YOU WANT ME TO AIM BETTER THAN HERE I COME!"

Luna blasts out at her foe two, three no four times in rapid session. Each time Rosethrone simply ducks, or weaves in and out of the blasts with ease. Then once Luna was in close range, the evil Alicorn simply lures Luna towards her and back flips, with her rear hooves kicking Luna in the chin. Luna grunts as she is forced backwards. Luna tasted blood from her mouth as Rosethrone's kick did more than just force her backward it made her mouth bleed. Luna growls readjusted her wings and came at the evil Alicorn blasting away. Rosethrone yawns as she continued to dodge with ease "Too predictable!"

Luna growls "TOO PREDICTABLE?!" she focuses in huge amount of magic in her horn then SHOT it out at Rosethrone like a huge annihilating laser beam.

Rosethrone for once gasps not expecting this she produced a red magic barrier around herself which shielded her completely from the blast. The blasts washes over her as if it were struck by a watery wave. Luna comes at her just as Rosethrone lets the barrier down. Rosethrone's horn glows red as she makes command out of vines near bye. She times it right then made the vines produce a sticky substance as she begins making a webbing motion out of the vines. Luna came at her thinking she had the advantage but Rosethrone sprung her trap! Just as Luna was going to get into the middle the vines erupted around her catching her in what appeared to be a sticky vine like spiderweb trap which Luna was caught in.

Luna struggled to break free "WHAT GIVES?!"

"Used your anger to the best of my abilities" Rosethrone told her "Those vines should keep you busy, now who am I forgetting?"

She ducks a yellow sunshine like blast from Celestia "Oh yeah, your weakling sister."

Celestia comes at her and Rosethrone does the same, the two Alicorn's clash horns with Celestia speaking her mind "Rosethrone you don't have to follow the path of your father! You control your own destiny!"

Rosethrone overpowers Celestia's clash with great ease "You are right about one thing Celestia, I control my own destiny! I will not rest till Salmandestron is conquered and right now I'm doing a good thing for Equestria taking it over! You are weak and depend on those Elements of Harmony to do your hard work for you! Well not me!"

Princess Celestia and Rosethrone each take a leap backwards from each other, then circle with Celestia gathering in magical beam and firing it at Rosethrone. Rosethrone gathered her own and blasts out. Red magical energies clash onto yellow magical energies in a deadlock. Princess Celestia focuses in her magic as she spoke "Just because we use the Elements of Harmony doesn't mean we are weak!"

"I beg to differ!" Rosethrone said "You don't know what a real war is like! I've seen them! The Elements of Harmony can't protect you from invasions like mine even if you had them. And now see how weak you really are!"

"We are at a stalemate!" Princess Celestia said trying to overcome Rosethrone's magic whom was at the moment equal to hers.

This soon became apparent that Rosethrone actually had more magical power as she flew towards Princess Celestia "Oh, I don't think so!"

Princess Celestia soon realized that Rosethrone's magic was pushing her own magic towards her as the evil Alicorn flew forward. The magical energies were soon forced onto Princess Celestia washing over her before she had a chance to summon her barrier, then just as Luna planned to do with Rosethrone, Princess Rosethrone slams into Princess Celestia at a very high speed which takes Celestia to a wall the Equestrian Princess of the Sun smashes into the wall, causing it to collapse onto her then Celestia lay still beaten unable to get up due to the rubble that was on her.

The crowd gasps as Rosethrone had bested Princess Celestia so effortlessly. She also had bested Luna whom was still trying to break free from her vine spiderweb position. She had tried blast after blast, after blast but nothing worked. Princess Rosethrone giggled watching Luna's struggles as she taunts them "Shall I kill you both now or kill one of you now and keep the other one alive?"

Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna knew they were indeed beaten. Rosethrone was very powerful and was very skilled in battle, she wasted no time in using Luna's anger against her to lure her into a trap, and as for Celestia whom had powerful magic it wasn't enough overpower Rosethrone's and Celestia then gasps knowing why "Don't tell me Rosethrone, your magic...It..."

Rosethrone nodded smirking "Yep, it's true Celestia, my magic gains strength from the sunlight in a similar process to photosynthesis for plants. In short your magic raises the sun and is connected to it making my magic it strong enough to absorb and give me more strength in my magic when in the daytime and when my opponent's magic is closely connected to the sun."

"Swell!" Luna growled "So why did you beat me so easily?"

Rosethrone answered walking over to Princess Luna "Because unlike Ripfang, I'm not stupid, he was unprepared to take on an Alicorn but me being an Alicorn gives me knowledge how to beat them. Plus you were and still are very angry at me."

"YOU BET I AM!"

Rosethrone continued with her taunting explanation "Plus Ungatt Trunn my adopted father taught me how to use my opponent's anger against them. He even mentioned that the best kind of beasts to fight is when one lets his or her to her anger control their actions. Normally this sort of knowledge allows one to overpower anybeast or anypony that's totally enraged...Except for one...And Ripfang knows what beast one can't exactly over power in anger...Now which was it?"

"BADGERS WHEN THEY ARE IN THEIR CURSE OF BLOODWRATH!" Ripfang and all of Princess Rosethrone's vermin horde shouted.

Rosethrone nodded as she addressed her beaten foes "Yes, they are right unless you are a badger even if they aren't in Bloodwrath those are beasts nopony or nobeast want to fight when angry because they aren't easily tricked to beat.

Ripfang nodded "They say Lord Stonepaw must've taken down one hundred or more Blue Horde Beasts when Ungatt Trunn's Blue Horde found him and his hares beneath Salmandestron and that was when he did suffer from that before he eventually took seven more with him to his own death refusing to be taken alive."

Rosethrone eyes the captives smirking "You Princess Celestia aren't worth keeping around alive and I should slay you and Luna both, but I'll be merciful for once in my life. You and Luna are spared for now. Guards, take them back to their cell, I'll execute them personally in a week's time."

The guards came out grabbed the two beaten Princesses and escorted them back to their cell. Ripfang had never seen Rosethrone battle once, his jaws dropped wide open in disbelief that Rosethrone came out of that battle relatively unscratched even from an angry Princess Luna whom actually did seem to give Rosethrone a bit of worry towards the end. Rosethrone turned to him "Next time don't question my judgement, if I decide to bring out prisoners to fight in the open do it."

"I'll remember that Princess. You were incredible out there!"

Rosethrone nodded "I'll be in my chambers Ripfang. Once the prisoners are secured get onto training the ponies."

"Of course!"

Rosethrone leaves the area towards her chambers.

 **End of chapter**

 **Bigger chapter than normal but it did it's purpose. Again this is one day early because my other fanfic in Yugioh Defenders of the Sakura Cards, well I'm still at a lost of how to continue that so It's on a temporary hiatus. Anyway I will admit this now that this is the last week I'll update this fanfic this month, after this week I'll be very busy with no time to update or work on any fanfics except for maybe after the week of Thanksgiving. A heads up if you see no fanfics updated. So please do enjoy this latest updated chapter. The battle was shorter than I wanted but I didn't want the chapter to be 5000 words long as remember I'm trying to base it off of Brain Jacques's books and well trying to base it off the number of pages each of his chapters are based off. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 7 and we shall see our heroes this time studying the scene and how to save the two Princesses!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone, and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave.**

It turns out that the closet route to Canterlot was three of four days away of heavy marching, but finally they had arrived. Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, and Star Swirl along with forty Long Patrol Hares were the first ones to arrive hiding themselves among the path. Canterlot was just inches in front of them. They were followed by the rest of Shooting Star's army with Log-A-Log Grenn, Ruro and Skittles coming in after them. Martin, and Shooting Star were the last two to arrive in the area. Shooting Star looks at Canterlot shielding his eyes as he addressed Star Swirl "So that's Canterlot..."

"Indeed it is!" Star Swirl said "The Princesses must be kept in it's dungeons."

Shooting Star puts a hoof underneath his chin as he studied the trees and it gave him an idea for scouting "We don't know the enemy numbers outside the castle...Ruro, would you mind assisting me in a scouting mission?"

"Sure thing" Ruro replied.

"Take two of your best scouting squirrels with the two of us" Shooting Star advised her "The four of us will use the trees as coverage, stay close to them as we get a look at the castle and how much vermin Princess Rosethrone has out patrolling. Once we get a feel for how much vermin she has and the distance to the castle, we'll join back with the others."

"What shall we do?" Log-A-Log Grenn asked "While you, Ruro and two other squirrels scout?"

Martin answered the shrew chieftain "We stay on this path hidden so that our forces aren't spotted by the enemy. If our forces are spotted before we check things out to rescue the Princesses as we still need a plan then it won't end well for our army. So while Shooting Star, Ruro and two other squirrels are scouting ahead we lay hidden and wait for them to return."

Shooting Star agreed "Couldn't have said it any better than you did Martin. That's exactly what you'll do, Colonel Ashpaw, make sure your hares are absolutely silent. Not a single word and keep sentries carefully hidden around the area."

"Of course sa'h! I'll make sure the Long Patrol are silent!"

Star Swirl turns his attention to Shooting Star "Mind if I come along with you Shooting Star?"  
Shooting Star smiled at the unicorn "Not this time Star Swirl. Ruro, her other two squirrels and I are merely scouting to see how much enemies there are to get to the castle. It'll give me knowledge of the castle and any secret pathways. The trees will provide us enough cover from enemy eyes and I doubt you'll be able to stand on a tree."

"I don't think unicorns can climb trees" Ruro admitted "At least not without the usage of their magic."

Star Swirl saw Shooting Star's point and agreed "Well alright."

Shooting Star turned to Martin "Martin...While the rest of you are hiding might as I ask you look around for some moles?"

Martin began to suspect that Shooting Star had a plan to rescue the Princesses which was why he, Ruro and her two squirrels were scouting ahead. The mouse grinned as if understanding Shooting Star's question "Good idea! I'll do my best to look for Moles around here Shooting Star. I'll do that while hiding as well in the bushes waiting for your return. Although I'm not sure if I'll find any but I'll search for them."

"Thanks" Shooting Star told him as he flew into a tree limb. Ruro climbed another tree which was in the direction of the train station as she selected her two other squirrels pointing to them "Beddle, and Grood you two will help us."

The two squirrels nodded following their chieftain. Shooting Star gave the two squirrels advise "Ruro's got the north part of the castle, I got the east part of it, Beddle you'll go to the South side of Canterlot to scout out there, and Grood, you got the west to do the same."

Beddle nodded but Grood whom hadn't fully accepted Shooting Star as his commanding officer muttered something causing Beddle to look at him "Watch thy tongue Grood! Or thine ears'll be boxed twice, once by me and by Ruro."

Ruro sighed in agreement with Beddle's comment as Grood agreed for the task not wanting to have that happen to him. Once Shooting Star and his three Squirrel scouts found the closest tree to scout in their directions, he gave them all one more piece of information "Stay close to the trees as you are scouting and try to not make a sound. We mustn't let the vermin know we are scouting them out."

The three squirrels nodded knowing that this was the right course of action. Wordlessly without a sound the four left for their scouting duties. While this was happening Martin indeed was searching for Moles with Star Swirl trying to help "Not sure what Shooting Star wants Moles for but I'll try to help you Martin."

Martin whispered back "Moles are excellent diggers! I believe Shooting Star wants to use their abilities to make a tunnel underneath the dungeons where the Princesses are being held."

"Oh!" Star Swirl said.

"That would be the best course of freeing them" Skittles admitted.

Log-a-Log Grenn agreed "Which is why Shooting Star and the three squirrels are scouting ahead they want to see where it would be best to dig without the vermin noticing."

"Exactly" Martin said "Now everybeast find a place to hide, I'll search for moles."

"Got it!"

Shooting Star was certainly flying from tree to tree closer to Canterlot's east side. As he got closer he could see terrified ponies trying their best not to fail at being a part of Rosethrone's army. Others like children, and the elderly were slaves. It broke Shooting Star's heart in seeing this as he desperately wanted to save the slaves too. No one deserved to be anypony's slave. That much Shooting Star knew to be true. He did see vermin crowded around them but he hadn't made out Princess Rosethrone yet. He then saw a window near the bottom of Canterlot and guessed that was where the Princesses were held. He carefully flew to the tree closest to that window. Once he was close to it he peers inside it and saw that it was indeed the two Princesses. He saw the white Alicorn with an aurora mane then the blue Alicorn whom shook her head in anger knowing time wasn't on their side. Shooting Star carefully tapped the window. Almost immediately the two Princesses thought Rosethrone had changed her mind and turned to the cell doors ready to defend themselves if they could.

Shooting Star sighed whispering to them "Not over there! Over here!"

Princess Celestia stared at the door of her cell but Luna heard the voice and peered over and nearly let out a scream of surprise but didn't when Shooting Star raised a hoof to his mouth as if asking her not to scream. Princess Luna held her breathe in as she gently kicks Princess Celestia in her flank.

"Ouch Luna" Princess Celestia scolded her "What was that for?"

Luna looked at her then pointed out the window "Look!"

Princess Celestia did and saw Shooting Star "I've never seen that pony before."

The two Princesses made their way over the door with Luna speaking "Are you friend or are you an enemy?"

Shooting Star looks at Princess Luna with Luna getting a good look of his white badger like mane and tail "I'm the one that's been seeing you in my dreams!"

Celestia looked at Luna "You've been seeing somepony without me knowing about it?"

Princess Luna answered gruffly "Well I am the Princess of the Night...Entering in one's dreams is one thing I can do that you can't."

Shooting Star looked around once to make sure nobeast heard this and when it was clear he spoke "The name is Shooting Star! I'm a Warrior Pegasus from Salmandestron. My armies have just arrived and are scouting Canterlot."

"Not another invasion" Celestia muttered.

"Silence Celestia!" Princess Luna told her sister "Shooting Star here has come to rescue us."

Shooting Star shook his head yes "That's correct! And my armies are not big enough to handle Rosethrone's army for long. We are just scouting to see where we can start a rescue mission to get you out!"

"Thank goodness" Princess Celestia said with relief that there was somepony that was on their side.

Shooting Star looked around himself yet again then he looked to see how rough the floor beneath the Princess's hooves were "Might be a bit of a problem but I believe a few moles or three could help you two escape. I will ask this, how long do I have to get you girls out of here?"

"Two days!" Luna said "Rosethrone will execute us after that second day...She gave us a week to live!"

"Oh great!" Shooting Star muttered "Talk about pressure!"

Princess Luna walked closer to him as she pleaded "Please save me and my sister!"

Shooting Star looked deep into her scared eyes "I'll do what I can Princess and you can have my vow I'll do what I can do. I won't turn my back on you or Celestia. In the meantime stay strong you two."

Princess Luna smiled never seeing a true warrior before. The way he seriously looked gave her hope, enough hope that she and Celestia would be rescued "Thank you."

He turned his attention back and began descending back into the trees "Stay strong and pretend you two don't know about me but do be ready to jump down a hole and follow a tunnel to freedom in two days."

"Got it!" Princess Celestia said "But where are you going?"

"Back to my army" Shooting Star said "I've scouted enough to see what I could see! I'll see you two in two days!"

Once Shooting Star had disappeared from their sights Luna was seen immediately blushing red already having a slight crush on the stallion she had just met. Princess Celestia giggled slightly seeing her sister like this as she gently teased her "He is a handsome stallion, and I may just fall in love with him too."

Luna gasped growling and pounced on her sister "OH-NO YOU DON'T! HE'S MINE! I SAW HIM IN HIS DREAMS! FIND YOURSELF YOUR OWN WARRIOR!"

Princess Celestia chuckled patting her sister's head "Oh Luna you gotta calm down! I was only kidding. If you want him, then he can be all yours but you have to let a relationship develop slowly."

Princess Luna sighed getting off her sister seeing that her sister wanted her to do this as it was a way for her to lighten up the mood.

Shooting Star began to arrive back to his allies with Ruro, Beddle, and Grood arriving as well.

"Did you three see anything?" Shooting Star asked them.

"Only about five score of vermin" Ruro admitted.

"Same with me" Beddle replied to Shooting Star "Grood says he counts five score as well...So three hundred to our army."

"At least that's how much we can see" Ruro said "Did you find anything?"

"I did" Shooting Star said "And there are more vermin in the area I've come from...Plus I've found the Princesses!"

"Where?!" Ruro asked.

"In the east area" Shooting Star answered "Now let's get back to our friends and prepare to rescue them!"

"Right"

Shooting Star with the three Squirrels arrive at their starting location where they would meet up with their army.

Star Swirl and Colonel Ashpaw greeted them "Welcome back!"

"Thanks" Shooting Star said he turned to Ashpaw "I found her!"

"Found who?" Colonel Ashpaw asked.

"Princess Luna and Princess Celestia" Shooting Star said "In the east direction."

"No matter where we go" Ruro admitted "We'll be facing tough resistance from the enemy...Sure we counted five score of vermin but those could easily be the ones we've seen outside. There could be many more in that garrison."

"Oh great" Colonel Ashpaw said "So much for our siege plan."

Shooting Star agreed "A siege to save them won't work with our numbers, sure we match what we seen today inside or are outnumbered a bit but a siege wasn't going to work...Now I do have a plan and it all depends if Martin has found moles."

As if on cue Martin strolls back into the area followed by twenty moles "Your in luck then Shooting Star! I've managed to find twenty moles. Meet Foremole Urthclaw and his crew!"

The leader of the moles raised a huge digging claw and spoke "Oi am Urthclaw, oi can't stand it knowing when two Princesses are in danger of losing their lives."

"Thank you Urthclaw" Shooting Star said then he began to outline his plan as he began scribbling it out on the ground "We got two days to get to the Princesses. Gather around everybeast and everypony."

The group gathers around as he drew their location which was represented as a small circle on the ground then he drew a bigger circle to represent Canterlot on all ends "A downright attack on Canterlot will cause us in losing a lot of our forces. So like my father Brocktree has done we need to play smart. So far it doesn't appear as if Princess Rosethrone expects us to attack or free the Princesses, but that doesn't mean she's not taking us for granted. So, thanks to Martin, the moles will be our key to free the Princesses. They will dig a tunnel from our location to the dungeons in the east side of Canterlot right underneath the Princess's cells."

"That can work sa'h!" Colonel Ashpaw said "But their sentries must be ordered to check in on their prisoners."

"Exactly" Shooting Star said turning to Martin whom smirked remarking "We think alike Shooting Star." the mouse took up the rest of the plan "Shooting Star will be supervising the mole's efforts and to guide the Princesses to freedom! While this is happening, I along with Ashpaw will lead a distraction at the north side of Canterlot and merely pretend to put it under siege. If we play that part right Rosethrone will be completely caught off guard and be forced to use her forces against our small force."

He turned to Shooting Star "We don't have the numbers to hold them back for long so it's important that you quickly get the Princesses to safety so that it can appear that the Princesses escaped on their own."

Shooting Star nodded "Swell, just make sure it is convincing."

"Oh we will" Martin said "But we need to get into position."

"Take what you want" Shooting Star advised, "Star Swirl, you can follow whoever you want."

"I think I'll be following you" Star Swirl admitted to Shooting Star "If Martin plays his part right and leads the armies to a successful distraction, that means I could be caught in the crossfire and killed staying with you might be the safest way for me to survive."

Shooting Star turned "Alright then. Just stay close to me and you should be fine!"

Martin turned to Colonel Ashpaw, Ruro, Skittles, and Log-A-Log Grenn "Alright then, Ruro, lead us to the north of Canterlot."

"Got it!" Ruro said "This way every beast!"

The army lead by Martin start to follow the Squirrel chieftain with Colonel Ashpaw saluting Shooting Star "Don't worry about us sa'h! Just worry on freeing the pretty Princesses! We'll be fine!"

Shooting Star smiled at his long time hare friend "I'll take your word for it Ashpaw! Show the enemy that good old Long Patrol saying Give them Blood and Vinegar!"

"Right on old chap! Jolly well said sa'h! Give them Blood and vinegar indeed! I'll slay some of those vermin for you sah!"

Shooting Star smiled "I'm sure I may have to slay some of the vermin myself when the Moles and I get to the Princess's cells, but go ahead in doing that!"

Once the army had left Shooting Star with Urthclaw and his moles. Shooting Star turned to Folemole Urthclaw as if knowing it was time to start digging. The mole tugged his snout politely bowing "Oi me moles and oi will start digging here, make sure yo protect oi back!"

While Star Swirl was still trying to adjust to the mole lanauge, Shooting Star seemed to understand the mole completely nodding "Don't need to worry Foremole Urthclaw, I'll be right in front of you till we get there. We don't have much time to waste Rosethrone will execute those two in two days."

"Right! Alright moles "olright men let's start digging un tunnel!"

The Moles started to dig the tunnel with Shooting Star watching over the area making sure the vermin weren't coming this way. So far so good the vermin weren't. Deep down he hoped his friend Martin along with Ashpaw, Grenn, Ruro's and Skittle's leadership was successful in their diversion. He checks his bows and arrows, then sharpens his hoof blades on a rock, there was going to be no room for error on his part. Once they got to the cells that were holding the Princesses it was going to be now or never. He had to be absolutely prepared just in case his plan were to go wrong.

 **end of chapter**

 **Short but this was meant to be short. It was originally meant to be the scouting assignment and battle plan. Next chapter...You can expect possibly 5000 words as it's a nonstop first official military conflict between Shooting Star's forces and Rosethrone's, as well as the Princesses being rescued. Next chapter is Chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone, and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave.**

Deep underground in the tunnel system, Shooting Star was in the lead of the moles. The moles worked hard and heavily as they continued to make the tunnel underneath Canterlot Castle's dungeons. There were only three things Shooting Star was concerned about. One of those concerns was hoping he wasn't going to run out of time. Two days did sound like a lot of time to get to the imprisoned Princesses, however with him being underground he wasn't exactly sure if they were going the right way towards the castle's dungeons. The second concern he had was for his allies whom were going to pull off a distraction to draw Rosethrone's attention to the matter...And where could they go to hide from her? That was the third matter, where could they go to establish a safe place to hideout in and plot a war? Being very new to Equestria and not knowing the area really dampened the warrior's thoughts but his determination to complete his vows to free the Princesses overcame those thoughts.

Shooting Star turned to Foremole Urthclaw "Are we heading the right direction?"

"es we are Shooting Star! We moles know where we are heading, no orries!"

Star Swirl checked on a map he had brought with him to confirm the Mole's words "He's right Shooting Star! Not sure how they know where we are going but, according to this map we should be heading in the right direction."

"Sorry friends" Shooting Star apologized checking swiftly around underground "Just concerned about the Princesses."

"Together we'll get them out in time" The mole leader told him "Just be prepared to jump out to protect them."

"We'll do" Shooting Star said as he listened for the sound of hooves or paws rushing about. They had to get to the dungeons as soon as they could and most likely get to the dungeons just as Martin's diversion was about to begin.

At the North side of Canterlot, Martin lead the forces carefully to the entrance. Amazingly even though there were lots of vermin roaming about the small army wasn't spotted at all. Martin looked behind him to see Colonel Ashpaw and his Long Patrol hares ready for battle along with the many other tribes with them. The squirrels were equipped with arrows as were some hedgehogs. The Hares were equipped with long Pikes just in case vermin would charge out of the gates towards them and others were wielding arrows too. Having his small army ready for battle, Martin beckons the chieftains to hide themselves while he and Colonel Ashpaw had a little talk with Rosethrone. The Warrior Mouse and Hare stroll out into plain sight with Captain Ripfang and Braveheart patrolling the front ramparts. The Warrior mouse saw Colonel Ashpaw reaching for a Javelin to take out the rat captain right away but raised a paw "Now's not the time Colonel! We need to get Rosethrone out here so Shooting Star won't have to worry about her figuring him out."

"But that poor young colt" The colonel spoke in a whisper.

"I know" Martin said "We'd be doing him a good thing in saving him but even I know he'll go get Rosethrone if we attack that rat."

"You can tell?"

Martin nods "I can tell when one is trying to protect someone. That colt is trying to protect some creature or creatures close to his heart. There's no question that he'll reach Rosethrone and alert her to our presense. So just stay out in the open and eventually those two will see us...Then we'll talk to them and hopefully draw out Rosethrone."

"Gotcha!" Colonel Ashpaw said.

Captain Ripfang rounded the bend with Braveheart at his side, the rat was still training the colt on the battlefield and spoke "Part of a warrior's path is to always patrol the battlements of a conquered castle."

"But Captain sir, I'm sure nopony would want to mess with Princess Rosethrone, not when we have their Princesses in our dungeons."

"Aye matey, perhaps that's logical Equestrian talk, but it isn't what the Princess expects. She knows there could be a resistance against her. She needs to make sure our lands are protected..." the rat was about to see more when he saw Martin and Colonel Ashpaw "Hold that thought Braveheart!"

The rat pointed out towards the two as Braveheart gasped seeing two armed warriors with the rat captain shouting his authority towards the two intruders "Ahoy down there mouse and rabbit-"

Colonel Ashpaw shook with envy wanting to throw his Javelin but doesn't as he shouts towards the rat "That's HARE to you Snagglefang!"

Stung with surprise that the hare was able to see Ripfang's single tooth, the rat raised a spear muttering to Braveheart whom was nearly on the verge of laughing at the insult the hare had laid on his captain "I'll gut you rabbit!"

He lifted up his spear and threw it at the hare. The hare and mouse simply sidestepped the spear and it landed right in between the middle of them with the Colonel speaking his mind "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT RAT? You can do better than that! I hear your Princess, expects more out of her army!"

The rat growls hating the hare right away but there was something about the mouse that drawn his curiosity "What would you two be looking for?"

Martin drew his sword "I am Martin the Warrior! Son of Luke the Warrior and this is Colonel Ashpaw the Brave of the Long Patrol. We have come to free Canterlot from your tyrant Princess!"

The rat captain easily missed the small army Martin had hidden and sneered wickedly as he addressed Braveheart "See matey? There is always resistance in a recently conquered land. Fortuently it's only those two." he looked at Martin and Colonel Ashpaw "Just you two? Ha, I have a hard time believing you'll enter this castle alive with just two of you!"

Martin rose his sword silently and just as more sentries were coming a row of arrows showered the ramparts with deadly fire taking the sentries all down except the the Rat Captain and Braveheart. Dead silence filled around the air for a few seconds as the mouse spoke "Still think we're playing rat?! We have an army with us, now let us speak to Princess Rosethrone!"

Ripfang looked at the warrior as he turned to Braveheart "Get Princess Rosethrone! We're under attack! I'll handle things here!"

"Yes sir!" Braveheart said rushing off.

Ripfang began barking out orders "ATTACK MATES! We're under attack! MAN THE RAMPARTS!"

The ramparts soon became active with Rosethrone's army climbing onto the ramparts ready to defend. Ripfang looked at Martin "Bring on your army mouse! Our army outnumbers you!"

Colonel Ashpaw spoke "Perhaps you do rat! But you are facing Long Patrol hares and many other resistance fighters! Numbers don't scare us!"

"Then let this day be the days of your death!" Ripfang roared.

Fortunately Braveheart didn't have to go far to reach Rosethrone. The Princess had been personally watching over five ponies she was training as archers when a body of a ferret toppled over due to being struck by an arrow from the first volley. She turns her head with Braveheart shouting to her "Princess! We're under attack! Some mouse named Martin and a long ears!"

She nearly ignored the mouse's name but once she heart long ears she immediately knew the situation "Get the word out Braveheart, get all my soldiers up immediately on the ramparts!"

"Yes Princess!"

Braveheart runs off to obey her wishes. Princess Rosethrone rounded the bend and was in hearing range of Ripfang's comment about this day being the day of death for mouse and hare. Martin watches as the green Alicorn walked towards the rat "Well said Ripfang...Now what do we have?"

The rat pointed and Rosethorne followed his paw seeing Martin and Colonel Ashpaw, along with the small army they had due to her magic. The evil alicorn smirked as she placed herself in the middle of the battlements in plain sight "I am Princess Rosethrone! Now before you all die for being foolish and stupid, who do I have the pleasure of crushing?"  
From his several years of being a warrior, both mouse and hare knew a villain when they saw one. Sure Rosethrone looked like a normal peaceful alicorn but there was something about her that alerted them that they knew she was indeed evil. Martin spoke "I'm afraid it is you that'll be crushed in the end Rosethrone, I am Martin the Warrior, and this is Colonel Ashpaw of the Long Patrol, together with our armies we'll be taking you down and stopping your role of tyrant!"

Princess Rosethrone looked at the two indeed seeing proper warriors out of those two "I doubt you have the army strength to do that...I've conquered these lands by right!"

Colonel Ashpaw spoke out an insult "Oh, I bet you conquering Equestria was like taking candy from a baby! Both dreadful things to do dotcha know! It maybe easy conquering this land but have you ever battle proper warriors or is daddy's little girl a chicken to face proper warriors in combat!"

Princess Rosethrone lost herself the moment the chicken comment was announced "THY HAVE SEALED YOUR FATE LONG EARS! NOW WITNESS AS I FORCE YOUR ARMY TO REVEAL THEMSELVES!

With her horn glowing red she unleashed a powerful burst of magical energy towards the trees. At first nothing appeared to have happened then screams of panic was heard from the trees as Ruro and her squirrels were shook free from the trees as if heavy winds had been erupted then once the trees shook the squirrels free they raised their limbs and try to start crushing the squirrels with them.

"Magic?!" Colonel Ashpaw and Martin asked each other in surprise.

In all there years of fighting villains they had never fought anyone with magical powers before, as in the lands of Mossflower Country and beyond where they came from magic was never a thing.

Rosethrone roared out "We got them on the ropes! EVERY BEAST KILL THEM ALL EXCEPT FOR THAT WARRIOR MOUSE AND LONG EARS! I WANT THEM ALIVE SO I CAN KILL THEM MYSELF IN FRONT OF THE PONIES I'VE CONQUERED!"

Martin turned to Ruro as archers on both sides lifted their bows "Now's the time to fight Ruro! Try to avoid the trees or anything Rosethrone can use against us!"

"We'll try to Martin!" Ruro admitted then she spoke to Martin without Rosethrone hearing "But me thinks we'll not last long for Shooting Star to save the Princesses with our army exposed easily."

Martin agreed "Just fight long enough for us to try to start retreating!"

"Got it!"

Arrows fired from all sides. Twelve of Rosethrone's forces were stricken and killed by the arrows from the archers of Martin's army and Ruro's squirrels and other archers were fine on Martin's side thanks to their shields they had in their arms. The gates opened and more of Rosethrone's army rush out towards them.

Martin was ready "Alright Ashpaw! Get ready for a Long Patrol charge! Log-A-Log Grenn, Skittles also join in for your creatures if they have melee weapons! Ruro take charge of the archers!"

"Got it!"

Colonel Ashpaw drew his two swords as the Long Patrol, some hedgehogs and shrews prepared for melee combat. Captain Ripfang lead the vermin melee attack and drew his cutlass "KILL THEM ALL EXCEPT FOR THE MOUSE AND LONG EARS! STRIKE FOR ROSETHRONE!"

This was echoed by her forces chanting " **Rosethrone! KILL, KILL, KILL!** "

Then this was followed by " **EULIA!** " From Martin's forces.

The two sides charge each other and clash with the deafening sound of steel clashing against each other. Martin's diversion was beginning. The Warrior Mouse's sword clashes on other swords then, at times Rosethrone's soldiers killing them as the battle raged on. While he was fighting alongside his own soldiers and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, he knew that it was only a matter of time before Rosethrone pushed them into retreat while in the open, giving Shooting Star very little time to save the Princesses but he had to try to hold on. Rosethrone carefully watches her army clash against the warrior mouse and the Long Patrol Hare. Horn crackling with red magic ready to zap their creatures or use it on a plant to cause her foes into more panic.

The sounds of battle got to the imprisoned Princesses's ears. Now they couldn't see the battle itself as they were beneath Canterlot. Luna hoped that whatever Shooting Star's army was doing, they were doing their part to divert the attention of Rosethrone, their safe rescue depended on it. Luna watches as there were at least five guards left at the cells. Celestia looked heart broken as if knowing Shooting Star's army might suffer casualties in the diversion, but if it meant she and her sister could break free then she could see that their deaths wouldn't be in vain. Luna looks at her sister "Shooting Star is a warrior, Celestia and his soldiers will follow his example. They know the path of a warrior isn't for everypony."

Princess Celestia closes her eyes "True, which is probably why it's hard for me to see things play out this way. Why must everything warriors do always end in others dying?"

Luna saw her sister's point but spoke "It pains me too to hear things like this happen, but sis, things happen for a reason. I'm sure Shooting Star would tell you and me things differently. Like perhaps where he was raised warriors are the reason why his lands are relatively peaceful. If it weren't for warriors his homelands might be in the same precious situation as we are in."

Princess Celestia raised a small smile as for the first time in her life Luna just said something wise while it was often at times she was the one to do so "Wow Luna, your growing up if you can say those words and mean it."

Princess Luna blushes red "Well I do mean every word I said, I mean not every land has access to the Elements of Harmony so it would stand to reason why warriors are needed."

Some of the guards heard this and began starting to make their way over to the Princesses. One of the guards a Fox spoke cruelly "There isn't such a thing of true warriors here in Equestria! Only those fools outside come from a different land. They won't last long against **OUR** Princess whom is better than any of you two."

Luna growls hating Princess Rosethrone's soldiers, first Ripfang whom she should've killed and now this fox was rubbing her the wrong way. Before she could call out an equal insult Princess Celestia put a hoof on her back to calm her down to remind her Shooting Star was on his way to save them. Luna looked questioning her sister's motives but then got why her sister was stopping her. If she attacked the fox he'd most likely call for more guards reducing the number outside battling Shooting Star's army making a rescue attempt highly unlikely. She grits her teeth as she glared venomously at the fox as she makes her latest threat "One day bushy tail, you'll get what you deserve!"

"Perhaps lesser beast" the fox sneered at her "Now be a good Princess be be silent like your sister, you'll need your sleep for this is the last day you'll be alive. Better to go out with a final sleep before your execution."

Luna growls but calms down with Celestia looking at the fox "Even if she kills us...Do you really think Rosethrone can hold onto Equestria forever? If her father failed-"

"The great Ungatt Trunn was successful in conquering that mountain!" The fox sneered at her "But it was won back by that Badger Lord Brocktree, but make no mistake, Princess Rosethone is determined to take it back and the NOTHING will stop her! Better to be on the winning team than the losing team, that's my way."

Luna mutters lowly under her breathe "So your basically admitting you are a coward."

It might've been low but not as low as Luna wanted it to as both Celestia and the Fox heard. Celestia's reaction was a gasp of worry then the fox growls at Luna "What did you call me?!"

Luna knew that she set a nerve in the fox as she baits him and she hid a unseen smirk while addressing him "Oh you have ears don't you? What do YOU think I called you? After all I do see that you are what I called you. Only those go the safest way attempting to pick the winning team.

As they were talking the ground underneath the Princesses's started to shake with the fox missing this as he drew his spear "Oh I believe you need a beating! I'll show you the mark of a-"

He never got another word out wanting to say a warrior but an arrow from Shooting Star came out of the ground striking the Fox in his leg. Their was a sharp YELP from the fox, he dropped the spear and fell onto the ground surprised that Luna was able to fire an arrow and was confused on how she managed to do it. Even the Princesses were confused on how this happened as neither of them had arrows, then the strong firm warrior voice of Shooting Star echoed through the dungeons as he emerges from the hole "Trying to beat your prisoners now? That's a new one but acceptable coming from a coward."

"Shooting Star!" Princess Celestia and Princess Luna shout happily.

"A winged pony?" the fox snarls trying to get up then he realized something not seeing the hole but knew that there was only one reason why an armed Pegasus managed to get into the dungeon the fox in a panic tries to announce the alarm but Shooting Star quickly armed himself with another arrow and fired it striking the fox in his head before the fox could issue out an alarm. The fox fell without a sound with an arrow barbed deep in his brain with Shooting Star sighing "I guess it's true what they say, cowards will always die a cowardly death but at the same time I couldn't afford to let you sound the alarm."

He quickly turns to the Princesses and used a wing to point down into the hole "Jump down and follow the moles to safety."

"What about you?!" Luna asked.

Shooting Star heard more guards coming into the room "I'll have to follow the rear! More guards are coming!"

"And they will notice the fox!" Star Swirl points out.

Shooting Star nodded arming his bow with another arrow as he gave the Princesses the order "GET GOING! I'll deal with the guards as quickly as I can! If one of them notices the tunnel then we'll have a massive horde coming after us that's the last thing I want!"

Celestia wanted to say more but Luna used her magic "Come on Celestia, Shooting Star's buying us some time!"

Shooting Star nodded "Follow Star Swirl and the moles to the safe point! I'll be right behind you after dispatching the guards!"

The two Princesses left quickly as Shooting Star stands where they were originally standing and swiped the slain fox's keys and used them to open the dungeon. Then he waited arrow ready to go off.

"Something happen Captain?" a ferret asked looking for the fox.

He then noticed the lifeless fox then his eyes turned to the open cell door but he didn't see Shooting Star just yet, and that was because as soon as the Ferret entered the room the warrior Pegasus unleashed his arrow striking the ferret in his neck killing him instantly. Ten more guards rushed in once the body fell and without thinking to inform Rosethrone about this charge Shooting Star. Shooting Star put his bow back, drew his hoof blades then spoke "Time to show you why I'm the son of Lord Brocktree! **Eulia!** "

This froze the front two rows of guards allowing Shooting Star to swiftly take them out with a few swipes of his hoof blades. The other six now came at him on all ends but the warrior Pegasus sidesteps each spear thrust then ducked the final one before leaping up and spun around so swiftly that he decapticated the six guards before they had a chance to sound the alarm. Shooting Star then leaves not even noticing Braveheart whom was rounding the corner. The young colt was just in time to see Shooting Star jump down a hole. At first the colt thought of following to freedom but then remembered his sisters could pay the price of his betrayal and that was most likely death. He then tore off to inform Princess Rosethrone of what he had seen.

In the tunnel Star Swirl was taking the Princesses to safety. As he was doing so Celestia was quick to ask him "So we have you to thank for getting Shooting Star?"

"Partly Princess" Star Swirl said "I managed to get to Salmandestron to warn them of Rosethrone's possible invasion on it, and I had informed Shooting Star of what had happened, however your sister Princess Luna should get the other half of the credit. He had dreamed of her before I even arrived."

Luna blushes red a bit then heard somepony coming her way, her horn glew blue as she held her ground and roughly asked "Whose there?"

Shooting Star saw her horn glowing and raised his hooves "Easy Princess, it's just me!"

Luna relaxed "Oh, Shooting Star it's you!"

Shooting Star nodded "Yep, and the guards have been taken care of!"

"Good work!" Luna said.

Celestia then brought up the bigger problem "So where are we heading towards?"

Shooting Star tripped and fell on his face as the older Princess brought up the one thing he hadn't figured out yet groaning he looks at the two Princesses "Well uh I'll admit this but I didn't think that part through."

Star Swirl shook his head "I wondered what you were thinking of when we were tunneling underneath their dungeons..."

Shooting Star nodded blushing "Hey, I don't know of anywhere in Equestria, other than what you've shown us. So any help is appreciated."

Luna had the suggestion "Castle of the Two Sisters?"

All eyes looked at her with Star Swirl pointing out to her "With no disrespect Princess, but Rosethrone can command plants! That castle is in the Everfree Forest, with so many trees she can use those against us."

"IF YOU HAVE ANOTHER IDEA, I'M LISTENING!" Luna snapped at him.

"But Star Swirl does have a point" Celestia admitted "If Rosethrone can control plants we'd not only have to worry about her attacking us right and left with her horde, but the trees as well."

Princess Luna growls but Shooting Star spoke "I have never dealt with Rosethrone so I wouldn't know but nice to be informed she can control plants, and while it maybe a death sentence if we are found there, it is the best place we can get to at the moment. We just need a place to settle down and regroup to think of our new plan now."

Princess Celestia blinks "OH?

"Plus" Star Swirl said understandingly "It says you have to unite the tribes of Equestria...Ponies aren't the only tribe here."

Shooting Star nodded "Then the Castle of the Two Sisters will be our destination! Oh and Foremole Urthclaw."

"Oi?" the mole leader asked.

"When we get out of the tunnel, I'll need you to destroy the tunnel then we'll need to cover our trail. The more we do that if Rosethrone figures out how the Princesses escaped and she's smart enough to, she'll be able to track us down."

"sure thing Shooting Star!" Foremole Urthclaw admitted.

"I'll do that" Star Swirl said "I'll cover our trail, but Martin may need to be informed about the situation."

"I'll do that myself" Shooting Star admitted to him. You all need to start moving to the Castle of the Two Sisters."

The Princesses nodded understandingly trusting their warrior. Star Swirl used his magic and brought out a map giving it to Shooting Star "The Princesses and I know where that is! Follow this map and you'll find the Castle of the Two Sisters."

They found the exit and Shooting Star readjusts his wings, notched another arrow to his bow and tore off to help his friends and soldiers hoping there were some survivors.

Back at diversion, Rosethrone was watching as the small army compared to hers was indeed holding it's own. The Long Patrol Hares in their clash with their giant hand held pikes completely devastated her own soldiers. She fired a magic blast a squirrel getting her in the back. The squirrel fell stunned with Rosethrone aiming a spear at the downed beast and thrust it, it was a direct hit and the squirrel was slain. Rosethrone attempts to kill many more of her foe fighting furiously. She watches as Captain Ripfang fought against Martin the Warrior. Now her rat captain was quite a powerful foe but against Martin, it was clean to her eyes that Martin had the upper hand from the beginning. The swords clashed against one another and Martin sidesteps another swipe and lashes out his own sword. Ripfang managed to clash it against Martin's sword but the mouse warrior had pushed him back. The two raised their swords and clash once again, but this time, Martin's Sword slices the Rat's cutlass in half and points the blade at the rat's throat.

Ruro whom had taken over in healing duties informs Martin "We can't hold off much longer! They got at least three of me tribe down with another five injured! The Shrews are also taken a beating."

Martin saw her point "Let's hope that Shooting Star has freed the Princesses!"

Colonel Ashpaw had clashed one sword on another weasel's sword then slew a charging ferret with his second sword. His Long Patrol Hares hadn't taken any casualty just yet but even he grew a bit wary of the amount of soldiers. An arrow nearly got him in the chest but it was deflected by another arrow and it was from the direction that caused Rosethrone to temporarily look at. At first she thought the approaching figure was a badger and gathers magic in her horn preparing to fight the badger if needed, even to her a badger was a serious threat. She then saw it was a black Pegasus Pony whom flew down towards the front of his army and with several twists and turns her whole entire front vermin ranks were cut down by his flailing blades.

"Shooting Star!" Grenn called out.

Shooting Star nodded as Martin inquired "I take it the mission went well?"

"It did" Shooting Star said "Now start going on a retreat!"

Rosethrone took a good look at the black Pegasus with a surviving rat from Captain Scar's squad muttering to her "Princess...That's the Pegasus that stopped us from capturing Star Swirl!"

"So that's Shooting Star" Princess Rosethrone muttered to herself "A true warrior...Just like that mouse and rabbit."

She watches as Shooting Star raised a white flag. She smirks "Surrendering Pegasus?"

"Surrender?" Shooting Star asked her "We at Salmandestron don't know the meaning of the word surrender...But I hear blue bottoms do!"

Rosethrone growls "THOSE WERE MY FATHER'S BLUE HORDE BEASTS YOU ARE MAKING FUN OF!"

Shooting Star looks at her "So your this Rosethrone adopted daughter of Ungatt Trunn."

"That's right!" she berated him "And who might you be?"

Shooting Star addressed her just as Martin had done earlier with the same tone "I am Shooting Star, Warrior Pegasus! Adopted son of Lord Brocktree! And I have come to save this world from your hooves just as my father had done to your father winning back Salamandestron!"

Rosethrone glared at him "So...It has come down to this moment...Daughter of the great Ungatt Trunn vs. you Shooting Star adopted son of Lord Brocktree! Don't worry though you are outnumbered your quest to stop me has failed."

Shooting Star smirked at her as Braveheart approaches her shouting her name "PRINCESS ROSETHRONE! PRINCESS ROSETHRONE!"

Princess Rosethrone blinked then turn as she snaps "WHAT IS IT? I WAS ALMOST ABOUT TO ORDER A FINAL CHARGE!"

Braveheart answers "ESCAPED! THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!"

Now normally any warlord would've asked which prisoner but the moment Braveheart told her prisoners she knew as she dragged the young Colt towards her gripping him around his neck "ESCAPED? AS IN THE PRINCESSES?!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes!" The colt said gulping almost fearing death "But I was only there to see the after effects! I was checking the dungeons to make sure the Princesses were in there and had just gotten in there when I noticed them gone!"

She glared at him wanting to kill him but there was something in his voice that made her spare his life she dropped him as he pointed towards Shooting Star "He was the one that helped them to escape!"

Rosethrone now glares daggers of hatred at Shooting Star "YOU SAVED THE PRINCESSES?!"

Shooting Star smirked as in her moment of possible triumph and speaking Martin with the tribe had began a retreat silently slipping off "Yep! And that was our true goal! This whole frontal battle was all a diversion so I could get in there to save them and it worked perfectly!"

Rosethrone growls "NOOOOOOOO! I SHOULD'VE EXECUTED THEM WHEN THEY FAILED TO DEFEAT ME!"

Shooting Star nodded as he addressed her "So with that in mind it was a victory for my forces! Rest assured Rosethrone that we will be back! This battle isn't over and we will be back to fight you constantly. And now I'll take my own leave!"

Rosethrone unleashed a huge red sphere at him but he cleverly ducked it and she orders "SEIZE HIM!"

Before any of her soldiers could Shooting Star had flown off. Rosethrone watches the retreating figure fly off. Gripping Braveheart again with her magic she makes eye contact with him causing him to shake in fear "Take me to the dungeons...NOW! I want to see how he was able to free the Princesses under my guards!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes my Princess" Braveheart told her.

She lets go of him and he takes her and Ripfang to the dungeons not blaming Ripfang for this as he was out on the front lines...Oh someone else's head was going to roll for this one. She mutters to herself evilly "You are right Shooting Star...This isn't over! But I shall win in the end! You and your army can't hide from me forever!"

As she was being lead to her dungeons more ponies shiver with freight at how angry she was. Oh they knew by now she was on a murderous rampage...Someone or somepony was going to die once she saw how the prisoners escaped.

 **End of chapter**

 **Another chapter has come to a close! Shooting Star has saved Princesses! And the first major battle was a victory for our heroes! What can we expect next? Why you'll have to see in the next chapter which is Chapter 9.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone, and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave.**

Princess Rosethrone stood at the entrance to her dungeons staring murderously at where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna should've been. Unlike the time her father Ungatt Trunn found out about several of his own prisoners which were hares had escaped from a similar cell while not exactly understanding or finding out how they escaped, Rosethrone was able to see how they escaped, she saw the hole in the ground underneath the dungeons. Wisely Braveheart and Ripfang stayed well back from the Princess, neither one wanted to feel her wrath. She looked at her captain that was in charge of the guards which was the fox whom Shooting Star had slain muttering to herself "You're lucky Shooting Star got to you while I didn't."

She also now saw the bodies of eleven other guards all killed by Shooting Star. There were some guards that were still around and while Rosethrone couldn't exactly blame them for their inability to patrol the prisons, after all some of those guards were her personal protector guards to protect their Princess with their life...However there were some that were supposed to be guarding the dungeons, those she could blame, and blame them she did seeing that these guards were the ones that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna kept around them Pegasus Ponies. With her horn glowing red she dragged towards herself the remaining eight guards that were supposed to guard the captured Princesses. They flailed and kicked at the air as Rosethrone shouts "I ORDERED YOU ALL TO PATROL THE PRINCESSES! TWELEVE OF YOUR NUMBER INCLUDING YOUR CAPTAIN LAY SLAIN WHILE YOU ALL SLEPT AWAY ALLOWING SHOOTING STAR TO SAVE MY CAPTIVES!"

She glares at one of the poor Pegasus Ponies she had in her murderous grip as if she made him a spokespony daring him to speak which he did "WE, we, we, we weren't your highness!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME RUNNING TO AIDE YOUR FELLOW GUARDS?!"

"We didn't hear the alarm!"

"THERE WASN'T ONE BECAUSE THAT PEGASUS PONY SHOOTING STAR SHOT ANY OF THE OTHER GUARDS BEFORE THEY COULD SOUND IT OR KILLED THEM IDIOTS!"

She growls and used her magic to twist the eight Pegasus Pony Guard's necks till they snapped, then she promptly threw the corps into the tunnel intending the pit to be their final resting place. Breathing heavily Princess Rosethrone glared at the remaining guards and forces all eying the enraged Princess with freight. She turns towards them while looking at the small window figuring out how Shooting Star knew where her captives were being held with one eye then returned it to her forces "While I know how Shooting Star knew where my captives were and how I know how they escaped...I will personally kill more if you all don't follow this tunnel! I want to know if Shooting Star destroyed the tunnels knowing these could be used against him in the future! Captain Ripfang!"

Ripfang strolls up "Yes, my Princess?"

"I'm putting you in charge of overseeing this through. Make sure everybeast explores the tunnel if they can and find out where it started from."

"Sure thing, I'll get to it right away!"

She looked at the small window as she added on more commands "And see to it that you do something about that small window! If I ever catch and hold prisoners ever again, I don't want some other pony or creature to be able to visibly see my captives!"

"Shall be done Princess!" Ripfang replied.

Rosethrone huffs angrily then trotted off to her chambers to think of a new strategy then looked at Braveheart. The poor colt shook terrified, he had seen the Princess kill her own kind and ponies but he never seen her this mad. She walked off forming a plan in her mind muttering to herself "If there must be war here, so be it Shooting Star. I have all of Equestria and you can't hide from me forever! I'll find you and where you've taken your small forces, then I shall crush you, recapture the Princesses but execute them immediately."

Once she was gone Ripfang called to Braveheart "Ahoy Braveheart!"

"Yes Captain?" the colt asked walking forward.

"I'll send you to the Princess in an hour once she has calmed down and thought of her next plan. Would make it a lot more forgiving on your part if you checked in on her."

Braveheart gulped as if Ripfang was blaming this failure partly on him "How is it my fault when I could've been no match to Shooting Star?"

"Could've sounded the alarm matey" Ripfang told him "And then run to get the Princess's attention and then if those foolish guards she killed hadn't responded to the alarm then it would be only their fault. For now though you'll be helping to tear down that window and help with overseeing where the tunnel leads if we can."

"Sure thing Captain sir!"

Shooting Star was leading his remaining army through the Everfree Forest. They had managed to retreat with Ruro, and Log-a-Log Grenn detailing how many troops they lost total along the way in the forest. Once in the clear far away from Canterlot, Martin and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave entered the clearing. Shooting Star pauses and checked the map of where the Castle of the Two Sisters was supposed to be. Skittles arrived dead last "That battle we faced against that green Alicorn was a weird one."

"It was" Log-A-Log Grenn reported "I've never seen anybeast able to control plants like that."

Martin agreed "We'll have to remember that next time we face off against her. It wasn't good getting caught completely off guard like that...I doubt even Shooting Star knew what she could do."

Shooting Star checked the map then looked at the sky seeing it still some daylight left then he took a deep breathe "I didn't know Princess Rosethrone had that ability ether, not until I saved Princess Celestia and Princess Luna did I learn that."

"So where are we heading to sa'h?" Colonel Ashpaw asked.

"Castle of the Two Sisters" Shooting Star answered "It's a castle that's found in this Everfree Forest."

"Not the best place to take refuge in" Colonel Ashpaw told him "Not when Rosethrone can use the trees against us!"

"Trust me Colonel, that was brought up when discussing where we should go, but it's the only place we've got. Rosethrone's forces won't think to immediately search in the Everfree Forest."

"Why is that mate?" Martin asked.

Shooting Star checked the sky again "Let's just say, even though I've never been to Equestria, even I feel an uneasy presence in this forest."

"Now that you mentioned it, I feel it too, me thinks this forest has some sort of curse in it cause I've never felt an uneasy presence in a forest before" Ruro admitted.

Shooting Star nodded "We need to get to the Castle of the Two Sisters while it's still daylight out. I hate to seeing what we could be up against when night comes."

"Agreed" Martin said also sensing something sinister about this forest "I also hate to know what we could be up against, if Rosethrone could control plants, then there's bound to be some other creature or monster here that could give us trouble."

"Then let's get moving" Shooting Star said looking at the map one more time, he then places it nicely in his arrow satchel "According to the map the Castle of the Two Sisters is this way, come on!"

With Shooting Star leading them they started to make their way to the Castle of the Two Sisters. As they were going nobeast saw sinister yellow eyes glowing in the depths of the Everfree Forest belonging to the fearsome Timber Wolves.

In the Castle of the Two Sisters, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Star Swirl the Bearded arrived safe and sound along with Folemole Urthclaw and his twenty moles. The two Princesses were glad that Shooting Star was able to save them. For now Folemon Urthclaw and his moles wandered deep into the castle to explore it and get a new feel of their temporarily new home. Two two Princesses with Star Swirl decide to stay near the castle's gates for when Shooting Star arrived with his army the Warrior Pegasus would know where to stop.

"So" Princess Celestia muttered "We escaped..."

"Thanks to Shooting Star, it looks like we managed to for now" Princess Luna said looking around and watching the sky worried.

"Worried my Princess?" Star Swirl asked Luna.

Luna nodded "Pretty soon I'll have to make it night. The Everfree Forest isn't something to take lightly. I do hope you told Shooting Star about the dangers of being in the Everfree Forest."

Star Swirl face hooved "Actually I hadn't warned him about those."

Luna gasps spreading her wings "Then I gotta warn him!"

Princess Celestia used her magic to hold her back "Luna! You don't know where Shooting Star even is at the moment! I can't afford you to get lost too!"

"I know my way around Everfree Forest and I can handle Timber Wolves!"

"Yeah, well what if Rosethrone decides to send out her army to recapture us?"

"Doubt any of her forces would obey her knowing what power the Everfree Forest possesses."

"Wishful thinking Princess" Star Swirl interrupted them.

"OH! WHY MUST YOU SIDE WITH CELESTIA ON THIS?!"

"Because Rosethrone to my knowledge isn't afraid of Timber Wolves ether! In fact I highly doubt her forces are at least completely terrified of Everfree Forest to NOT OBEY Princess Rosethrone!"

Princess Luna blinked now realizing that Princess Celestia and Star Swirl were right about that. The Everfree Forest should be feared but, perhaps to Rosethrone's forces, that fear was only minimal to her forces compared to Rosethrone's wrath when she wasn't obeyed. Luna highly doubted if Rosethrone even feared Timber Wolves. Most likely not and worse, sense they were made out of wood. Luna pails realizing this could mean Rosethrone could control them making them even worse "Nuts..."

"What is it?" Princess Celestia asked her sister.

Princess Luna stood up preparing to guard the castle now "Get ready for Timberwolves Sister because it's going to become night!"

Princess Celestia watches as her sister magically brings out the Moon and night sky now realizing what this meant if Timber Wolves were involved them pails too "Oh-no...Luna you don't suppose Rosethrone can control them do you?"

"Can't confirm if she can but, I highly suspect she's able too!" Luna said stepping up "Star Swirl!"

"Yes?" Star Swirl asked.

"Inform Folemole Urthclaw and his crew about Timber Wolves, and to stay inside the safety of the castle at all times for their safety. Then be prepared to battle them if they chase Shooting Star and his forces to here, and if they ever appear close to our castle, I fear Rosethrone may try to take command over the Timber Wolves using her magic to influence their actions!"

"Got it!" Star Swirl said.

Back in Canterlot, Rosethrone was indeed going to do just that. The moment she saw the night sky and the Full Moon ahead. She spreads her wings, and flew out of her chambers window. There was still sometime left for her to act and finally kill all her opponents. She realized that Shooting Star had taken his forces inside the Everfree Forest and the Everfree Forest not only had trees she could control but Timber Wolves as well. For this to work though she had to nearly use all of her magical powers. It would put a huge strain on her till she gained some much needed rest, but to her it was worth it. With her wings still outstretched Rosethrone closes her eyes focused a huge beam of red light from her horn and firing it towards the Everfree Forest shouting "TIME TO DIE WITH REGRET SHOOTING STAR! TIME TO FACE THE TIMBER WOLVES!"

Her magical energy struck the forest sinking deep into it while striking the Timber Wolves whom were preparing to hunt down their prey. The red light wave sinks into their eyes which was usually yellow, but then they soon turned red falling under the influence of Princess Rosethrone and she gave them a mental order _Find and locate Shooting Star and his army, and if you find Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, kill them too! Enjoy your feast!_

With this the Wolves began to run off in the direction of Shooting Star's forces, now while Rosethrone had them under her control, she wasn't able to see what they saw but to her, this was all a big game and if her foes were in the Everfree Forest, then she'll make their lives absolutely miserable. She carefully manages to fly back to her chambers and enter it, then immediately collapsed onto the floor as the strain set into her. Although she was in a strained state, the evil alicorn smiled an evil smile as if knowing this plot of hers had no chance of failing. She looks out at the moon as the only way Shooting Could possibly survive the encounter was if they ether fought well enough to live until morning. That was how long her spell would be able to last.

 **End of chapter**

 **Uh-oh! Shooting Star has gotten himself into big trouble! And Rosethrone seems to have upped her game! Can Shooting Star lead his forces to the Castle of the Two Sisters in time and can the two Princesses repel the Timber Wolves there? All will be answered in Chapter 10.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone, and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave.**

Night had fallen over the Everfree Forest. Shooting Star didn't know why he felt like this all of a sudden but he had suddenly felt a bad feeling about something. He was still leading his small forces with both Martin and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave following him second. Shooting Star immediately sensed some sort of danger and halted immediately. He held up a hoof for silence just as his army entered the scene. Colonel Ashpaw immediately sets out orders as he knew by Shooting Star's pose he knew it was best to keep the army silent "Tension! Silence in the ranks!"

A deep silence set into the army immediately with Martin and Colonel Ashpaw walking towards Shooting Star. Martin spoke in a low tone to Shooting Star "What do you sense?"

"Something sinister" Shooting Star said "Don't know what I'm sensing exactly but I do know it's sinister...Colonel, tell the troops to be ready for anything and look everywhere around them."

"Certianly Sah!" Colonel Ashpaw said he turned to the army "Steady in the ranks chaps! Be ready for anything and keep those eyes opened!"

He caught sight of a female hare maid about to yawn "And no sleeping missy!"

She set her Colonel a look but was blushing in embarrassment. He looks at her "I know your tired, everybeast is but Shooting Star senses something sinister a float and we gotta be ready for anything!"

She nodded understanding the Colonel "Understood sa'h!"

More silence unfolded and it soon became apparent that this sinister feeling Shooting Star was feeling soon was felt among his army. Log-A-Log Grenn thought she saw something move in the bushes behind her "Whose there?" she asked.

"Saw something chief?" A shrew asked her.

"Thought so" Log-A-Log Grenn admitted "I saw the bushes move as if something was there but it was all too swift."

To the right of the army Ruro saw the right bushes move "Me thinks we are being stalked by something! I saw these bushes to the right of me move!"

Skittles was unsure what was going on but he felt something sinister coming from behind them then he was greeted by a fowl smell "Oh, that's disgusting!"

"Who forgot to bathe?" a shrew asked in alarm.

Suddenly there was a scream of panic from the back of the army. Three Shrews and Three hedgehogs ran forward screaming "Living Wood-like wolves!"

Shooting Star turned to his back and luckily for him Martin was on guard to his front "SHOOTING STAR! BEHIND YOU!"

Shooting Star had only one moment to look at the back to see a shadow of somesort of wolf like creature in it's jaws was a shrew and the moment he heard Martin's voice he turned to the right to see a huge wolf made out of sticks and wood. It pounces at Shooting Star in the chaos! Luckily Martin was able to draw his sword and counter the wolf's lunge. Shooting Star turned to his right and saw another one coming. It pounces at him but he counters it with his hoof blades, both Warrior Mouse and Warrior Pegasus managed to force the two attacking wolves to back away. Shooting Star turned towards a path that he had a feeling would lead them to Castle of the Two Sisters "COLONEL! WE MUST FIGHT THESE WOLVES WHILE MOVING ON!"

Colonel Ashpaw had already sliced at a Timber Wolf causing it to back away wary "Right, already steady in the ranks chaps! We're moving on! Keep a wary eye on these wolves and we'll fight through a path!"

Everybeast armed themselves and began trying to fight the wolves off. As Shooting Star and Martin were fighting against two more wolves, it was then Martin saw their eyes "Shooting Star! Check out their eyes!"

Shooting Star kicked a Timber Wolf back. It fell back but he too saw the red eyes "Red eyes!"

Martin swung his sword at a Timber Wolf's right leg. The sword sliced the limb off causing the wolf to look in surprise as it was sent flying into another Timber Wolf that was coming at Martin's back. The two Timber Wolves go down. Shooting Star sliced another Timber Wolf's head off, then just as the wolf's body crumbled into the sticks and wood it was made out of, he managed to grab hold of another Timber Wolf's head and throw it onto two more of them. He then conversed with Martin "There eyes are red!"

"Something tells me mate that these wolves usually don't have red eyes" Martin told Shooting Star "But I believe that a certain green Alicorn that we just fought earlier today does."

Shooting Star grunted barely dodging a Timber Wolf's bite which was aimed at his tail "If Princess Rosethrone is behind this! Then she's showing us she's not going to be an easy one to take down!"

A squirrel failed to properly repeal his Timber Wolf foe off and was basically eaten alive with one bite.

"It got Stan!" another Squirrel shouted.

"Don't fail to repeal them mates!" Skittles said "otherwise, you'll join the two we lost!"

"What a horrible way to go" a young shrew admitted.

The army began fighting it's way through the woodlands of the Everfree Forest right in the direction of the Castle of the Two Sisters. This would be a long daunting task, Shooting Star knew that if they were to bring the fight to the Castle of the Two Sisters they had a fighting chance against these things "Keep up everybeast! Fight as if you life depends on it because it does! Once we get to the Castle of the Two Sisters we'll have some cover to help us!"

Colonel Ashpaw saw a beautiful snow white furred haremaid named Snow trip over a log and she hit the ground hard on her back. A huge Timber Wolf towered over her. The brave hairmaid tries to get up reaching for her own hare pike. It lunges but luckily for her " **EULIA!** " Colonel Ashpaw came to her rescue. He managed to kick the Timber Wolf in it's jaws dislodging it's muzzle. The brave hare whirls his sword around and slices the Timber Wolf's head off. The Colonel reached down to take the female haremaid's paw "You alright?"

She reached out towards his own hand "Yes, Colonel"

The Colonel helps her up and she lashes out with her pike at a lunging Timber Wolf's that was sneaking up on the Colonel's back when he was helping her up. The wolf howls as the Haremaid's pike went through it's mouth and found it's neck. CRACK! Her weapon slices off the Timber Wolf's head causing it to fall to the ground. The wolf's body went limp as it crashed into three other charging Timber Wolves.

"Nice work Snow!" Colonel Ashpaw said to her complimenting her "You've gotten better with the pike."

She giggled flirting with him "All thanks to our private sessions Colonel sah!"

Colonel Ashpaw blushes red as he secretly had a crush on this haremaid. Her snow white fur was what really attracted him to her and she was nearly as beautiful as Dotti, although he never admitted it to anybeast publicly well as long as his Patrol General was around.

This moment could've gotten out of control if it wasn't for a voice belonging to Shooting Star "Yo Colonel! And Snow! Keep up or you two might end up wolf food!"

The Two hares blinked and noticed they were surrounded by Four Timber Wolves.

"Ops, sorry Colonel Ashpaw!" Snow told him blushing.

"Nonsense Snow" Colonel Ashpaw said watching the four wolves getting ready to pounce "Now let's show those four wolves how surrounded Long Patrol Hares get out of this situation!"

"Let's!"

The two Hares watch as the four Wolves pounce at them, then just at the last possible second the two leaps into the air, flipped graciously in the air joining their comrades moving onward while fighting more Timber Wolves off. The four Timber Wolves blink before CRASHING into each other causing their sticks and wood to fall into pieces in a heap.

"Clumsy beasts aren't they?" Snow asked the Colonel.

"Oh that they are."

The heavy fighting continued onward as Shooting Star could faintly see the Castle of the Two Sisters "We're almost to the Castle mates! It won't be long till we get there!"

At the Castle of the Two Sister, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Star Swirl were at the entrance. The two Alicorns and one unicorn were watching as Timber Wolves came at them as well. Princess Celestia fired her magic beams out of her horn as does Princess Luna and Star Swirl. The rapidly fired these beams at the attacking Timber Wolves. Neither one of them was allowing these beasts into their castle where they could easily make quick work out of Foremole Urthclaw and his crew which were hidden deep inside. Princess Celestia blasted a Timber Wolf in it's face backwards. It falls it's head blasted off. Just as it did though another stood in it's place "This is a strange habit for these wolves sister!"

Princess Luna used her magic to make a wave of magical energy that swept three Timber Wolves off their feet even bursting them apart. Only to find three more coming as well "I must agree! I've never seen Timber Wolves this aggressive before! It's like they are an attacking invading army!"

Star Swirl fired a beam at a Timber Wolf causing it to fall down and was now making good eye contact with the attacking Timber Wolves "I think I know why...Look at their eyes!"

The two royal Princesses stop briefly and make out the Timber Wolves's eyes. Princess Celestia gasped "Well I'll be Luna...Rosethrone has possessed them!"

"Just as we feared she possibly could!" Princess Luna agreed.

Star Swirl was noticing that the amount of Timber Wolves were increasing "It won't be long before we're over run! Our magic is limited to how much we can use!"

"True" Princess Luna said "But we must hold on! Shooting Star might have a plan to deal with these things and is on his way here! We must wait for him and hold our ground!"

Princess Celestia was beginning to like her sister's new attitude of hope. It was as if Princess Luna was a totally different mare when she knew Shooting Star was around. She too was beginning to have a lot of hope, after all Shooting Star risked his entire small army to save the two Princesses whom he had never met or known of. A complete stranger was willing to risk his own life to save their own. Were warriors were Shooting Star was from always this courageous and willing to fight for others that couldn't fight back effectively against conquering villains like Rosethrone? She would have to ask Shooting Star about that later. She gathers in magic in her horn "Couldn't have said it anymore clearer than you had sis! That's exactly what we do! Hold the fort down...No matter what Star Swirl! We must hold out! Don't let any of these wolves enter our castle!"

"Right away!" Star Swirl said.

The three continued to blast out at the Timber Wolves with everything they had to offer. At first their combined might was able to stall the Timber Wolves out but eventually the Timber Wolves grew so big that they started to make big gains due to their sheer numbers! Too make it worse the three ponies were growing tired at using their magic over and over again against the Timber Wolves. Finally at a last resort Celestia suggests a plan "Luna, Starswirl join magic with mine and well create one huge barrier!"

Star Swirl agreed with the plan as it was the best they got "Alright, it's risky and we'll be quite tired, but if it works we'd have beaten them!"

Princess Luna was already next to her sister "Alright then! Let's try it!"

The three ponies placed their horns onto each other, the horns were covered with magic and then all at once together sent out an enormous magical burst that acted like a magical barrier. WOOSH! There went sound of their magical barrier as it swept over the attacking Timber Wolves as if a heavy wind storm blew. Howls were also heard from the attacking Timber Wolves as the barrier sent them everywhere smashing into trees and rocks. Exhausted at this the three Ponies stopped briefly panting, and breathing heavily.

"Did...It...Work?" Princess Luna inquired between breathes.

"Seems...Like...It...Did sister" Celestia said also in between breathes.

Star Swirl even when he was exhausted watches as more seemed to appear "It worked... on that wave...But,... There is another wave... Coming this way!"

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna heard the sound of more foot prints of the Timber Wolves approaching and knew the wise Unicorn spoke the truth.

"Great..." Luna muttered "With that one burst of magic we did to repeal that wave...We're totally exhausted..."

Princess Celestia nodded and stood up to defend more but her exhaustion was showing "We still... must fight on..."

"You're right!" Princess Luna and Star Swirl agreed.

Star Swirl stood up exhausted "This must've been what sixty hares and otters felt like when facing unfair odds against Ungatt Trunn's blue hordes...Surrounded on all ends...With nothing really in their favor..Yet they still fought on..."

This sent a spark in Luna's mind as she stood up boldly and even though exhausted she spreads her wings "Then let's make Shooting Star proud! What was that phrase he shouts..."

Princess Celestia blinks in surprise, Shooting Star was already rubbing off on her sister. Star Swirl smiled as he stood up too as he chuckle dryly "Can't say she's wrong Princess Celestia. Shooting Star is rubbing off on her. Wonder if she knows his warcry."

Princess Celestia nodded with Luna getting it "Oh yeah! Everypony with me! Let's shout Shooting Star's Warcry! On the count of three, one...Two...Three!"

" **EULIA!** " the three ponies shout the famous warcry of Badgers, and Hares of Salmandestron.

This caused the charging wave of Timber Wolves to whimper, but they soon charge in. The three ponies prepared for their last stand and things looked bleak when all of a sudden there was a response to their warcry " **EULIA!** "

The charging Timber Wolves stopped briefly as Shooting Star with the remaining creatures of his army charge to the Timber Wolves's flanks. The army slashed at the rear of the Timber Wolves while keeping a wary eye on the Timber Wolves at their backs as well. Shooting Star and his army had saved the Princesses for the time being and his army climbed into the castle. Luna lost herself and hugged Shooting Star "You're alive and you came!"

Shooting Star blushes never been hugged by a girl before, well correction, one that wasn't his own mother, but he got over it "Of course! It's going to take a lot more than an army of wolves to stop me."

Princess Celestia looks at Shooting Star "Welcome warrior, make yourself at home"

"But after these Timber Wolves stop attacking!" Star Swirl adds on.

Shooting Star turned viewing the castle seeing more Timber Wolves coming "These wolves are made out of sticks and wood right?"

"Correct" Princess Luna said "Too make things worse, Princess Celestia, myself and Star Swirl are exhausted from fighting countless Timber Wolves off. If only Princess Celestia, Star Swirl and I could get some type of plan to reverse Rosethrone's control over the Timber Wolves or scare them off somehow."

Shooting Star looked at the exhausted ponies. He could tell they fought honorably against the countless Timber Wolf horde "Take a breathe Princesses and Star Swirl...I'll take command of the defense here."

The Princesses along with Star Swirl blink but were more than ready to watch what Shooting Star had planned. They stepped aside as Shooting Star turned to Colonel Ashpaw "Colonel!"

"Front and center sa'h!" the brave hare said.

Shooting Star gave him orders "I'm going to have a chat with Martin...Organize the troops for the defense of this castle, don't let a single Timber Wolf enter!"

"Copy that sa'h!" Colonel Ashpaw said "I won't let a single Timber Wolf get past!"

The Colonel began to give out orders to Shooting Star's army "Snow, help get the archers of the Long Patrol ready. Ruro, Log-A-Log Grenn, and Skittles if you have any archers in your army organize them alongside Snow! The rest of us will form a barrier with weapons to propel any attacking Timber Wolf from entering!"

The orders were made and the Princesses watch as Shooting Star's army gets right to work ready for defense. The maremaid Snow helped Colonel Ashpaw to organize the archers hiding them between barriers of the castle so they could shoot fairly easy. Shooting Star was having a conversation with Martin whom asks Shooting Star "What's on your mind?"

"The Princesses and Star Swirl are exhausted in fighting the Timber Wolves off, we need a solution to stop the onslaught...And I think you and I know one."

Martin did know "Yeah, but you know, we shouldn't be playing with fire."

"Fire's not something to use as a weapon usually and it isn't a tactic that we good beasts use often. My father Brocktree often told me that usually fighting with fire isn't something we should use, only as a last minute resort and if it is the best chance in helping a defense."

Martin nodded "Your father Brocktree is a wise beast mate. So I believe you and I both know that with the Princesses and Star Swirl exhausted that things are looking bleak. We've managed to reach this castle. And you and I both don't want the Princesses and Star Swirl to push themselves too hard in their exhausted state."

Shooting Star agreed "Indeed, so we're hard pressed, these wolves are made out of sticks and other wood material. So, I believe we need to make fire arrows."

Martin put a paw underneath his chin but reluctantly agreed with Shooting Star "We are at a moment where we are nearly out of options. The Princesses as we both know and Star Swirl are exhausted. We can't afford for them to use their magic as much...Looking at the current situation I myself believe it is best to use Fire Arrows."

Shooting Star nodded unhappy of the decision that the two warriors were making, fighting with fire was something usually accepted by evil whom didn't care of the well being of innocent creatures they terrorized or were in the mood to conquer, but he too saw that there was no time for debate. They had for once completed all of their options and the Princesses along with Star Swirl were in no shape to fight on in their exhausted state. Fighting with fire was their only option so this had to be done with Shooting Star finally speaking to Martin "Once the fire arrows are made, it's best we aim for only the Timber Wolves and hope that them seeing some of their pack on fire will make them back off."

Martin agreed with Shooking Star "It's a sad day when warriors like ourselves have to relate to using fire against anything. These Timber Wolves usually might not be too bad as Rosethrone's magic is making them out to be, but we have no other choice. So let's get this done."

"Let's" Shooting Star said.

Martin stood up "I'll inform Colonel Ashpaw, you can ask the Princesses or Star Swirl to help make the fire for the arrows."

Shooting Star was already one step ahead of Martin "Go ahead mate!"

While Martin ran off to inform the Colonel of the plan, Shooting Star was informing the Princesses. Princess Celestia looked shocked that in Shooting Star's mind that the time to use fire had occurred. The Princess of the Sun had to admire that Shooting Star had admitted to her that under any other normal circumstances that even he wouldn't use fire like this. She was a bit disappoined that it came down to this "Are you sure that it has to come down to us using fire?"

"I'm positive your highness" Shooting Star told her in an equal disappointed tone "Father warned me against the usage of fire unless it was the only way out of a situation...Believe me, I've seen and fought many creatures during my time at Salmandestron and never in my lifetime did I ever think of using fire, admittingly that was because the enemies we faced on Salmandestron were ordinary flesh and blood creatures that could be slain by cold harden steel, but these Timber Wolves aren't exactly flesh and blood. Plus even when our weapons slice through them, they still will come. We need something to divert them, and fire just might be the only option that does that."

Princess Celestia hestiates not wanting to use fire ether but she saw Shooting Star's point. She was very reluctant to use it, and could see that even Shooting Star looked upset at this development, no wonder he consulted with Martin on this issue as well. In a way she was proud to have honorable warriors like those two trying to help her and Luna save Equestria from Rosethrone, it proved to her that not all warriors were cold-hearted individuals. It told her that even some warriors had morals to their way of life. In a way it made her proud to have two warriors like this. It also told her that even Shooting Star's army would have that same code of honor. She closes her eyes wanting to say no but Luna overruled her right away asking Shooting Star "Are you sure this is the only way out that you can see Shooting Star?"

"I'm positive Princess Luna" Shooting Star answered.

Princess Luna saw his sad look but gives him the okay to "Celestia and I will be happy to make the fire then. It's the least we can do. Now go ahead and get us out of this mess Rosethrone has put onto us."

Shooting Star bows politely, then left with Celestia looking at Luna. The younger Princess looked at her older sister "What?"

"YOU JUST GAVE HIM PERMISSION TO START HIS PLAN! WE'RE GOING TO USE FIRE AGAINST THESE TIMBER WOLVES?!"

Luna shouted back at her "GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER CELESTIA! SHOOTING STAR ADMITS HE'D NEVER UNDER ANY OTHER CIRCUMSTANCES WOULD ALLOW THE USAGE OF FIRE, BUT IN THIS CASE, HE'S PRESSED TO HIS LIMITS! AS THE SAYING GOES, DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR DESPERATE MESSASURES!"

"BUT,"Celestia protested.

"BUT NOTHING! THIS IS WAR SIS! NOTHING ELSE CAN BE DONE! WE HAVE TO TRUST IN SHOOTING STAR ON THIS ONE! HE WILL LEAD US TO VICTORY! WE HAVE TO GIVE HIM EVERY SUPPORT WE CAN GIVE HIM EVEN IF HE HIMSELF ISN'T TOO HAPPY ABOUT THE DECISION!"

Star Swirl had entered the room listening to the argument. Sighing to himself heavily, he shook his head but saw Luna had the right idea on this one. Celestia and Luna heard the unicorn and stop arguing briefly. Celestia looks at Star Swirl to see what he had to say and he explained himself "I'm afraid Princess Celestia that your sister Princess Luna is right on this one. We are at war here. We have to trust in Shooting Star and his army that whatever they decide is best we have to support them even if they know it's not honorable to use fire against any creature or anypony. I'm sure this is the only time he'll resort to using fire."

Celestia sighed defeated realizing that Luna was right for once, they had to adapt to the situation, there was no peaceful negotiating with Rosethrone on this one. She reluctantly agreed "Alright then...Fine...As long as it's just this once...Let's give Shooting Star what he needs...The fire."

The three ponies began to gather up stuff for the fire.

Back at the entrance, Shooting Star had joined his army in defending the entrance of the castle. Amazingly they were doing great! Despite the two losses they had earlier, being just as the Castle of the Two Sisters really helped the army survive as they now had cover and were fighting furiously back. The female haremaid Snow with Colonel Ashpaw and Martin helping her drove back three Timber Wolves whom tried to gain entrance. Their swift maneuvers caused them the Timber Wolves to back away taking arrows to the eyes. The three along with the other close combat members of Shooting Star's army would them make short work of the three Timber wolves.

"This is getting endless sa'h!" Snow told Colonel Ashpaw.

"Indeed it is Snow!" The Colonel said "But we must push on."

Shooting Star fought hard slicing and dicing the enemy from above. He then saw Princess Luna and Princess Celestia coming with a big fire dragging it along with their magic safely off the ground. Shooting Star turns to the archers "Dip your arrows into the fire before firing!"

He demonstrated how to do so dipping one arrow into the fire. The arrow head heated up and emitted flame now. He took the arrow put it onto his bow, took aim and fired at the biggest Timber Wolf he had ever seen, suspecting it was the Timber Wolves's leader. The Alpha Male as Shooting Star guessed. He then fired the arrow. The huge Timber Wolf didn't see the arrow coming as it began to bark out orders to the others, then CHUNK! The arrow hit it square in the chest and the wolf burst into flames instantly. It howls in pain terrible pain as the fire burnt it to ashes. This caused confusion in the ranks of the Timber Wolf army long enough for Shooting Star's archers in his army to dip their own arrow heads into the fire and fired into the Timber Wolf army. Fifty Timber Wolves were struck by the arrows and instantly burst into flames. This caused even more chaos in the ranks of the Timber Wolves whom now were thinking of going to retreat. Shooting Star loads another arrow as he called to the Timber Wolf that was now in command of the Timber Wolves "There's more fire arrows where this come from wolf! Your call! Back off of experience more losses!"

The wolf blinks then saw Shooting Star's archers all had reloaded their bows with fire arrows aiming it directly at the timber wolves.

"You're call wolf!" Shooting Star told the new leader of the Timber wolves "The ball is in our court now!"

The Timber Wolf made it's decision quickly. Howling it singled a retreat which Shooting Star saw was going to be outside of arrow range. He leans back with relief, letting a sigh escape from him. He then acknowledged the wolf "Good call mate...Good call..."

"They are outside our arrow range sa'h!" Colonel Ashpaw reported "Shall I organize a routing party to chase them out?"

"Negative" Shooting Star said "Because you'll need the fire arrows we have to scare them off further, if you don't take them they'll certainly charge back."

"Then the battle is over?" Princess Celestia asked Shooting Star.

"Not quite yet" Shooting Star answered her "They know we have fire arrows and can clearly see the fire you, Princess Luna and Star Swirl made. If they see it go out they'll probably make another charge."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Princess Luna asked.

"Keep sentries awake at all times" Shooting Star answered "And keep that fire burning. Something tells me that Rosethrone's spell will wear off on the Timber Wolves once morning arrives. By keeping archers ready to fire fire arrows at any time, we'll wait till morning. When it's morning the Timber Wolves would've returned back to the depths of the Everfree Forest, freed from Rosethrone's control."

Martin put his paw on Shooting Star's back "Right thing to do mate. That's the right thing to do. The battle isn't technically over, instead it goes into a waiting game. Once the fire goes out the Wolves may try to resume the battle. So we'll play their game and wait till morning."

Shooting Star stood firm with Luna at his side. She blushes walking over to him and kisses him on the cheek. Shooting Star raised a hoof in surprise rubbing his cheek then looked at the Princess of the Night. She giggled "Thank you for saving me, my sister and Star Swirl again. You're braver than anypony I've met."

"Thank you Princess" Shooting Star said "For now though we can afford to wait."

Luna smiled as she Celestia, and Star Swirl watched the red-eyed Timber Wolves from afar. This was going to be a long night but at least they had something to repeal the wolves even if it was fire.

 **end of chapter**

 **The Timber Wolves have surrounded the Castle of the Two Sisters but, probably won't start a new attack. Seems like Shooting Star has arrive in the nick of time! Next chapter is Chapter 11:**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone, and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave.**

It seemed like ages for Shooting Star and his army. Colonel Ashpaw, Martin, Shooting Star and Snow the haremaid proceeded to keep their armies attention on the Timber Wolves. While this was happening, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Star Swirl were making sure the fire didn't go out. Once morning finally came, Shooting Star saw Rosethrone's spell on the Timber Wolves vanish and that their eyes became back to normal yellow color. The Timber Wolves whimpered in confusion on why they were here and looking at armed warriors. The new Timber Wolf leader now decides to head back deep into the Everfree Forest. Shooting Star relaxes turning to everybeast in his army and everypony "I think the Timber Wolf invasion is over. We can now relax."

Cheers were heard coming from the defenders inside the castle as well as from the Princesses and Star Swirl himself. They had prevailed their latest all nighter. Shooting Star stands at the gates turning to Colonel Ashpaw "Colonel, you can dismiss everybeast, then with Log-A-Log Grenn and Ruro's help post some beasts as sentries while the rest of us can finally get some much needed rest. Then I'd like to talk to Snow with you being present."

"Right on old champ!" Colonel Ashpaw saluted then turned to his army "Alright now all of you are dismissed except for at least five of you! Gotta keep sentries up just in case Rosethingy attempts another attack, Doncha know. Oh and Snow, Shooting Star wants to have a word with you before you go to rest."

Princess Luna heard the nickname the Hare gave Rosethrone chuckling as the snow white haremaid strolls up to meet Shooting Star with the Colonel coming with her. Shooting Star walked deeper into the castle with the two Princesses and Star Swirl watching.

"What do you think he's up to with the haremaid?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Not sure" Princess Luna said "Couldn't be scolding she obeyed every order he or the Colonel gave her."

Star Swirl knew "Princesses, think closely, this is how a military truly goes on with it's life. It's not scolding that's for sure but I've been watching that haremaid Snow, she fought incredibly fierce."

"Then what do you think Shooting Star's talking to her about?" Princess Luna asked.

Martin answered for Star Swirl "Promotion."

The Princesses turned to the mouse warrior and Martin explained "You see in an army you are given ranks, and for doing well at your current rank or impressing your superiors, one is entitled to a promotion. The Colonel is the second-in-command of the army but Shooting Star knows we may need other higher ranked officers in this army and from what I can tell, Snow's proven herself worthy of a higher rank...I believe she's currently a corporal so I believe the Long Patrol at least this army we have will have a sergeant. Although usually this would be Brocktree's decision to promote anybeast as he's the head of the Long Patrol or Patrol General Dotti, but Shooting Star is Brocktree's adopted son so there is that exception."

"Oh" Celestia said "Why would he want to promote Snow in private?"

Star Swirl answered "Most military promotions are like that. Most likely to prevent other beasts or other ponies getting slightly jealous."

Princess Luna trots further inside with Celestia trying to stop her but Martin held her back "Let your sister go inside. She wants too see how Shooting Star interacts with his soldiers. She's very interested in him so you shouldn't try to pull her apart from him. Let things play out the way they are going to."

Princess Celestia smiled liking Martin's explanation "Right, I will."

Princess Luna entered the room really interested in Shooting Star. She had never met a warrior pony before and truly wanted to see how he interacted with his soldiers. Plus she wanted to feel like a true leader, Shooting Star was the adopted son of Lord Brocktree so she felt as if she should get to know Shooting Star more. Besides she had a feeling Shooting Star himself didn't truly know of his Pegasus pony heritage of using weather against his opponents. She saw Shooting Star with the two hares and Shooting Star saw her "Princess Luna? What's wrong?"

"Hope you don't mind me hearing this, but I want to see this plus I myself wants to ask you something once you've done what you want to Corporal Snow here" the Princess of the Night said.

Shooting Star allowed her "Then come forward my Princess."

Princess Luna spread her wings and flew towards them.

"Am I in trouble Shooting Star sah?" Snow asked.

"Quite the opposite Snow" Shooting Star answered her "In fact you've fought so well last night despite tripping over that log and even in the distraction against Princess Rosethrone's army earlier that day. Your actions helped Martin to lead a successful distraction allowing me to free the Princesses, then you also helped to hold back the Timber Wolves from gaining entree until we decided to use fire on them. Plus it has been quite a while since you were promoted to Corporal right?  
The haremaid nods "That's correct sah!"

Shooting Star addresses the haremaid with a smile "Then unless Colonel Ashpaw says otherwise...Allow me to promote you. From this day on Corporal Snow, you are no longer a Corporal...You are now Sergeant Snow."

The haremaid's ears which had been pointed downward thinking she was going to be scolded now shoot upright in excitement "Really?"

Shooting Star smiled at the excited haremaid, then turned to Colonel Ashpaw "Sure! Unless Ashpaw here says otherwise your promotion is well rewarded."

Colonel Ashpaw looked at Corporal Snow whom looked at him eagerly "Come on Colonel sah! Please say yes!"

"Now, now Corporal" Colonel Ashpaw said in his same in control voice when leading the Long Patrol "Calm down! I have the final say in this!"

The Haremaid stopped moving while looking at her Colonel. Her excitement was building up and she longed to be a long time member of the Long Patrol herself. Sergeant Snow sounded like a good rank to her ears. Colonel Ashpaw thought about it for only a few minutes "I can't see why I shouldn't say no to Shooting Star's claims. You fight with honor, you have even lead when it was needed like last night when five hares wanted to take a little snooze but you bopped them on the head to keep them awake, and even I realize that even though we have Log-A-Log Grenn, the squirrel chieftain Ruro and Skittles all helping to lead their tribes, we could use an extra officer to help maintain order. So...I agree, Corporal Snow, you are no longer a Corporal, from this day on, you are now Sergeant Snow! Keep up the good work!"

"YES!" Snow shouted happily excited, usually only Patrol General Dotti was the only haremaid to be a strong commander in the Long Patrol, now she could safely say she too was an officer of the Long Patrol, still it was way beneath the rank of Captain or Major but it was a safe new start for her. From this point on it would be a lot harder for her to advance in rank, but as far as she was concerned she was happy to have the promotion.

The excited haremaid stops but bows to Shooting Star and Colonel Ashpaw "Thank you sahs's. Now can I be dismissed?"

"That you can Sergeant Snow" Shooting Star answered he turned to Colonel Ashpaw "You can go too Colonel."

"Certainly sa'h!"

Once the two hares had left, Princess Luna walked towards Shooting Star "You made Snow's day."

Shooting Star nodded "Almost anybeast or anypony in the army would love to be promoted to a higher rank. In this case though Snow deserved every bit of her promotion. This army needs officers like her and Colonel Ashpaw to keep order."

Princess Luna smiled allowing herself to remember this moment. She now knew how most promotions worked like at least under Shooting Star, she had a feeling Princess Rosethrone was nearly similar but at the same time was a lot harder to work under. Shooting Star turned to Princess Luna "So...What do you want to speak to me about?"

Princess Luna looks at him "Do you know anything about your Pegasus heritage?"

"If you're asking if I know I can fly, then yes I know about that"

Princess Luna giggled "You can do more than just fly Shooting Star...What if I told you that as a Pegasus you could control the weather."

Shooting Star took his time "Well, at first I'd be like you got to be kidding me! Makes no since! Weather can't be controlled where I've came from..." he pauses looking at her "However...Deep down in my heart, with you bringing it up Princess, there's something in my heart that says your right...But I'm still puzzled how that can be."

Luna did look a bit shocked at first that Shooting Star would deny his heritage as a Pegasus Pony by saying the first part of his answer, but looking back to where Shooting Star was raised it made sense to her after all Star Swirl had admitted that magic wasn't much of a thing in Mossflower Country where Salmandestron was apart of. Still she listened to the last part of Shooting Star's answer and now saw he wasn't totally trying to disbelieve her words, at least he had an opened mind to have some part of it to believe it. She walks over to him "Oh, you can control the weather Shooting Star. If you want..." she pauses looking for words as this was the first she'd try to do this with anypony hiding back a red blush "I can teach you..."

Shooting Star puts a hoof to his chin thinking on Luna's proposal "If it could give me an edge over Rosethrone then I guess I could learn it."

Luna looks at him excited "You mean it?"

Shooting Star smiled "Yes, but...Once I get some sleep."

Princess Luna smiled sweetly back as she left him for some much needed rest "Of course. Later on tonight?"

Shooting Star took her up on her offer "Sure thing."

There was a knock on Princess Rosethrone's door. Princess Rosethrone heard the knock and was still a bit strained from controlling all of the timber wolves to nearly care. She opens one eye and turned towards the door as the knocking got worse until it stopped. Two voices could be heard, one was from Ripfang and the other was from Braveheart himself. The rat captain asks "What's the problem matey?"

"The Princess hasn't responded to me knocking on the door captain sir and I don't want to wake her up to get her into a bad mood."

"Point taken mate but the Princess should've answered by now with you banging on her door like that! This can only be one thing...Ether she's be abducted or she's injured badly to the point of death could occure! Regardless we must blow down that door! Slopjaw! Get me and Braveheart here a battering ram!"

A weasle's voice could be heard making a whining complaint "Captain my name isn't Slopjaw! It's a nickname everybeast gave me!"

"Don't complain matey! Your new name is Slopjaw! THE PRINCESS COULD BE IN DANGER AND YET YOU NOT ONLY IGNORE THAT FACT SHE COULD BE DYING AND THEN COMPLAIN ABOUT YOUR NEW NAME?! GET ME A BATTERING RAM OR I'LL GUT YOU AND FEED YOU TO THE FISHES"

"Yes Captian Ripfang sir!"

"Uh Captain" Braveheart's voice sounded "I don't think the Princess would appreciate you bashing down he chamber doors."

"YEAH WELL? SHE MAYBE IN DANGER OR DYING! BEST TO CHECK IN ON HER!"

Princess Rosethrone decided it was best to open her doors with what little magic she had recovered during the night. Braveheart was right she wasn't going to be happy with her doors busted down but she admired Ripfang's concern, like a true second-in-command Captain should be. Still she wasn't going to let her doors be blown down. She could hear Ripfang and Slopjaw's footpaws beating to the door then exactly at the last second Rosethrone opens the doors and her Rat Captain with a weasle with a half broken jaw rush in holding a battering ram and nearly ran out her chamber's windows. Neither Ripfang or Slopjaw noticed until they stood in the air. Then like a scene in the old Wile E Coyote and Roadrunner cartoons it was Slopjaw that noticed they were standing in the air outside the window. He tapped Ripfang's shoulder and the Rat glanced at him. Then the weasel pointed downward. Both looked down to see the ground below. They looked at each other as if someone pulled a clever prank on them, then just as they were about to fall they reached for the window frame their screams of horror was music to Rosethrone's ears as they dropped the log and held onto the window's frame for dear life with both shouting "Braveheart mate! Pull us up before we fall to our deaths!"

Braveheart entered and obeyed.

"I guess Captain Ripfang sir, the Princess is fine" Slopjaw muttered as he and the rat captain gasped for breathe his reward was the Rat Captain punching him in the eye "Shut it Slopjaw! I don't want to hear any more wise cracks coming from you."

Princess Rosethrone rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her forces at times. She then rose weakly "WELL? CAPTAIN WHY MUST YOU TRY TO BUST DOWN MY DOORS?!"

Captain Ripfang answered saluting the Princess "Princess! We were worried about you! You didn't answer Braveheart when he was sent up here, the poor colt was heard banging on your door throughout the night! I sent him up here to apologize to you for not alerting the guards when Shooting Star freed our captives."

"Can't blame him for that error" Rosethrone said "He did the next right thing that he thought was right getting me. Still I do like that train of thought."

Braveheart noticed how strained the Princess looked "Are you okay Princess? You look..."

He fought to gain the courage to say the words tired without her going to kill him for it but Slopjaw was the one that done it "Tired and strained?"

"Yeah" Braveheart admitted.

Ripfang notices this too "Now that they mention it your highness you don't look well...Are you really okay?"

"I will be in a couple of hours" Rosethrone said to them "Thanks for the swift action you took Captain to make sure I was okay. As you can all see I'm fine minus the fact I am in strain. I took matter into my own hooves last night to deal with Shooting Star controlling those Timber Wolves. Don't know the results yet...But I'll be fine in a couple of hours. What do you three have to make on your report?"

Slopjaw answered "My Princess we done what you asked us in trying to see where the tunnels lead to but it was clear as day that Shooting Star destroyed the tunnels after he saved the Princesses...We couldn't even figure out where the tunnels lead they were that destroyed."

"The best thing we could come up with is that he had moles helping him Princess" Ripfang reported "Only those creatures can dig holes and destroy them quickly like that."

Rosethrone listened to this processing it, Shooting Star knew that if he left the tunnels stand then Rosethrone would be able use that against him. He was playing smart. Still she had the upper hoof "And the window I asked you to take care off too Ripfang?"

"Gone your highness! Braveheart smashed it into pieces and we removed it all together" Ripfang reported "And then we filled it back up with cement."

"Good" Rosethrone said then she had a feeling the Timber Wolves might've failed "New orders for you Braveheart."

Braveheart gulped as both Ripfang and Slopjaw pushed him forward so the young colt could look into Rosethorne's evil red eyes "Yes, Princess? What can I do for you?"

Rosethrone used her magic to bring him closer to her so she made eye contact with him "Listen closely Braveheart, because this is your personal mission...Fail me, and I can certainly tell you that you and your sisters will pay with your lives. Nod if you understand the penalty of failing me."

Braveheart gulped quite scared but he shook his head yes tears of fear ran down his eyes as Rosethorne looked into his own eyes. Rosethrone now spoke "Good...I want you to be my scout and somewhat of a spy. You are to go inside the Everfree Forest."

"Why there Princess?" Ripfang asked.

Rosethorne turned to her captain "Call it a hunch Captain...Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna have a castle somewhere deep inside Everfree Forest...They used it for quite a while before moving to Canterlot here. I never took the time to study where that castle is knowing that once I took Canterlot over I had Equestria, but I know it's name is Castle of the Two Sisters..." she looks at Braveheart "I want you to go inside Everfree Forest alone. There you will search good and hard till you find the Castle of the Two Sisters or Shooting Star himself. If you found Shooting Star follow him to see where the Castle of the Two Sisters is then report to me!"

Braveheart nodded "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, Princess Rosethrone anything for you!"

Rosethrone released him "Then start! Don't waste any more time I want that castle found quickly! I won't let Princess Celestia and Luna elude me for long!"

Braveheart ran as fast as his hooves could carry him. Once he was gone Rosethorne turned to her rat Captain and weasel "In the meantime gentlemen...I have new orders for you two."

"We're listening Princess!" Ripfang reported.

"Good" Rosethrone said she looked at Ripfang "Ripfang! Until Braveheart returns with the Intel on where the Castle of the Two Sisters is I want you to drill the troops and prepare them for battle in taking the Castle of the Two Sisters!"

"It shall be done my Princess" Ripfang said.

"Make sure they know that this invasion on that castle will most likely be bloody and lives will be lost."

"Copy that Princess!"

Princess Rosethrone turned to Slopjaw "And you Slopjaw will be my new captain of my guards! I want you to train the pony guards we still have around to know their place here. I will start killing them more if they continue to be like the guards Celestia and Luna had around. I want my guards to be perfect!"

"Thank you your highness!" Slopjaw said bowing to her "I'll get right to it!"

Rosethrone looked at the two "We need to be ready for our attack on the Castle of the Two Sisters. Once we take that we'll end the opposition once and for all. I'll be down in two or four hours Captain Ripfang to oversee the pony army to make them into the army as well."

"Of course" Ripfang said as he and Slopjaw exited Rosethrone's chambers.

Rosethrone watches her two new captains leave...Okay Slopjaw was her Royal Guard captain but he was still a Captain in her ranks. Once the two leave her she closes her doors and lays on her bed to regain her strength. As she is lying on her bed she looks out at the sun "Mark my words Celestia and Luna...Your days are numbered soon...Enjoy freedom for now because I'll be coming for you and what's left of the army that saved you yesterday."

With this said she lays on her bed regaining her strength. All she could do now was wait to see if Braveheart would be successful, oh she knew he would...The mention of what would happen to him and his sisters if he failed her on this was promise that he would succeed. As she was resting an evil smile crept on her face, oh the plans she had in mind to take Shooting Star's forces out and of course reclaiming Princess Celestia and Princess Luna as captives. There was no use hiding from Rosethrone and the evil Princess was going to make them realize that. It would only be a matter of time before Rosethrone's forces could lay a siege to the Castle of the Two Sisters.

 **end of chapter**

 **Looks like the stage has been set for the oncoming chapters! How fast will Shooting Star learn to control the weather with Luna teaching him? Will Braveheart succeed in his mission? And if so what evil plans does Rosethrone have for our heroes? Next chapter is Chapter 12.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone, and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave.**

Shooting Star slept for eight hours and woke nearly immediately. Once awake Shooting Star makes his way out towards the entrance to the Castle of the Two Sisters. Princess Luna was in a bit of a slumber herself. That was until she heard the sound of hooves approaching. She opens her eyes and sees Shooting Star arriving. She raises herself silently watching him approach the area. Shooting Star approached the entrance where Sergeant Snow had began her first watch with Colonel Ashpaw aiding her. The two hares heard Shooting Star approaching. Colonel Ashpaw saluted Shooting Star "Not a blinking vermin in sight sa'h!"

"Which is a good sign" Shooting Star admitted "For now at least. It's only a matter of time before Rosethrone gets the idea where we are."

"Sadly so" Sergeant Snow admitted "But while we wait, we shall be preparing for her attack."

"Good" Shooting Star said sitting down.

The three heard the sound of Princess Luna's hooves approaching. Shooting Star turned "Afternoon my Princess!"

"Good afternoon!" Princess Luna said she is now standing right besides Shooting Star as the four looked out.

From her viewpoint, the Princess didn't seem to see any sort of attack from Princess Rosethrone, but Princess Luna knew that Rosethrone was indeed searching for them "How long do you suppose we have before Princess Rosethrone discovers our location?"

"Who knows" Shooting Star said "That depends on who and how many she has sent to figure out where we are. That part could take days or weeks. Then the actual attack could possibly take place in perhaps two or three days after she discovers where we are."

Princess Luna sat down looking out "Can we hold out once she finds us."

Shooting Star put a hoof over hers to comfort her as he could sense she was nervous about this whole war thing but Colonel Ashpaw answered in a typical hare speech "Bless you, your highness, hold out yes!"

"How long?" Princess Luna asked.

Now this changed both Hare's expression, while both shown that they believed they could hold out that next question caused both of them to lower their ears with the Colonel finally answering "How long? That's a totally different question, I'm afraid. Depends on how many vermin she has with her but hold out we can and I ensure you your highness we'll fight to the last creature if it comes down to it."

Sergeant Snow adds in looking around "Colonel Ashpaw's right! Despite our numbers we have a castle we are in, it would mean Rosethrone would have to attack this castle to take us down, her numbers will lower too."

Shooting Star thought about this looking at the trees "We'll have to think about something to prevent Rosethrone from taking us from surprise. Plus find others that can increase our armies..."

"Plus" Star Swirl added on as he approached "Let's not forget you need to start looking for the other tribes to unite them."

Shooting Star nods "Our very fate rests in that move indeed...But first we need to try to increase the numbers of our armies, but first."

Princess Luna smiled walking towards Shooting Star knowing where he was getting at "You have some time with me."

Star Swirl blinked "What sort of time?"

Princess Luna looked at the unicorn "Oh, I'm going to teach Shooting Star his heritage as a Pegasus Pony you know how he can control the weather."

Sergeant Snow looked at Colonel Ashpaw "Since when could anybeast can control the weather?"

Colonel Ashpaw shrugged "Got me Sergeant! To my knowledge weather isn't like that in Mossflower Country."

Star Swirl gasped realizing that the Princess of the Night had a point "Where that is true where you two come from, in Equestria, weather is usually controlled by Pegasus Ponies." He then looked at the Princess "But your highness! How will that help Shooting Star? No Pegasus Pony used weather as a weapon against the enemy."

Shooting Star grinned mischievously with Princess Luna catching onto the mischievous smile then smiled herself, then giggled catching onto the reason why Shooting Star was mischievously grinning like this.

"What's so funny my Princess?" Star Swirl asked.

Shooting Star answered for her "Well Star Swirl, maybe no Pegasus Pony used weather like that because they aren't warriors. I was raised on Salmandestron for most of my life and while I was taught to use weapons, I'm pretty sure that once I learn how to control the weather, then I can use it as a weapon. Just because nopony has done it doesn't mean it can't be used."

"You plan to use the weather as a weapon?" Star Swirl asked.

"Indeed" Shooting Star said he looks at Luna taking her hoof in his own causing her to blush "And Princess Luna will have a big part in teaching me that."

Princess Luna blushes redder and agreed "True, that's what I can do. After all you and your forces risked life to free me and my sister from Princess Rosethrone. It's the least I can do to repay you."

Star Swirl smiled "Well Princess Luna, I can't see why you shouldn't be able to, Shooting Star has every right to learn about the Pegasus pony heritage in controlling the weather."

"Could actually help us out against Rosethrone's forces" Colonel Ashpaw said "I mean where we come from that can't really happen but Shooting Star sa'h, you are originally from Equestria where we are now."

Shooting Star agreed turning to Princess Luna "Shall we go Princess? While Rosethrone looks for the Castle of the Two Sisters, we can spend the time together for you to teach me how to use weather."

Princess Luna giggled "I'd be happy too!"

The two walk off with Princess Luna so happy that she was indeed going to teach Shooting Star how to use the weather, but she was also going to take the opportunity to learn more about the warrior, sure it wasn't exactly what one would call a perfect first date, but it has the opportunity to be treated as such a thing. The two walk out of the entrance, spread their wings and took off into the sky together.

"There they go!" Sergeant Snow complimented.

Star Swirl smiled "I've never seen Princess Luna so happy like this, seeing her like this makes me feel happy too. Something tells me those two will become real close."

Colonel Ashpaw shields his eyes from the sunlight "Ah, Lord Brocktree would welcome this. It'll also break his heart when Shooting Star might stay here with Princess Luna."

Star Swirl watches tears falling down his eyes feeling proud of Princess Luna finding somepony that will care for her "After what Rosethrone must've set into her while holding her and Princess Celestia captive, it's great to see the Princess of the Night get closer with somepony."

Princess Celestia watched her sister and Shooting Star fly off. She had overheard the conversation the two had with the two hares and Star Swirl. A huge feeling of pride and joy swelled within Princess Celestia that her sister might've found a stallion. In the Princess's eyes she could see how happy Luna was when around Shooting Star. The two sisters had been close to each other ever sense they had defeated Discord but their relationship started to slide once Rosethrone showed her true colors. Watching Luna with Shooting Star to the Princess of the Sun's eyes seemed to bring the old Luna back, where she was just as sweet but kind to a point. The big difference between the two was Luna was showing signs of truly being close to a warrior pony herself. Princess Celestia smiled deeply watching Shooting Star and Luna fly into the sky out of view with a big smile over her face at the thought of the possibility Luna would finally find a stallion and perhaps start a family between the two. She wanted the two to be together as to her they made a great couple. Princess Celestia closes her eyes thinking _Shooting Star...Please keep my sister safe...Luna, may fortune look up to you two._

Braveheart was walking alone in the Everfree Forest. Normally a young colt like him would probably just want to seek out the Castle of the Two Sisters and surrender to them to live with them, but in this case, he knew downright, Rosethrone would kill his two sisters to get her way. When he thought of that, he knew right away that it was best to do what the Princess had ordered him to do. As he made his way towards Everfree Forest, he looks behind him directly at the castle. He could see and hear Ripfang howling out orders to the ponies that were still being trained by him.

"IS THAT HOW YOU ARE GOING TO SHOOT AN ARROW AT THE ENEMY?!" Braveheart heard the rat screech at a pony "YOU DO KNOW THE PRINCESS WILL BE DOWN HERE IN AN HOUR OR TWO AND IF YOU AIN'T READY TO SHOW YOUR IMPROVEMENT, WELL MATEY THERE'S ONLY ONE OPTION AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"D-D-D-D-Death!" the pony admitted shaking.

"That's right mate! Death will be ensured, the Princess expects you lot to be the best you can be! For once Braveheart gets back we'll be assaulting the Castle of the Two Sisters! So better make a good impression or else!"

"Yes sir! YES SIR!"

Braveheart walks off into the trees. Normally he would never enter the Everfree Forest alone, but Princess Rosethrone had given him orders to find the Castle of the Two Sisters and he was determined to do so. He wasn't going to let his sisters down. They deserved to live that much was certain to him, however in slavery was the question but at least they were alive. The young colt walks into the Everfree Forest unaware Rosethrone was watching him from her chambers. Even in her strain the green Alicorn was going to make sure Braveheart didn't betray her. She had every key in her possession even his sisters. She heard a knock at the door "Who is it?!"

"It's Limestone my Princess" a female voice announced.

"Come in!" Princess Rosethrone ordered.

The Princess watches as a vixen emerged looking sly as ever. The vixen's fur was red and her paws and footpaws were limestone in color. The Vixen looks at her as she bows "My Princess, Captain Ripfang said you called for me."

"I did indeed" Rosethrone said "Come over here then look out the window!"

The vixen obeyed peering out slyly in the area Braveheart was traveling "Your highness I only see a colt walking to the forest..."

"That colt is Braveheart" Rosethrone told Limestone "He's on a mission to discover where the Castle of the Two Sisters is alone."

"I see he's determined to do so" Limestone admitted.

"Determined yes" Rosethrone agreed "But I still sense a rebellious streak in him although it's quickly fading into complete obedience...Why I called you in is I want you to track him in secret."

The vixen chuckled licking her fangs understanding the Princess's motives "Ah just in case he may try to side with the enemy?"

"Indeed, or if he fails" Rosethrone said "You'll be the one that informs me of his progress and if he succeeds or not...And if he fails...or tries to defer...Capture him at once."

"That shall be done my Princess" Limestone said bowing "I'll get right to it."

The vixen retreats with Rosethrone peering out her window in Braveheart's direction a smirk on her face "I won't let you get the chance to betray me Braveheart...Limestone and I have been together sense we were young. Limestone is my personal assassin...That vixen won't fail me, if you play me wrong...Consider yourself good as dead...And your sisters will follow."

Rosethrone checks the time then began to leave her chambers.

Princess Luna had taken Shooting Star onto a cloud at the opposite entrance of the Everfree Forest. Specifically speaking it was in the area of Equestria that would later on become Ponyville. This was done for several reasons, one of those reason was for Shooting Star to watch over his surroundings to make sure he didn't spot Rosethrone's forces or scouting units searching for the Castle of the Two Sisters. Both Shooting Star and Princess Luna knew that Rosethrone would've sent out scouts so with the two in the opposite entrance area they could see any activity Rosethrone's forces had. The other reason was for the two to have sometime alone to not only in Shooting Star's case learn from Princess Luna how to control the weather but to get close to her. Princess Luna looks at Shooting Star blushing "Thanks for allowing me the opportunity to teach you how to control weather."

Shooting Star turned towards her "Wouldn't have anyother pony teach me my heritage than you Princess Luna. You were the one that brought it up after all."

She smiled blushing red as Shooting Star poked her in her nose playfully. She looks at him in his calm blue eyes "Oh I can teach you this indeed Shooting Star, question is how much of a quick learner are you?"

"I'm a quick learner" Shooting Star said "Took me at least a half a week to learn to fight with my hoof blades, but took me about half an hour to learn how to use my arrows."

Princess Luna smiled "Perfect!" she blushes "Not trying to rush you off course, I know learning techniques can be hard for anypony to do."

"That is true" Shooting Star admitted "But I'm a relatively quick learner."

Princess Luna giggled "Great! Ready for your first lesson?"

Shooting Star held her hooves"Sure, what is there to do first?"

Princess Luna smiled putting a hoof underneath his chin blushing red "First, how about a race? It's best to get your wings pumping as controlling weather takes everything a Pegasus can do. Racing usually prepares a Pegasus for using weather especially when they haven't done so before."

Shooting Star agreed "Alright I suppose we could race."

Luna gets up trotting over and placed herself at his right on the cloud then points to another cloud which was in front of a tree in the center of Ponyville. Specifically the tree that would become the Golden Oak Library later on "Race you to that cloud over there and back!"

"Sounds good to me" Shooting Star said.

Princess Luna smiled getting ready for the race "Hope you can catch up! An Alicorn can be quite fast."

"I've raced Colonel Ashpaw a few times when were younger and Hares can be quite fast too" Shooting Star told her smiling.

"Once we get the race in" Luna told him "We can proceed like me showing you the good stuff!"

Shooting Star agreed "Very well."

Princess Luna stood at Shooting Star's left side nose to nose with him and was so close that their wings were touching each other causing both to blush red. Princess Luna gets ready and spoke "On your mark...Get set..."

The two get ready to race and Luna spoke "GO!"

The Princess tore off fast at first but Shooting Star caught up to her in no time. The two spent a lot of time trying to get ahead of the other. Just when one of them pulled ahead slightly the other would catch up. This was only to a certain point as they were so close to each other that neither got the advantage over the other, however as they got to the cloud near the treehouse Shooting Star was beginning to pull way ahead. Luna caught up to him just in time to see him begin to fly backwards. She began flapping her wings faster in an effort to catch up to him. As they rounded the bend clouds seemed to come at them causing each of them to swerve in and out of the paths of the clouds. This gave Luna some room to close the gap but once Shooting Star was in the clear path he took off faster and pulled ahead. Luna smiled watching this but she flaps her wings more faster and they cross the cloud they had started on...Directly with Shooting Star just barely winning by mere inches...In fact the two crossed in a way that Luna's head was nearly crossing the line at the same time. Only an inch of their noses was what separated them. Once on the cloud Luna huffs amazed out of breathe as she had never raced against anypony before"Wow! I lost that one!"

"Not by much Princess" Shooting Star told her amazed she was able to catch up with him.

He took his time to realize that if Luna was this fast, then Rosethrone must've been just as fast or faster, not good odds but he could manage to figure out a way to avoid her. Princess Luna smiled putting a hoof underneath his chin "Good race."

Shooting Star put his own hoof under her chin "Indeed."

Princess Luna quickly regained her energy "Took everything I had and I lost by just inches. Those races you had with the Colonel must've took a lot out of you."

"Oh it did" Shooting Star said "Especially when it seemed that food was on the line."

Princess Luna giggled "You and the Colonel raced for food?"

Shooting Star blushes "Well wasn't my intention to do that...It was the Colonel's idea though...Those races taught me one important thing about hares."

"Which is?" she asked almost ready to burst out laughing.

"One can't ever beat a hare when food is involved. I know because every race I had with the Colonel when it did occur there was food at that area, he always won. Hares are impressive warriors but they aren't beasts to mess with when food is involved."

Princess Luna giggled "Wow."

Shooting Star looks at her "So how do we control weather?"

Princess Luna smiled spreading her wings "Watch me Shooting Star because I'm about to show you how to control weather."

Shooting Star nodded preparing himself to do so watching her carefully.

 **End of chapter**

 **Shooting Star's lessons in learning to control Weather begins and we get a fun race between Luna and Shooting Star. But wait...Rosethrone has sent her Vixen out on Braveheart...Will Braveheart succeed in his mission or will the Vixen have to report some 'bad news' to Rosethrone? Next chapter is Chapter 13:**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone, and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave.**

Shooting Star was in deep concentration mode, he was going to learn how to control the weather a unique inherited Pegasus Pony trait from Princess Luna. After losing to Shooting Star in a warm-up race, the Princess of the Night was going into teaching mode. She sat on one end of the cloud he and her sat on. He faces her waiting for the lesson. Princess Luna looks at him "What I'm about to teach you is what nearly all Pegasus Ponies of Equestria can do, just as we are sitting on this cloud, weather control is normally a Pegasus Pony inherited trait. Please note though that Alicorns like myself, Princess Celestia and even Princess Rosethrone can control weather as well, but we usually don't as we prefer to use our magic in combat than using the weather."

"I'll keep that in mind Princess" Shooting Star acknowledged her.

Princess Luna spreads her wings starting to take off "First we'll start off slowly. The first thing that comes to mind is not only can you and I sit, and walk on clouds, but we can also control the clouds as well. Observe!"

She flew underneath the cloud the two were sitting on and mischievously giggled as took the cloud with her hoof and began to shake it. For Shooting Star it felt as if it were an earthquake but only on a cloud. The shaking didn't stop till Princess Luna's efforts paid off, Shooting Star couldn't contain his balance on the cloud and fell off his end. He was only midway to the cloud when he spreads his wings and flies upright towards her and looked at her as she giggled away "I seemed to have shook you off."

"That you did" Shooting Star told her in his normal tone but he soon became a bit more fierce winking at her "Although, one shouldn't pull pranks on a warrior pony whom was raised by a Badger Lord. After all he may have an idea to return the favor one day."

"We shall see won't we?" Princess Luna asked as she now fully grabbed the cloud and made her way over to another location with it.

Once she was at the new location she stopped and turned towards him "Now you can try it out for your own hooves. Go on, try it on another cloud"

"Sure thing!" Shooting Star replied as he easily was able to do the deed,

Princess Luna watches happily, grabbing a cloud and moving it should have been an easy assignment. She smiled "Good work! That was an easy thing to do...Now you can use your hooves to shake the cloud up and down or you can jump on the cloud to make it rain."

Shooting Star sits back to listen to this then leaps onto the cloud, almost immediately it lets loose a small downpour. He blinks not truly believing this still even when he saw it for his two eyes. In his viewpoint if it were that easy to summon rain then what good did it do Mossflower Woods or Salmandestron when weather happen naturally? This was beyond his own thoughts on the matter so he continued to do a few kicks and even more jumps to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Sure enough as he laid on the cloud he watches as raindrops fall from the cloud. Princess Luna giggled seeing himself puzzled "Why so puzzled Shooting Star?"

"No offense, even though this is what Pegasus Ponies like myself usually are capable of, this defies all logic where I come from. It's gonna take a while for me to realize that this is fact."

"I suppose so"

"However, I don't see how a rainstorm could help me out in combat"

"OH?" Princess Luna asked "True rainstorms might not be the best solution or an offense type but as a Pegasus you could create thunderstorms, armed with lightning, high winds, hail."

Shooting Star put a hoof underneath his chin now realizing she was right "Hmm, if I can harness lightning into my combat training, that could be useful...Once more you told me that Princess Rosethrone and all Alicorns can control weather as well, but often don't."

"Correct" Princess Luna said.

Shooting Star was still thinking on a solution "Could a Pegasus create tornadoes?"

"You bet you can!" the Princess of the Night admitted openly "Spin around the opponents three to six times going faster each turn and you'll be able to not only summon a Tornado but use it against the enemy as well! The more Pegasus that joins in the bigger the tornado can be!"

Shooting Star now stands on the cloud while placing a hoof underneath his chin "That gives me some breathing room and time to think."

"Indeed it does! And while that's happening I can teach you more!"  
"That you can Princess."

Princess Luna continued to teach Shooting Star how to control the weather.

In the Castle of the Two Sisters, Martin was up and was taking watch next to Colonel Ashpaw the Brave and Sergeant Snow. The warrior mouse had arrived just in time to see Log-A-Log Grenn and her two shrews making their report to the two hares. The Warrior mouse walked up to the five creatures to listen it.

"I've ordered these two shrews of mine to patrol the northwest side of here Colonel as ordered but we've found no trace of the enemy just yet."

"Which is a good sign right?" one of the shrews asked "The longer the enemy delays looking for us we prepare."

Colonel Ashpaw put a paw underneath his chin "Tis correct on that statement young un. While Princess Rosething seems to be turning a blind eye to us we can prepare, however I have a pretty good feeling she's searching for us. Log-A-Log Grenn ma'am prepare to send at least five good shrews in that same direction. We can't let out guard down, not once."

Princess Celestia walked down overhearing this sighing "I have to agree with you Colonel. Against Princess Rosethrone we can't let our guard down..." the Princess of the Sun shook her head "Princess Luna and I know first hand what happens if anypony or any creature lets their guard down...Death, being captured, or for any survivors enslavement."

"Or being put in a prison cell and await execution" Star Swirl admitted.

Princess Celestia nodded embarrassed "I just can't believe Rosethrone was pulling our strings like a puppet master...Why can't she see it like Princess Luna and I do? Equestria should be free."

Martin answered "It's the way of all vermin types Princess. If they see a land they can take through being cunning and pulling the strings like a puppet master as you just put it then they'll do so. Personally all vermin alike think the same way, easy targets are easy pickings to them."  
Princess Celestia shook her head "If only we could've found Rosethrone instead she might not've been raised by that Wild Cat Ungatt Trunn and there's a possibly she'd use her powers for good."

"Possibility is there your highness, but there's no way to erase the past." Martin admitted "What's has happened in the past stays in the past. Since she was raised by a Wild Cat War Lord, then it stands to reason that all she sees are exactly what her adopted father has taught her."

"Martin speaks the truth" Sergeant Snow admitted "Once the event in the past has occurred then it'll always stay there. You can't change the past...However you can change the future. Equestria at the moment is in Princess Rosethrone's hooves. What's most important for all of us to do is to save Equestria by any means now. Which usually means killing Rosethrone."

Martin put a paw on his sword "Which might fall on Shooting Star's hooves alone."

Princess Celestia turned to Star Swirl "Couldn't the Elements of Harmony change Rosethrone?

"They might" Star Swirl admitted "But that's why Princess Rosethrone took them away from us, so we can't use them. In a way, she's sort of right that we rely on the Elements of Harmony way too much. So much that now that she has them in her possession, she has all of Equestria and we for the first time have no answers to her. At least no friendly answers. When one has no friendly options on the table war must be fought. Plus look at Martin and Shooting Star's army for example, they live in lands that are peaceful-"

"Mostly" Martin interrupted "There are still lands that have innocent creatures as slaves or are conquered by a war crazed warlord." the warrior mouse turned to Princess Celestia admitting to her more "Many lands don't have these Elements of Harmony to help solve problems, so like Star Swirl has told you, one must fight to save their land. I realize for someponies like yourself Princess that war isn't something you are used to and you have every right to dislike war. It's not for everybeast or everypony. For warriors like myself, and Shooting Star or even the hares of the Long Patrol, a warrior's life is all about defending others that can't fight back. Where Shooting Star and I come from if war must be fought, warriors are usually the answer to that and the reality of the situation Princess is this, sometimes even with warriors, the goodbeasts could lose and it's the same with the enemy they may lose."

Princess Celestia was looking at Martin with respect, here was a young mouse that understood her motives. Martin was nearly like Star Swirl when he was explaining, sure Martin was young but that didn't mean he understood what she and her sister were going through. He was right where he came from his lands had no Elements of Harmony to defend them, well trained warriors usually were the answer to those problems.

Ruro and Skittles arrived on the opposite side of where Log-A-Log Grenn with her five GUOSIM Shrews had arrived in.

"We saw nothing ether" Skittles admitted.

"We searched high and low too, me thinks Princess Rosethrone is taking her time in finding us" Ruro admitted.

Colonel Ashpaw tightened his grip on his twin swords "Oh she's taking her time alright! We still won't be caught off guard. She's sent somebeast or somepony to scout for us, I just know it! That's why it's taking so long! The pony or beast she sent must be working real hard not to fail her. Mark my words! She sent a scout to find us...Once he or she's found the castle he'll go back to Princess Rosething and she'll put us on siege for sure."

"We'll have to be ready for it" Martin said agreeing with the hare "Log-A-Log Grenn, let your four GUOSIM shrews have some rest and get four new ones to check ahead too. Ruro, Skittles select two squirrels and two hedgehogs then send them on scouting duties."

"Right!" was the reply from Log-A-Log Grenn, Ruro and Skittles.

Once the orders were obeyed Colonel Ashpaw turned to Snow "Sergeant Snow, make sure the sentries are all awake"

"Copy that Colonel!" was Sergeant Snow's reply.

Martin takes a quick glance around the landscape getting ideas for defense of the castle if and when Rosethrone's forces were going to attack them.

In the Everfree Forest, Braveheart was still on his mission. He hadn't seen signs of Shooting Star or his forces just yet. The colt stops for a brief second as he had left Canterlot without any food supplies. He came to a stream and needed to stop to drink. As he was doing so Limestone the Vixen followed his every move stealthily Her paw shot quickly to a hidden dagger underneath her cloaked figure. After drinking some water from the stream the colt sat up right trying to figure out where to go next. Limestone could hear the colt's worried tone "Oh...Where is that castle! I swear I've been searching for hours and yet I still can't find it."

Limestone silently giggled in her head at how amusing it was to her to see the young colt struggle. Oh she was daring him to disobey Princess Rosethrone at all costs. That way she'd spring into action at once, then capture him, then after dragging him to the Princess, she'd gut him. Much to her dismay however Braveheart looked at the ground then spotted paw prints "Aha!"

He inspected the paw prints seeing there were multiple beasts...Mostly hare, hedgehogs, a mouse and even a pony's hoof prints. Shooting himself up right he inspects the prints to see where they were leading too. Now he had a clear sign of where they must've been. He then soon resumes his mission. Limestone followed silently sighing to herself that this colt was obeying Rosethrone's command. The vixen continued to follow the colt...Then her keen senses picked up something, somebeast was following the young colt. Crouching low to the ground she makes her way over silently knowing something was about to ambush Braveheart in order to intercept the threat to save him. Luckily for him, Limestone was going to make sure that the only creature that would ambush him was ether going to be her or Princess Rosethrone.

In Canterlot, Princess Rosethrone had exited out her chambers. The Pegasus Guards that were guarding her room immediately stood at attention letting her pass. None of them wanted to feel the Princess's wrath. Slopjaw her royal guard Captian heard her rounding the bend and saluted her once she was seen "My Princess! I see you are quite well!"

"I am" Rosethrone confirmed "Keep up the good work! I'm going outside."

"Yes, my Princess!"

Princess Rosethrone walked outside and she had seen that Ripfang had actually shaped the ponies she conquered into warriors. Ripfang saw her approaching and stopped training "Attention mates! Princess on deck!"

All activity stopped at once...Earth Ponies, Pegasus, and Unicorn alike stood at attention quivering in fear as the Alicorn walked down towards them right in between them. As she was walking down she saw the fear in the pony's faces. The ponies tried to keep a straight and attention state of look but the Princess saw some quivering in fear causing her to grin evilly as she quoted to herself "Father was right, this is what true power does to beings. Breaks them and makes them easier to obey you."

She stopped once she was at the ramparts then turned towards them "At ease!"

The ponies all went into an at ease pose with the Princess now speaking out "As you all realize with Ripfang here, we are preparing you for war."

"War?!" the ponies all shout.

"YES WAR!" Princess Rosethrone snapped "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna has escaped my clutches thanks to Shooting Star. I know where they are at, the Castle of the Two Sisters! While I may not know where exactly that place is in the Everfree Forest, that's the place they are going to be at. You all are going to train double than you ever were before! We are going to recapture those two Princesses and we're going to destroy our enemies! So get ready to train because once Braveheart returns with Intel I sent him for, we'll be leaving at once. Slopjaw!"

Slopjaw poked his head out of the door "Yes your highness?"

"You are your guards will be the only ones left here once Braveheart relates on where in the Everfree Forest the Castle of the Two Sisters are. Make sure nopony slave escapes. If so, you have my permission to kill them on sight."

"Of course Princess!" Captain Slopjaw answered.

Princess Rosethrone turned towards Ripfang "I'll take the training from here, you go up on the ramparts and be prepared to give me a heads up on when you see ether Braveheart in Limestone's paws ready to be executed or Braveheart returns with the news."

"Yes, Princess Rosethrone" Captain Ripfang said "Anything for you!"

The rat captain ran off to obey Princess Rosethrone's orders. The Princess now turns to the ponies and eyed them murderously, her voice dangerously low as she addressed them "I'm not as forgiving as Ripfang can be towards you...I suggest you all impress me through the drills I'm going to put you through...Otherwise."

She purposely picked up a random Pegasus pony with her magic whom screams in sheer panic "I didn't do anything Princess! I don't want to die!"

Princess Rosethrone didn't hear her pleas and using her magic twisted the neck of the poor Pegasus Pony mare till it SNAPPED. The body of the slain Pegasus Pony went limp and she cast the body towards the shocked crowd. Gasps of fear was heard from the crowd as even though they've seen the Princess kill ponies usually for failing her, this was the first they've seen the Princess use some other random pony whom truly obeyed every order and worked hard as a warning tool.

Princess Rosethrone shared no remorse at what she had done and let the crowd shiver in fear a bit before addressing them "Mark my words! Keep this image of this Pegasus Pony in your minds! True she didn't do anything to deserve death but I used her as an example to those that fail me even once during your drills! Remember this warning...You are all my subjects now! I can take away your lives at any moment I wish...I suggest that you show me your best efforts otherwise you'll join her in death, and know this, your death will be quick, far more quicker than me snapping your necks."

All ponies gulp but Captain Slopjaw's comment rang out echoing "That's true! The Princess can take your lives away so quickly you never have the chance to realize she's killing you. She doesn't tolerate failure for long. Neither did her father as I recall. There's a saying, nobeast or nopony fails to disobey the Princess for long. She'll tolerate it for a while but when she's in the mood to kill her true foes off…Then she won't tolerate failure not one bit."

The ponies now were forced to work much more harder than they ever had before. Rosethrone now picks up the slain body of the Pegasus with her magic. She wasn't remorseful over the fact she killed the Pegasus so quickly for not doing anything wrong. She brings out two seeds and an evil plot was forming in the Princess's mind an evil grin on her face as she thought of the plan and she now speaks up "Even in death you are going to be useful to me. I almost now regret killing you, but..."

She turns to Slopjaw "Slopjaw!"

"Yes Princess?"

Princess Rosethrone answered "Hold this body for me will you?"  
"Sure thing!" the weasel replied holding the body.

Princess Rosethrone gathered in magic picked up a plant seed then shot it into the mare's chest cavity "Take this body to my chambers! If you see any changes in ten minutes or so let me know."

"Of course, but shouldn't we bury it? It's a dead body Princess."

Princess Rosethrone chuckled "Dead or not, I'm doing an experiment. I finally have a plan that could end Shooting Star's life once and for all once Braveheart finds the Castle of the Two Sisters."

"Of course!" The weasel replied obeying the Princess.

He rushes off with the body of the Pegasus mare unaware that the seed in the mare's chest cavity seemed to be starting to grow rapidly. All the ponies watching Rosethrone gulped not sure what the Princess had in mind but an experiment on one of her own kind was nerve racking. They decided it was best to impress the Princess and not the opposite...Otherwise Princess Rosethrone would indeed take their lives as well.

 **End of chapter**

 **Uh-oh, looks like Rosethrone has something sinister in mind. What did Limestone see and will Shooting Star with Luna get back in time for the Castle of the Two Sisters before Braveheart finds their location? Next chapter is chapter 14.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone, and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave.**

Turns out, Shooting Star was a quick learner. Princess Luna found herself simply amazed on how fast the Warrior Pegasus really was. Then again she should have seen it coming from someone like Shooting Star. The Pegasus was a warrior from Salmandestron so learning should be an easy thing to him. She watches sitting on a cloud as he was able to spin around creating a tornado and sent it towards the right. The tornado roared as it made it's path.

"There you go" Luna said "That was quick!"

Like the warrior he was Shooting Star watches the destruction of the tornado trying to figure out the right timing to use this as a weapon in battle. The damage the tornado inflicted caused him to smile "That can be useful..."

"See?" Luna asked him "Trick would be to catch the opponent off guard or when they are least expecting it."

Shooting Star agrees with her "That would be the trick but when mastered by somepony like me, I could use it as a weapon...Plus I already have an idea would you mind lending a hoof?"

"I'd be glad to!" Princess Luna said happily "What do you need me to do?"

Shooting Star raised his hoof blades "I want you to kick a lightning bolt at me."

The Princess blinks "You want me to do that to you? You could be stricken by it."

"Trust me Luna" Shooting Star told her "Allow me to show you what I have in mind. Because, what I'm going to try to do is something is something that may give me an edge over Princess Rosethrone."

Princess Luna agreed "Alright, I just hope you know what you are doing."

Shooting Star looked at her ready as if he did know what he was doing but he secretly thought _I sincerely hope I know what I'm doing myself too Princess. Might take a few attempts to do what I'm thinking of but if I'm right this might give me an advantage over Princess Rosethrone._

Princess Luna spread her wings and flew to a cloud "Ready Shooting Star?"

"Ready!" Shooting Star said raising his twin hoof blades

Princess Luna raised her rear hooves and gave the cloud a mighty kick! KABOOM! The cloud emitted a lightning bolt directly at Shooting Star. Shooting Star moved his hoof blades to intercept the lightning bolt, but the lightning bolt was too quick for him to react in time and strikes him in a wing which he used to protect his chest. He grunts a bit as he is blown downwards but his wing and body were okay.

"Are you okay?!" Princess Luna asked him concerned.

"I am!" Shooting Star replied.

"Was that what you were wanting?"

"No, I'm aiming for my hoof blades to absorb the lightning bolt so I can use them on my weapons to ether use them in close combat as an extension of my blades or send them directly at my enemy when I need it."

Princess Luna now understood his train of thought. He truly was thinking to use weather as a weapon if he could control lightning in his hoofblades he could indeed figure out a way to extend his blades range "I get it now...Want to try it again?"

"I failed that one time but I also knew it could take a while for me to do what I am planning" Shooting Star replied.

He checked his injured wing briefly but flew upward ignoring the small injury. A few injuries was nothing to him if he was learning a new way of using his weapon effectively. Princess Luna flew to the cloud again "Alright, want me to announce when I kick the cloud?"

"No" Shooting Star replied "I need this to be on my own reflexes. Besides storms will come without warning."  
"True" Luna replied.

Princess Luna flew above the cloud, jumped up then came down on the cloud! KABOOM! The cloud again sent out a Lightning Bolt at Shooting Star. He was further down than he was before and once again he attempted to safely absorb the lightning bolt in his blades, but barely missed this time. Once more he is forced to use his second wing to shield himself and is sent back. The force of the blow sent Shooting Star onto the ground with a THUD.

"SHOOTING STAR?!" Princess Luna shouted peering down from the cloud.

Shooting Star raised a hoof "I'm okay Princess!"

Princess Luna was slightly worried at how bad Shooting Star's wings looked some of his feathers looked burnt. She was amazed on how much pain Shooting Star was willing to go through to accomplish what he wanted to do. Shooting Star ignored the pain in his wings and flew back to his original position muttering "Third times the charm they say..."

"If I may suggest this" Luna called to him "If you fail this third time perhaps we should get back to the Castle of the Two Sisters to try again when your wings are looked at by my sister. Or whoever is a healer."

"That would be Ruro and I say we should get back after this."

Princess Luna prepared herself then jumped up once more. She came down on the cloud and once more the KABOOM was heard as the lightning bolt was sent towards Shooting Star. This time Shooting Star raised his hoof blades and intercepted the lightning bolt! Shooting Star focused his efforts to channel the lightning bolt in both of his hoof blades and seemed to extend them nearly tripling the area completely outraging any sword. Luna watched happily as Shooting Star flew towards her and does a few practice swings. She had to duck some of the blows not wanting to be struck by the blades. Shooting Star then focused the lightning more and sent two huge lightning blasts at another cloud. The cloud literally was vaporized as his hoof blades returned to normal.

"Your experiment worked!" Luna told him.

"That they did" Shooting Star said checking his bow out getting more ideas for this electrical attacks in his weapons "It also expands on what I can do with my weapons...Not only can I channel the lightning in my hoof blades but I should be able to channel them in my bow to use lightning arrows."

Princess Luna smiled her training was pulling off then Shooting Star saw movement coming from the Everfree Forest. He stiffens and dives behind the cloud. Princess Luna followed suit as both peered out from behind it "What do you see Shooting Star?"

"That colt from the other day that ran to get Princess Rosethrone's attention to tell her you and Princess Celestia escaped." Shooting Star muttered.

Princess Luna peered closer seeing Braveheart "What do you suppose he's looking for?"

Shooting Star knew "The Castle of the Two Sisters!"

Princess Luna knew the urgency "If he finds it then he'll tell Rosethrone where it is...Shooting Star we should capture him!"

Shooting Star saw the vixen Limestone that was trailing him "I'd rather not risk your safety Princess..."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a vixen trailing him expertly, and Vixens are very sly beasts...If we jump that colt to capture him that Vixen will be onto us and if she sees you she's more likely going to ether capture you or kill you."

"Then what should we do?" she asked him.

Shooting Star knew that an attack was most likely going to come "Get back to the Castle of the Two Sisters through the backway and inform them somepony is searching for us, then prepare for an attack. Trick is to not get his attention to us."

"I know a backway there" Luna told him.

"Lead on then" Shooting Star told her.

Princess Luna took off first and flew in the air with Shooting Star following behind keeping his eyes expertly on Braveheart.

Braveheart was making quick progress. Ripfang had done him some good in tracking others through their prints. He heard footsteps coming towards him and a fox emerged. He looked crippled and Braveheart pauses watching as the fox approached "Hmm...A young colt hugh? Not what I've been expecting but a unicorn...I could use you,"

Braveheart looks at him "I already serve somepony."

"A worthless pony that is!" The fox shouted "Now I'll take you."

The crippled fox tries to grab him when Limestone emerged pouncing on him dagger in hand. Usually a normal fox would've overpowered the vixen but sense he was crippled he was no match to the vixen whom pinned him dagger at his throat "SAY THAT AGAIN ABOUT PRINCESS ROSETHRONE GRODDIL I DARE YOU?!"

Braveheart was taken by surprise as was Groddil whom thought he wasn't being followed ether. Both asked the same question "Limestone?!"

Limestone glares at Groddil "Yes it's me! Braveheart here serves Princess Rosethrone now!"

"Ah the bratty Princess of Mightness."

Limestone growls "She's not bratty! She's learned form her father! Which is more than what you have done with me father!"

Groddil glared at the Vixen that was his own daughter "So you serve Princess Rosethrone just like I once served Mightness?"

"YOU BET!"

"Let me tell you this Limestone! One mistake you make and you'll end up like me crippled or worse!"

Limestone remembered when she was a young kit to him on how her own father served Ungatt Trunn. She recalled her father serving the war lord as a magician then when the Blue Hordes went to conquer Salmandestron how her father soon learned the price of failure. Limestone huffed getting off her father but still kept her dagger at his throat "Unlike you my foolish old fox, I won't make a serious mistake! You think I would've made the mistake to shout 'KILL THE BADGER!' when your orders were to CAPTURE him alive? Heck no! I wouldn't have made that mistake!"

Groddil looked at his daughter how dare she bring that up as he shouted back at her "YOU INSOLENT KIT OF MINE! YOU HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF WHAT BADGERS CAN DO TO YOU WHEN ANGERED WITH BLOODWRATH! YOU WOULD'VE PLEADED TO HAVE OTHERS KILL HIM."

"Not when my orders were to capture him!" Limestone told him then she grinned kicking her father's crippled back causing him to glare at her "In fact, let me show you how much more powerful Princess Rosethrone is compared to you...I'm sure she'd be thrilled to hear that you stole her favorite colt from her. Plus I'm sure she'd be trilled to learn how much of a coward you were in those moments."

Groddil began to regret his decision to stalk Braveheart, secretly even though Brocktree had won against Ungatt Trunn, it was him that pushed the war lord back into the sea to drown. Now years later his own daughter Limestone was serving the war lord's own adopted daughter Princess Rosethrone. He regretted not taking Limestone with him to avoid being used like she was.

Limestone looked at her father easily sensing his thoughts an evil grin was on her face "Oh? You made that mistake to have our Princess's father drown when he washed up on the shores where you where old fox?" she grinned wickedly "This makes me want to take you back to Princess Rosethrone...Oh the glory she'd have torturing you."

Groddil tries to get away but she had ended up grabbing him even skillfully tying him up "But first" she eyes Braveheart "I'm going to make sure you, don't have to be dragged back to the Princess for execution yourself."

Braveheart gulps trotting off fast not wanting to fail Rosethrone. With her tied up father, Limestone dragged him along with her as she follows Braveheart.

At the Castle of the Two Sisters Princess Luna and Shooting Star returned safely. The two made sure to not get Braveheart's attention so he'd find the Castle of the Two Sisters quicker. Princess Celestia and Martin turned towards the two. Colonel Ashpaw and Sergeant Snow see the two return. The two Hares saluted the two. "Welcome back old champ!" Colonel Ashpaw said. "Welcome back Princess Luna!" Sergeant Snow said.

"Thanks" Shooting Star and Princess Luna acknowledged the two as they began running towards Princess Celestia.

"What's wrong?" Princess Celestia asked.

"We're about to be discovered by Braveheart" Princess Luna said.

"That colt that Rosethrone took in as a soldier?" Princess Celestia asked.

"The same one!"

"Just him though?"

"He also had a vixen on his tail" Shooting Star said.

Martin understood why "Clever...Princess Rosethrone isn't going to let Braveheart change sides. With the threat of the vixen going to capture him or kill him for failure or betrayal...It ensures he won't fail or betray her."

"So an attack is imminent?" Princess Celestia asked.

"It is" Luna admitted "Once Braveheart discovers our area he's going to tell Princess Rosethrone where we are and she'll come to attack us."  
Princess Celestia sighed "Great...We'll have to make our stand here."

"That is what we'll do" Shooting Star admitted he turned to Colonel Ashpaw "Colonel, send word to the scouts to keep eyes on the Braveheart, and if they see him, don't engage him just inform us on where he is coming from."

"Right on!"

Shooting Star then took over "Also tell the sentries to lay low and try not to be spotted."

"Why is that?" the Colonel asked.

Shooting Star answered "So we can lure her into a trap! If she sees that this castle doesn't have sentries around she'll grow too overconfident and think an invasion would be easy. We want the element of surprise."

"Right on!"

Princess Celestia noticed Shooting Star's burnt wings "What happened to your wings Warrior?"

Shooting Star answered "I was practicing a new technique and two of Princess Luna's lightning bolts got past my defenses while practicing it."

"A new technique?" Martin inquired.

Princess Luna smiled "I had a big part of him learning it! You won't believe his new technique when he uses it in battle."

Princess Celestia studied Shooting Star's injuries but so did Ruro, the squirrel chieftain saw burnt feathers "Let me patch you up a bit Shooting Star. Thy injuries aren't too bad but it's best I patch thy up."

"Go ahead" Shooting Star told her "We might not have much time but for now we prepare for the invasion.

Martin agreed "Keeping Rosethrone in suspense will the best idea. We only have to hold off till she gets tired of putting us on siege."  
"One out of many" Shooting Star admitted "Then we'd have to put Rosethrone on her own siege."

"Once we get a better army" Star Swirl added on.

"That too" Shooting Star admitted.

All eyes inside the Castle of the Two Sisters would look on waiting for Braveheart to spot them. Unaware that in Canterlot Castle the Pegasus Pony that Rosethrone had killed then planted the seeds in was undergoing a transformation. The seeds began to feed on the body's organs sprouting in the body slowly turning it into a plant. At first the transformation was slow not enough to get the attention of Slopjaw, but the Weasel Captain under the Princess's orders kept tabs on it every ten minutes. Princess Rosethorne was watching her subjects undergo harsh training. The Princess knew that it was only a matter of time before Braveheart ether succeeded or was brought back to her in chains by Limestone. Even when she had sent him to scout ahead the Princess had taken to the skies several of times during the supervising of her army to see if she could spot the Castle of the Two Sisters herself.

 **End of chapter**

 **Another short chapter but Braveheart gets closer and we were reintroduced to Groddil Urgant Trunn's Fox Magician and learn Limestone is his daughter.** **Will Shooting Star's new techniques work on Rosethrone's army? We'll have to see in the upcoming chapters! Next Chapter is, Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone, and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave.**

Princess Luna sat alongside her sister watching Ruro the Squirrel chieftain patch up Shooting Star's wings. His wings weren't badly hurt but she still did her best to heal them up. She had even put some healing herbs on the injuries. Then she bandaged his wings up but only where the injuries were. She looks at him "Me thinks you were playing with lightning, Shooting Star."  
Shooting Star looks at the squirrel chieftain "Wasn't really playing with lightning, but my training did involve it."

Princess Luna agreed "Trying to harness it as a weapon."

"That would be why they looked burnt" Ruro admitted "Me thinks you shouldn't try to fly while thy wings are bandaged up."  
"Will keep that in mind Ruro."

"Which might be a lot harder for you since Braveheart will discover our location soon" Princess Luna said worried for Shooting Star.

Shooting Star adjusted his weapons "A warrior works to overcome certain injuries. Sure I maybe limited to only ground combat, but this limitation won't affect me in combat much."

He relaxes his wings still preparing himself for Princess Rosethrone's soon to be attack. He walks out towards the entrance of the Castle of the Two Sisters. Martin and Colonel Ashpaw saw him.

"No sight of that colt and vixen yet sah!" Colonel Ashpaw said saluting.

"Oh trust me Colonel both Princess Luna and I saw him." Shooting Star admitted "He's on his way, it's only a matter of time before he runs into us and most likely won't be dragged back to Rosethrone for her to execute him for failure."

Martin looked outward trusting Shooting Star "Our sentries are laying low as ordered."

Shooting Star puts a hoof over his head scanning for the Colt knowing they would be spotted soon. He had to be ready. With both of his wings damaged, he had to be ready for anything. Once Princess Rosethrone came with her army, he'd have his hooves full trying to repeal her attack or attacks. Then once repealed he'd have to unite Equestrian's tribes to fully defeat the evil Princess.

"We must be ready for anything" Shooting Star warned the two "No telling what Princess Rosethrone has in mind."

Martin understood this "You're right mate, but I can certainly tell you this, it is whatever she does have in mind isn't going to be in our best interests. I've never dealt with a vermin that actually could use magic, so we're going to really have to be ready for her."

"Agreed" Shooting Star admitted he does a quick look about of the immediate area, with an opponent whom could control plants there was no telling what Rosethrone had in mind.

"Whatever the case" Colonel Ashpaw declared "We'll be ready for her."  
"Let's hope so" Shooting Star admitted "Cause one battle with her that catches us off guard is going to end poorly."

"If she gets the Castle of the Two Sisters then it truly is over for Equestria" Martin admitted "Which makes holding onto our position a top priority."

Star Swirl watch the three warriors. Even though they had their sentries laying low to not be spotted, they weren't going to let Princess Rosethrone catch them by surprise. Princess Luna watches Shooting Star blushing red day-by-day, night-by-night she was growing closer towards him. There was something about him that gave her hope, and the knowledge he'll protect her and save Equestria from Rosethrone. She had never known what love felt like but she certainly felt as if she was falling in love with him. Princess Celestia was right beside her "Falling in love with him I see."

Princess Luna blushes trying to act as if she wasn't "No I'm not! It's just that I feel as if he will save Equestria."

Princess Celestia giggled seeing love struck ponies before. Nearly all mares acted the same way at first especially when it came down to finding some stallion that they wanted to be with or met. They acted like they weren't in love but clearly they were "Oh don't play me like I don't know anything Luna. I've seen this behavior in many of our subjects. You like him you clearly do."

Princess Luna sighed watching Shooting Star "I feel as if I should help him out in this upcoming battle."

"I wouldn't recommend it Luna" Princess Celestia warned her "If Princess Rosethrone even senses you are in love with Shooting Star she might take that to her advantage."

"I don't care!" Luna told her "I'm not afraid to fight unlike you! Shooting Star is putting himself in danger, for complete strangers!" the Princess of the Night sighed "Sure he's an pony like all Equestrians...However while he maybe a pony he's truly a warrior, that I can surely tell...There's no other pony like him, other than Princess Rosethrone. He's fighting to save Equestria with absolutely little to other pony helping him!" she strolls forward determined to fight alongside him "Even if Shooting Star fights...He'll need all the help we can give him. He's got an army but it's outnumbered by Rosethrone's...Even if I stand to being captured or killed...I'd rather go down fighting like Shooting Star and his army."

Princess Celestia now realizes how much Shooting Star meant to her sister. If she was willing to fight and die alongside him that meant she was close to him or getting close to him. His warrior ways was rubbing off on her.

In Canterlot Captain Slopjaw heard something going on in Rosethrone's chamber. He opens the doors and stood gasping at what he saw. The pony Rosethrone had killed two hours earlier had completely turned into a plant zombie pony. Sweat pored down the weasel captain's face as he looked a the horrifying sight. Was this the reason why his Princess asked him to watch over the slain pony? He hoped the plant zombie pony didn't hear or see him. Fortunately he was completely wrong. The moment he opened the door the creature turned towards him and began coming at him. The weasel lets out a ear piercing scream as the plant zombie pony chases him "PRINCESS ROSETHRONE! PRINCESS ROSETHRONE! SOMETHING STRANGE HAS HAPPENED!"

Princess Rosethrone was training the ponies truly whipping them into shape. She heard her weasel captain's voice and turned towards the castle an evil grin on her face. It seemed as if her experiment was successful. Captain Ripfang turned to the Princess "What do you suppose has happened?!"

"Oh I have a good guess what it is" Princess Rosethrone said she eyed the ponies "Take a breathier you miserable lot. I'll be back shortly. Ripfang, leave the sentries up and follow me!"

"Yes, Princess!" was the rat captain's immediate reply.

Princess Rosethrone and Ripfang entered the castle and were in time to see Slopjaw trip and fall on the stairs coming to a permanent THUD at the end part of his journey. He had hit his head on the floor but was still able to look up to see the plant zombie pony come down the stairs. He bolted upright and right onto Rosethrone's face. Ripfang made as if to poke the weasel with his rapier blade, but the Princess raised a hoof to stop him. Slopjaw didn't realize he was on the Princess's face nearly accidentally scratching her face several times. That was until he felt a strong magical grip over his body which removed him from her face. He only has to look around himself to see that he was glowing red. He then spotted Princess Rosethrone "Oh, Princess, you're here!" this immediately caused her to growl but she doesn't snap.

"You're real lucky you are a captain mate" Ripfang warned "The Princess hates anybeast that falls onto her face."

"I was in a panic!" Slopjaw said.

"What an idiot!" Ripfang told him "What sort of thing causes a guard to panic?"

"ZOMBIE! THAT'S WHAT RAT!"

"Don't be ridiculous mate! There's no such thing as zombies!"

Slopjaw slapped the rat in his nose then points upward "Then what is coming down hey mate?!"

Princess Rosethrone remained silent smartly ignoring her captains while looking up the stairs. The bickering captains stopped after hearing something walk down the stairs then watch as the Princess didn't look scared. Sure enough the plant zombie pony approached slowly.

"Now do you believe me Ripfang?!" Slopjaw asked.

Ripfang didn't answer his jaw was completely on the ground in disbelief. Slopjaw was right there was a plant zombie pony coming down the stairs. The Rat Captain however saw that the Princess wasn't alarmed at this almost as if expecting this result "My Princess...Is this the result you were looking for when you killed that Mare?"

"Indeed" Princess Rosethrone said in a calm voice.

The plant zombie pony makes it down the stairs only stopping due to seeing the Princess and somehow bows to her "That's right my loyal servant" Rosethrone told the plant zombie pony "Recognize me as your ruler!"

Captain Slopjaw blinks "Princess...Is this your plan for taking the Castle of the Two Sisters over?"

"Yes, and no" Princess Rosethrone said looking out at over the lands of Canterlot "I'll need more plant zombie ponies too."

"How could you do this Princess?" Ripfang asked.

"My magic, that's how. I have these small seeds that depending on the situation can turn even a living pony into a plant zombie pony, then at other times can kill nearly instantly. My experiment when I killed that one mare and injected seeds into her body was a controlled experiment. Now that it's confirmed...I can now inflict massive damage upon my foes...Plus if I'm correct one bite by a plant zombie pony also immediately does a transformation" the Princess told the two explaining.

"What do you want us to do?" Ripfang asked.

Rosethrone answered "Set this plant zombie pony to work! Set her on any pony outside Canterlot and Applelosa for a new controlled experiment."

"Yes Princess!" Ripfang said.

Both captains smartly stood a few feet away from the plant zombie pony not wanting to feel the creature's bite with the three walking out to unleash it on Canterlot and Applelosa for the Princess's controlled experiment. Once out the doors the Princess turns to Ripfang "Keep an eye on the plant zombie pony...And only let her go after anypony that's slacking off"

"Yes Princess!"

She turned to Slopjaw "You still must keep a guard around me at all times."

"OF course!"

Princess Rosethrone walks out guarded and ready for her next phase of her plan. After all she needed a few controlled experiments to understand how well her plan will work out in combat when she found the Castle of the Two Sisters. She wasn't going to use a plan if it had a high chance of failing. Now this was all up to Braveheart to find the location and for her to figure out how effective her latest plan would be.

In Everfree Forest, Braveheart was carefully making his successful way towards the Castle of the two Sisters. The vixen Limestone takes notes as she dragged her father Groddil along with her. Now Braveheart thought he wasn't spotted but the Vixen's keen senses detected movement in bushes indicating Braveheart indeed had been spotted by their enemies whom were doing their best not to appear. Chuckling to herself silently the vixen knew Braveheart had a way to go in not being spotted but his mission was to find the Castle of the Two Sisters and he was determined enough to do it. Groddil watches "This mission Princess Rosethrone sent Braveheart on is sure to fail...He's failed to notice he was-"

Limestone growls kicking him to silence him "She sent him to find the Castle of the Two Sisters which he's on the right track regardless if he's been spotted or not. I already believe they are aware of us but are doing their best to make him believe he's been spotted. Besides he's a scout at the moment and he's going to complete that mission unlike you father whom failed the Princess's father twice."

Groddil glares at his daughter as she follows Braveheart. Braveheart finally comes to a clearing seeing a castle. It looked a bit run down but he had a feeling he had found the Castle of the Two Sisters. He walks over closer to get a good look and feel of if there were any creatures about. Limestone carefully watches Braveheart.

"Limestone..." Braveheart called out "This has to be the Castle of the Two Sisters."  
Limestone agreed "The Princess will be thrilled to know it exists. We've heard that such a castle exists but never knew where it was located truly."

"So...How'd you know to look in here?" Groddil asked her.

Limestone glared at him "Oh, she saw the two Princesses she held captive disappear into the Everfree Forest. So she had some idea where it might be but didn't really know for sure."

Braveheart searched for the sentries "Where are their sentries?"

Limestone had an idea why they weren't there as she thought _How clever of Shooting Star! Trying to lure the Princess into a trap so that her own forces might get cocky and attack her forces while they are underestimating her foes. Braveheart wouldn't have expected anything at all. Sure the Princess sent me on his flank to see that he completes his mission but there was a second objective of sending me._ The Vixen decides to play along with the opponent pretending not to understand what was in Shooting Star's mind but in reality she knew and when both of them would deliver their report to Princess Rosethrone, then both would give her input that a trap was being made for her "Oh dear, I'm not sure why Braveheart…Perhaps they aren't expecting a scouting party."

"Are you blind?" Groddil asked "They are-"

Limestone kicked her father in the head knocking him out "QUIET YOU OLD FOOL!" she looked at her knocked out father muttering silently to herself "I know what the enemy is trying to do, pull their own game of deceit."

Limestone turned to Braveheart still agreeing to play along with what Shooting Star had in mind for now and she speaks loud enough for the hidden sentries to hear her "Well Braveheart! We've found the Castle of the Two Sisters! Now we must go back to the Princess!"

"Of course to complete my mission!"

Limestone tugged at her knocked out father's body "Just a minute, think you could help me drag this old fool back to the Princess? I'm sure she'd want a talk with him."

"Of course Miss. Limestone!" Braveheart said using telekineses to help her.

The two left to inform the Princess with Shooting Star realizing that the Vixen was onto their game. He turned to Martin and Colonel Ashpaw "Victory won't be easy...That Vixen isn't dumb. She knows our game."

Martin agreed "Sadly so, but we now know she's coming."

"Plus it gives us time to plan our options" Shooting Star said.

The two heard Luna approaching. Shooting Star turns "Princess?"

"Is there anything I can do to help during the upcoming attack?" Princess Luna asked "I want to fight alongside you all."

Shooting Star put a hoof on her back "If you want to fight for the Castle of the Two Sisters, I won't stop you, and there is something you could do before hand."

"I'll do anything! Ask me and I'll do it!"

Shooting Star saw how determined she was not to let Rosethrone take this last place in Equestria. He also saw her fear, the fear of dying without doing anything to help at all. He took a deep breathe as he addressed her "First of all Princess, calm down. First rule of leading an army...Never show fear."

Colonel Ashpaw agreed "It's okay for the soldiers to be showing fear, that's normal but for a leader type like me, Martin, Shooting Star, then you and your sister, never show fear in war."

"Sorry" Luna apologized.

Shooting Star rubbed the back of her neck to comfort the younger Princess "That's okay, I can totally understand why you are fearful as you have the right to be, but whatever happens during the battle, don't show fear or panic."

Princess Luna blushes hear was a stallion that understood her. She puts her head alongside his rubbing it with affection "I'll remember that. So what can I do to help? I want to be active on the battlefield."

Shooting Star answered her smiling that somehow she calmed down and wasn't showing her fear "We may not have much time. Do you know every secret of this place?"

"I do!" Princess Luna said "There are lots of secret places in this castle that can lead to the outside of here far off the ground."

Shooting Star smiled looking at Martin "Thinking what I'm thinking mate?"

"We use the secret places to the advantage! Good call mate!" Martin said.

Colonel Ashpaw agreed "The blinking enemy doesn't really know a thing about the Castle of the Two Sisters! I say we take advantage over what we have and show Rosething that she's not going to intimidate us."

Shooting Star turns to the hare "Colonel call everybeast back! We have a defense to prepare for!"

"Right on chap!" Colonel Ashpaw said "I'll give Sergeant Snow the order to get her patrols all back here!"

Shooting Star turned to Princess Luna "Show me where these hidden places are."

"Right away!"

With Princess Luna at his side, he was being lead into the castle to see where the secrets were located. Princess Celestia watches this smiling as to her eyes her sister was in love with Shooting Star and the stallion was falling for her. Oh the foals the two might have if this ever became official. Princess Celestia realized that having a warrior in Equestria would indeed mean Equestria won't easily fall to an enemy attack.

Princess Celestia turned to Star Swirl "So...Star Swirl, Princess Rosethrone will attack again."

"And this time we'll have a fighting chance" Star Swirl agreed "I just can't help but feel that Princess has an evil scheme, none of us have ever seen in our lives. It's best we do our best to help in whatever way we can."

"Agreed" the Princess of the Sun said.

The defenders of the Castle of the Two Sisters prepared for the upcoming attack that everypony and everybeast knew was coming.

 **End of chapter** , **this chapter has ended with a big time battle coming up soon. You don't want to miss out in the upcoming chapters!. Next Chapter is chapter 16!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone, and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave.**

Princess Luna was taking Shooting Star around the Castle of the Two Sisters giving the Warrior Pegasus a good look around the castle. Shooting Star knew it was only a matter of time before Princess Rosethrone attacked the castle and that he would need to discover every hidden area in the castle. Those hidden areas could be key into holding out against Princess Rosethrone. He took his time seeing how creatures could access these hidden areas without Princess Rosethrone figuring it out. Princess Luna took him to the right outer hidden entrance. Princess Luna turned towards him "Well? What do you think of the right hidden area?"  
Shooting Star annualized the area carefully making out how far the trees were "These would do. Can I assume that the left hidden areas are easy accessible?"

"They are!" Princess Luna said.

Shooting Star puts a hoof underneath his chin as he came up with a plan. Princess Luna notices how brave Shooting Star looked at how he was formulating a plan "Correct me if I'm wrong about you, Shooting Star but that look tells me you have a plan!"

"I do" Shooting Star told her "And you can be a big time help!"

Luna giggled jumping towards him "Then tell me! I'll be glad to assist in the plan."

Shooting Star nodded "You can help by organizing the defenders in the hidden areas of the castle. The main bulk of my forces will be facing off against Princess Rosethrone's holding her off, and when I give the single when it appears Rosethrone's forces might be too much for mine, your hidden forces will then spring out and surprise attack Rosethrone's forces. Yeah, my plan to lure her guard down won't work...Especially when that Vixen she has knows what we're up too...So we're going to have to think creatively and use the advantages of this castle against her."

"But Shooting Star your wings are injured!"

Shooting Star agreed with her "True, but I don't need my wings to fight against vermin Luna."

She looked confused "But a Pegasus's wings is his or her normal way to fight. Without the ability to fly battling could be harder."

Shooting Star smiled looking deep into her concerned eyes and puts a hoof on around her neck "Relax Princess. Maybe that's true with most Pegasus of Equestria, but I wasn't raised in Equestria. Plus I can handle these vermin skum with or without my wings. Shooting Star reached for his hoof blades putting them on as well as holding onto his bow and arrows. Wounded or not, I'll still fight on the front lines. Trust me."

Princess Luna looked deep into the Warrior Pegasus's eyes and could see he meant every word he said and smiled "I trust you Shooting Star. Just as I would trust Celestia..." the Princess of the Night then caught onto what she commented on her older sister and corrected herself soon afterwards "Correction, just as I would trust my sister before the Rosethrone incident..." she turned to look at Shooting Star "But there's no doubt in my mind, I trust you more than I trust my sister."

"Thanks for the compliment Princess."

"You think we could ask Star Swirl to help in that plan too?" Luna inquired "I can't be in two places at once."

"I believe Star Swirl would be the other option that can help in the second secret area surprise attack zones" Shooting Star said "Now take me to the left hidden entrances."

"With pleasure!" Princess Luna said happily taking Shooting Star with her to see the left hidden entrances.

From the sounds of things it sounded like Shooting Star was planning ahead.

Princess Celestia watches her sister take Shooting Star with her. Star Swirl turned towards the Princess of the Sun. Princess Celestia still could see her sister falling more in love with Shooting Star which made her happy to see that. Even Luna deserved to fall in love, the Princess of the Sun knew that to her heart. Princess Celestia giggled at the thought of Princess Luna settling down with the Warrior Pegasus from Salmandestron, and had to giggle a bit more mischievously at Luna having a daughter or son with Shooting Star. Of course Celestia realized that wasn't going to be happening any time soon, of course not when the threat of Princess Rosethrone was around.

"What's so funny Princess?" Star Swirl asked.

Princess Celestia turned to him "Oh, just watching Luna fall in love is the most wonderful thing I've seen ever sense we were captured by Princess Rosethrone. Also call it I'm just thinking ahead of when Luna and Shooting Star wed and become husband and wife."

Star Swirl smiled "Oh, those are happy thoughts indeed Princess."

Princess Celestia looked out of the castle towards the entrance where all of Shooting Star's army were assembled waiting for Princess Rosethrone to attack. Princess Celestia sighed "It won't be long before Rosethrone comes here attacking us."

Star Swirl studied where Luna was taking Shooting Star "And even though Rosethrone knows we are preparing for her attack, she won't immediately know of our counter plan. I can clearly see where Princess Luna is taking Shooting Star."

Princess Celestia agreed with him "Right. He's planning to use those secret exits or entrances as a surprise attack. Clever! Princess Rosethrone maybe expecting some sort of defense, she won't immediately know of our defensive formation."

"True, and she's bound to fail that first time" Star Swirl admitted.

"What are you talking about?"

Star Swirl turned to the Princess "Let me put it to you this way...We'll win round one but, after that failure Rosethrone isn't going to be like Discord or Sombra of whom you and Princess Luna disposed of years ago. She'll put us on seige. That defense Shooting Star is planning will be enough to turn the tide in that first battle...But mark my words Princess, it would be foolish of us not to expect her to call it off and go back to Canterlot."

Martin overheard this and turned towards the two "Star Swirl's right! I've fought in battles to topple Marshank, and as easy as you may think Princess, it wasn't something I could do on the first attempt. In fact I can clearly remember that I needed to retreat that first time I came with my own army to bring that fortress down. It took two attempts to bring it down. This time I along with Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw, and the rest of our armies are in a castle fighting to defend it. It's going to be a lot harder on that front than it is to put a castle of siege and take it."

Princess Celestia sighed "Yeah, I'll admit it, it is a lot harder defending something of key value than putting it on siege. I still have hope Princess Rosethrone will call it off once she can't get the Castle of the Two Sisters that first time, but most likely you Martin and Star Swirl are right, she won't."

"Typical warlord pattern! They aren't ones to give up when the first plan doesn't go their way. As long as they are alive they'll still try. It's only when you put that vermin leader down for good will wars end." Colonel Ashpaw admitted.

"Certainly was like that when Lord Brocktree defeated Urgatt Trunn in one-on-one combat despite that vermin cheating trying to use a rat to snipe Lord Brocktree when the battle looked like it was going against the Wild Cat" Sergeant Snow admitted.

Princess Celestia turned to the two Hares "What happened after the arrow was fired?"  
"One arrow got Lord Brocktree in his shoulder, due to him moving at the last possible moment...And the second arrow...Wasn't even fired as it was Ruff the Otter than threw a Javelin at the rat sniper getting him in the neck and stopping that vile scheme!" Colonel Ashpaw said.

Martin turned to the two Hares "When Shooting Star gets back from where Princess Luna has taken them we'll then see what he has in mind."

"Right on!" Colonel Ashpaw said "In the meantime we'll keep our eyes opened!"

"That we will sah!" Sergeant Snow said.

Skittles the hedgehog turned "Oh we'll be ready for Princess Rosethrone this time. She ain't going to scare us off!"

"Spoken like a true chieftain" Log-A-Log Grenn admitted.

"Indeed, thy hedgehog speaks the truth" Ruro admitted "Although me thinks we won't have to wait for long. That evil Princess will come mark me words."

Braveheart, and Limestone carrying Groddil's unconscious body made their way back to Canterlot. Groddil was coming around feeling his head muttering lowly to himself how much of a kick or punch his daughter Limestone had. As they get to the castle, Limestone could see the sentries of Princess Rosethorne's forces. She made out Ripfang as did Braveheart. Captain Ripfang saw them "A hoy down there! Who goes there?"

"WHO ELSE WOULD BE RAT?!" Limestone shouted.

"Oh you're back Limestone!"

"Du'h!"

Braveheart spoke "I've found the location of the Castle of the Two Sisters! Is the Princess close?"  
"She is!" Captain Ripfang said.

"Then notify her that Braveheart is back and that I've captured a prisoner whom used to serve her adopted father..."

"Who?" The rat asked in an evil tone as he peered down at the group of three, he made out Groddil and a wicked smile was seen on his face. The rat captain giggled going to enjoy Rosethrone's actions on the crippled fox as he spoke "Hold that thought Limestone...Why if it isn't Groddil, Mightiness's fox Magician. Where have you been mate?"

Groddil growled wickedly at the Rat remembering on how cruel Ripfang had been to him when Urgant Trunn sentenced him to work in the cavern systems where the hares escaped and where Stonepaw had his last battle ever "Ripfang...You…You...You...Rat...beating me, your former Rat captain, and Captain Fraul for not working properly."

Ripfang sneered back "Hey! Matey those were the Mightiness's orders remember? He said once he promoted me and Doomeye my brother to Captain and demoted those other two captains by the way, he said not to give you any food and beat you each day you were unsuccessful in finding out how the hares escaped. Unlike you me and Doomeye listened to every single order Mightiness gave us and delivered it. The only time we failed was when we were going to succeed and then Brocktree with a bigger army than what Trunn gave us to defeat sixty warriors comes out roaring and delivering a defeat to us."

Groddil glared daggers of hatred at the rat as Ripfang announced to his soldiers "Braveheart and Limestone have returned! Open the gates and let them in." he eyes another rat soldier "You there, stay up here!"  
"Yes, Captain Ripfang sir!" the rat said "Where are you going?"

"To inform the Princess of their arrival!" Ripfang said then he giggled mischievously rubbing his paws like a naughty babe caught red handed in stealing a cookie, wanting to see Rosethrone's wrath on the fox magician. Oh the rat Captain knew Rosethrone already hated Groddil for claiming to be a magician. He had recalled her calling Groddil's magic "Useless magic" to his face. Oh the tension those two had.

Ripfang approached Princess Rosethrone and the Princess turned "Captain?"

Ripfang bowed to her "Princess...Braveheart and Limestone have returned...And they came back with a prisoner!"

"Strange, I didn't tell them to capture a Prisoner but if they caught him on what their real mission is, good for them."

Princess Rosethrone then starts trotting quickly over to the gates. She watches as Braveheart, and Limestone walked in the gates which shut immediately. Rosethrone's evil eyes glared as she saw the prisoner Groddil and she lets him know how much she still hated him "SO IT'S YOU HUGH? How is your useless magic helping you now-a-days?"

Groddil gulps seeing how tall Rosethrone had grown. She was still a little filly when they last saw each other. Now he was staring at a fully grown Rosethrone and boy was she intimidating, just by looking at her, she sent chills of fear down his spine "Princess..."

"Save your breathe Groddil" Rosethrone commanded "You'll need it. Captain Slopjaw!"

Captain Slopjaw with Rosethrone's guards approached "Yes?"

Princess Rosethrone looked at Limestone and Braveheart "Let's talk in the throne room. Slopjaw, you and your guards need to escort Groddil here to my throne room as well."

"Of course!"

Princess Rosethrone walked off into the castle followed by Braveheart and Limestone. Captain Slopjaw slapped the crippled fox's back "Move it! We don't want to keep the Princess waiting."

The crippled fox made a growl as the other guards the weasel had with him forced him to walk. Ripfang smirked at Groddil as if knowing Rosethrone was going to kill Groddil "Shouldn't have gotten yourself caught Groddil! You think Mightiness was bad? You haven't met or known of our Princess Rosethrone. I'm sure you'll make a fine plant zombie."

Groddil didn't hear this comment but Braveheart and Limestone had. The two blink turning to each other wondering what Ripfang meant on plant zombie. Oh they missed something and from the sounds of things the Princess already had a plan.

 **End of chapter**

 **Short chapter but again, it is to be expected from a Redwall chapter. Next chapter is sure to have Rosethrone's reaction to Groddil, and I can promise you this...He's not going to like it. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 16.**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone, and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave.**

Princess Rosethrone was waiting in her throne room. Well her throne room used to be Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's throne room. The Princess waits patiently waiting for Groddil to be escorted into it. Guarding her were some guard ponies. Finally she heard the doors to her throne room open and turned to see Braveheart and Limestone walk in. Once close to the Princess, the two bow to her. Princess Rosethrone sat majestically on her throne looking over her two subjects menacingly. Finally she rose her hoof "You may all rise."

Braveheart and Limestone stopped bowing and stood at attention.

"Now, tell me Braveheart...Where is the Castle of the Two Sisters?"

"Midway deep in the Everfree Forest!" Braveheart reported "Near where the Tree of Harmony is at."  
"Excellent!" Princess Rosethrone said.

"My Princess" Limestone spoke "I was with Braveheart under your orders to make sure he didn't double cross you or else."

Princess Rosethrone nods "Exactly."

Limestone continued "It is true Braveheart found the location of the Castle of the Two Sisters, but, I must warn you that Shooting Star seemed to be luring us into a trap."

Rosethrone expected as much "Let me guess...When you, Braveheart and your father discovered the Castle of the Two Sisters, that you saw no beast available to defend it."  
"Indeed so my Princess!" Limestone said amazed Rosethrone was aware of things and silently questioned how she did."

As if sensing the vixen's confusion Princess Rosethrone answered the vixen's unasked question "One doesn't get to be a warlord without thinking clearly. Only a beginning warlord would make a costly mistake in attacking when their scouting team reported in not seeing defenders. Honestly I expected Shooting Star to make that clever plan to try to lure me into that castle thinking we could get it easily only to discover it's a trap. Sadly on the flip side now that he's most likely seen you Limestone, he knows that his strategy won't work. Ether way it wouldn't have worked cause I expected him to make that move. Question is what is he truly planning now that he knows it won't work."

"That is a good question" Limestone admitted.

Princess Rosethrone agreed with the vixen "Whatever Shooting Star is planning, I won't be admit defeat!" she looks at Braveheart "Braveheart! Go to Captain Ripfang and tell him that I want you and him to start organizing the troops for this upcoming invasion...We'll leave once the troops are ready and I've dealt with Groddil."

"Yes, Princess!" Braveheart said bowing to her before retreating.

She turned to Captain Slopjaw whom was at her throne room's doors "Let Groddil in at once!"

"As you wish Princess!" Slopjaw said saluting he opens the door and looked at four guards that held Groddil "The Princess wishes to speak to him now."  
Groddil only let out a faint whimper as he was pushed inside the room. In an instant he was thrown onto his face by Slopjaw and the four other guards. They forced him to bow at the Princess's might and mercy. Rosethrone's red eyes glared with hatred and murderously at him. Groddil could feel this deep within his body.

"And you, were my father's fox magician were you not?" Rosethrone asked.

Groddil fought his emotions sure years ago he could push her around as he was bigger than she was once she was a filly, now that she was fully grown he clearly felt powerless once more. Perhaps he shouldn't have made her life miserable by getting into ridiculous fights with her claiming whom had what she ranted to him about was true magic. Captain Slopjaw raised his cutlass handle to beat the crippled fox "Answer the Princess you coward!"

Groddil finally took his time and answered her "Yes, Princess Rosethrone, I was."

Princess Rosethrone purposely filled her horn with her red plant like magic, red because her eye color was red, then she fired at him. The fox ducks in the nick of time and turned to see that it hit a wall creating a small hole in it. It was at that moment, Groddil realized that she meant to miss him as if she wanted to she would've blasted him in someplace he couldn't have avoided. He looks at her as she spoke "That Groddil is what true magic can do. My magic is very real. Unlike you I don't have to use fancy gadgets and tricks to cause illusions. I've told you this once before and this is the last I will do so, your so called magic is fake. Heck I'm sure my father pretty much knew it was fake because your 'magic' didn't do anything to help him capture escaped rabbits and a badger!"

Groddil hid an unheard growl as he still hated her too but now wasn't a good idea on his part to insult her. Deep down as he looked at the damage Rosethrone's magic just did, he knew that perhaps she was right. Princess Rosethrone let his silence ring out as she addressed Limestone "How did you run into that worthless lump of a father Limestone?"

Limestone giggled a bit at the Princess's insulting words as she too saw her father as being worthless "I caught him trying to capture Braveheart for his own intentions."

Princess Rosethrone looked at Groddil "You tried to capture one of my subjects when he was on a mission?"

Groddil looked at her back "Who was to know he was following your orders?! I was in the impression some other Princess was whom he followed."

Princess Rosethrone picked him up with her telekinesis causing him to panic "That was your fault Groddil! Who was the one that decided to abandon my father, and who was the one that finally pushed Mightiness back into the ocean to drown?!"

"You know about that?!"

"Of course I know about that one!" Rosethrone said snapping at him almost snapping his neck "That Stripe Dog, Lord Brocktree may have defeated him one-on-one but you were the one when you found my father pushed him back into the ocean to drown. Luckily I had Limestone to see what you did"

At this Groddil looked at Limestone even when in that time the two were truly on opposite side with Limestone on Rosethrone's side all the way. This caused Limestone to add on as if she was hurt by his actions "Father, how could you?!"

"I think he did it out of hatred" Captain Slopjaw said "Ether it was hatred or he wanted payback for what Trunn did to him."

Princess Rosethrone didn't need any further explanation as she took the weasel captain's comment as the explanation, and seeing that Groddil's eyes were wide open that the weasel truly guessed correctly was all the proof she needed. Princess Rosethrone looked at Groddil "Yet after you were the one that truly killed my father you have the guts to trespass onto MY land, and try to capture MY subjects for your evil bidding?! Why I have a mind to kill you right here and now! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

Groddil looked at her shivering "I can help you conquer that Castle of the Two Sisters!"

Princess Rosethrone shook her head mocking him "You can help me conquer the Castle of the Two Sisters? How?! Your so called 'magic' is useless. Plus those other Princesses whom used to rule these lands are Alicorns like myself and truly have true magic!" The Princess smirked "You wouldn't last one minute in battle against any of them, even Princess Celestia could kill you in an instant."

"But knowing her, she most likely won't" Limestone muttered "However Princess Luna at this point...She would."

Princess Rosethrone smirked "So true. I'd love to see Luna put your father in his grave."

She looks at Groddil making her decision "Groddil, as you were the one that murdered my father, and for coming back to try to steal Braveheart from me, I hereby sentence you to death! For I see no use of you and I don't accept failure by my subjects."

Groddil tries to protest but Rosethrone wouldn't hear it "Guards hold him!"

Captain Slopjaw with four other guards grabbed the fox holding him in place. Rosethrone began using her magic to slowly torture the poor fox almost having it shock him like a taser. His painful yelps of pain echoed around the castle. Too the ponies training outside it sounded horrible, but to Captain Ripfang's ears it was music "And so, the last moments of Groddil begins."  
Groddil was being held up in the air tortured by Princess Rosethrone's magic. The Princess wanted him to realize his own foolish mistakes before killing him. In between shocking she uses her telekinesis to twist and bend his body as if he were a toy. She even used her own magic to briefly try to tear off his limbs. Then after growing board she gathers up magic in her horn then decided to not turn him into a plant zombie fearing as if he wouldn't make a good zombie ether. So she decides to finally tear him apart limb-by-limb with his head being last. The pony guards literally threw up at what Rosethorne had done to a prisoner! She had ended up torturing the poor fox to death instead of going for the swift neck snapping spell. She held the torn off bits of the slain fox casting his parts aside to the guards "Bury these worthless parts of Groddil."

Captain Slopjaw and the four guards holding Groddil obey immediately. Now they've seen how Rosethrone rewarded those that deserted the army or in her mind were traitors. Failure at least earn a swift neck break, but those that were deserters or traitors were killed slowly. Most likely the Princess's method of making them realize the penalty to their deaths.

Captain Slopjaw muttered to her "You didn't turn him into a plant zombie?"

"Plant Zombie?" Limestone asked.

Rosethrone nods "Yes, while you were away I had planted a seed into that Pegasus mare I killed before sending you off that day. It made her into a plant zombie." the Princess turned to Slopjaw "I didn't turn Groddil into one because that old fool would most likely fail as a plant zombie too. He's completely useless, not worth it to be even a plant zombie."

Princess Rosethrone eyes Limestone "Now let's prepare for the invasion of the Castle of the Two Sisters."

"Right, anything you ask my Princess" Limestone said.

The two leave to help Captain Ripfang gather, Princess Rosethrone's huge horde. One thing was certain, Rosethrone planned to use the ponies she conquered in her attempt to capture the Castle of the Two Sisters. Perhaps that might make Shooting Star hestiate on firing upon ponies that were forced to work for her or else. If that failed, then her plant zombie army would come into effect.

 **End of chapter**

 **I know again short but in this one it was pretty much Princess Rosethrone's reaction to the whole Groddil thing and get to show you what she does to traitors and de** **serters** **.** **Next chapter for sure will be the actual battle itself or at least lead up to it. Chapter 18 is next.**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone, and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave.**

Shooting Star was patrolling the entrance to the Castle of the Two Sisters. His wings hadn't completely recovered yet, although that was to be expected. Even in Equestria some injuries depending on how bad they were took time to heal. Still even without his wings, Shooting Star could still fight. Most other Equestrian Pegasus would be in a stump trying to figure out what to do with their wings injured, but Shooting Star wasn't one of them. He had been not only trained by his adopted father Lord Brocktree but the three boxing hares of the Long Patrol. Sure flight gave him lots of benefits and even more options on the battlefield but one as he had been taught shouldn't rely on one thing such as flight to carry them through a battle. A Guosim shrew whom was on Log-A-Log Grenn's first scouting unit ran by saluting Shooting Star "Princess Rosethrone seems to be on her way here!"

Shooting Star sat on the solid ground patiently with Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia walking by just then to hear the shrew's words "I see that Princess Rosethrone doesn't keep one waiting for long. How many soldiers did you see with her?"

"She's taken all of her armies with her only leaving her guards to stay behind."

"That whole army that was at Canterlot when we first attacked?" Martin inquired.

"Yes, Martin!" the shrew said "And she's got ponies with her!"

Princess Celestia gasped with Princess Luna also looking horrified. To Princess Luna's amazement it was as if Shooting Star expected this as he conversed with Martin "In a way it makes sense she'd force ponies into her army mate."

"Indeed mate," Martin admitted "By all right in her eyes, Equestria is hers, and all of it's inhabitants are all intended to work for her."  
"Couldn't they have said no?" Princess Celestia asked with Luna shaking her head not believing how dull her sister was being in this situation, she too saw the reason why Rosethrone was using ponies in her army.

"They could" Shooting Star admitted "But highly doubt they'd live to tell the tale though. Evil warlord villains like Princess Rosethrone have one thing in common and that's they must be obeyed by their subjects, or else...Death."

"Failure also leads to death too" Star Swirl admitted "Shooting Star and Martin are right I'm afraid, Princess Rosethrone has Equestria in her hooves so in her eyes all the ponies of Equestria are under her command and must obey her. They won't say no because by now, they probably know the result will end in their deaths."

Princess Celestia sighed "I still wish she wouldn't use them...Now our forces will have to kill them."

Shooting Star looked at Celestia showing remorse as well for what might have to happen "I've never had to fight our own kind before, except for my battle test, but that was very situational, outside that I've never had to physically harm our own kind. We must do what we must though Princess Celestia and hold off Princess Rosethrone's attack no matter whom she uses in it."

Princess Celestia took a deep breathe understanding Shooting Star, she had to put her faith in him, he like Martin the Warrior beside him were warriors trained for battle. The way she looked at him as if asking if there was anything he could do to make sure that some of the ponies Rosethrone had with her could be spared. Shooting Star put a hoof down "Princess Celestia, please don't give me that look! I can't exactly promise it but I will do my best to make your wishes come true about some of the ponies. It's going to be extremely hard though. I'd have to go up to them and knock them out with my boxing skills."

"If things look like they can't be done, then we'll have to result in killing even the ponies Rosethrone has with her" Martin agreed.

Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, and Sergeant Snow were waiting orders with Shooting Star turning to them "Have the Long Patrol Members that have Pikes be ready for a charge to repel the enemy. Summon up the archers! We don't have much time!"

"Right on chap!" Colonel Ashpaw said "Sergeant, you organize the army to get ready for a counter charge, I'll get the archers ready!"

"On it!" was the haremaid's reply.

Shooting Star turned to Log-A-Log Grenn "Log-A-Log Grenn, call your scouts back! Skittles, is your tribe ready?"

"You bet they are!" Skittles said.

Martin looked up to see Ruro "Ruro! Call your squirrels back! We need every beast present here at once!"  
"You got it!" was the squirrel chieftain's reply.

Princess Luna alongside Star Swirl walked down towards Shooting Star standing at his side once everybeast was called back. Shooting Star gives out some orders "Okay, a quarter of you will go with Princess Luna here to go to secret exits of the Castle of the Two Sisters on the right side all of which will be archers. Another quarter of you will be with Star Swirl here, you will go to the secret exits to the left. When I give the single...It's time for those hidden to spring their ambush."

"Got it" was the reply.

"What about the other half of us?" Skittles asked.

"We're going to make our stand!" Shooting Star said "Sure by the scouting reports we'll be outnumbered but with the secret exits which Princess Rosethrone doesn't know about it should force her into retreat."

With this said Martin turned to Princess Celestia "You might want to stay away from the action Princess. Things are about to get bloody and no doubtingly, lives on both sides are going to be lost."

Princess Celestia understood "Right, I'll cast a barrier to help repel the enemy."

Shooting Star liked the idea "Alright, but careful Princess...Don't forget they also have Princess Rosethrone, I'm sure she'll figure out a way to penetrate through the barrier, although that won't be immediately."

Princess Celestia walked deeper into the Castle of the Two Sisters. While she was doing so, Princess Luna, and Star Swirl were taking their numbers to the secret exits preparing their ambush. Once everyone was in position, all Shooting Star had to do was wait. Then there was a bright flash of yellow light as a barrier was formed around the Castle of the Two Sisters which Princess Celestia decided to make it nearly invisible almost nonexistent as if the sunlight had made the barrier. Even when the barrier was nearly invisible, Shooting Star felt the magical barrier brush past him and his army briefly.

Finally Princess Rosethrone with her huge army emerged from the trees and bushes. The army was well equipped, with archers of her own, spears which could be thrown like arrows, from swords, then to the ponies she had mixed in with her army. Unicorns in particular had their horns preparing to fire magic as well as holding up arrows. Pegasus Ponies prepared to attack from the sky with arrows and Earth Ponies prepared to charge. Princess Rosethrone walked forward calling down to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna! I know you are in there! Surrender and I may spare your army their lives!"

Shooting Star rebuked her right away "I SPEAK FOR THE PRINCESSES ROSETHRONE! WE AREN'T GOING TO SURRENDER, AS EVEN I KNOW THAT'S A LIE! YOU WON'T GET THE SURRENDER! WE ARE PREPARED TO DO WHAT IT TAKES TO DEFEND OURSELVES AND WIN BACK EQUESTRIA!"

"Shooting Star!" Princess Rosethrone said giggling with joy "Oh I look forward to seeing you beneath my hooves begging for mercy! You'll make a fine example to those that defy me!"

"As if, I'd be begging for my life Rosethrone!" Shooting Star warned her "I was raised on Salmandestron! The mountain that in the end your own adopted father failed to keep! Surrender isn't a word to the Long Patrol, but-"

"It's going to be a word for you Princess Rosethingy!" Colonel Ashpaw shouted.

Princess Rosethrone growls "Oh, I'll get you too Rabbit!"

She shook her head watching her foes and smirked "After all your forces are out numbered...It's time I cleaned Equestria clean of you pests! And after that THERE WILL BE NOPONY TO OPPOSE ME! TROOPS CHARGE!"

" **ROSETHRONE, ROSETHRONE, KILL!** " Princess Rosethrone's army shouted.

"So it begins" Martin said to Shooting Star.

"Indeed" Shooting Star admitted watching Rosethrone's archers raise their bows and fired them. The arrows flew straight and true and would've hit some of the defenders but the arrows bounced off of something sending the arrows back to the attackers.

"DUCK!" Rosethrone commanded.

Those that were in her horde that weren't ponies all heeded her warning and ducked at the last second. Some ponies followed the lead with four Pegasus ponies being struck by the reflected shafts. Three unicorns were also struck by the shafts. One even got one reflected right into her head killing her on the spot. Two others were struck in their shoulders. Two of the Pegasus got their reflected arrows in their rear hooves. Two others on the other hand were struck in their chests. All in all three ponies a unicorn and two Pegasi were killed all because they failed to listen to Rosethrone's command. Instead of being completely mad at this Rosethrone shrugged the three deaths off as if they didn't matter secretly injecting their bodies with her magical zombie seed transformation. She forms magic in her horn and nods to ten unicorns "Fire your magic alongside mine!"

The unicorns nodded obeying her. Horns filled with magic as they fired spells out of them. Once more the blasts looked like they were going to hit but were stopped short. Rosethrone pauses as this time the spells were canceled. She grinned figuring out right then and there, a barrier had been put up and Princess Celestia was the one that had placed it up. Princess Rosethrone smirked "So you haven't taken lives Celestia? Well you just claimed three.

Captain Ripfang raised his cutlass "Princess, allow me to charge them!"

Princess Rosethrone simply chuckled placing her horn on where the barrier's reach had ended and Shooting Star saw her horn glowing red with magic and he knew what she was doing "Oh Celestia..."

"What's wrong?" Martin inquired.

Shooting Star answered "Rosethrone's weakening the barrier! She's literally using her horn to soak up Celestia's barrier and add that power to hers or..."

Shooting Star heard a gasp in pain then a thud as Princess Celestia hit the ground. Princess Luna heard this and looked down seeing her sister clutching her chest which was now bleeding. Ruro the Squirrel chieftain was already checking the collapsed Princess out. The Princess's chest area seemed to be bleeding as if stabbed. She applies healing bandages to the injury and reported to Shooting Star "Princess Celestia's been stabbed somehow!"

"That's not all that happened!" Sergeant Snow replied pointing upward seeing the light barrier shattering "Barrier went down immediately!"

Shooting Star now knew whom he was dealing with, Rosethrone's magic was deadly powerful. Martin was confused on what happened "Shooting Star? How did she do it?"

"Just don't ask me to explain logically more Martin, but somehow, Rosethrone's managed to focus her magic into the barrier that Princess Celestia created, used that magic to stab not only through the barrier to shatter it but also as an invisible dagger to stab Princess Celestia...Ruro! Try to get Princess Celestia consciousness, we may need that barrier after all, it might just repel Rosethrone if she's unaware Celestia regaining consciousness!"

"On it!" Ruro said getting right to the mission.

Shooting Star turned to his allies muttering "So much for Princess Celestia's barrier idea. No wonder Luna doesn't trust her too much. Then again nopony should blame her as we certainly didn't know Rosethrone's magic could do that…Prepare for the attack! 

Princess Rosethrone watches as Princess Celestia's light barrier was shattered and her horn was bleeding with Celestia's blood. Captain Ripfang stood simply amazed at his Princess's magic. It seemed as if she had no limit to it. He should've known Rosethrone could easily shatter barriers "Princess? How?"

Princess Rosethrone giggled letting Celestia's blood drip off her horn "I won't reveal my secrets often. However it's quite simple by compressing my magic into my horn not only did I absorb more of Celestia's sun controlling magic to power mine up, I simply reversed Celestia's magic to destroy her own barrier then with my magic contained let out an unseen magic burst in form of a dagger so that once the barrier was stabbed, it also stabbed Princess Celestia. Honestly I hope she dies cause that'll be one less Princess I have to deal with in the end. Now Captain...You may begin the charge!"

Captain Ripfang agreed raising his cutlass "THEIR BARRIER IS SHATTERED! ROSETHRONE'S ARMY WITH ME TIME FOR THE KILL!FOR ROSETHORNE MATES! KILL THEM ALL!"

" **Rosethrone, Rosethrone, Rosethrone KILL!** " was the immediate response as Princess Rosethrone's army charges.

"Didn't take Princess Rosethrone any time to order the charge" Sergeant Snow muttered.

Shooting Star grabbed his bow and prepared his hoof blades "Enough chatter mates! The barrier held for a minute, but now it's time to fight...Ready mates?"

The Long Patrol Hares, Ruro's Squirrels, Skittles's army, Martin and Shooting Star raised their weapons and shouted "FOR EQUESTRIA, **EULIA!** "

It was then the armies prepared for the attack. From her position, Princess Luna watched horrified as Ruro worked on her unconscious sister. This honestly scared Luna that Princess Rosethone could not only easily shatter barriers but also could use her magic with the same stab to deliver what one could often say was a fatal blow and seeing how much blood Celestia was losing, it wasn't a small stab, but a huge one. Princess Luna might have begun not liking Princess Celestia but they were still sisters! She still cared for her sister just didn't like her sister's lack of wanting violence to solve things especially when it was needed like right now. From her perch Princess Luna was glaring right at Rosethrone with hatred fearing that Rosethrone might've killed her sister. Princess Luna looks at Shooting Star hoping that ether he or herself would face off against Rosethrone to kill her, however she had a feeling that neither would get that chance in this battle.

"This battle is now going to be for you sis" Luna muttered watching Ruro work on her sister trying to do what she could to save Celestia's life "We'll certainly defeat her now."

 **end of chapter**

 **Shooting Star, and Rosethrone are in a heated battle with Celestia being unconscious. Those that are worried that I just killed Celestia off, well don't be due to this reason, this is an Equestria before the Nightmare Moon Incident and before the 1000 years ago comes into play. This was just another way I wanted to demonstrate on how dangerous Rosethrone is.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Redwall. I do own Shooting Star or Princess Rosethrone, and Colonel Ashpaw the Brave.**

Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Martin the Warrior, and Shooting Star alongside their fellow defenders watch as Rosethrone's army closes in on them. The attackers outnumbered Shooting Star's defenders literally three to one or perhaps more with the other half of his armies hidden in the specialized exits located in the Castle of the Two Sisters, but Shooting Star knew one thing, the Long Patrol Hares would fight any number of opponents with great intensity and better morality. Shooting Star turned to Sergeant Snow giving her a nod to begin the defense. The haremaid agreed "First rank of archers, shoot, back up, reload, second rack shoot, back up, reload!"

The first rank of archers on Shooting Star's side fired at the Hare Maid's command then this was followed by the second rank soon after. Two volleys of arrows rained down upon the attackers like deadly rain. Amazingly, Rosethrone didn't lose any of her ponies that she had in her army, but she did lose twelve rats, weasels, ferrets, and stoats in the process. Still with just losing twelve of her army wasn't going to be enough to detour them, her army easily replaced the ones they lost and continued their charge. Unicorn ponies fired magical blasts at the defenders. The defenders ducked with Shooting Star deflecting a spell that was aimed at him back to the attacking pony with a single expert strike with his right hoof blade. She gasped with freight as she fell paralyzed as her spell wasn't the lethal one she was sending out. Rosethrone growls seeing that part on the pony annoyed that the Unicorn didn't use the lethal spell, but deep inside herself she admitted that if her magic would've connected Shooting Star would've been paralyzed. Take out the leader and the army would fall into panic and chaos "WHILE THAT WAS A GOOD SPELL, DON'T HESITATE TO KILL HIM!"

Another set of arrows from the defenders flew out towards Rosethrone's army. This time three volleys! More of the attackers fell stricken by the missiles but they had now came to the opening. Shooting Star turned to Sergeant Snow whom was in the middle of strapping another bow to her arrow "Try to keep the enemies from getting closer, pick them off one by one!"

"Got it Shooting Star Sah!" The haremaid replied saluting.

Shooting Star turned to Colonel Ashpaw and Martin "Ready mates?"  
Martin drew his sword as does the Colonel "Ready when you are!"

"Begin the counter charge!" Shooting Star ordered.

Without haste, the defenders that weren't archers drew their hare pikes, rapier, and other swords and charged to engage the enemy down below. Shooting Star charged at Ripfang whom clashed his cutlass against the Warrior Pony's hoof blades "So, son of Brocktree...Let's see how good you really are!"

"I'd be better than you rat! I hear Princess Luna almost killed you and that was without a weapon."

"ALL LIES!" The rat captain shouted in return as he tried to stab Shooting Star in the chest as the two had continued their duel.

Shooting Star simply used his right hoof blade to parry the stab then his left hoof blade almost got Ripfang's head and would've if the rat hadn't ducked in time only for Shooting Star to spin and give the rat a kick with both of his hind hooves sending the rat captain spiraling into more of his own charging armies knocking them down "Well how can they be lies rat when the Princess herself told me that."

Princess Luna heard this and held back a giggle then briefly turned her attention back to the attacking army of Princess Rosethrone specifically at Shooting Star. The Princess of the Night watched Shooting Star as he continued to clash his hoof blades against the swords of his enemies one at a time, only to use the other hoof blade to take the attackers down. To her eyes, right then, Shooting Star was her hero. He looked unstoppable despite how much of his opponents he was up against. Colonel Ashpaw used one of his swords to clash onto opponent weapons and use his second one to easily strike them down. He saw the Long Patrol Hares that had pikes easily outclass Rosethrone's own spear users. The Guosim shrews were certainly outnumbered and might've had the disadvantage of their own weapon range but Rosethrone's army weren't completely prepared for how vicious and warlike the Guosim really were. A shrew was struck by an Earth Pony above his head as she was wielding a mace. The Earth Pony didn't want to be killed for not trying to kill her opponents and raised the mace for a killing blow, that was until her mace collided with Martin's sword. The pony gasped having a chance to kill a shrew but the Mouse warrior's sword completely took her off guard and Martin capitalized on it and with an expert slash, the poor Earth Pony was slain with a cut off head.

Princess Rosethrone saw how much effort her opponents were doing against her army. Even with half their number the badly outnumbered army should've been crushed by now! She growls "DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE YOU IDIOTS?!"

Princess Rosethrone spreads her wings and flew into the sky muttering "If you want something done right, do it yourself!"

She gathered in magic in her horn and gathered huge red plant spine orbs. Then she hurls them upon the foe sending them down like rain. This turned out to be the right move! The orbs explode sending harmful magic and painful spine like seeds as if they were grenades. Five shrews, five hedgehogs, and three squirrels were killed by the attack nearly instantly. Eight hares were wounded but still fought on bravely. Rosethrone gathered in more magic and sighted Shooting Star and fired a blast at him. Shooting Star saw it and ducked it. He should've deflected it as the beam hit the ground and it immediately came to life with a few blades of grass sprouting out of it like a rope and tied themselves around his rear hooves hoisting him up into the air. "Gotcha" Rosethrone said to herself as she leveled a final spell aiming a seed at him "You'd make a good plant zombie!"

She shot it out at him. Shooting Star thought fast and used his hoof blades to cut himself loose and managed to cut the seed in half just as it got to him. Then he dived onto ten rats whom were advancing on ten Guosim shrews taking them by surprise. Martin ducked a blast "This fighting is getting intense! Shooting Star we may need to back up!"

Shooting Star saw Martin's point and he agreed giving up orders "Back up slightly but don't retreat!"

The defenders obeyed with Ripfang cheering his forces on "We have them on the ropes maties! CLOSE IN ON THEM WHILE YOU STILL CAN! PUT UP THE PRESSURE!"

Followed and inspired to do better against Shooting Star's forces, Rosethrone's army continued their charge forcing the defenders back a bit. Limestone had been attacking her opponent having herself dispatched three squirrels and was about to slay a hedgehog next began to have a bad feeling as she gave out orders "Careful! Be wary the enemy is up to something!"

The wounded hedgehog that had survived Rosethrone's bombardment also had a stab wound on his shoulder was barely managing to lift his own weapon a club and slammed it onto the Vixen's tail causing her to YELP! Before slashing out with her dagger striking the hedgehog through his chest killing him on the spot. The vixen rubbed her swollen tail "That's gonna leave a mark in the upcoming days…"

"Having trouble assassin?" Ripfang taunted Limestone.

Limestone gave the rat a death glare "Aye rat...At least I dispatched my opponent and not get my tail kicked by Shooting Star rat."

Despite her tail stinging, Limestone had a feeling they were going to be walking into a trap as she repeated her earlier order "Careful everybeast...The enemy is up to something."

"Or we could be winning!" Ripfang said "Come on mates charge in!"

Limestone sighed deciding to fall back in line towards Princess Rosethrone. The Princess despite her strength and magical abilities still needed protection and she didn't want to have her Princess be vulnerable to whatever ambush was about to happen.

Shooting Star had managed to grab onto the paralyzed unicorn pony and drag her back to the Castle of the Two Sisters where two Long Patrol Hares held onto her making sure she wasn't going to run away. They were going to attempt to save some ponies Rosethrone had and the paralyzed unicorn was the first. Shooting Star took aim with his arrow and shot it at another fox whom was the closest to the entrance. Shooting Star's arrow went threw the fox and actually got a weasel. Both fox and the weasel fell slain.

Martin turned to Shooting Star "We're in far enough! We can't go further otherwise the vermin will overrun us."

Shooting Star nodded "Wait a bit more mate, then it's time for the single."

"Right!"

Deep inside the Castle of the Two Sisters, Ruro was checking the Princess of the Sun over. She miraculously was able to stop the bleeding and now was coating the injury with ointment. Princess Celestia came to it and felt the stinging cleaning of her wound "W-W-W-What happened? Ouch that hurts!"

"Me thinks thy were stabbed by Rosethrone somehow Princess" Ruro responded.

Princess Celestia tries to stand up but the Squirrel chieftain refused for her to do so "Thy still are injured! It would do thy no good to get up. Rest thy should."

"But Princess Rosethrone's attacking" Princess Celestia told her.

"Let Shooting Star deal with her. Right now thy are injured."

"I'll cast another barrier."

"DO NOT DO THAT SISTER!" Luna's voice said as she tried to keep her cool "THAT WAS HOW SHE HURT YOU TO BEGIN WITH!"

Princess Celestia decided to listen to her sister and Ruro. After all Ruro was a healer and her sister might've had a point if Rosethrone was the one that harmed her.

On his end, Star Swirl took notice that Shooting Star's idea was going to play off in the way they wanted it too. Once the attackers realized that they were caught in a trap retreat was the only option. The unicorn took notice of the slain beasts on Shooting Star's side, again five shrews, five hedgehogs, no six due to the Vixen, and six Squirrels were slain a small price to pay if this war would to drag out he turned to a squirrel and hare that was next to him "It's almost time, now all we have to do is wait for the single."

The two saluted him agreeing with him.

Back at the entrance of the Castle of the Two Sisters, the enemy was getting closer. Shooting Star turned now was the time to give out the surprise! Just as the enemy got close he brings out a hoof and whistles. The attackers pause with Ripfang looking at Shooting Star "What was that for?"

Shooting Star answered "You'll see!"

The moment he said that a quarter more reinforcements appear from the hidden passage on the right and the quarter more reinforcements from the left appear effectively catching the enemy off guard shouting " **EULIA!** "

Without haste the reinforcements on both sides shot arrows at the attackers. It was right then and there chaos happened. Princess Rosethrone watches as this happened so quickly that she didn't expect it to happen. This was chaos alright, but it was chaos for her forces and not to the enemy. She was forced to watch as Ripfang shouted "RETREAT MATES! BACK TO THE PRINCESS!"

Princess Rosethrone shook her head as her soldiers retreat and faced hooved. Limestone looked at Princess Rosethrone "Now do you believe me?"

Princess Rosethrone shook her head "You were right about this situation this time. Can't believe even I didn't see this coming..."

"Neither did I at first" Limestone admitted "But I sensed it out as the enemy was falling back."

Princess Rosethrone sighed as Ripfang followed by the rest of her army ran out minus fifty soldiers and an alarming number of ponies about ten of them missing. Not that Rosethrone cared, she supposed those ten were slain. She watches as Shooting Star walks back out carefully looking in her direction. Rosethrone could tell this was one battle she lost "You may have won this battle Shooting Star! But I shall win the war! Enjoy what time you have left...Because I will be back!"

"Counting on it!" Shooting Star said with Princess Luna at her side "You'll never beat us with Shooting Star leading us!"

Princess Rosethrone smirked "Oh, we'll see won't we my dear Princess Luna...I look forward in seeing your reaction when I have your warrior's head in front of me one day."

Princess Rosethrone ordered her retreat to begin. Once she was gone, Shooting Star returned inside. Where Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were glad that they defeated Rosethrone in this battle.

"Good work Shooting Star, that plan worked!" Princess Celestia said.

Shooting Star looks at her "It did that time, but it will not work next time."

"Next time?"

"Rosethrone isn't going to simply stop attacking this place" Martin told her "She's going to continue putting this on siege."

"That's right" Star Swirl admitted "Plus we've taken about seventeen losses in that battle."

"Considering how big Rosethrone's army was" Martin said "That was minor...But still our forces even with everyone working together are still out numbered."

Shooting Star turned "Then reuniting the Equestrian Tribes is next to happen."  
Martin turned "That's right mate, you are going to have to do that soon."

Shooting Star looked at the Princesses "Which is why I'll be leaving tomorrow or later on today. I must do what my father had done to the tribes of Mossflower Country in order for us to have a chance. Martin if you want you can join me."

"Sure thing mate!" Martin said.

Shooting Star turned to Colonel Ashpaw "You my old friend must stay behind to address protecting the castle."

"Consider that done sa'h!" Colonel Ashpaw said "You and Martin can go out to unite the Equestrian Tribes."

Star Swirl addressed the situation next "Shooting Star you won't make it alone with Martin the Warrior at your side. You'll need somepony like me to guide you around Equestria as the prophecy does state you are to unite the Equestrian Tribes."

"And..." Luna said.

Shooting Star turned over to the younger Princess whom was blushing "You can't tell me no Shooting Star, but I'd like to join you on the quest!"

Shooting Star looks at Princess Luna wanting to tell her to stay "Princess...You should stay here where it's safer for you."

Luna took this into consideration but she still wanted to come and she wouldn't be detoured from him "Shooting Star! Things aren't completely safe here, with Rosethrone out there. Sure Colonel Ashpaw has experience in dealing with invaders like Rosethrone, but she's smart as well...Look what she did to my sister!"

Shooting Star looks at Princess Celestia whose chest was covered in bandages "Point taken."

Princess Luna walks over to him nudging him while placing a hoof on his back "Please...Take me with you. I'd feel more protected being with you than here."

Shooting Star felt her hoof and finally agreed "Alright then, if you are sure. You may if Princess Celestia says it's okay."

Princess Luna smiled happily knowing that he'd be willing to have her join him. She was prepared for herself to show him that she wasn't afraid to take a life if she had to. Plus she felt as if he was the one for her. This was an opportunity for her to get to know him better and for him to know her better. She turned her head towards Princess Celestia whom wasn't truly wanting her sister to go, but if her sister felt safer around Shooting Star, and she wanted them to be together so she smiled "Go ahead Luna. You may join him."  
"YES!"

Shooting Star actually smiled as he addressed his three companions "We'll start our journey in two hours. We'll sneak out one of the secret entrances and begin our journey to restore the clans."

"And what about the ponies that we've taken back from Rosethrone?" Sergeant Snow asked.

Shooting Star turned to the captive ponies whom were slightly injured "Have Ruro and Princess Celestia check them over and tell them they are free to stay here if they wish. We must show them that we aren't like Rosethrone at all which means they aren't going to be killed. We all want them to feel safe."

"Right" the Sergeant said.

Shooting Star turned to Martin, Princess Luna and Star Swirl "So the journey begins."

"Right!" was the response.

The four prepared to leave in two hours. Once then the quest for Shooting Star to unite the Equestrian Tribes would begin one that would take him for quite a surprise.

 **end of chapter** **and also end of book 1 of Shooting Star Warrior Pegasus. Next chapter is going to be the very beginning of book 2 of Shooting Star and reset to chapter 1. What new dangers await Shooting Star and how close will Rosethrone be able to capturing the Castle of the Two Sisters? Continue on reading and the answers will come!**


	21. Book 2, Chapter 1

Book 2

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall or MLP: FIM, I do own Shooting Star, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Evening had fallen over Equestria. Four figures moved stealthily not trying to draw attention to themselves from the enemy's watchful eyes. Star Swirl the Bearded took the lead of the four travelers with Martin behind him, Princess Luna behind Martin and Shooting Star last. Shooting Star was true to his word leaving at sundown. If they were to make it on their journey they'd have to get past Princess Rosethrone's army safely. Traveling at night was going to be the safest key at least in the early run to Shooting Star's mission in reuniting the Equestrian tribes. All four of their heads perk out of the bushes keeping a wary eye around themselves. All four adventures had several days worth of rations for the trip. Only Martin and Shooting Star were armed with their usual weapons. Princess Luna and Star Swirl took no weapons.

"So far so good mates" Martin said checking his surroundings "Not a single one of Rosethorne's soldiers in sight."

"Let's keep it that way" Shooting Star admitted "If we are spotted by her forces...We will be captured for sure."

"Four against one hundred or more" Martin admitted "Not good odds."

"Plus Rosethrone does have plant controlling magic" Star Swirl reminded "While we are close to her forces she's sure to capture us one way or another if she spots us."

"We must not get caught then" Luna admitted she eyes Martin and Shooting Star "I'm counting on you two to make sure that doesn't happen."

Both Martin and Shooting Star agreed, getting caught wasn't an option. Shooting Star spoke "Stay clear to the bushes and move silently."

"Right" was the response from Star Swirl and Luna.

The four continued their journey to bypass Rosethrone's forces. They were going to play real smart, but unknown to them a pair of eyes belonging to Limestone watched and stalked the night. Their movements to most of Rosethrone's army wasn't picked up but the Vixen knew better. Her eyes was probably the best out of any creature in Rosethrone's army at night. Now even to her own eyes she was barely able to make way of where Shooting Star was going, plus she was too far away to hear the conversation. She kept a wary eye on the four travelers waiting to be called by Princess Rosethrone. She turns to Braveheart "Braveheart!"

"Yes Limestone?" Braveheart asked nervously.

The Vixen points to the bushes "Keep an eye on the bushes and follow in secret...I'll be with you shortly when I make a report to the Princess."

"On it!" Braveheart said getting right to work.

Princess Rosthrone was in a fowl mood. Her forces should have won in that battle to take the Castle of the Two Sisters. They had the superior numbers and yet, they failed thanks to Shooting Star's plan which she fell for. She'd have to be more careful against Shooting Star. If memory served his father Lord Brocktree was a clever technician using his own outnumbered forces to defeat her own adopted father. With the last encounter being determined during a fight to the death between leaders. She paced back and forward watching her forces and berated them "IDIOTS, BLUNDERS! ALL OF YOU! WE OUTNUMBERED THEM AND YET YOU RETREATED LIKE THE COWARDS THE ENEMY THINK YOU ARE!"

None of her army dared to speak knowing how fatal it would be to. When Rosethrone was angry someone died immediately when that creature spoke. Princess Rosethorne's cold murderous eyes scan her army daring them to speak. Her eyes focus on the remaining ponies in her army. Ten of their number was missing in action. Three to four others were killed. The ponies all shivered at her gaze. It was as if they knew Rosethrone was going to kill one of them for the failure even when they done what was ordered. Luckily none of them spoke up as Rosethrone tries to calm herself down "I would've preferred it if we would've WON that battle, but at least we have them on siege." she eyes Ripfang "And you my captain...Should have heeded her warning, but tell me what came out of it?"

Captain Ripfang was forced to answer her knowing it was safe for him to do so when asked by her "We might've failed your highness! But we still got your Zombie Pony plan coming along!"

Rosethrone sighed annoyed that she hadn't succeeded in taking the Castle of the Two Sisters "Of course we do! I was hoping we'd get it without having to resort into that stuff...Go Captain, go and see how many Zombie Ponies we have then report to me."

"Yes, your highness!" Ripfang said getting to his paws and going to do his Princess's bidding.

Princess Rosethrone eyes the rest of her army "The rest of you MUST be ready to march when he comes back! I'm not going to give Shooting Star the pleasure in thinking I'm going to quit at this. I won't! That castle will be MINE!"

The Princess walks off after she heard Limestone's footpaws coming her way almost asking to talk to her in private. The Princess followed the sound and found her vixen "And where were you all that time Limestone?"

"Watching the enemy Princess" Limestone said.

Princess Rosethrone looks at her "They are all inside that castle."  
"All but four your highness" Limestone said "Shooting Star, and three others aren't in it."  
Princess Rosethrone came at attention using her magic to choke the vixen in excitement bring her closer towards her "Shooting Star isn't inside the Castle of the Two Sisters?"

"N-N-N-No, your highness!" Limestone choked up "C-C-C-Could you let go? Your c-c-c-choking me!"

Rosethrone noticed this and released her "Who else is with him? And where did you see them going?"  
Limestone fought to regain her breathe but answers "Princess, I saw the warrior mouse with him, as well as the old Unicorn Star Swirl, and Princess Luna! I was too far away from them to hear what they were saying but it was clear they wanted to avoid detection and were doing well. Only my eyes were able to spot them."

"You did well Limestone" Rosethrone told her "In which direction did you see them going?"

"North from here" Limestone replied "I sent Braveheart to stalk them, and told him I'd be joining him to figure out where those four are going..." The vixen bows "Just waiting for orders your highness."

Princess Rosethrone doesn't waist much time to give her the order "Take a score of others with you Limestone...Track those four down, kill the mouse warrior and Star Swirl as I have no use for those two, but bring Shooting Star and Princess Luna to me ALIVE. I'll execute them personally after torturing them."

Limestone bowed respectfully "Your wish is my command my Princess. I'll get to it right away."

"Then go, don't waste time" Princess Rosethrone commanded "And Limestone..."

"Yes?"

"If you figure out what is going on...Send Braveheart to me to report what you find."

"It shall be done" the Vixen said bowing,

Limestone went to gather her group of twenty soldiers that would help Braveheart and herself up in the order. Once done Rosethrone turned her attention to the Castle of the Two Sisters watching it with her vengeful eyes "Mark my words Princess Celestia, I will take your home as well as capture Shooting Star and your sister. Then I'll have Equestria in my hooves with you begging for me to spare their lives in exchange of yours."  
She smirks at her plot at sending the plant zombies towards that castle "And just you wait Celestia...My plant zombies shall have you all killed or being converted."

With this said Princess Rosethrone waited for Captain Ripfang to return to her with the plant zombie ponies, she imagined the day when Limestone with her patrol and Braveheart returned with the captives, oh the torture she'd give her prisoners then killing them off eventually. Sure she had lost one battle but she was going to win the war. That much was clear to her.

 **End of chapter**

 **Short but again, Redwall Chapters can be short or long depending on what is going on...I have some Redwall Books whose chapters are only one or three pages long that this. Mostly if there is a short one it's to detail what is going on setting up the scene for the upcoming chapters. Next chapter is Chapter 2 of Book 2.**


	22. Book 2, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or in MLP:FIM, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Later on that evening, once Shooting Star decided that they could've been in the clear, the four travelers decided to stop for the rest of the night. They still were very wary though, sure Rosethrone's forces were besieging the Castle of the Two Sisters but that didn't mean they could count the threat of Princess Rosethrone against the four of them out. A sentry was going to be needed for the night just in case somepony would've been sent onto them. Shooting Star offered to be the first one with Martin agreeing to be second. Shooting Star also advised both Princess Luna and Star Swirl that there should be NO fire tonight. Fire would give off their position to the enemy quite quickly. Sure they were far enough away to avoid possible capture, but that was as of now...Once the enemy knew where their positions were they'd be overrun in an instant.

Martin agreed with Shooting Star's order seeing that Rosethrone would want the four of them or at least two of them brought back to her alive "It's for the best mates. Sure we're far away but that's only about four miles away, if Rosethrone sees a fire single she'll know what is up and send troops to capture us. It's best we don't have a fire at this very moment."

"You two are the experts when it comes down to this type of stuff" Luna admitted not wanting to be captured by Rosethrone again. Oh she knew what would happen if that did, certain death was going to be granted to her once Rosethrone was done with her.

Star Swirl agreed bringing out a map to show Shooting Star "Equestria isn't just a land full of ponies Shooting Star, there are five other tribes that you somehow have to unite together."

"Which ones are they?" Shooting Star inquired.

Martin looked at the images wisely "Just about any creature imaginable."

"Martin's correct" Star Swirl admitted then pointed to each image with his hoof first of all went to an insect pony type creature "First we got Changelings-"

"I've heard of those creatures" Luna told him "They feast on a pony's love to gain more power and can shape shift...I'm uneasy forming an alliance with shape shifters that may back stab us later on.

Martin himself didn't like the idea of forming an alliance with those type of creatures but if Equestria prophecy said Shooting Star had to unite the tribes of Equestria, this meant forming a risky alliance with the Changelings. The Warrior mouse spoke "I'm partly in agreement with Princess Luna here, but the Prophecy states that the Equestrian Tribes must be united. There's also a saying Princess that says your enemy is my enemy."

"Are you suggesting Martin that Rosethrone is picking a fight with the Changelings?"  
"It wouldn't surprise me, if you and your sister knows about Changelings then Rosethrone does as well, plus at the moment Rosethrone is in control of all of Equestria. If you think she may not be abusing the Changelings, then you might want to think again. I'm sure Rosethrone knows about the Changelings and is making life miserable for them as well."

Star Swirl agreed "Sometimes to make an alliance with somepony it has to have common ground. If the Changelings are being discriminated against and killed off by Rosethrone's forces that's common ground. Plus Princess, despite their abilities the Changelings are a part of Equestria. We'll need their help to take Equestria back."

"Their shape shifting abilities could help us out greatly" Shooting Star said "Plus we need all the numbers we can get. Rosethrone's army completely outnumbers my own army, in a head-to-head battle many of our numbers would die, that's a fact, even if I knew we could win it. I'd rather not risk those odds though when the chance of death is high."

Princess Luna sighed shaking her head in disapproval of having an alliance with the Changelings but she also trusted Shooting Star, there was truth behind his statement. An outnumbered army wouldn't last too long if it's soldiers got killed in a head-to-head battle. They did need more numbers. She bit her lip "I may not like the idea of having to speak to the Changelings to get their help to liberate Equestria from Rosethrone's control, but at the same time WE are out of options...Ponies aren't warriors at least most from Equestria aren't. So where I may not like the idea as they could back stab us later, even I can see the benefit of having them on our side out ways any cons at least for now.

Star Swirl continued "Then after the Changelings, there are Dragons."

"Actual fire breathing lizards?" Martin asked as this would be a first for him, in his lifetime he had fought terrible creatures including lizards before but he had never ever encountered a real dragon.

"Indeed" Star Swirl told Martin.

"Those might be the hardest to ask for help" Martin admitted to Shooting Star "I've never encountered one in my journeys but even I've read about how terrifying they can be."

Shooting Star agreed "Dragons do sound hard to get an alliance with but I'm sure we can have common ground."

Luna agreed "Right."

"Then" Star Swirl said "We've got the Hypogriphs at Mount Evers, then the Griffens, and then finally the Yaks."

"And Shooting Star needs to unite all five Equestrian tribes?" Martin asked.

"So the prophecy says he will."

Shooting Star studied the map to see where to go to first. The Warrior Pony asks Star Swirl "I suppose we need to start off with the ones that we are the closest too..."

"That would sadly be the Changelings" Star Swirl said causing Luna to sigh "Just great...The shape shifters are first..." She sighed more "But if they are the closest to find we have to get to them."

Shooting Star walks over to her "Don't worry Luna, trust me on this, I won't let the Changelings harm you or your sister as long as I'm around."

Princess Luna actually gave a small smile trusting him "I trust you Shooting Star. So now that we know where we are going tomorrow, shall Star Swirl and I get some shut eye."

"You two can" Shooting Star told them "I'll take up the first watch."

"I'll be second" Martin offered.

Martin, Princess Luna and Star Swirl head out to sleep for the night. While they were getting to sleep, Shooting Star also gives off one bit of advise "If I see anything and say anything, get ready to move."

Martin agreed "Same with me mates. We shouldn't allow ourselves to be caught, I already have the feeling Rosethrone has sent someone to track us and capture us."

"But we weren't seen" Luna told the two warriors.

"Just because for our own eyes we didn't see anyone of her forces" Martin explained "Doesn't mean one of her forces were watching...She has that Vixen on her side."

"And that vixen could've spotted us" Shooting Star admitted "Even if we didn't see her. My father Lord Brocktree often told me this...If you know your enemy has a fox or vixen in their army, don't ever lower your guard for a second. Foxes or vixens are the most dangerous when you've lowered your guard, they are real cunning beasts."

Princess Luna was silent, but willing to listen to Shooting Star's advise. She had a lot to learn about types of vermin. She rests her head hoping that when Shooting Star would have time to sleep after his shift that he'd sleep alongside her, then teach her all he knew about being a warrior. She felt her heart beating in love for him.

Braveheart had advanced on the camp silently but hides behind a bush. The poor colt had been traveling and spying on Shooting Star for the whole time the four had been traveling with no food at all. His stomach growled hungrily, but he didn't want to disobey Limestone, a close friend to Princess Rosethrone. The poor colt had a feeling that if he did disobey Limestone, Rosethrone would ether kill him or his captive sisters. He was fighting to make sure his sisters were alive. He watched the four travelers from a safe distance unaware Shooting Star had now indeed sighted him.

"Hiding from somepony?" Limestone's voice asked Braveheart.

Braveheart turned towards the sound of her voice "Y,-Y-Y-Yes, I'm trying to make sure I'm not caught spying on Shooting Star Limestone!"

Limestone emerged stealthily from the bushes "Well you need to work harder! He's spotted you!"

"But how!"

Limestone sighed "You're still young and untrained in stealth tactics. It is what one would expect from a Colt like you trying to sneak upon a trained warrior."

She looked in Shooting Star's direction "So...Have you heard anything?"

Braveheart nodded "Well nothing too much but I heard them talking about Changelings."

"Those shape shifters?!"

Braveheart nodded once more "They are planning to head there."

A plan formed in Limestone's brain, the Princess could wait a bit before Limestone was successful...After all a successful capture of Princess Luna, and Shooting Star was one they weren't expecting. Right now with Braveheart spotted, even with twenty soldiers with her, Limestone knew the moment they tried to get the four travelers, she knew they'd allude capture and possibly take the twenty soldiers down. Three soldiers attempted to head off but Limestone grabs hold of the middle soldier's shoulder "Hold it!"

"But Limestone ma'am!" the rat spoke "Our orders from the Princess are to capture them!"

Limestone glared at him drawing a dagger and placed it threateningly at the rat's neck "I know that! But who's in command of this squad?"

The rat gulped knowing the Vixen would indeed kill him for speaking up so he spoke "Y-Y-You."

"That's right you brainless rat!" she yelled at him "Me!"

She calms herself down "I know what I've been ordered to do, but because of Braveheart being spotted, our targets would only get away." she points to her forehead "It takes brains to capture warriors! But if you must, go ahead! Capture them yourselves, you're only going to get yourself and others killed for nothing."

There was something in the vixen's voice that made the three soldiers stop. Oh they remembered how cunning Shooting Star was for he was the one that thwarted their assault on the Castle of the Two Sisters. Plus their Princess's wrath of disobeying Limestone wasn't something they were going to do. Limestone nodded at them "That's right, you have some brains after all to realize that I would report you to Rosethrone for disobeying me when I have a plan to capture them."

The three soldiers went back into rank to listen to her. Limestone turned to Braveheart "First of all, somebeast feed this poor colt! He's no use to Princess Rosethrone dead!"

Some of Rosethrone's soldiers that were in Limestone's group ran about to get food for Braveheart. Once then they begin to give him the food. The young colt began eating the food while listening into Limestone's plan.

Limestone looks at him while he was eating then to the soldiers she brought with her "It's unwise to go and try to capture those four when Shooting Star knows we are here waiting for our moment. We could try to capture them now but we'd most likely suffer heavy casualties and most likely will fail."

"Then what shall we do?" a ferret asked.

Limestone grinned evilly "We use our brains that's what. We won't capture them right now...Instead...Braveheart here found they might be heading to the Changeling Hive. Fortunately I know where it's at...and we'll head off in that direction and prepare to cut Shooting Star, Princess Luna, Star Swirl and Martin the Warrior off that way...Best way to capture them is to take them by surprise!"

The soldiers liked that idea, it was better to play it safe after all. The Vixen was truly someone special to Princess Rosethrone, they were beginning to see why, Limestone and their Princess were pretty good friends and nearly thought alike. The plan sounded like a plan Princess Rosethrone would think of. Sensing this Limestone chuckled at her soldiers and at Braveheart "Who do you think helped a young Princess Rosethrone out in learning battle strategies? It wasn't just her father Urgatt Trunn, it was myself, her father and a bit of Rosethrone's own smart mind. We must do this carefully and catch them when they aren't prepared for it."

There was an enormous applause for the vixen, as they agreed with her, better to have a chance of not getting hurt or killed than getting killed trying to capture their targets. Princess Rosethrone might not have been one for patience, but even she'd have it when it came to capturing targets.

"Mark my words Warrior Pony" Limestone spoke towards the direction of Shooting Star "Whatever you are up to, you'll find me, one step ahead of you! You dared to try to outsmart Princess Rosethrone? Well think again! I'll carry you and Luna back while slaying your other two comrades!"

Braveheart, Limestone, and their twenty soldiers sit back to wait before walking off into the night silently. None dared to cross Shooting Star's path.

 **End of chapter**

 **Another short chapter but the action is heating up! Will Limestone's plan succeed and how will a young Chrysalis react to meeting Shooting Star? Yeah, Chrysalis is in this fanfic but remember she'll be her younger self and not her older self** **Next chapter is Chapter 3!**


	23. Book 2, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or in MLP:FIM, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Morning came at Shooting Star's camp. During the night Martin would indeed take second shift with Shooting Star warning him that Rosethrone's ambush party was out, but they hadn't made their move. Martin brought out his sword getting ready for a possible ambush if it were to have came. The two warriors had to be ready when the ambush started. The attack would never come but both Martin and Shooting Star had a feeling why, and that reason must've been the vixen Rosethrone had in her army was in charge of the ambush party. When everybeast and everypony was awake, both Martin and Shooting Star informed their two comrades what Shooting Star saw.

"You sure you saw them Shooting Star?" Princess Luna asked alarmed.

"I'm positive! It might have been still night out, but your eyes adjust to the night and I could make out a young colt trying to be stealthy spying on our group."

"That young colt" Luna muttered "Must've been Braveheart...Poor young colt...Forced to work for Rosethrone or he or his sisters pay the price."

Martin sighed "It is what one can expect from someone like Princess Rosethrone using every living creature to her needs and if she has to use them as force she will."

"So why do you expect this ambush party didn't attack last night?" the Princess of the Night asked.

Shooting Star answered "Because the ambush party must have a fox or a vixen as it's commander. Like I said last night foxes and vixens are sly creatures as well as smart. He or she must have figured out since Braveheart was spotted to call the attack off and wait for her to come up with a plan."

"Limestone..." Star Swirl muttered silently under his breathe "She's very close to Princess Rosethrone. Out of all foxes and vixens Rosethrone has, Limestone is one vixen that one must really, really think on their hooves. That vixen is smart and nearly an equal strategist compared to Princess Rosethrone."

"My point exactly" Shooting Star said putting a hoof underneath his chin "Braveheart must have been at that area long enough for him to overhear our plan to the Changelings...If that's the case...That's where Limestone plans to ambush us!"

"Sly vixen plan if I ever heard one" Martin agreed "The attack won't come while were at this location, it's gonna come at the location where we are headed too."

Star Swirl looked at Shooting Star "What shall we do?"

Shooting Star answered "You can't let your enemies actions haunt you. We need to get to the Changelings first and foremost. We also must be prepared for the ambush. Martin and I know from experience that you need to check your surroundings, to be prepared for anything."

Martin agreed with the Warrior Pony "Being prepared for anything is what we warriors do. Lots of enemies could be encountered on any adventure. Luckily Princess Luna you and Star Swirl have the two of us along. As long as we keep our eyes opened we shouldn't be ambushed that easily."

Princess Luna focused in her magic ready to blast out at anything that might pose a threat to her. Shooting Star pats her shoulders "Sure it's good to be ready, but not that ready that we might accidentally hit an innocent creature. What Martin meant was be ready to fight at any given time."

"Oh" Princess Luna said relaxing a bit.

Star Swirl stood up "And so well begin the journey once breakfast has been made and eaten."

"I'm glad you didn't say that around hares mate" Shooting Star told him "Hares might be good warriors but they have bottomless pits for stomachs. I shiver to think what the hares we left at the Castle of the Two sisters are going to do around that food supply. Hopefully they have enough sense to ration out the food."

"They are the ones that are on siege now" Martin told Shooting Star "So they probably are. I myself wonder what Rosethrone might be planning next."

"I don't want to think about that" Shooting Star said "Because whatever Princess Rosethrone is up to, it can't be good for our comrades fighting to protect the Castle of the Two Sisters."  
So the four travelers sat up to begin their breakfast in order to get onto their adventure.

Princess Rosethrone was waiting for her rat captain to return. She walked towards the edge of her area and peered down evilly at the Castle of the Two Sisters. It had alluded her so far. This time she would make no mistake. That Castle would be HERS at the end of this day! She sat watching the defenders shifting positions "That's right, rabbits, treemice, hedgepigs, and tinymice...Start your shifting early...I'll capture that castle as it's my right to do so!"

"Uh, Princess Rosethrone ma'am" a guard pony said.

Princess Rosethrone looked back at the shivering guard "WHAT IS IT NOW?"

The guard pony took off his helmet bowing to her "Word from Limestone ma'am!"

"Oh? She's made contact with the four that aren't in the Castle of the Two Sisters already?"

The guard pony nodded "She has seen them but says Braveheart was spotted by Shooting Star so that she had to call off the capture last night but is planning to capture them when they arrive at the Changeling Hive."

"Changeling Hive?!" Rosethrone asked gripping the guard pony's throat with her magic even lifting him "DID SHE SAY REALLY SAY CHANGELING HIVE?!"  
"Y-Y-Y-Yes Princess!" the guard choked up "P-P-P-Please don't kill me, I'm only delivering the message!"

"Why is she planning to capture them at the Changeling Hive?"

"B-B-Because Braveheart was spotted-"

"I heard that part and I can let it slide but why at the Changeling Hive?!"

"Oh, that part!"

Princess Rosethrone rolled her eyes "Yes, that one you idiot!"

The guard pony answered "Because according to Limestone that is where Shooting Star, Princess Luna, Star Swirl and that Martin mouse are heading towards!"

Princess Rosethrone realized her grip on his throat but not before casting him aside into a sharp spine bush causing him to yelp in pain. She paces back and forward as if now understanding what Shooting Star was up to "If he gets the Changelings then he might be able to get more to his army..." She paces more "Twenty is not going to be enough to capture those four if they reach the Changeling Hive."

The guard pony looks at the Princess waiting for her orders when another guard pony rushed by "Princess Rosethrone ma'am. Ripfang has came back and from the looks of it has has at least ten score of plant zombie ponies."

"two hundred of them hugh?" Rosethrone asked "Not bad considering the situation...Tell him to report to me."

"Yes, your highness!"

The two guards run off to get Ripfang. Moments later the rat captain emerged with the ten score of plant zombie ponies. He bows to the Princess "Your hignness, this was all I could gather at the moment."

"Good enough" Princess Rosethrone said "Now stand at attention captain for I have a new mission for you."

Captain Ripfang stood at attention as he was ordered to. Princess Rosethrone spoke "I was just informed that Limestone has made contact with Shooting Star, Princess Luna, Star Swirl the Bearded, and the mouse Martin."

"That is good news! Soon she'll be dragging Shooting Star and Princess Luna to you!"

"That part would be extremely good news" Princess Rosethrone said "But, sadly Braveheart was spotted by Shooting Star so she had to delay their capture."

"Pity that vixen couldn't do it then."

"She's playing it safe Ripfang!" Rosethrone snapped at the rat captain "She realizes that the twenty soldiers she has aren't going to help capture those four when they are alerted to her presence."

"Wasn't trying to sound as if she failed you your highness!"

"Well you certainly did when you made that pity comment!" Rosethrone berated him she sighed "Oh what have I become? Celestia?" she gets onto her hooves once more "However Limestone also reports that the four are heading towards the Changeling Hive."

"Changelings?" Ripfang asked "Are you talking about those imaginary shape shifters?"

"Ah, Ripfang, this is why you aren't qualified to be a leader in Equestria. Just because you haven't seen a Changeling in your life doesn't mean they don't exist. I assure you, they exist. I've even killed five score of them when they accidentally claimed to have wandered into my home land. Anyway, I need you to take four score of troops with you."

"Then what?!" Ripfang asked sensing bloodlust in the Princess.

He was right and the Princess shouts the command "BURN THE CHANGELING HIVE TO THE GROUND! TAKE NO PRISONERS!"

Ripfang giggled mischievously as if he were a naughty baby, the Princess was talking his kind of language. He bowed to the Princess "Princess, fail you I shall not. I'll find the Changeling Hive and with my soldiers will burn it to the ground killing all of the Changelings."

He gets up to get the eighty soldiers "What about the invasion on the Castle of the Two Sisters your highness?"

Princess Rosethrone answered "My siege on it will continue...Leave the plant zombie ponies here as my invasion to use them on the Castle of the Two Sisters will begin shortly."

"I shall obey your orders and if I happen to come across Limestone's path?"

"You can lend a paw to help her capture Shooting Star and Princess Luna while killing Star Swirl and Martin the Warrior if you want to" Rosethorne said "But your goal is to burn the Changeling Hive to the ground and wipe out the Changelings."

Ripfang nodded "Got it!"

He choose eighty warriors most of whom were searats just like him as they were the beasts that were mostly suited for the job Rosethrone asked of him. But he also took some ferrets, weasles, stoats, some sacrificial ponies and a few foxes "You all are coming with me. The Princess wants us to exterminate these Changelings and burn their Hive to the ground."

"Yes, sir Captain Ripfang!" was the response.

Ripfang raises his cutlass "Come on mates, let's find that Changeling Hive!"

Rosethrone's army that Ripfang had selected to go with them nearly raise their weapons as well but Rosethrone slips by giving Ripfang a map. He looks at it "What it contain?"

"It's where you'll find the Changeling Hive" Rosethrone said "Just get that mission done as quickly as you can."

Ripfang nodded taking the map "Got it!"

Once more he raised his cutlass "Come on mates let's execute the Changelings!"

All beasts in Rosethrone's army that were selected by Ripfang raised their weapons and shouted "For Rosethrone! KILL, KILL, KILL HER ENEMIES!"

Ripfang and his eighty soldiers ran off shouting the awful warcry. When the eighty soldiers had left Princess Rosethrone walked towards the Castle of the Two Sisters, and sat down. She sighted a shrew and squirrel sentry sitting quietly in the secret entrances, her horn glew red, lifted a plant zombie seed and fired at them with amazing accuracy. It was so amazing that she hit from that long of a distance. The two beasts didn't know what hit them as the seeds hit them in their hearts and began to quickly eat away at their hearts while they were alive quickly transforming them into plants. Princess Rosethrone smirked looking at her plant zombie horde "In two hours we shall begin the attack. That's enough time for those two beasts to turn into plant zombies as well. The chaos that'll happen when we press on our attack."

The Princess now sits back to wait. She rubbed her hooves in anticipation, if her plan worked, she was going to kill off the Changelings once and for all, capture Shooting Star, and Princess Luna, while killing Star Swirl and Martin the Warrior, and lastly she'd be conquering the Castle of the Two Sisters. All in all getting all three accomplishments done to her was good in her eyes. She would never have to fear of rebellion. She then begins to laugh evilly at her scheme. Her evil laughter echoed through the forest causing all of the beasts defending the Castle of the Two Sisters to look around wondering what Rosethrone was planning. From the sound of it, it didn't benefit them. Oh they knew this upcoming battle was going to be intense.

End of chapter

 **And so Rosethrone's three part plan is underway, can Shooting Star with his three friends avoid capture, rescue the Changeling Hive from certain extermination and can the Castle of the Two Sister survive a plant zombie attack? You don't want to miss out on any upcoming chapters! Next chapter is chapter 4.**


	24. Book 2, Chapter 4

Book 2, Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or in MLP:FIM, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

It was five minutes before the two hours Rosethrone needed to commence her second attack on the Castle of the Two Sisters. Colonel Ashpaw the Brave decided to check on Sergeant Snow to see if the sentries were ready for round two. The Colonel had a feeling Princess Rosethrone would strike today, question was what was she planning? The beautiful Haremaid Sergeant Snow turned to him saluting "All is quiet so far Colonel!"

"Indeed, missy, that's the key word, so far" Colonel Ashpaw addressed her "But it doesn't mean Rosebutt isn't up to something. I can feel it in my bones, whatever her plan is, it doesn't benefit us, so we have to be prepared for anything."

"Agreed sa'h!" the Hare Maid replied.

Princess Celestia walks down still being escorted by Log-A-Log Grenn and Ruro the Squirrel chiftain. Ever sense Celestia's injury by Princess Rosethrone during the last battle the two chieftains decided to help escort the still injured Princess to wherever she wanted despite her protesting. The older of the two Royal Princesses soon came to accept her escorts as they were doing this to protect her. They like Colonel Ashpaw knew that if Princess Celestia died in a battle or died during the siege that they were in, then once news reached the subjects that were still loyal to her then it might break them into complete obedience to Princess Rosethorne.

"I'm surprised they hadn't attacked at night" Princess Celestia admitted.

"After the successful defense we had against them your highness, I'm not surprised" Colonel Ashpaw said "Sieges take more than soldiers and Princess Rosethrone knows that, it also takes strategy. Sadly she has all the time of the world to think on plans to conquer this castle!"

"Thy long ears Colonel is correct sadly" Ruro said "Time is on Rosethrone's side not ours. Me thinks, it is in her best interests to not only think of plans but put us under siege to starve us out."

Princess Celestia got the message sitting down worried "And how long do we have?"

"Currently" Colonel Ashpaw answered her "As long as I can keep the other Long Patrols hares in line to ration out the food supply, at least a full month, depending on what Rosethrone has planned for us."

"She could certainly sabotage the food supply" Sergeant Snow admitted "Which depending on the sabotage it could mean she poisoned the food or something else.

A GUOSIM shrew spoke "Colonel sir, Rosethrone might be on the move! I just saw eighty of her soldiers leave with Ripfang to attack someplace."

Princess Celestia quickly figured this out "Uh-no!"

"What's wrong?" Log-A-Log Grenn asked her.

The Princess answered "Rosethrone might have figured out what Shooting Star intends to do and is heading towards! If that's the case whoever he's looking for and might have sent those eighty soldiers to kill those targets instead..."

"She still has a way bigger army even with four score of her soldiers gone" Sergeant Snow muttered dryly checking out the numbers."

"Although a sentry last night spotted Limestone with a score leaving last night" Grenn reminded her "So that's five score of her soldiers gone with two important members of Rosethrone's army undergoing that mission."

"Was going to say that ma'am" Snow admitted "But my point is, we are still out numbered but not as badly as it was before."

"I'd say the odds were three to one or four to one before" Colonel Ashpaw admitted "Now it's more like two to one, but point taken."

"Here she comes!" A squirrel sentry announced seeing Rosethrone begin to walk towards them with the rest of her army "And she has...Strange plant like creatures with her!"

Princess Celestia shielded her eyes to help look ahead and gasped seeing the two hundred plant zombie ponies "How cruel can you get Rosethrone?! Those ponies you killed aren't your play things!"

Rosethorne came to a sudden stop and she shouts to Princess Celesita "Are you awake Princess Celesita?"

Princess Celestia was about to speak but Colonel Ashpaw decided to answer for her "Ai! Princess Rosethingy! The Princess is awake but is in no mood to talk to a backstabbing green alicorn warlord first thing in the morning!"

Rosethrone growls "Oh I so look forward to seeing you bow before me rabbit! Princess Celestia! If you are allowing the lowly long ears to speak for you, you must have really lost your touch, especially since you aren't a warrior like myself."

Princess Celestia looked at Colonel Ashpaw as she addressed Rosethrone "I haven't lost my touch! True I might not be a warrior but the Colonel speaks for me as well! If you want to speak to me he'll respond not only for me."

Rosethorne smirked "Then I'll make my words count...I'm giving you once chance to surrender and turn yourselves over and I may spare your lives-"

"Sorry, but we of the Long Patrol don't know the meaning of the word surrender!" Colonel Ashpaw shot at her "We will fight till the last breathe giving you and your army Rosethingy, good old blood and vinegar as they say! We'll certainly show you that we aren't cowardly rabbits!"

Rosethrone rolled her eyes muttering to herself "You tried to reason with them Rosethrone, but it didn't work." She grinned evilly looking at Celestia and the Colonel "I tried to be reasonable! But don't worry cause when I'm through with this castle today...I'm going to make you eat those words before making an example out of you! Prepare for your last days alive!"

"Charge on if you-" Colonel Ashpaw shouted there were screams coming from the side "What gives?!"

The ponies they had rescued along with some shrews, and Squrriels were being persuaded by plant zombiefied creatures biting any pony or creature unlucky enough to trip or be too slow. Princess Celestia watches horrified as a Pegasus tripped but was immediately pounced on by her pursuing creatures which were three squirrels, they hurled themselves onto her biting her all over eventually killing her before being transformed herself.

Rosethrone smirked "Shooting Star might've out thought me last time but over the night I managed to take two of your sentries by surprise and they slowly became my latest addition of plant zombies...All willing to kill the living flesh then transform others into more!"

Snow shielded her eyes "Colonel sir she has at least tenscore of those zombies with her!"

"So that's her plan!" Colonel Ashpaw said "Using them and come at her flanks while-"

He ducked a well thrown spear by a searat which nearly impaled him in the head "Whoa!"

Rosehtrone smirked raising her head high "CHARGE! AND KILL THEM ALL!"

Rosethrone's army raised their weapons chanting out "DEATH TO ROSETHRONE'S ENEMIES!"

Then the army charged with the plant zombie ponies charging second moving slowly.

"So that was her plan all along" Snow muttered.

"Crafty little alicorn" Colonel Ashpaw muttered back "Goes to show you how dangerous and unpredictable she is with magic. This is gonna take some time to outthink her."

"What do we do?" Sergeant Snow asked using her hare pike to push an oncoming zombiefied plant creature from biting her.

"Keep our eyes pealed and repeal her attack" Colonel Ashpaw said.

Princess Celestia bit her lip, with plant zombie creatures happening every time they bit a living creature to death and attack happening at their front she didn't know what to focus on.

"Ruro, Grenn, get the Princess out of here!" Colonel Ashpaw ordered the two chieftains "Princess Celestia ma'am don't let anypony see you worried like that, it may cause a loss of moral in the other surviving ponies we have here and in some of our troops! We don't want that!"

Log-A-Log Grenn and Ruro agreed taking the Princess someplace safe deeper into the castle. Colonel Ashpaw called to his army "Come on mates! We gotta repeal the attack, keep your eyes opened and do what you can to knock the plant zombie creatures from doing any more damage to us! Shooting Star is counting on us to keep the castle standing! Let's make him proud! All together now!"

"EULIA!" was the unanimous response.

Thus Princess Rosethrone's second plan to assault the castle of the Two Sisters begun. Rosethrone watches her army carefully. She wouldn't tolerate failure this time. She was certain she had them. Sensing that this time victory would be hers in due time she grinned waiting for the surrender. She gave orders to her plant zombie ponies and creatures "Locate Princess Celestia and take her into custody...I want her brought to me alive so I can finish the job."

The plant zombie creatures inside the Castle of the Two Sisters heard her command and began to divide themselves up into two parties one to engage the defenders to gain more and the other to track down Celestia to take her captive. Inside the Castle of the Two Sisters, Ruro and Log-A-Log Grenn as well as Princess Celestia heard the order.

"Princess Rosethrone won't let up till Princess Celestia is dead" Log-A-Log Grenn told Ruro.

"I'm not so surprised" Ruro admitted "Princess Rosethrone knows that if she can kill Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Equestria will be hers so her wanting to slay Princess Celestia with her own hooves will show how weak she believes Princess Celestia is."

"Which showing compassion isn't a week trait" Grenn agreed with the Squirrel Chieftain "However it won't be long before those plant zombie creatures and ponies pursing us catch up to us. We need a plan."

Princess Celestia heard the two chieftains, it was time for her to show some backbone and show Rosethrone that she won't be intimidated. If Rosethrone wanted war, then even Princess Celestia knew she had to fight it. Otherwise Shooting Star's efforts would be in vane. The Princess of the Sun wanted to talk peacefully with Rosethrone but now saw she needed to fight, and a plan was forming into her mind "I think I know how to outsmart Princess Rosethrone's zombie plan at least the ones that are coming after me...Question is are you Log-a-Log Grenn and you Ruro with me?"

"Say the word your highness" Ruro said.

"And we will gladly assist you" Log-A-Log Grenn finished.

"Good" Princess Celestia said "Both of you call some of your subjects and follow me."

Log-A-Log Grenn and Ruro obeyed Princess Celestia wondering what the Princess had in mind. Soon with only the three of them and ten others five shrews and five squirrels they followed her deep into the castle while also hoping Colonel Ashpaw had everything else under control until the Princess was safe and if her plan could halt Rosethrone's second assault on the Castle of the Two Sisters.

 **end of chapter**

 **Another short chapter, I know, but again it sets up the battle. What does Princess Celestia have in mind to avoid capture, well read to find out!**


	25. Book 2, Chapter 5

Book 2, Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or in MLP:FIM, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Shooting Star was on his quest to unite the first ever Equestrian tribe the Changelings. He had correctly guessed that Limestone was plotting an ambush to capture not only him but Princess Luna as well. What a mistake that would be on the Vixen's point of view. If there was one thing his father Lord Brocktree had given him it was this, never ever let your guard down around enemy foxes. He had to keep his eyes opened and be ready for anything. At the same time he had to make sure Princess Luna calmed herself down long enough to keep a level head. Bottom line, he wasn't going to get the four of them captured. They had traveled for quite a long time about four hours since breakfast when Star Swirl suggested they take a quick break for Princess Luna.

"With all due respect Star Swirl I'm fine!" Princess Luna told him "The more we delay going to the Changelings who knows what Rosethrone has in plan for them."

"There are worse things that can happen to you Princess if you just continuously march...Like going into an ambush tired out." Star Swirl warned her.

"He has a point" Martin admitted "A quick break might be helpful, that is if Shooting Star wants us to."

Shooting Star was silent not purposely trying to ignore the conversation. He thought he saw something in the distance. Martin now notices Shooting Star flattening himself narrowly on the ground as he begun sneaking about "What's wrong mate?"

Shooting Star brought up his hoof and mentioned Martin to be quiet and stay with Princess Luna and Star Swirl to protect them. Martin now got serious understanding that Shooting Star saw something alarming and he nodded "Right mate. I'm right behind you...If you see any beast or anything give us a shout."

Shooting Star saluted his mouse friend and appeared to vanish into the shadows. Princess Luna watches the stallion amazed that she couldn't even see him when he was investigating something. She even doubted she or her sister could do this. Shooting Star was so silent heck she couldn't even see his white mane and white tail. She wanted to follow but Martin held her back "Relax Princess, let Shooting Star scout ahead. If he found something he'll let us know."

Shooting Star advanced downward and saw a river otter and a sea otter. He knew the two otters. The river otter was fully grown for his species. The sea otter was most likely the Skipper of his people. Shooting Star waved to his companions behind him giving him the all clear. They advance quietly with Shooting Star bursting through the bushes and the two otters see him.

"Ahoy matey!" The Sea Otter shouted "You're Shooting Star, Lord Brocktree's adopted son! You're away from your mountain matey!"

"Thought I recognized you Skip" Shooting Star said to the sea otter then he addressed the river otter "Thought I recognized you too Ruffgar Brookback!"

"Indeed you had Shooting Star, please, call me Ruff, like me grandma used to call me when I wrestled 'er!"

Shooting Star shook both otter's paws with Martin, Princess Luna and Star Swirl approaching.

"What's this about mate? Other than the mouse that is with you, you finally found your kind?"

"You can say that" Shooting Star told the otter he then addressed his own traveling party "Hey mates, allow me to introduce to you two, two of my father's companions well they both were in the end but the River otter was with my father Lord Brocktree from very early on. Meet Ruffgar Brookback, please call him Ruff for short and meet Brogalaw, Skipper of Sea Otters!"

Shooting Star turned to both otters now introducing his companions to the two otters "Skipper Brogalaw, and Ruff, meet Martin the Warrior, Princess Luna, and Star Swirl the Bearded."

The six creatures shook hooves or paws getting acquainted with one another when the introductions and shaking were over Shooting Star asked "What are you two doing out here?"

"Oh we've set up a temporary cavern home nearby" Brogalaw said "Ruff whom has been with us sense the war against Ungatt Trunn suggested we get to know the area matey."

"What brings you out of Salmandestron?" Ruff asked "Lord Brocktree a bit too tough for you lately?"

"Nope" Shooting Star said "It appears as if this is my home, known as Equestria...I'm right now trying to unite the Equestrian Tribes so I can defeat an evil Alicorn, Princess Rosethrone."

"Rosethrone?" Ruff asked rubbing his eyes "Is that the name of that green pony with wings and horns?"

"THAT WOULD BE HER!" Luna shouted angrily.

"What's with her?" Brogalaw asked Shooting Star.

Star Swirl answered "As you know this is Princess Luna, and Princess Rosethrone took her home of Canterlot away from her and treated her and her sister badly, it was Shooting Star and Martin the Warrior's bravery with the help of the Long patrol and our army that helped saved them...Princess Luna doesn't like Rosethrone...Not one bit."

"And I won't ever forgive her" Princess Luna said "Treating me and my sister like we are worthless, stealing the Elements of Harmony so they can't be used on us. Then humiliating me and my sister in front of our subjects..."

"Sounds like something Ungatt Trunn would've done to beasts he's conquered" Ruff muttered.

Shooting Star looks at the two Otters "Well what would you two say if Rosethrone is Ungatt Trunn's adopted daughter?"

The two otters literally dropped their jaws in surprise with Skipper Brogalaw speaking out "Didn't know that evil cat had an adopted daughter, but that explains why she treated Princess Luna and her sister like that. Trunn often did that to suppress any beast that might rise up against him."

Star Swirl looks at the two Otters "I went to Salmandestron in search of hoping to find Shooting Star so we can beat Rosethrone while also uniting the Equestrian Tribes. We were off to find the Changelings but we seemed to have found you."

"Changelings?" Ruff asked "What are those?"  
"Basic answer" Princess Luna answered "They appear like a cross between a pony and bug, but they are shapeshifters and have you two seen her?"

"I hadn't saw her but Ruff here has" Brogalaw admitted.

"I felt something off about her when I saw her that one time" Ruff admitted "Now I know why."

"Need some help mate on defeating Rosethrone?" Brogalaw asked.

"We could use all the help we can get" Martin insured "but please be warned that alicorn has magic that caught us off guard more than once."

"Then consider me, my clan and Ruff in" Brogalaw said "We'll join you for your journey."

"Thank you mates" Shooting Star told the otter glad to have more help.

Before the group could react, Shooting Star heard hooves approaching "Quick everybeast and everypony down into the bushes or river!"

Brogalaw and Ruff dive into the water obeying Shooting Star's command. While Martin, Star Swirl, Princess Luna and Shooting Star himself hide behind the bushes. Princess Luna had found herself rubbing against Shooting Star. She blushes red but doesn't say a word as they were so close to each other almost as if they were going to kiss or make out but in a way she was calm and puts her head against Shooting Star's staying silent as they looked out of the bushes to see what he saw. Two insect like ponies emerged. They seemed like adults and even guards with Luna blushing whispering to Shooting Star as both of their flanks were touching each others in their cramped space, heck even their tails seem to hold onto each other "Those are Changelings...Wonder why they are out of their hive."

"We're about to find out" Shooting Star told her blushing red as he had never been this close to a girl before at least one that he was indeed having feelings for.

The two Changelings emerged talking to each other "Oh, you had to take your eyes off of Princess Chrysalis didn't you?"

"Me?! How was it my fault when I was asked to assist our queen with something? This is your fault not mine! You dragged me into this!"

"This is the third time the Princess has done this to us! Where could she have gone?"

"Sounds like they have lost their Princess" Princess Luna said.

Shooting Star gets up and attempts to walk out but doesn't fully untangle his tail from Luna's. Princess Luna blushes trying to get him to realize this but is too slow to make a comment about it. So with both of their tails still slightly tangled Shooting Star dragged the Princess out with him and he accidentally trips and falls over with Princess Luna underneath him and he ends up on top of Princess Luna's body. Hooves touch hooves and the two accidentally share a kiss because of the mistake. The two Changelings saw the two and approach with both ponies blushing red with Shooting Star admitting "Sorry Luna!"

Princess Luna oddly like this blushing red "We gotta do that again!" She blushes "Of course not when we are on a mission."

Shooting Star and Luna now untangle their tails and stand up.

"What are you doing out far from Canterlot ponies?" the first Changeling asked.

Shooting Star raised his hooves to show them he wasn't going to harm them. Luna follows suit standing up straight. Shooting Star addresses the two "I'm Shooting Star, Warrior Pony from Salamandestron! I've come seeking out you Changelings to speak to your queen."

At his words Skipper Brogalaw, and Ruff appear out of the water stealthily unarmed as well but wanting to help Shooting Star. Martin the Warrior and Star Swirl emerged too.

The two Changeling guards were shivering now...They were without any back up and surrounded by six figures and they were only looking for Princess Chrysalis whom managed to escape from the hive most likely to explore Equestria.

Shooting Star addresses them "Easy mates! We aren't here to fight you. In fact we'll assist you even but we need to get to your Hive so I can talk to your Queen."

The second Changeling spoke "Why would a pony offer to help anyone of us Changelings?"

"It's called being friendly to you" Star Swirl answered "Plus we have other things to attend to than harming Changelings. Like defeating Princess Rosethrone."

"Someone fights against Princess Rosethrone?" The first Changeling asked "That ALICORN killed one hundred of us just for crossing her path once and would do much worse to us if we did that again now that she has all of Equestria in her hooves!"

Shooting Star drew his hoof blades with Martin doing the same with his sword. Both warriors bow to the Changelings with Martin speaking "I assure you two, Shooting Star and I aren't like the ponies that are normally here. Our weapons are used to protect the weak and defenseless. We won't use them on you two."

"Same goes for us!" Ruff said.

Luna reluctantly agreed still a bit on edge about dealing with the Changelings, but she was still willing to let Shooting Star do this. He alongside Martin seemed to know what they were doing. She was surprised when the two Changelings decided that the Warrior Pony and Warrior Mouse weren't bad and decided to allow the help.

"Okay then" the first Changeling told Shooting Star "We'll guide you back to the Hive. However we need to find Princess Chrysalis again."

"She's going to be the next Changeling Queen right?" Princess Luna asked.

"She is" the second Changeling said "But she always escapes the hive to explore the surroundings and we've been dispatched to find her and drag her back as our Queen doesn't want her to get hurt."

"What makes you think she did so?" Martin asked.

The first Changeling spoke "She's done this two times in the past...Why do you think Rosethrone killed one hundred of us for trespassing on her lands? Well that was because we were looking for Princess Chrysalis again then too...And we found her...In Rosethrone's clutches held hostage for trespassing...It's a wonder how we got her out of there alive or maybe that Alicorn just allowed it to happen after killing one hundred of us."

Martin suspected fowl play "If Princess Chrsalis was caught once by Rosethrone in the past then it's most likely that she's been abducted again!"

"How do you figure mouse?" the second changeling asked.

"Anybeast that knows what creatures are in Rosethrone's army would know that my friend is onto something" Shooting Star said "Princess Rosethrone has a vixen in her army. Even though that vixen might not have been seen when Rosethrone killed one hundred of you she might have been close enough to see Chrysalis" Shooting Star said to them.

"Is this same vixen the reason why you are seeking us out?" the first Changeling asked.

"The vixen's name is Limestone" Martin told the Changelings "She's been dispatched to try to capture Shooting Star and Princess Luna so that Princess Rosethrone can ether kill them or hold them captive."

"And she knows we are on our way to find your hive" Shooting Star said to them.

"You know...The Princess might not have escaped from the hive but kidnapped" The first Changeling said "WE GOTTA GET HER BACK!"

Shooting Star held up his hooves "My friends and I will assist you two. We just need to know where was the last place you saw Chrysalis!"

"It was in the next river bank!" The second Changeling said "We'll show you!"

"Do so" was the response from the two warriors.

Shooting Star turned to Brogalaw "Get some of your soldiers and follow along. I'm not about to let Limestone hold the Changeling's Princess hostage...From my knowledge she only has twenty soldiers."

"Right on mate!" the sea otter Skipper told him rushing off.

Shooting Star turned to the Changelings "When he gets back with his clanbeasts we can go."

"of course!"

Martin the Warrior's guess that Princess Chrysalis was kidnapped was right. At the moment Chrysalis was a small young female Changeling. She was abducted while waiting at the riverbank close to her hive. She had been captured by Limestone personally and now with rats, weasels, ferrets, and stoats with her forced the captive to stay low spears next to her with Limestone sneering "Didn't you know these lands belong to Princess Rosethrone now? You know the penalty is death."

Princess Chrysalis's eyes glared murderously at the fox this was the second time Princess Rosethrone had captured her the first time well Rosethrone did it herself, now the Princess's vixen was the one that did the deed "Then kill me! I assure you vixen my subjects are enough to kill you!"

"Not with you as our hostage they won't" Limestone told her.

She turned to Braveheart "Braveheart! Watch over our guest here and if she makes a move to get away…"

The vixen smirks evilly at Chrysalis "Kill her. We're going to kill her anyway when we get what we want from Shooting Star and Princess Luna..."

Braveheart looked at the young Changeling Princess whom was shivering with freight there was no denying it Rosethrone's forces would kill her once they got what they wanted. She was beginning to have doubts about volunteering to guard the hive and even scout for it. Braveheart bit his lip not wanting to follow the order but while his sisters remained hostages of their own and enslaved he wasn't going to disobey her orders "...As you command Limestone."

Limestone watches as one of her other scouts ran towards her with information from Princess Rosethrone "Commander Limestone ma'am, Princess Rosethrone's begun her second battle on the Castle of the Two Sisters with her zombie plan, she's sent Ripfang along with eighty others to burn the Hive down!"

"Blast it!" Limestone snapped "Wish I knew of that sooner, I wouldn't have abducted their Princess! Can't be helped now I suppose...But he's about two days away from it...And I suspect Shooting Star will be here soon before that."

She would wait for this to happen not realizing that Chrysalis was already forming a plan to kill the Vixen in her mind even when surrounded by soldiers that will kill her and it would indeed be her delivering words of encouragement to Braveheart...Play the female card in her eyes and maybe she could pursed him in murdering the Vixen for her or distracting her long enough to do so. At the moment though there was very little Chrysalis could do except plan.

 **end of chapter**

 **Yeah, I know this doesn't exactly follow chapter 4 of this chapter but Mr. Jacques does this too in his books. He'll have one part of it following one event then the next part following the other event. In a way it makes you want to read his books more and builds up anticipation on what is going to happen later on. I'll also point out this, yes, I know later on in MLP FIM history that Chrysalis is the Queen but please let me remind you this, Shooting Star Warrior Pegasus takes place way before any of the MLP FIM episodes ever do. So technically speaking Chrysalis would most likely have a mother at this time so it makes sense for her to be a Princess at this time too. Next chapter is Chapter 6! In it we'll finally see what Princess Celestia has in mind to thwart Rosethrone as well as possibly seeing how Shooting Star intends to save Chryalsis.**


	26. Book 2, Chapter 6

Book 2, Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or in MLP:FIM, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Things looked bad for the defenders defending the Castle of the Two Sisters. They had to fight off an army on two fronts...The one from the front and one from their left and right flanks with the attacking plant zombie army. Even despite all this, Princess Rosethrone was left growling watching the brave defenders actually push back against her attacking army. It wasn't an even fight and both armies were swarming but the defenders weren't giving up. Specifically the hares of the Long Patrol whom fought heavily against the invaders. These hares even if there were only fifty of them truly were warriors truly worthy of her to fight against and it enraged her that there were beasts that were this strong as an army. On one side the Long Patrol hares were the very military that she wanted well trained and willing to fight till the bitter end, and on the other end she had been disappointed of all of Equestrian military options, clumsy, undisciplined, and totally incompetent! All these things made Princess Rosethrone a bit jealous at what Shooting Star, and the two Princesses that got away from her had on their side. Now her own vermin army had most of that but as the single ruler of Equestria she had not only her own army she had for many years but now Equestrians...And it made her completely jealous that Shooting Star had this type of support behind him.

She saw a pony on barely get shot by an arrow from a hare in the hoof. The pony whimpered and fell back. Princess Rosethorne saw this advancing on her "GET BACK INTO THE ACTION! THAT ARROW BARELY GOT YOU IN THE HOOF!"

"But Princess, ma'am-" the pony begged.

Princess Rosethrone growls focusing her magic bringing the pony towards her choking her "I DON'T CARE OF YOUR NEEDS! GET BACK IN THERE AND FIGHT OR I'LL SHOW YOU TRUE FEAR!"

"Y-y-y-yes Princess!" The pony sobbed knowing full well Rosethrone's fury wasn't what she was wanting, she had seen Rosethrone kill ponies for less than this. Rosethrone released her but not after throwing her back onto the battlefield where she was forced back into the action.

Princess Rosethrone watches as five arrows came at her fired by three squirrel soldiers and two from GUOSIM shrews. She closes her eyes and smirked and without opening her eyes she weaved in and out avoiding the arrows with ease...Too bad a rat, a weasel, a stoat, a ferret, and an Earth pony male weren't so lucky dropping to the ground slain. Princess Rosethrone ignored this and gathered in her magic and formed a blast in her horn firing it. The blast formed a powerful solar charged cannon like attack which struck the five defenders striking them. The plant zombies advanced on the injured creatures to finish them but Sergent Snow came in to their rescue "EULIA!"

She brandished a javelin and battled against the oncoming zombies successfully. She checked the defenders briefly seeing that they were fatally injured by the attack Rosethrone had made. She heard Rosethrone's magic forming again this time aimed it at her. The hare maid dove out of the attack path allowing it to strike more advancing plant zombie ponies bursting them apart on impact. She then picked up her javelin and hurled it with all her might. Princess Rosethrone simply used her telekinses to grab onto a poor stallion and used him as a shield with the javelin sticking out of his neck. She cast his limp body aside without a care. The battle was going to to continue on.

Inside the Castle of the Two Sisters, Princess Celestia even though weakened led, Ruro, and Log-A-Log Grenn deeper into the castle. Everywhere the three went they could hear their perusers following. Princess Celestia lead the two chieftains and what very little they had of their army down a dark place which seemed to lead to a dead end. The group stops at a wall.

"So, Princess Celestia...What is your plan?" Log-A-Log Grenn asked "We've run into a dead end!"

Princess Celestia flashed a quick smile "To your eyes maybe, but this is the place where we'll be making our stand. For there's a trap door in this room."

"How's a trap door going to help us out?" a squirrel that was brought with the three asked.

Princess Celestia answered "The trap door leads to a room where we can trap the plant zombie ponies and creatures into so we can reverse the plant effects on them."

"I'm not sure if that's possible to do that" Ruro said "Zombies to my knowledge are already dead."

"My point is to reverse Rosethrone's magic on them and give them a proper burier so they can rest in peace. We just need them all to come into the room and get them over the trap door and I'm sure I could use my magic to reverse Rosethrone's grip. Sure her magic seems to absorb mine and deal damage to me but my magic should be able to negate their transformations. Won't we being doing good to bury the dead that Rosethrone is using and reverse the transformation on them so their souls can rest in peace?"

"Thy make an interesting proposal Princess, me thinks that we could give it a try" Ruro admitted.

"It would take care of the ones perusing you" Log-A-Log Grenn admitted "But what about on the battlefield?"

Princess Celestia answered "We just need to deal with the ones perusing me first, if my plan works they'll be transformed back into normal and I could then charge my magic up to reverse the effects on the plant zombies ponies and creatures allowing Colonel Ashpaw to unleash a counter attack that can and will repel the attackers!"

"That is actually a good plan" Grenn admitted "Best we do it that way, besides this is like a small test scale to see if your magic can reverse the effect on them."

"Precisely!" Princess Celestia said "And if it works then I should be able to channel that magic into a blast so powerful I can engulf the entire castle returning the plant zombie ponies and creatures back to normal."

"We're with you!" Ruro and Grenn told her.

"Where is that trap door?" Grenn asked Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia gets up and walks tto the center of the room and puts a hoof down and immediately the trap door is revealed due to sensing her hoof "Right here!." she flew to the very end of the room as the trap door reset then sat down at the very end of the room. Princess Celestia turned her attention to the sides of the room "Ruro, Grenn! Each of you get to one side of the room, there should be a lever that when both are pulled activates the trap door manually. If this is to work we need to do it manually, we shouldn't allow the enemy to automatically allow the trap door to activate otherwise I'm going to be taken down for sure."

"Are you sure you want to be putting yourself in harms way?" Grenn asked "If Ruro and I aren't able to pull the levers on both sides you could be overwhelmed."

"I'm the one Rosethrone wants slain the most" Princess Celestia told her "They'll go after me more then you and Ruro."

"What about the five squirrels and five shrews?" Ruro asked.

"Give them arrows or slings" Celestia said "We'll make them think we're making our stand here...Then when the army comes close tell the army to disband so they see only me."

"Got it!"

Log-A-Log Grenn went to the right side of the room finding the lever on her side with Ruro going to the left side of the room finding the lever. Princess Celestia nods seeing the soldiers they had with her armed with bows and arrows waiting for the pursuing army to come into range. The Princess of the Sun spoke to the two chieftains "When you hear my single which will be a whistle...Pull the levers as fast as you can."

"Of course!" was the response from the chieftains.

The trap was set. Princess Celestia waited anxiously for the perusing army to come into range. Even when waiting the Princess of the Sun was already preparing her magic charging it up. If her magic would work on a small scale test she needed an enormous supply of it then many times as much magic at least triple that amount on the full scale big test to turn the tables on Rosethrone's forces later. They watch as the plant zombie pony and creature horde get into range.

"Open fire" a squirrel commanded the archers.

Together the ten soldiers fired their arrows. The shafts flew like deadly rain with amazing accuracy striking the horde, ten of the advancing horde took the shafts in their heads but kept on their mindless charge. Ten more arrows followed, then a third, then a fourth and then finally a fifth. The arrows kept on striking the horde but had little effect. Other than some staggering and nearly falling the plant zombie ponies and creatures kept on advancing.

Just when it looked like the archers would be overrun by the advancing horde they scattered ether to the right or left to their rightful chieftains.

"That was close" A squirrel muttered silently to Ruro "They nearly got us, our arrows had no effect."

"Shouldn't be surprise" the shrew chieftain muttered "Zombies aren't going to fall down easily to our weapons but let's hope it goes down according to plan."

Princess Celestia was true to her word the plant zombie ponies were more after her than her escorts, for once they sighted the Princess they broke out into a run chanting out "Brains!"

Princess Celestia sat watching the zombie horde feeling a little uncomfortable knowing that if Log-a-log Grenn and Ruro failed to pull the levers at the same time she'd most likely be dead with these zombies eating her brain or killing her. Still at the same time she was confident she could do this. She watches the zombies come at her and asked them "My, my, aren't you lot in a sorry state? Forced to do Rosethrone's beckoning for her? Here for me are you?"

"Death to Celestia!" the zombie chant.

Princess Celestia shook her head disappointed in Rosethrone as the zombies were nearly towards her then when it was time she prepared her final words "Well I'm sorry but I'm not going to die, just yet, but you'll be returned to normal so your souls can rest in peace!" she then gave out a whistle.

SHUNK! Upon hearing the whistle the trapdoor sprung out from underneath the plant zombie ponies and creatures their terrifying groans of death echoed as did the sound of their bodies hitting the solid ground below as they fell into a burial room.

"That worked!" Log-A-Log Grenn shouted as she and her five shrews raced over to Princess Celestia.

"Me thinks I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen that for me own eyes" Ruro said with her five squirrels alongside her rushed to the Princess's side.

The thirteen look down to see the massive horde trapped in the hole. Some tried to get out but for being zombies it was impossible for them to work together to do so, and the hole was steep."

Princess Celestia peered down the hole horn glowing with magic "Let's see if this works!"

She shot the magic she had been building up from her horn. It seemed to burst out in a wave but as a mystical healing dust. It took a while for the spell to strike all of that horde but it soon did and did what Princess Celestia hoped. The magic hit instantly striking the plant zombies and creatures and reverted them back to normal but still dead from the fighting or from Rosethrone's own cruel methods.

There were cheers coming from the thirteen creatures.

"So you can turn them back" Log-A-Log Grenn told Princess Celestia.

"That I can" Princess Celestia said "And much more. Rosethrone must think I'm dead by now, and that will give us the thing we need...Go ahead and inform Colonel Ashpaw that I have been killed."

"That would be a lie though!" Ruro pointed out.

"All part of the plan, I'm going to cast a powerful spell that'll not only return the zombies she has back to normal but repel her forces back causing her to order a retreat. My spell won't harm Rosethrone as much but she'll very much see it that even I can think in times of war."

"Got it!"

Princess Celestia watches the chieftains move off with their small subjects. She then turned her attention to the slain ponies sad to see how cruel Rosethrone was even to the dead, not giving them the proper treatment of respect. She closes her eyes as the trap door closed thinking to herself _Rest in peace. Your deaths won't be in vane._

She began to walk out of the room and turned to Foremole and his crew "Please we have some slain beasts down there. Please work in secret and bury them someplace else."

The leader of the moles tugged his snout politely "oi course princess!"

The leader of the moles with his crew start to go to work on it.

She exited out the room and sat down beginning to build up her magic. She needed to make the enemy think she was indeed dead, then strike with a huge burst of magic, again three times the magic she used already...And this needed a ton of time to build up. She realized she wouldn't get that time if the enemy didn't think she had been killed yet.

Back at the front the battle was looking like it was in Rosethrone's favor. The defenders were taking a beating but weren't giving up. Amazingly once more no hare had been killed yet but some were indeed injured. Despite this the brave Long Patrol hares and their allies press on the defense. Ruro and Grenn came back with their ten soldiers aiding the besieged heroes.

"Grenn? Ruro?" Colonel Ashpaw asked fighting off three weasels with his swords. He took his time and with one clever swing decapitates the three weasels "I thought I told you to protect Princess Celestia!"

"We...Have been trying too" Grenn told him "But some of the horde split up to chase us and we couldn't stop them from getting to her."

Colonel Ashpaw pauses "Are you saying...She's been killed?"

"Yes" Ruro said "Our forces barely made it out alive ourselves."

"Well ain't that just great!" Colonel Ashpaw said enraged "As if Rosethrone didn't need another alicorn on her side!" he pressed on the defense "Best thing we can do now is try to hold off...Don't know what we'll tell Shooting Star and Princess Luna when they return to hear Princess Celestia has been killed."

He then shouted to the defenders "Keep it up mates! The enemy has killed Celestia! We gotta hold this down! Come on strike for her soul!"

Princess Rosethrone heard the shout smirking, she was victorious in the end. This battle was going to plan. With Celestia gone there was only one Princess left Princess Luna, and she imagined Luna being dragged back to her by Limestone awaiting her mercy which off course Rosethrone had none for her enemies. Still it wouldn't be long her forces were about to overun the enemy completely now "One more push my soldiers! Give it your all, there isn't much of them left! We got them! Don't let up!"

Inspired by her words the rats, weasels, ferrets, and stoats pick up their pace. The ponies still under Rosethrone's command secretly wept broken hearted that Rosethrone had succeeded in eliminating one of the Princesses that escaped her. One that was very well liked within all ponies in Equestria, still they didn't want to find themselves staring at Rosethrone's red merciless eyes as they knew she'd kill them for not obeying her orders.

Things looked grim, Sergent Snow had another javelin in her paws but it was broken. She fought hard against the hordes alongside Ruro, and Grenn. Ashpaw sliced down a ferret then a rat but even he was beginning to get tired out from the huge horde. Just when things looked grim, inside the castle of the two sisters, Princess Celestia released her magic. A bright blast of magical yellow aura like light swarmed over the entire battlefield. It basically healed any defender that hadn't been slain yet, giving them more energy to fight on while repelling Rosethrone's forces away from the castle as well as reverting the zombies back to normal.

"What was that?!" Princess Rosethrone demanded seeing the bright light "That yellow light...It can't be?!"

The blast strikes even her sending her and her armies flying with Rosethrone shouting enraged "I'LL KILL YOU FOR SURE WHEN I GET THE CASTLE OF THE TWO SISTERS CELESTIA!"

When the battle was over the defenders all blinked confused on what had happened. Everybeast turned to see Celestia flying towards them.

"Princess?" Colonel Ashpaw asked then he almost shouted at her "Ruro and Grenn said that the enemy killed you!"

"Sorry for the deception Colonel, but I asked them too do that"

"What for?" Sergent Snow asked also a bit enraged at the lie.

"I needed Princess Rosethrone to think I had been killed" Princess Celestia told the two hares "So I could build up my magic in secret to repel the attackers and reverse her grip on the zombies she created. If she had known I was still alive she wouldn't have let up on getting some of her armies into do that."

Ashpaw sighed not one for any goodbeasts lies but in this case Princess Celestia had a point. She needed the enemy to think she had been killed for this to work out. For now the heroes had managed to pull off a victory thanks to Celestia's plan. The Colonel saw Princess Rosethrone land on the ground not even phased but she was glaring directly at Princess Celestia evilly. Deception was a part of HER game not Celestia's. Princess Rosethrone growls at the deception "I see I'm not the only Princess that uses deception..." she grinned evilly "But if it's Deception you want to do Princess Celestia then I'm willing to give you it. For now rest a while, but I'll be back."

She heard her forces groaning in pain as they were in trees and uses her magic to shake them loose and onto their heads with a few groaning in pain because of it. Princess Rosethrone ignored their complaints about this but most were grateful for Rosethrone getting them out of the tree. The evil Princess sat preparing for her next plan.

 **End of chapter**

 **The second battle of the siege in the Castle of the Two Sisters is over. Thanks to Celestia's plan the enemy has been repelled but for how long? Next chapter is Book 2, chapter 7**


	27. Book 2, Chapter 7

Book 2, Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or in MLP:FIM, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Shooting Star was following two Changeling guards to the place where they last saw their own Princess, Chrysalis. They got to the area with at least sixty otters well sixty-two counting Ruff and Skipper Brogalaw. They approached the area with caution. Martin lead the very back protecting Princess Luna's back as well as Star Swirl's. There was no telling if Chrysalis's ponynappers in Luna's words were still in the area. Once the travelers got to the area the two Changelings turned to Shooting Star showing him where Princess Chrysalis liked to hang out. Shooting Star calmly studies the scene looking for evidence of a struggle. Once it was clear that no danger was coming from behind them, Martin soon joined the Warrior Pegasus in studying the scene.

"Anything Shooting Star?" Princess Luna asked.

Shooting Star looks at the area and didn't see any signs of fowl play from the land. However as he looked closely, close to the river edge had pawprints "I didn't see anything that would've lead to any ponynapping attempt however I now see pawprints at the river's edge."

Martin spotted hoofprints from the bushes "I see some hoofprints in these bushes, and they aren't coming from you, Princess Luna or Star Swirl himself."

Star Swirl was with Martin seeing the hoofprints "And they don't seem to be Changeling like ether. Plus they don't appear to be the size of a pony around Shooting Star's age."

Martin agreed "They look like colt sized hoofprints."

Shooting Star puts a hoof under his chin a bit puzzled at this at first, oh he knew the vermin passed by here, but where was Chrysalsis before they ambushed her if she wasn't at the river's edge. He then saw that the river had a single stone stuck right through the middle of it. He couldn't fly but turns to Ruff "Ruff, could you swim out towards that rock in the middle of the river?"

"Sure thing mate!" Ruff told him diving in "What am I looking for?"

"Try a frontal Changeling body implant on it" Shooting Star answered.

Ruff swam towards the rock and indeed saw what appeared to be a Changeling body implant on it with Changeling Hoofprints "Shooting Star! There seems to be a body implant of a Changeling on this rock, then some hoofprints."

"Was afraid of that" Shooting Star said he turned to the other two Changeling guards "You're Princess was indeed ponynapped after being jumped from behind."

"How were the vermin able to pull that off?" Princess Luna asked "If Chrysalis was on that rock? The river seems deep."

Ruff answered Princess Luna "This river is quite shallow at this time Princess. The water is halfway to my chest."

"Plus" Shooting Star told Luna "Some of the rats Limestone had with her must be searats. They would know how to swim."

Martin looked at the hoofprints "It looks like the vermin waited behind the bushes silently. That Vixen knows how to silently approach her targets."

Shooting Star nods looking at the pawprints of the vermin "And from their paw prints they approached the river silently and got into the water silently, then once they were close to Princess Chrysalis, they jumped her even before she had time to properly react."

"Great!" the first Changeling grunted "That's another lecture the Queen will give Chrysalis, to never completely get caught off guard like that. She's been telling her daughter that for years."

"And it seems she must not have heeded that advise" Skipper Brogalaw said "Thinking she'd never get abducted again."

Princess Luna looked at Shooting Star "Can't believe I'm asking you this Shooting Star, but how good are your tracking skills?"

"Depending who I'm tracking that's a gray area" Shooting Star admitted "I know how to identify most vermin tracks, rats, weasel, ferrets, and stoats just find. Tracking fox prints were always the trickiest part to track as they are cunning and have ways to trick or confuse the tracker or..."

Martin knew where Shooting Star was getting at with the or "or they will erase their tracks to not be seen."

Shooting Star nodded checking the hoofprints clearly making out a certain vixen's pawprints "I am able to see Limestone's pawprints. It's like she wants to be followed"

"Possibly thinking that it's Changelings" Skipper Brogalaw stated.

"So you can track Limestone, Shooting Star?" Princess Luna asked.

"In this situation, yes, clear as day." Shooting Star answered seeing the pathway the vermin retreated after capturing their captive "She's counting on the Changelings to take her bait to lure them to search for her then ambush them as well to kill them."

"Then we've gotta rescue her before the Hive comes and sees this!" the second Changeling shouted alarmed.

Shooting Star puts a hoof on the frightened female Changeling's back "Fear not friend. Your people won't be killed."

"Why not?" the second changeling asked.

"Cause you're going to go back to your tribe" Shooting Star said "and guard this area. I suspect Princess Rosethrone has sent an invasion army to burn the hive down so your forces should focus on that attack."

The two Changelings gasped "Rosethrone didn't burn our hive down before."

"She knows that we were sent out to get your aide to free Equestria from her" Princess Luna said "So she would now send an army to take it down. I'm agreeing with Shooting Star on this. You two must go to your tribe and get back to this area to prepare to defend your hive so it's not a surprise attack."

"What about your forces?" the first Changeling asked.

Shooting Star adjusted his hoof blades and this was enough for otters to draw their javelins preparing for battle. Martin drew his own sword with Princess Luna and Star Swirl preparing to arm themselves with magic to use against the vermin with Martin speaking out "We'll be rescuing Princess Chrysalis!"

"Oh!" The first two Changelings admit.

Shooting Star turned to the two Changelings assuring them Martin was right "We're going to save your Princess! If your hive burns down, she'll have nothing to return to."

He turned to Skipper Brogalaw "Of course, we'll be keeping half of our forces with you Changelings to help you out."

The Sea otter Skipper saluted "You bet we will mate! Which of us shall stay?"

Shooting Star answered "Skipper you'll help these two Changelings along with half of the otters we have defend this area. Ruff will come with us along with the other half of your otters as we rescue the Changeling Princess!"

"Got it mate! Leave defending the area to us!" the Sea otter Skipper said.

Shooting Star, Princess Luna, Martin the Warrior, Star Swirl the Bearded, Ruff with half of the sea otters with them rush off into the bushes with Skipper Brogalaw turning to the two Changelings "We might not have much time mates! You two go and warn your hive! Me and my otters will hold off the vermin here if they arrive."

"Right away Skipper!" the two Changelings said rushing off towards the direction of their hive.

Once the two Changelings have ran off towards their hive with the information that an attack was coming there way, Skipper Brogalaw pointed to two otters in his command one was a female Konul, and the other was male named Durvy "Konul, Durvy! Carefully scout the forest and come back to me as soon as ya laid eye contact on Rosethrone's vermin."

"Yes, sir!" the two sea otters said rushing off to scout ahead.

For now the remaining Sea Otters prepared for the fight ahead hoping the Changelings would arrive too.

Shooting Star carefully tracked the vermin to their point. There in the clearing was Princess Chrysalsis bound, gagged and tied to a stake. Limestone looks at the Changeling Princess "Once you're hive sends someone out to get you, they'll die too then you will be burned at the stake."

Princess Chryalsis gave the Vixen a glare grunting through her gag as a means to warn her.

"What was that?" Limestone teased Chrysalsis "You want us to burn you right now? Oh fine."

She strokes a match and prepares to put it on the fire. Shooting Star was lurking right behind a tree, putting an arrow onto his bow. Ruff held a javelin with several otters in the party following suit. Martin drew his sword hiding behind a tree. Princess Luna was in the trees hiding with Star Swirl on another. She looks at Shooting Star "The vixen is about to burn Chrysalsis!"

Shooting Star nods "Get ready to swoop down and save her."

"Got it" Princess Luna said.

Shooting Star nods towards Star Swirl as if telling him to fire his magic. Star Swirl nods then just as Limestone tosses the match into the air but before it could hit the stake an arrow from Shooting Star struck the match causing it to go out instantly and it strikes the Vixen in the shoulder. Limestone screams in pain falling back clutching her shoulder "WHAT THE?!"

Before she could react, Star Swirl unleashed his magic in what appeared to a magical blinding flash bang grenade going off blinding the vermin below. While in the chaos, Princess Luna flew down towards Princess Chrysalsis and used her magic to lift her up and put her onto her back still tied up and gagged.

Princess Luna mutters silently to herself "I can't believe I'm doing this! Helping a shape shifting Changeling Princess"

Princess Chrysalis gave the Princess an equal look of mistrust and a bit of hatred but Luna sighs "But, in the end we are in this together..."

This puzzled Princess Chrysalsis on why Princess Luna would say this long enough for Luna to find the same tree and land at Shooting Star's side "Got her!"

Shooting Star raises a hoof blade and uses it to cut the binds off Chrysalsis allowing Luna to remove the gag.

Princess Crysalsis looks at them wanting to speak but Shooting Star raises a hoof to his mouth for silence "We're here to rescue you. Please stay quiet."

When the vermin regained their sight it was a rat that spoke "SHE'S GONE! THE CAPTIVE HAS ESCAPED!"

"I can see that idiot!" Limestone said pulling out the arrow that was in her shoulder she whimpers in pain as she looked at the arrow "An arrow?"

She growls "From Shooting Star no less!"

Shooting Star emerged from his hiding place "That's right vixen!"

He was joined by Star Swirl, Martin the Warrior, Princess Luna, and Ruff, still hidden were the otters they had with them.

"Shooting Star!" Limestone growled "You are the one we want captured after we've dealt with our captive Chrysalsis."

"Yet you captured the Changeling Princess, but left no effort to cover your trail!"

"What are you talking about?!" Limestone demanded "I ordered Braveheart to cover them up"

She glared at Braveheart "You covered our trail didn't you?"

"I did!" Braveheart told her.

Chrysalis stepped into the area alongside Shooting Star "He's right Limestone! He made the effort to cover your trail...But I managed to undo his efforts without any of you knowing!"

Limestone growls at this.

Chrysalis spoke more "Did you think I would allow myself to get ponynapped by your forces easily and not make an attempt to get me away? Wrong! While you weren't looking, I cast a spell undoing Braveheart's efforts."

Limestone growls "Your efforts are minor! We out number you!"

"Do you?" Shooting Star asked looking around and now he smirks "Or are you not seeing the big picture vixen?!"

Giving herself up in rage at being out played by her captive and for Shooting Star to catch even her off guard when it was her that was supposed to do so the Vixen shouts "Charge them! I want Chrysalis, Shooting Star and Luna captured! Kill the rest!"

With the vermin following his orders Shooting Star had already notched an arrow "Wrong decision! Eulia!"

Without haste he fired at the charging vermin which was ensured by at least thirty other javelins. Limestone gasped as her twenty forces were mowed down by the javelins and single arrow from Shooting Star. Then the hidden otters revealed themselves.

Limestone growls seeing this "You got more forces?!"

Shooting Star looks at her "What? You didn't think I'd come here alone. Your forces would've been demolished anyway against the four of us, but now that I've met otters that have fought alongside my father before, they got even more decimated."

While he was talking, Martin, Princess Luna, Star Swirl, Ruff were advancing onto vixen for their own capture maneuver. The vixen growls seeing this "How was it that I let myself get outsmarted by low grade enemies?"

Martin answered "You never gave any thought your captive might have some idea of getting away. After all she had many seasons to reflect on what she went through last time with Princess Rosethrone!"

The mouse raised his sword "Surrender!"

Limestone prepared herself for the worse. She wasn't going to be a bargaining chip. She'd fight her enemies to the death. She gives Braveheart an order "Go to Princess Rosethrone...And report to her what had happened."

"But what about you?" Braveheart asked.

Limestone grabbed a dagger "I refuse to be captured by the enemy, no doubtingly the Changelings would interrogate me or use me as a bargaining chip for Princess Rosethrone. Now go!"

Limestone pulled out a smoke bomb and used it so that Braveheart seemed to disappear. Limestone herself remained in tack then launches her suicide attack. She came at Princess Luna whom wasn't expecting the blinding smoke bomb and prepared to stab the Princess of the Night right in the chest. If she couldn't capture Luna, might as well assassinate her. Her plan nearly worked but she had forgotten about one thing and that one thing was Princess Chrysalis whom had intercepted the charge and used her horn to catch the vixen's dagger. Limestone gasped in surprise with Princess Chrysalis looking at her "You tried to take my life...And now I'll be taking yours!"

Chrysalis's horn gathered with dark green magic then she unleashed a deadly green magical blast, blasting off the Vixen's head without a second thought.

Princess Luna looked at Chrysalis whom had just saved her life with Chrysalis speaking her answer "As the saying goes Princess Luna...A life for a life. You helped save my life so I save yours. Consider us even for now."

Princess Luna sighed forced to let this be. Princess Chrysalis now turns to Shooting Star "I owe you my thanks...That vixen was about to kill me."  
"Don't thank me just yet" Shooting Star told her "You're Hive is in danger."

"What?" Chrysalis asked "But you've stopped Limestone."

"I'm afraid it's not Limestone that was the big problem" Shooting Star told her "Princess Rosethrone might have dispatched a proper army to deal with your hive. If we don't get back to that place where they captured you...Some of our friends back there aren't going to be enough."

Princess Chrysalis now saw his point and clear blush of red on her face as she honestly felt love for the first time. Shooting Star didn't see this but Princess Luna did and it made her angry. She wasn't going to let Chrysalis take Shooting Star from her, not one bit. Princess Luna knew right then that she might have found her rival for Shooting Star's heart. It made sense why the Changeling Princess wanted him, she wanted a powerful warrior like him, but Luna wasn't going to let it happen. She mutters silently to herself "If Chrysalis wants to compete with me for Shooting Star's affection...She's messing with the wrong alicorn. And I'll be happy to compete."

Braveheart was running and he ran into Ripfang. The searat captain ordered his army to halt. The army halted. Ripfang stood up holding the terrified colt back. In his years of expertise of serving villains he knew right then something bad was going to happen. The Searat captain decided to speak "What's going on Braveheart? Where's Limestone?"

Braveheart answered "Dead!"

This got a gasp going from the army. Ripfang himself was shocked at this and drew his cutlass and points it underneath the colt's throat "Did you by chance murder her?"

"No sir!" Braveheart said shaking with fear " Limestone captured the Changeling Princess and was about to execute her when Shooting Star helped save her. She and the other score of soldiers were killed. She bought time for me to escape only."

Ripfang knew Princess Rosethrone won't take this too well, but at the same time the colt spoke the truth and he knew it "You are in trouble mate but considering you are too young still to hold a weapon properly it won't be too bad for you...Although the Princess might have your sisters suffer a bit, but that was out of your hands...Hold on second how did Shooting Star kill Limestone?"

"It wasn't him Captain sir" Braveheart said "Somehow Shooting Star has gotten otter allies."

Ripfang turned to Braveheart "Go to the Princess then and tell her what you just told me. She might spare you and your sisters but she might not ether, but thanks messmate. If Shooting Star did get otters then we can expect otters to be helping the Changelings."

He turned to his army "Ahoy there maties, we have vengeance to deliver! Limestone is dead let's wipe out this Changeling Hive and their Otter allies as well as Shooting Star himself! Get ready for battle mates!"

This left an evil cheer of villainy erupt through the ranks of Ripfang's army. They were going to make Shooting Star and his allies pay for Limestone's death.

 **End of chapter**

 **Chrysalis has been rescued! Next chapter is chapter 8 which shall include a big battle!**


	28. Book 2, Chapter 8

Book 2, Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or in MLP:FIM, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Skipper Brogalaw stood waiting for his two scouts to arrive back to inform him where the vermin army was going to be coming from. The sea otter leader waits patiently. His fellow sea otters were armed to the teeth waiting to hold their position with the water at the back of them, the vermin would have to face off against their numbers as well as the number of Changelings when the two Changeling Guards brought their fellow hive soldiers, in order to continue onto the Changeling Hive itself. Basically the otters were putting themselves in harms way like a shield to prevent the vermin from reaching the Changeling Hive. Skipper Brogalaw and the half of his sea otters that were with him were no strangers to tight situations, for example the seasons they had when helping the surviving hares of the Long Patrol escape and literally attempt to starve Ungatt Trunn and his forces out. That time nearly every hare and otter including himself were nearly killed when Trunn ordered Ripfang with his brother Doomeye to hunt down the joint forces that called themselves the Bark Crew. If it wasn't for two hare twins and Bucko Bigbones arriving at their last minute of pearl then the arrival of Lord Brocktree's army the Otters and Hares would've been completely wiped out. That was then but the sea otter skipper knew that pretty soon Shooting Star with his group of allies, and the other half of his sea otters would return and combined with the Changeling army that would be allies in this battle things would be certainly different. Until then however, Skipper Brogalaw and his half of sea otters would hold off this position.

It wouldn't be long before Konel and Durvy returned with the results. The female ottermaid spoke "They aren't far too far from behind Skipper! Just maybe five minutes away and they look refresh!"

"Refresh?" Skipper Brogalaw asked "An army marching this way shouldn't looked refreshed."

"Yeah well we saw a young colt that had arrived towards them to inform them of Limestone's death and that is what seemed to spark their interests up! And they have at least five score of men."

"One hundred hugh?" Skipper Brogalaw asked "Thirty-one to one hundred I suppose, doesn't matter, Shooting Star will arrive himself they shouldn't have gotten far. If he did this might be a short stand but" the sea otter skipper looked at his crew "But we'll hold off the area as long as we can...Don't let any vermin get passed us to that hive! Are ya with me mates?!"

The sea otters cried out with a unanimous shout of Eulias united to the cause. Deep down they knew for sure that this wasn't going to be like that one battle with Ungatt Trunn that nearly wiped them all out for one reason. During that time they had no idea that allied reinforcements would arrive, but this time they knew of two allied reinforcements coming, from Shooting Star with the other half of the sea otters and his friends coming on one end then the Changeling army at the other. All they'd have to do was hold the area and not let a single vermin pass. Skipper Brogalaw calmed his otters down "Alright mates! That was a good one, but let's settle down, we got about a good five minutes of rest, so let's use it to set up for the battle and rest. Whoever is leading Rosethrone's invasion army is going to be leading tired troops into battle, and even if they are refreshed a bit, that won't help a tired out army."

The sea otters go about setting up the area, preparing themselves for the eventual fight that was going to happen.

Captain Ripfang was leading his army. The searat captain had heard the shouts of the otters from his distance. Once he heard the shouts he knew what he was going to deal with shortly. The searat captain gripped his paw at the surprise defeat at the paws of Lord Brocktree coming up from the vermin's right flank. Even though he lost soldiers in that battle from the Bark Crew, the losses from that before hand wasn't too much however after Brocktree joined only about ten of them remained alive.

"This time I vow it won't end the same way it did in that battle" Ripfang muttered dryly he gripped his paw "If you otters want a fight, we'll slay you too, no mercy."

A ferret whom Ripfang personally selected as a scout himself approached him "Captain Ripfang sir! We are about to be approaching an army of only thirty-one otters! They have set up a blockcade at the river and the Changeling Hive isn't too far away."

"Only thirty-one otters?" Ripfang asked, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Good work so far mate, however, even I know why it's thirty-one, the other half of those otters must've went with Shooting Star and his allies."

"Can't we go around them?" the ferret asked.

"And let the otters think Rosethrone's army is a coward?" Ripfang demanded to the ferret "No way! That river is the only thing protecting the Changeling Hive and the otters know it! If we want to burn the hive down, then we'll have to cut through them as well!" he turned to the others in his army roaring out orders "Keep your guard up and watch the left flank! I will not be caught by surprise again! We must expect Shooting Star to be returning to aide those thirty-one otters!"

"Right!"

The vermin creep up to their opponents. They checked the enemy seeing the numbers were thirty-one. Ripfang turned "Those of you that are archers prepare your bows and hide in the shadows of these trees don't make a sound and wait for my command. I'll be talking to the enemy's leader."

At Ripfang's command his soldiers wait in the bushes with the archers getting ready to fire. Ripfang walks catiously looking at the Sea otter leader "So, we meet again seadog."

"Ai, that we do scumface. Hope you ain't like the cowardly captain I knew of seasons ago rat!" Skipper Brogalaw warned Ripfang."

"This ain't your territory seadog" Ripfang warned him "All of these lands belong to Princess Rosethrone by right by conquest!"

"Oh, I'm so scared rat!" Skipper Brogalaw told him unimpressed "You took this land from peace loving ponies whom wouldn't fight back...Good show on ya cowardly type of vermin, picking on the weak again."

"I'm warning you seadog" Ripfang told the Sea Otter Skipper " Back away now while you can because when Rosethrone finds where you are hiding she'll execute you all! Right now we gotta get to the Changeling Hive and you are standing in our way!"

Skipper Brogalaw watches the rat calmly "Then ya ain't gonna get to the Changeling Hive matey. Not without going through us first!"

"Which can be arranged" Ripfang told him then he shouted "NOW!"

At the order around thirty arrows were fired from Ripfang's archers hiding themselves in the bushes.

"Everybeast onto the ground!" Skipper Brogalaw ordered.

The Sea Otters through themselves onto the ground with all of them avoiding the arrows. Ripfang drew his cutlass "That was just a warm up Seadog! Now my soldiers run down these seadogs! Show them what happens if they get into the way of Princess Rosethrone's right to deal with her enemies no matter who gets in the way!"

"FOR ROSETHRONE! KILL THEM ALL!" was the warcry from Ripfang's army.

Without haste they begin their assault on the thirty-one otters with ripfang pointing to the Ferret and forty soldiers "You there be prepared to deal with Shooting Star, he's on his way! He'll be approaching from the left, cut him off! The rest of us will slay the seadogs!"

"Right away Captain!"

"Here they come Skip!" Durvy called out to his leader.

Skipper Brogalaw nodded "Alright mates! Remember let's hold em off till help arrives. Fight on mates!"

The sea otters all took a deep breathe and shouted "EULIA!"

With that the battle began in earnest.

Queen Evergreen was a beautiful Changeling, where most Changelings were black with holes in their hooves, Queen Evergreen seemed to be a Changeling that was the color of an evergreen tree. She had blue eyes. At the moment she was running with her subjects whom were making their way towards the river with the Changeling Queen, Queen Evergreen rushing ahead. With her was the whole entire hive she had kept tabs on Rosethrone ever since they were literally almost wiped out by her alone the first time. Now she had to intercept some of Rosethrone's soldiers. She looked at the two Changelings whom were supposed to have guarded her daughter to make sure Chrysalis was protected "Of course counting on you two to watch her back was pointless! She's always eluded you two and because of it we are in danger of being wiped out again!"

"We were watching her Queen Evergreen!" the female changeling told her "She still got out and we tried to follow her."

"But by the time we caught up she had already gotten herself captured."

Queen Evergreen grunts "I'm so grounding her for the rest of her life till she succeeds me! I was afraid this would happen one day again."

As they get to the water's edge they saw the battle with thirty-one sea otters fighting heavily out matched by the vermin army. Queen Evergreen watches knowing that the otters hope in defeating even one hundred enemy forces were slim and she only had about eighty soldiers, she had left the rest of her swarm behind sensing that the attacking army to burn her home down might not be as big as a huge army. Still she didn't like the odds but what she saw in the otters were that they weren't backing down despite enemy numbers.

"Alright Changelings!" Queen Evergreen told her subjects "Time to show Rosethrone we aren't pushovers...Come at them and help those otters, they are on our side!"

With their wings spread the Changelings charged down flying onto the battlefield. Ripfang saw them coming "Archers fire!"

Searat archers fitted shafts to their bows and fired at the flying bug ponies. Due to the Changelings flying into battle the arrows hit good and true killing Changelings right on the spot and in midflight charge, but it wasn't enough for the surviving Changlings attacked from above diving transforming into Bug Bears and diving onto the enemies below stinging and swiping madly. Javelins from otters helped to repel enemies charging in.

Queen Evergreen made it to Skipper Brogalaw "I'm Queen Evergreen of the Changelings! You there, who are you?"

The sea otter Skipper saluted "I'm Brogalaw, Skipper of the Sea Otters. We're here to hold the enemy down."

"Any word of this Shooting Star rescuing my daughter?"

"Not yet ma'am! But I can tell ya, that Shooting Star is as sharp as his father Lord Brocktree, if he says he's gonna rescue your daughter he will!"

The two dodged two arrows that was aimed at them. Queen Evergreen's horn glows with green energy and she fires it onto the archers that fired at the two of them. The archers scattered behind a tree before the blast could hit them. They reloaded their bows and prepared to fire but the two Changeling scouts that were sent to find Chrysalsis had managed to fly onto the tree limb then without haste they transform themselves into hawks and dive onto the stoats talons flashing. The two Stoats never saw them coming until it was too late. Their screams got to the other archers hidden in the bushes with Ripfang barking out orders to them "Careful around those stupid bug ponies mates! Watch where you are even from above or you will suffer the same fate as those fools!"

The Rat Captain would soon prove to be a foe that wasn't playing games. He snatched a spear from another fallen rat then flung it with great accuracy at a female Changeling whom had been on her way to deal with a weasle. The poor changeling didn't see it coming as the spear struck her in the chest killing her on sight! Her mate a male Changeling watches her fall and charges the Rat Captain "You killed my wife! Now it's your turn!"

He turned himself into a snake equipped with poisonous fangs and charges the rat captain. He bites out at the Rat Captain whom sidestepped then dispatched the Changeling with a well thrusted rapier to the neck severing the head from the Changeling's body all in one cruel strike. The rat smirked "Despite your abilities Changeling you give into your hatred making you an open target."

The Rat Captain would proceed to cut down more Changelings in Rosethrone's name. In his mind if Rosethrone could kill one hundred Changelings he and his army should be able to at least match it.

Queen Evergreen watches her soldiers fight on amazed that she had taken some casutlies, heck the otters that were with her while fighting bravely alongside the Changelings, even with they were suffering losses mostly to the archers hidden in the bushes. She had to take out the enemy archers to give them a chance. She whispers to Skipper Brogalaw "Things aren't looking good Skipper."

"Aye they aren't but Shooting Star is on his way!"

Queen Evergreen saw the forty soldiers of Rosethrone's army that was sent to protect the left flank "He'll have to fight that lot unless we can open the left flank, plus-" She gave out an order to her soldiers and the Otters "On the ground quick!"

Her Changelings and the otters through themselves onto the ground once more letting the deadly shafts fly by harmlessly.

"Plus what ma'am?" Skipper Brogalaw asked.

"We got enemy archers to deal with that are hidden in the bushes. It's taking all our effort to hold this area down and we are matching the enemy in close combat. I have a plan that will allow this Shooting Star to get to us quickly and maybe he can see the archers hidden."

"Okay what is your plan?"

Queen Evergreen winked whispering to his ears "Rosethrone appearing and luring that lot into the woods."

"Uh you lost me Queen Evergreen, Rosethrone's at the Castle of the Two Sisters" Skipper Brogalaw told the Changeling Queen "She can't be here at the same time."

"Who says she needs to totally be here right now Skip? Look at my subjects." Queen Evergreen told him she lets him scan the battlefield and he saw her subjects transforming into massive beasts to deal with the enemy. He gets it then "Oh!"

Queen Evergreen nodded "Exactly Skipper...Where I might not have Rosethrone's powers but I can become Princess Rosethorne, I can even mimic her voice. Now I won't have her powers sadly, but I can still lure the vermin away from the battlefield and into one of my traps my subjects have been working on."

"Could work ma'am!" The Skipper told her.

"Indeed, and to do this I'll need your help."

"Say what you need me to do Queen Evergreen ma'am and you'll get it"

"I need you and my subjects to continue battling the enemy long enough for the vermin to forget about me."

"That we can do!"

Queen Evergreen saw a place to hide behind a nice boulder that was right next to the forty soldiers keeping guard for Shooting Star "You must gain their attention especially Ripfang. I'll be making my way behind that boulder over there."

Skipper Brogalaw grinned wickedly "I see now, you plan to use that rock as cover then assume Rosethrone's form and lure the enemy into a trap."

Queen Evergreen nodded "Right indeed."

"Alright then" the sea otter Skipper said "Better then waiting for Shooting Star to break through that enemy line."

"I have no doubts he'll be able to do that" Queen Evergreen said "but if he's saved my daughter...Knowing how my Chrysalis is she may try to impress him by taking charge herself and wind up nearly getting killed. I can't have my daughter dying in a way that's foolish like that."

"Understandable ma'am! We're with you."

"Then take command of my forces and order them to fight to delay the enemy" Queen Evergreen told him slowly walking out of sight.

"Got it!"

Skipper Brogalaw turned to the Changelings that were with him and gives out the order "Fight on mates! Fight as if your lives depend on it because it does! Give it one more warcry!"

"EULIA!" was the response from the otters, heck it even got the Changelings to shout it even though they didn't know what a war cry was.

Shooting Star with his friends, Ruff, Princess Chrysalis and his half of the Sea otters were making their way towards the spot where they'd meet up with Skipper Brogalaw and the others. Princess Luna had scouted ahead and now after seeing what was going on, she flew back. Princess Chrysalis watches as the Princess of the Night returned worried. Princess Luna looks at Shooting Star "It's as if you predicted Shooting Star! Princess Rosethrone has sent one hundred soldiers to burn the Changeling hive down and are facing off against Skipper Brogalaw and the Changelings!"

"I'm not surprised that Princess Rosethrone sent them to do that. It's in her nature. She doesn't want me to unite the Equestrian Tribes. She'll oppose us one way or another" Shooting Star said.

"Then we gotta get to our forces" Princess Chrysalis told Shooting Star "As fast as we can! The sooner we do it the more we can crush them!"

"Hold your horses Chrysalis!" Shooting Star warned her "That's the type of stuff that gets even the strongest warrior into trouble, rushing into battle without thinking!"

Martin the Warrior agreed remembering how his first battle went to take down Marshank and Badrag the Tyrant. Had he had a clear head he wouldn't have had to be told they needed to withdraw and think of a plan. In that situation he could have gotten everyone of his army that he brought with him killed. Luckily after thinking it through Marshank fell "He's right Chrysalis. Rushing into things without thinking is a death trap."

"The enemy must know we are coming back anyway" Star Swirl added on.

"Oh they do" Princess Luna said "I count forty of those vermin preparing to intercept us on their left flank" she pauses "I wonder why they are prepared for it."

Shooting Star answered "Probably because whose leading Rosethrone's army to burn the Changeling Hive down possibly remembered how my father Lord Brocktree's army beat him or hers coming from the flanks of the enemy."

"Well the enemy is being lead by Captain Ripfang" Princess Luna added on.

Shooting Star sighed turning to Martin "I sometimes hate it when I'm right."

"I sometimes regret that too mate, but we are warriors for a reason" Martin admitted "So we need a plan to take that lot on."

"They do out number us" Princess Luna said "But by only four so were nearly even compared to numbers."

"We could take that army head on" Chrysalis told Shooting Star.

"Yes, we could" Shooting Star admitted "But obviously this is to slow us down a bit so that we aren't going to take Ripfang by surprise as my father did in a similar situation."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Chrysalis asked him.

"We think smart" Star Swirl answered "That's what we'll do."

"Preciously" Shooting Star said "We think smart and move slowly towards the enemy...Everypony, everybeast try not to make a single sound. Something deep down inside me says somepony is working to take that army out of commission so we let that play out."

Martin agreed "Good idea. That way we can help Skipper Brogalaw first thing when we arrive."

"See Chrysalis?" Princess Luna told Chrysalis "That's what benefits Shooting Star and his allies, his way of thinking."

Princess Chrysalis shot her a get lost look as she muttered "We'll see who gets him in the end. You'll see that the only Princess that is worthy to take him is me!"

Princess Luna shot her an equal get lost look muttering silently to her "Not if I earn his love first!"

The two Princesses glared at each other with Shooting Star looking at the two "Something wrong ladies?"

Both Princess Chrysalis and Princess Luna snapped out of their mood "Nope nothing!"

"Then we'll continue on slowly towards the forty soldiers Ripfang sent out to delay us" Shooting Star said.

The group continues to get back to their friends but not before Chrysalis gave out a whisper to Luna "This isn't over! It's only begun."

"That it has!" Princess Luna whispered back aggressively she even adds on under her own breathe "I won't let you steal him from me!"

Princess Luna was indeed in love with Shooting Star, ever since meeting him she felt complete for once. When the two were together to Princess Luna's viewpoint, Shooting Star treated her not just as a Princess but as somepony he cared for. Sure Celestia treated her the same way but even now ponies seemed to shun the night pushing her aside. Shooting Star wasn't one of those ponies, she liked being around him due to that. She certainly was not going to lose him to Chrysalis, and she was determined not to.

 **End of chapter 8 of Book 2. The battle for the Changeling Hive's survival has begun, will Queen Evergreen's plan work? Find out in Chapter 9 of Book 2!**


	29. Book 2, Chapter 9

Book 2, Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or in MLP:FIM, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Shooting Star was being very cautious in his approach to what they were about to be going up against. Sure the numbers would nearly be evenly matched perhaps they'd be outnumbered by four but that wasn't too much in the villain's favor. Now Shooting Star didn't exactly know of Queen Evergreen's plan to outsmart Ripfang but he had a feeling that he and his forces needed to give her time to set her trap up if she had a plan in mind. Shooting Star was with Princess Luna at his side as the two took the time to scout up ahead to judge how far they had to come until they came into contact with their foes. Martin was with Princess Chrysalis, Ruff, and Star Swirl with the thirty one otters following them readying themselves for the upcoming battle. Princess Chrysalis was a bit upset but she understood why Shooting Star took Princess Luna with him to scout ahead. For this thing to work they needed two scouts that would fly away as soon as they spotted the enemy and judged them for the eventful battle that was about to unfold.

Shooting Star was in a tree focusing on the enemy while Princess Luna was watching from the clouds up above hiding herself on it so she wasn't scene. She knew that if she was spotted the forty soldiers sent to stop Shooting Star from ambushing them from the right flank would most likely know where Shooting Star was indeed going to come from. Still she and Shooting Star were out of view from their enemies as they indeed spotted their foes.

"Just forty as I told you, Shooting Star" Princess Luna commented to him.

Shooting Star nodded seeing the forty soldiers and saw the otters and Changelings fighting a brave battle against the rest of Princess Rosethrone's army outnumbered but fighting bravely "Indeed then after that we'll have to rush at the enemy from the right quickly. Unless the Changeling Queen whom I don't see at the moment-" the Warrior Pegasus saw a tall bright green Changeling "Luna...Do you see what I see?"

Princess Luna shielded her eyes to take a good look seeing the same creature "If your seeing a bright green Changeling that doesn't look like the other Changelings then yes."

"That must be Princess Chrysalis's mother...And she's up to something."

"What could it be?"

Shooting Star had a guess "Probably to lead the attackers into a trap of her own...We'll have to make our attack slowly so we give her time to set up her trap."

"That's perfect, can our friends hold out?"

"They're gonna have to for we can't reach them with us about to get into the engagement by those forty soldiers sent to intercept us" Shooting Star said.

He studied the area to see where to put his army for the engagement. He could see that the enemy didn't have much of archers in the lot that was scent to attack him. He had arrows and the otters had their Javelins. That would give them a slight edge over the forty soldiers. Shooting Star turned to Princess Luna "Let's go back to the others."

"Right away!"

The two would fly back to the others whom were waiting.

"It's as Luna has reported" Shooting Star told his group "Our army is about to go up against forty of Princess Rosethrone's most likely to delay us. We have the slight edge with our ranged weapons as they have very little of it. We'll use that to our advantage. Princess Luna, Princess Chrysalis and Star Swirl use your magic from a range distance to act like arrows or otter javelins. If things go right we'll crush that lot of forty before they can really get towards us. Then just as they are charging, we'll counter charge. We have to move slowly as I think I saw the Changeling Queen about to have a plan to foil the rest. We'll give her time to set that up but we'll have to regroup with our friends as well shortly after."

Princess Chrysalis gasped "You saw my mother? What was she up to?"

Shooting Star shrugged "If a bright green female Changeling was your mother then I did. What she was up to though, I couldn't possibly tell you that answer but it looked like she was going to lead the vermin that's currently attacking her and Skipper Brogalaw's forces into a trap."

"Then let's get going" Princess Chrysalsis said.

"We will indeed" Shooting Star admitted "Now follow along everyone. Otters have your paws on your Javelin's ready to throw, Princess Chrysalsis, Princess Luna, and Star Swirl prepare to use your magic for ranged attacks like arrows. We're going to hit them first before they charge us. Then after the initial volley, arm yourselves again for this engagement, prepare for a charge. No shooting our warcries until we counter charge them."

The otters saluted Shooting Star quietly as his group agree to the order. They approach the forty soldiers whom were wondering if their Captain was going crazy in the head. Surely he needed their help to kill off the otters and Changeling forces. One of the rats spoke to the other "What's up with our Captain sending us off over here, it looks like his forces are getting all the fun!"

"I know mate, but the Captain seems to remember a similar battle he had where this Brocktree came from the enemies's right flank so we'll stand here waiting for this ambush."

While the forty soldiers were waiting they didn't see Shooting Star's forces setting themselves up with Shooting Star taking the lead with attaching an arrow to his bow and taking aim at the middle rat that had his head turned towards the fight that was going on behind them. Then without warning Shooting Star released the arrow. The rat didn't see the arrow coming at all as the deadly shaft struck it's message shooting the rat right in the back of his head. The rat fell without a sound coming from him with the exception of his body hitting the ground. The rest turned just as Shooting Star attached another arrow to his bow at this time the otters he had with him had settled down beneath him. Then just as they turned Shooting Star shot out the second shaft. Just as the otters he had with him raised their paws holding their javelins. Princess Chrysalis, Princess Luna, and Star Swirl armed themselves with their magic flowing into their horns. Martin kept his calm posture paw on his sword waiting for the order to charge. Then Shooting Star, the Otters, the Princesses and Star Swirl unleashed their attacks. A single arrow, several javelins and three magic arrow blasts came at the surviving thirty-nine soldiers.

"Scatter!" a weasel shouted in a worried tone.

The order was received a little too late several rats, weasel, ferrets, and stoats were struck by the missiles. Another rat drew his sword "Come on mates before they have the chance to reload charge em!"

This got the army to charge. Shooting Star nods "Alright then let's get them mates...Come on"

"EULIA!" was the response.

Shooting Star lead the charge with Martin at his side. The two sides clashed with Shooting Star's hoof blades and Martin's sword clashing heavily against their foes. The two warriors easily cut down any of Rosethrone's soldiers unlucky enough to go face to face with the two warriors. This was joined by the otters's Javelins which were being used for close combat fighting. Princess Chrysalis, Princess Luna and Star Swirl kept up the pressure from behind firing their magic.

Ripfang heard the sounds of the forty soldiers he sent to deal with Shooting Star rapidly declining and presses on the attack after he dispatched another Changeling with a quick stab to her heart with his rapier. He shouts out an order "Keep up the attack mates, enemy reinforcements are coming from the right flank!"

This got Ripfang's army to try to press onto the attack but besieged foes of Otters and Changelings kept up putting up a tough fight being lead by the sea otter Skipper Brogalaw whom at this point heard the rat captain's remarks "Come on maties! Press on the defensive, Shooting Star is on his way and it's sounding like he's winning that battle back there!"

This gave the joint army the courage to continue on despite suffering losses as Ripfang's army seemed to have more than the one hundred Rosethrone had sent.

While the fighting was going on Queen Evergreen had made it to the rock and began her plan out of the vermin's sights making them totally forget about her. A bright green flash of light happens around her as she changes her form to become Princess Rosethrone. From the same rose red hair, to the green furred and the red eyes, there was no difference in the two and it would prove to be a big factor to Rosethrone's army, the given fact Rosethrone had failed to warn her soldiers about a Changeling's ability was going to haunt them. She trots quickly out into the open watching her subjects fight on noticing she was taking losses as was the otters. At least three otters were dead with five others badly injured. She took aim at Skipper Brogalaw and fired a stunning spell at the Sea Otter's leader playing the part of the real Rosethrone knowing that Rosethrone would indeed take the time to eliminate a leader if he was unaware of her. The Sea Otter Skipper saw the attack coming but knows it was from Queen Evergreen, and the sea otter Skipper grinned sheepishly allowing the blast to hit him and he went down.

"Skipper Brogalaw!" the first Changeling the otters had met earlier shouted unaware of her Queen's plan.

The Sea Otter was just stunned but he decided it was best to play dead.

The second Changeling that the otters met growls out pointing out towards Queen Evergreen whom was in Rosethrone's body "Avenge his death!"

Ripfang turned to see what the commotion was about and saw what appeared to be Rosethrone and fell for it "Princess?" he asked in disbelief.

Queen Evergreen made the perfect impostor Princess Rosethrone even berating the rat captain "I SENT YOU HERE TO ELIMINATE THE CHANGLINGS AND YET YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT!"

"But my Princess" the rat captain stated "We've just begun and look you got their leader so the battle should be shifting!"

"Shifting?!" Queen Evergreen demanded still using Rosethrone's body and voice "YOU SHOULD'VE HAD THEM HALF AN HOUR AGO! Where are the other forty soldiers that I sent with you!"

As if on cue the last rat that was sent to delay Shooting Star was sent flying backwards lifeless by a well placed magic blast from Princess Chrysalis herself. With Ripfang pointing his paw over to the side where Shooting Star was coming from "From over there Princess, I sent them to try to delay them and now they are coming over here!"

Queen Evergreen cast a secret wink to her daughter making Princess Chrysalis stop in her tracks now knowing the Princess Rosethrone that seemed to appear in the mist of battle was her mother playing the part of Princess Rosethrone. Princess Luna saw the impostor and nearly charged Queen Evergreen, horn glowing murderously "I'll get her!"

Princess Chrysalis used her magic to grab hold of Princess Luna as Shooting Star swooped down to hold her back as well "Easy Luna!"

"That's Rosethrone!" Princess Luna shouted "I'm not going to let an opportunity pass to kill her! She's out in the open back turned to me!"

"Get in line" Princess Chrysalis told Princess Luna "The way Limestone treated me when they captured me, I'm gonna get Rosethrone back myself, but...Newsflash that isn't the real Rosethrone!"

Martin stopped fighting briefly and even though he was inexperienced around Changelings he felt something about this Rosethrone was a bit odd. First of all even he knew the real Rosethrone was attacking the Castle of the Two Sisters and that was the big prize. Plus just looking at this Princess Rosethrone he didn't sense the evil from this one as he could with the real one, so he began having his doubts too "I think Princess Chyrsalis is right, I don't sense the evil in this one."

"Then who could it be?" Princess Luna asked then she hoof palmed "A changeling...Of course."

"Not just any Changeling" Shooting Star said looking at the black Changelings "That must be Princess Chrysalis's mother using Rosethrone's form to fool the enemy."

Princess Luna stomped on the ground angrily not only was it fooling Ripfang but it also fooled her "Darn it! Should've seen that coming...the real Princess Rosethrone wouldn't abandon her wicked plans in capturing the Castle of the Two Sisters."

Queen Evergreen looked at the oncoming army making out her daughter, glad Shooting Star saved her daughter's life and turned to Ripfang "Grr...With all the losses you've suffered we've gotta move out, retreat with me back to safety!"

Ripfang saw Shooting Star's army coming to join them and Shooting Star was already attaching an arrow to his bow "Right lead on Princess!"

Shooting Star decided to deliberately fire at Queen Evergreen alongside Princess Chrysalis to help make out Queen Evergreen's plan. Queen Evergreen formed a barrier to protect herself and with a bright flash of light seemed to blind her foes even the Changelings that had been onto her for they still thought Skipper Brogalaw was killed causing them to fall face first into rocks. When the light show ended Queen Evergreen had seemed to vanish taking Ripfang and his army with her even though the Rat captain and his forces were blind too.

"What the?" the Changeling asked "What happened?"

"The enemy has retreated for now" Shooting Star told him.

The Changeling turned "Shooting Star! Glad your here! Skipper Brogalaw got sniped by Princess Rosethrone."

Princess Chrysalis began laughing her heart out at the stupidity of some of the Changelings she was around that served in her hive causing the Changeling to ask innocently "Princess? Why are you laughing."

"Cause I'm fine messmate!" Skipper Brogalaw said "That spell just stunned me and I decided it was best to play dead."

The first two Changelings shot the Sea Otter Skipper a betrayed look as Princess Chrysalis addressed her subjects "And second of all, seriously? You two are Changelings can't you recognize my mother in disguise when you see her?"

"That was your mother?!" the first changeling asked.

Princess Chrysalis shot her a disappointed look which was also a get real look "Well du'h! Can't you figure that out? Look around you, where is my mother anyway by now? She's certainly not dead."

The two Changelings looked around then blushed at their stupidity. Princess Chrysalis was right, a Changeling whom was a Queen should have been easy for the Hive to spot in disguise.

"No need to get upset at them Princess Chrysalis" Martin said "Because it added into what your mother has planned for them. So in that instant even if they didn't know it was your mother it added into what she has planned. Skip what did she have planned?"

The Sea Otter Skipper shrugged "Something about having traps all over in that forest she took them in."

Princess Chrysalis smirked "Oh that army is so dead and lost...that Ripfang will be forced to go back to the real Princess Rosethrone to admit he was defeated."

Princess Luna turned to Shooting Star "Should you follow her?"

"I trust Queen Evergreen's judgment" Shooting Star answered her "Right now we need to get the survivors and injured to safety as well as tend to the killed and wait till your mother returns so we can get to the Hive to talk more."

"Right"

Queen Evergreen still using Rosethrone's disguise led the blind Ripfang and the rest of his soldiers deeper into the forests. The plan was working in her favor. Queen Evergreen was grateful that Princess Rosethrone didn't tell Ripfang of the Changeling's ability to not only turn into other creatures but into an exact pony of anyone he knew. Some of the army took one step following the impostor and fell into pits filled with sharp spears which would impale those that fell into them leaving to a quick and painful death. Others fell victim to boulder traps getting crushed by huge rolling boulders. Some waded into river water where huge pikes were waiting for any of them that waded into it. Ripfang was hearing their screams of pain and surprise and turned suspiciously "Are you sure we're heading into safety Princess Rosethrone? We're losing more soldiers than we would if we would stand and fight Shooting Star's group."

Queen Evergreen had expected this she had lead them through her traps which were lethal but there was one new trap that she intended a huge mole creature that Changelings feared. She was taking them towards one of it's borrows counting on the monster to terrorize her attackers. She jumped over towards a big X hiding it beneath her hooves as she turned to address the Rat captain and spoke in Rosethrone's words "You dare to speak to me that way captain!"

"N-N-N-N-No never! I'd never speak to you that way Princess!"

Queen Evergreen grinned and began laughing "Good you fools!" she dropped her disguise showing the attackers whom she really was. Ripfang gasped "Hey you aren't Rosethrone!"

"A brilliant observation Sherlock" Queen Evergreen said "What tipped you off now?"

She looks at them laughing in the inside that her plan was working so well with Ripfang quivering in anger, how dare he make a foolish mistake such as falling for an obvious trap, no wonder he was losing soldiers. This impostor was meaning to do it and he drew his rapier "I'm not sure what you are up to Shape shifter, but I'm gonna cut your head off and deliver it to the real Princess Rosethrone!"

In his anger the rat charges Queen Evergreen whom remarked to him the same words he had told a Changeling he beheaded "You're giving into your hatred making you an open target."

"A target?" Ripfang demanded "YEAH A TARGET WHERE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Queen Evergreen raised her hooves and stomped on the ground so hard she woke the mole monster. It heard her hoof stomp and began making the ground tremble then at the last second till Ripfang could swing his sword she took to the skies and flew to a tree. Ripfang came so close in slicing her but fell so short and soon found himself in a bit of a pickle. No sooner had he landed had the monstrous mole emerged from underneath the ground roaring sending the Rat captain crashing onto his forces. He and his army blink as they saw the creature with Queen Evergreen waving her hooves sweetly and innocently "Have fun with the Maulwurf! I'll take my leave and I don't expect you to be threatening my hive any time soon!"

Before Ripfang could give out an order to have her shot she had disappeared with the Rat captain swearing vengeance "YOU'VE MADE A MOCKERY OUT OF ME BUG PONY! I WILL REMEMBER THIS SO WHEN WE MEET AGAIN, WE'LL I'LL TORTURE YOU BEFORE KILLING YOU! YOU HEAR ME! WE'LL INDEED MEET AGAIN AND NEXT TIME IT'LL END DIFFERENTLY!"

The Rat Captain turned to urge his troops on "But my soldiers! It's just one of that huge mole and a lot of us...Whose with me?!"

There was the sound of spears, swords and arrows dropping as the soldiers tried to run not wanting to get slain by a monster with Ripfang berating them "COME BACK HERE COWARDS AND I WILL NOT REPORT YOU TO PRINCESS ROSETHRONE FOR ABANDONING ME TO FIGHT THIS THING ALONE!"

The rat captain turned to try to address the creature knowing that with their number he could take it out but he'd be in bad shape to continue. He sighed drawing his rapier "Well Ripfang, time to show Rosethrone how brave ya are."

The mole monster looks at Ripfang and took one step forward and Ripfang took his sword then like his army ran for it "FORGET IT! I AIN'T LETTING YA EAT ME!

The mole Monster roared with it's might seeing the rat captain run off and charged after him and his forces.

Back with Princess Rosethrone, Rosethrone felt as if Ripfang had failed her, Princess Rosethrone put a hoof over her head "Of all the ridiculous things, I have a feeling I'm gonna have to bail out Ripfang."

She heard Braveheart approaching "Princess Rosethrone!"

Princess Rosethrone turned seeing him "Ah, Braveheart, I trust you have word that Limestone has succeed and are bringing Shooting Star and Luna to me alive!"

"Er...No"

Angrily Rosethrone grabbed him "WHAT?!"

"Limestone...Is dead!" Braveheart told her.

She began strangling him "DEAD?! DID YOU HAVE ANY PART TO MAKE HER DIE?"

"N-N-N-No!" The young Colt told her choking up "I did what she ordered me to cover her tracks but we were out thought by our captive."

"Captive? As in not the captive Shooting Star or Princess Luna right?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"WHO?"

"Princess Chrysalis"

Normally Rosethrone in her anger would've snapped Braveheart's neck like a twig even tearing his head off with her magic. But instead she kept her grip on his neck and swung him smashing him against trees and boulders till he nearly lost consciousness. She then swung the unconscious colt onto two of her soldiers. They shiver in fear as she towers over them murderous eyes on them. A shiver of fear dropped down their fears as if they were going to pay the price of Limestone's death. Rosethrone glared a them "Keep twenty soldiers here to keep an eye on the Castle of the Two Sisters, the rest of us will save Ripfang."

She brought up Braveheart's body "And you are coming with me. If you become conscious then you'll be forced to get my friend's body. If not you are going to be dinner to a monster for Limestone's failure to get her objective."

She turned to her forces "Again only twenty of you stay here! The rest of you...Follow me."

Princess Rosethrone wasn't in the mood, she knew she had to save Ripfang and what remained of his army, something told her her assistance was needed.

 **That was the end of this chapter! Things again are heating up and Queen Evergreen's plan is working. Next Chapter is Book 2, Chapter 10**


	30. Book 2, Chapter 10

Book 2, Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or in MLP:FIM, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Princess Chrysalis sat alongside Shooting Star at the entrance of the Changeling Hive. The rest of Shooting Star's friends and allies were inside the Hive resting up. Shooting Star would normally be with them but he sensed he needed to meet Queen Evergreen and get a good relationship with her going. Now it wasn't going to be the same relationship as one would want as a boyfriend, girlfriend relationship but one that would need to maintain an alliance. Like his father Lord Brocktree had to do with Log-A-Log Grenn, the Junka Sling the Squirrel chieftain before Ruro, even at one point Bucko Big Bones, to Skittle's father whom was the hedgehog's chieftain back in the day, he too needed to be on good terms with the Changeling Queen. Princess Chrysalis sat alongside him unaware Princess Luna was watching from her safety of the Hive. Both Martin and Star Swirl watched her nervously, oh they both had a feeling Princess Luna's relationship with Shooting Star was evolving into a relationship where the younger Equestrian Princess was falling in love with him, and that Princess Luna wasn't that willing to lose Shooting Star to Princess Chrysalis.

"I wouldn't want to be in Shooting Star's position at the moment" Martin spoke softly to Star Swirl.

The old Unicorn agreed with the Warrior Mouse "I wouldn't ether Martin, but I trust Shooting Star to make the right decision between which girl he'd want in the end. I do suspect though it will be Princess Luna that is the one he'll fall for cause right now Shooting Star is just trying to make sure Queen Evergreen will join us in our quest to stop Princess Rosethrone."

"Indeed."

Princess Luna watches Shooting Star knowing this was indeed needed, they needed all the help they could get. Still she didn't want to lose him to Princess Chrysalis. Shooting Star was still waiting at the entrance. Princess Chrysalis did sit with him both wanting to be the first to see Queen Evergreen. Eventually Queen Evergreen would returned without any sort of injury. Seeing the Changeling Queen the two stood up with Princess Chrysalis advancing towards her mother.

"Chrysalis! No more sneaking out of the Hive without a guard!" Queen Evergreen scolded her daughter "You're lucky to have been rescued."

Princess Chrysalis sighed "Sorry mother, but I wasn't expecting to be ambushed laying on a rock!"

She then stood up then turned "Before you ground me mother, let me introduce you to somepony." Chrysalis lead her mother towards Shooting Star whom sat watching the two Changelings calmly. He gets up and eventually bows respectfully to Queen Evergreen. Princess Chrysalis smiled "Mother this is Shooting Star, Warrior Pegasus from Salmandestron he's the one that-"

"Saved you" Queen Evergreen told her daughter then she addressed the bowing Shooting Star "Thank you for risking your life to save my daughter's."

Shooting Star raised his head to look into the Queen's eyes as he addressed her as an equal "You're welcome Queen Evergreen ma'am. Princess Chrysalis needed me to save her at that moment. But our troubles are far from over."

"More trouble is on it's way?" Queen Evergreen inquired, she gave Chrysalis a look "What did you do this time?!"

"Nothing!" Princess Chrysalis shot back.

"Your daughter is right Queen Evergreen she did nothing except for the fact Princess Rosethrone's forces caught her unprepared but with that exception she had done nothing wrong. However...If I may talk to you in private, well just know this no pony or no creature will not be free as long as Princess Rosethorne has all of Equestria in her hooves."

Queen Evergreen gasps "Princess Rosethrone has all of Equestria?!"

"Sadly so" Shooting Star said as the trio entered the cave.

Princess Luna rose which the Changeling Queen notices how sad Luna looked at losing Equestria to Princess Rosethrone. The Princess of the night gave the Changeling Queen a confirmed "He's right! Princess Rosethrone has all of Equestria in her hooves."

Queen Evergreen might have been the Changeling's Queen but she was also wise enough to know where this was going "Very well, Shooting Star, Princess Luna, come with me and my daughter we'll discuss this in private."

Luna gets up and begins to leave with Shooting Star turning to Martin the Warrior, Skipper Brogalaw, and Ruff "Help the Changelings keep on guard. Where I'm not sure what Princess Rosethrone is up to, we don't want to be caught by any of her attempts to take us by surprise. I'll be back after this discussion with Queen Evergreen."

"Sure thing mate!" Martin said agreeing with Shooting Star "You can count on the three of us to help watch over Rosethrone's attempts to take this Hive down."

Shooting Star soon left following Queen Evergreen, and Princess Chrysalis to a private meeting room. Walking at his side was Princess Luna whom still wasn't going to let Princess Chrysalis take him away from her. She walks silently at Shooting Star's side speaking in a low tone to him "How close would you say you are to getting the Changelings to help us?"

"I'm pretty sure we're close" Shooting Star answered her "It's best not to rush them though, even though time isn't on our side ether. The more we go about getting the other tribes to help us the more Princess Rosethrone's forces go closer to getting the Castle of the Two Sisters."

"Sadly that's true...Our forces won't be getting any reinforcements until then."

Shooting Star looks back at Skipper Brogalaw "Not unless we ask Skipper Brogalaw to go to the Castle of the Two Sisters and help reinforce them."

"That we could do" Princess Luna agreed.

Shooting Star and Princess Luna followed the two Changelings down to the Changeling's royal court. Once there Queen Evergreen had requested her guards to stay outside the room. The guards were hesitant to leave their Queen and Princess alone with two ponies especially when one of them was a real warrior type a type of pony that no Changeling had ever came across with the exception of Princess Rosethrone, and the other was a Princess. Still once Shooting Star gave them a comforting nod to ensure them that he'd never want to harm the two they left to wait outside the room. Once alone Queen Evergreen sat down on the throne worried like a good ruler would be. Princess Chysalis sat alongside her watching. Queen Evergreen took a deep breathe and spoke "Once again Shooting Star, thank you for saving my daughter Chrysalis. I can't thank you enough for the risk you took to save her."

"You're quite welcome Queen Evergreen" Shooting Star told her " A true warrior risks his or her life for anypony or any creature that can't fight back including weak, young or elders."

Queen Evergreen gave a small smile like most Changelings she was very distrusting of most ponies, but Shooting Star was different. He wasn't like the other ponies of Equestria he respected differences between creatures. Even in these times most ponies weren't very comforting to Changelings or any other creature, and it was vise verse for most creatures in Equestria. Still when the Changeling Queen looked at Shooting Star she could tell he wasn't like nearly every pony in Equestria. This young and sexy stallion gave her hopes that ponies could change. Was Salmandestron truly a place where young and impressive warriors came from? Maybe as much as Shooting Star was concerned but the mouse warrior that was along him also gave her that vibe too. She looks at Shooting Star commending his tone "You're quite different than any pony in Equestria that's for sure. Most ponies tend to be very distrusting to us Changelings that they look at us as creatures of evil."

Luna held a blush as even she knew this truth as she muttered "It's cause of the books ponies read about them..."

Shooting Star addresses the Changeling Queen politely "Differences in an uneasy place tend to lead to those Queen Evergreen ma'am, but I don't see any difference between us ponies and you Changelings except for the fact of your shape shifting powers, in a way I believe that differences make the world a better place. The way I see it we must accept each others differences. Because for each difference there is between creatures the more as a group we can accomplish."

Once more the Changeling Queen smiled appreciating this stallion's words. She looks at the young stallion "Who was your father? I gotta give him props in raising you to teach you that."

"If your asking whom my birth father was, I couldn't answer you that as I have no knowledge of whom he was, but adoptively I was raised by the great Badger Lord, Lord Brocktree."

Queen Evergreen chuckled "Lord Brocktree hugh?"

"Heard of him mother?" Princess Chrysalis asked.

"What ruler hasn't?" Queen Evergreen asked "Although my knowledge of him is small, about to this very fact that all I know from him are tales of him, they said Lord Brocktree was a very smart, and wise leader and that fact that he took back Salmandestron from Ungatt Trunn is not an easy task."

"Who was this Ungatt Trunn?"

"He's...Secretly the one that raised Princess Rosethrone as her father, after the defeat of her real father King Sombra" Queen Evergreen said "That wildcat was a warlord of types and his so called Blue Hordes could overwhelm any army sent to deal with them so again with Lord Brocktree claiming back Salmandestron which was rightfully his back from Ungatt Trunn wasn't an easy feat, but he did so with a good army of mixed creatures."

Princess Luna took a while to let this sink in but asked the Queen "YOU KNEW PRINCESS ROSETHRONE WAS ADOPTED BY THAT WILDCAT?!"

"Oh it's no secret to us Changelings" Queen Evergreen said a smirk on her face that the Changelings knew of something that not even these great Alicorn Princesses were able to see.

It was then Luna also snapped once more after hearing one thing "ROSETHRONE IS SOMBRA'S DAUGHTER?!"

Queen Evergreen nodded "Oh yes, she is. Why do you think her magic is that strong? Sure her adopted father raised her to be the way she is now a days...But do you really think that Wildcat warlord would know fancy magic spells up to the point she could use plants?"

Luna sighed looking down "How did Celestia not foresee that? This changes things, and now makes sense...Totally. So after Sombra was defeated and the Crystal Empire sealed away with him...Somepoint afterwards Trunn found her..."

Shooting Star put a hoof to his chin "Ladies...Who was this King Sombra? It sounds someone very powerful but evil."

Queen Evergreen looked at Princess Luna "You didn't tell your warrior friend of King Sombra?"

Princess Luna blushes bright red as Princess Chrysalis stuck out her tongue "I would've told him about King Sombra."

Princess Luna answered completely embarrassed "Please give me a break Princess Chrysalis and Queen Evergreen! For one, Princess Celestia and I never knew of that truth until now. Second, I really had no time to tell him as I and my sister were prisoners to Princess Rosethrone and were set to be executed by her, and we've had nothing but a training session for Shooting Star and a lot of action fighting against her forces...So even if we had known we wouldn't have been able to tell him of her."

Princess Chrysalis was about to add on insult to Luna's pleas but Queen Evergreen placed a hoof on Princess Chrysalis's shoulder "Enough Chrysalis! We all must realize we all make mistakes. Plus this isn't just about the good old days."

She returned her attention to Shooting Star answering him "King Sombra was a powerful unicorn King that took control of the long lost Crystal Empire, where he enslaved the entire population and made their lives miserable until Princess Celestia and Princess Luna rose up to defeat him banishing him to the arctic ice where he still remains."

"Taking the Crystal Empire with him too" Princess Luna told Shooting Star.

Shooting Star put a hoof nodding "I see...That is troubling and now we're dealing with Princess Rosethrone whom unlike her father has all of Equestria."

Queen Evergreen looks at Princess Luna "All because ponies don't know how to fight in wars...You do realize Princess Rosethrone capitalized on it."

"I do now" Princess Luna admitted "She also capitalized on Celestia and my inability to foresee her backstabbing us after we beat Discord turning him into stone..."

Shooting Star looks at Queen Evergreen then bowed to her "Queen Evergreen ma'am. I don't only make this appeal to you on behalf of the ponies, but from all my comrades helping to protect the Castle of the Two Sisters, and all tribes that live in Mossflower Country and even for Salmandestron itself. For if we don't take down Princess Rosethrone, even I know once all resistance against Princess Rosethrone is wiped out she'll turn her attention to the one place that her father was defeated and ultimately killed on my home of Salmandestron. I ask you and the Changelings to join and fight. I again not only ask this appeal to you because of Equestria and that I'm a pony but for all creatures including your Changelings everywhere, please help us."

Queen Evergreen gave out a big smile. Surely enough this stallion was Brocktree's son even if she had never met the Badger Lord. He wasn't asking for the sake of his own kind being a pony but for all creatures. She closes her eyes and was about to make her decision when she asked him "You don't see us Changelings as inferior?"

Shooting Star rose silently, looked her in the eye as an equal "I personally do not Queen Evergreen ma'am. Even if I've only been around Changelings for an hour or so, I don't see you as inferior. I see you and the Changelings as equals to us ponies and all creatures everywhere."

This did made her decision easily made the Changeling Queen smiled extending a hoof towards Shooting Star's "Lord Brocktree your adopted father raised you well. I can also see you mean every word you just said so for what you have told me and my daughter, we Changelings shall be allied to your cause Shooting Star."

She raises a second hoof dipped it into some mixture and knights the young stallion "And I will also make you an honorary Changeling. Even though you aren't a Changeling, you'll always be welcomed into our hive and I'm giving you full access of command to my people. From on this day forward once we announce to the tribe about this, we Changelings are at your command."

Then Queen Evergreen bowed to Shooting Star in respect. It was at this moment everyone else walked in as if on cue. All the Changelings seeing their Queen bow to Shooting Star immediately bowed in union of their Queen. Watching this was Star Swirl the Bearded whom gave Shooting Star a small smile as he spoke to Martin "Well that's the Changelings on our side Martin!"

"We honestly had nothing to worry about" Martin admitted "Shooting Star meant every word and the Changelings are going to help us."

Shooting Star then spoke to the Changelings "Changelings of Equestria! I'm honored to be given that title. Queen Evergreen ma'am fail you I will not. Until the day we work together to bring down Princess Rosethrone, I will not rest! Changelings gather around friends let's ring out that Salamndestron cheer."

Most Changelings immediately turned themselves into Long Patrol hares, some became badgers, and others became Otters but nearly all Changelings including their Queen and Princess erupt into a loud cheer and the whole hive echoed with one united word " **EULIA!** "

To Princess Luna she felt her heart pump even faster and it was full of joy for once. Like all ponies she too distrusted the Changelings due to what she read about them, however Shooting Star's words of what he told the Changelings during the inspiring speech and to both Queen Evergreen and Princess Chryslsis, truly were words to live by. She saw that Shooting Star was right on that front, at this point it didn't matter what type of creature you were, Princess Rosethrone was a threat to all living peaceful creatures.

Star Swirl the Bearded watched the event unfold and it was the greatest thing he had ever witnessed in his life. The first ever pony-Changeling alliance was happening. A small tear ran down his face as this was a dream he thought he never witness early on as Shooting Star's words were words even he would say in the past to other creatures himself. There was no doubt that Shooting Star was indeed going to lead them to victory. Now that the Changelings were officially with Shooting Star, only four other races remained, Dragons, Griffons, Hypogriphs, and Yaks. Star Swirl was proud of Shooting Star so far.

Outside of the Changeling Hive a raven had heard the shots. It wasn't just an ordinary raven, it was Rosethrone's spying raven. It heard every word that passed in that hive and flew off to inform Rosethrone of what it had learned. Even it knew Rosethrone would need to be warned that the Changelings were united against her and that Shooting Star had done his first mission.

 **end of Chapter**

 **Short but really sweet! Queen Evergreen and Shooting Star have established the alliance but what is to become or Ripfang and the remaining warriors he has with them? Well look for chapter 11 to answer that!**


	31. Book 2, Chapter 11

Book 2, Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or in MLP:FIM, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Ripfang and the rest of his surviving army ran for their lives from a giant mole known as the maulrof. They weren't about to be caught by it. Ripfang had a feeling they could handle the beast together but the giant size made his surviving soldiers lose their will to fight it and if they weren't fighting it together he wasn't fighting it alone. He looked behind him to see if the beast was following them and sure enough it was "DON'T SLOW DOWN MATES! WE DO WE'LL HAVE TO FIGHT THAT THING!"

The angered creature pursues the retreating army eventually cornering them to a dead end.

"Curses! A dead end!" Ripfang growls out annoyed that it cornered them.

The soldiers hesitate and turn to try to engage the creature with Ripfang drawing his cutlass "Mates let's show this monster how Rosethrone's men deal with being trapped!"

"But we have no weapons!"

"Then we're gonna do it without weapons! Come on charge!"

The soldiers were hesitant to do this but eventually charge the creature. It roared and swiped at the cornered soldiers knocking them aside as if they were bowling pins. It came at Ripfang ready to take him out for good when a blade of grass tripped it. It growls at it hits the ground flat on it's head. Ripfang didn't think this was from Rosethrone at first he thanked good fortune as he comes at the creature and manages to sink his cutlass through it's neck severing the head off the monster "That's what you get when you corner the soldiers of Princess Rosethrone! Beheaded!"

"I do hope so Captain" Rosethrone's voice echoed around him.

The rat Captain gulped and turned to see Princess Rosethrone whom didn't look too pleased that she had seen him running for his life from the monster and it was because of her he pulled off the beheading part but part of him wanted to make sure this was the real Princess Rosethrone as the last time it had been Queen Evergreen posing as her "Forgive me Princess but are you the real Princess Rosethrone?!"

Princess Rosethrone glared at him gripping his neck with her magic and began strangling him with it "HOW ABOUT I BREAK THAT NECK? IS THAT PROOF ENOUGH?!"

Ripfang gasped for breathe being strangled by his maddened Princess. This was more than enough proof he needed. Only Princess Rosethrone would treat any beast that doubted her being in that area with him or her would be this furious "S-S-S-Sorry P-p-p-princess! B-b-b-but one of those shapeshifters...Impersonated you!"

Princess Rosethrone's eyes narrow releasing Ripfang by tossing him aside "A Changeling Impersonated me?!"

"Yes!" Ripfang said "Was a bright green one adult female!"

"Queen Evergreen" Rosethrone muttered, she eyed Ripfang "So you were fooled by her?"

Ripfang gulps "Yes, she made it pretty convincing she was you, lured us away from the battlefield into traps that she knew and lured us to this beast's den!"

Princess Rosethrone heard Ripfang's words and studies the beheaded beast. A wicked grin was on her face as she now had a plan she'd turn this beast into a living plant like mole monster. She proceeds to bury her changing seeds into the creature and seemingly reattached the beast's head by stitching it back together with a few grass blades with Ripfang asking "Princess...It's dead."

"Indeed it is but when I make this a plant Mulworf I'll use it to spread terror on my enemies."

A weasel that Rosethrone had sent to retrieve Limestone's body returned with it "Braveheart's right Princess...Limestone has met her end."

Princess Rosethrone studied the slain vixen that had been with her for the longest and could clearly see the culprit or what finished her off "A Changeling finished her I see..."

"Must've been the hostage we had briefly taken" Braveheart told her.

Rosethrone's glare silenced the colt and he gulped nervously. She brought him towards her face "Oh it was Braveheart. I'm still putting most of her death on you as you should have covered your tracks better."

Despite this she wasn't going to kill him. He still could be of use for her but she makes her point by making him look at her in the eyes "Your one special colt, I'm willing to forgive you this one time which isn't something I do much right Ripfang?"

"Indeed Princess! Your normally a one mistake kill that individual type of Princess!" Ripfang said.

Braveheart shook scared at her words as she looks at him "One more major mistake Braveheart and you might end up dead by my hooves and your sisters will pay even more, do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes Princess!" Braveheart said to her.

She held Braveheart close to her and before releasing him squeezed his neck nearly causing him to black out before dropping him. She turns to Ripfang "Anything else to report?"

Ripfang answered her smartly "Shooting Star seemed to have reunited with a band of river dogs."

"Otters" Princess Rosethrone said with a hoof underneath her chin "Were these the same otters that you failed to kill due to Lord Brocktree coming from the right?"

"Yes," Ripfang said "That Stripehound surprised attack the group I was in command of well me and Doomeye at that time."

A raven's calling was heard from the area and Princess Rosethorne turned to the raven "Ah, here is my handy eyes of the sky. What have you to report Darkwing?"

Darkwing the raven spoke "Nothing but bad news Princess. Shooting Star has just formed an alliance with the shape shifters. Part one of his secret mission is a success."

Princess Rosethrone's horn was glowing bright red in anger as she now knew what Shooting Star was brought here for "I see...He intends to reunite the Equestrian tribes..."

"So what of it Princess?" Ripfang asked her "We have the numbers to take them on and last I checked the other tribes aren't easy to ally with."

Princess Rosethrone simply sighs, there was part of what Ripfang stated to her that was true, they had the numbers but what he didn't know was each tribe had something different to be added which might balance things out. She raises her front legs and kicks him nearly senseless and he falls rubbing his head "Princess?!"

Princess Rosethrone glared at him using some tree branches as hands to smack some sense into her rat captain "Am I the only one around here that knows how to use her brains?! Yes, we have the numbers but the Equestrian Tribes may give Shooting Star a benefit...Like for example, you saw how great those shape shifting Changelings can be."

Ripfang rubbed his swollen cheeks "Sadly so, there Queen Evergreen got me good...I really thought she was you."

"The shape shifting abilities is a unqiue trait to the Changelings and that gives Shooting Star an advantage when it comes down to planning a defense or assualt. He must not be allowed to continue to gain the rest of the tribes...We must do what we can to delay them."

"But what about the Castle of the Two Sisters?"

Princess Rosethrone eyed the body of the reforming plant like Maulworf "They won't ellude me ether," she turned to Darkwing "It's time to get your ravens involved as well as others in my army that I left with you...I'll leave you to deal with Shooting Star in Limestone's final absence."

The raven bowed to her "We won't make it easy for Shooting Star to get the other tribes. We'll oppose him and stop him."

"If you can" Rosethrone said "You must make sure it's hard for him to do so."

The Raven bowed "Of course."

"But you must not get yourself killed ether" Princess Rosethrone told him "I need your eyes to spy on Shooting Star and to communicate with me so I know his progress."

She pauses turning to Ripfang "Your mission to burn down the Changeling Hive was a failure! However we must cut our losses, I need you back at the Castle of the Two Sisters. We leave once my monster is ready."

"Of course my Princess" Ripfang said bowing to her.

Princess Rosethrone watches her tired troops as she berates them "YOU ALL RAN FROM THIS THING? ONLY FIGHTING AGAINST IT WHEN IT CORNERED YOU? DON'T MAKE ME THINK YOU ARE WORTHLESS LIKE CERTAIN GUARD PONIES BACK AT CANTERLOT!"

"But it was huge your highness!" a ferret complained.

Princess Rosethrone glared at the ferret "I DON'T CARE HOW BIG A CREATURE IS! I'D HAVE STILL FOUGHT IT...Ripfang...DID YOU ORDER THEM TO FIGHT IT?!"

"I tried to" Ripfang answered "But those cowards ran away the moment I finished out delivering that order!"

"IDIOTS!" Rosethrone berates her forces except for Ripfang "When your captain gives you an order to fight LISTEN! You all might have been able to slay it together had you worked together! How big one is doesn't mean you can't beat it! If it's a creature like this Maulwolf then you can beat it!"

She sighs "For now soldiers rest. We move when my monster is ready."

While her forces were resting, Princess Rosethrone watches as Darkwing flew off to gather more of her forces those that she kept in secret. She wasn't about to make Shooting Star's journey easy. She looks in the direction of the Changeling Hive mentally vowing to give pursuit to Shooting Star. This time there would be no mistakes. The biggest prize was still taking the Castle of the Two Sisters though and with her new plan she was going to do just that. She wasn't going to let Limestone's death be in vane for she vowed that if she got Chrysalis in her hooves she wouldn't be merciful.

 **End of chapter**

 **Another short one but again it's a Redwall themed chapter. With Rosethrone detailing her new plan and for what she intends to do with Shooting Star. Can Shooting Star avoid her secret forces under Darkwing's secret eye sight? Wait and see!**


	32. Book 2, Chapter 12

Book 2, Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or in MLP:FIM, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Shooting Star approached the entrance of the Changeling Hive to see if any of the Changeling Guards had spotted anything coming from Princess Rosethrone's forces. It would soon be morning and the group would be starting to discuss their next move. Still Shooting Star knew Princess Rosethrone would keep up with somesort of eye on Shooting Star's group to get some idea of what he was up to. Not a single Changeling seemed to see any movement coming from Princess Rosethrone's forces. Star Swirl was right besides Shooting Star as the young warrior Pegasus prepared to continue onward.

"You are doing well so far Shooting Star" Star Swirl acknowledged the young warrior Pegasus.

"Indeed, but we still shouldn't lower out guard. Once everyone wakes up Queen Evergreen has requested we all gather around so I can discuss our next move."

"Sounds like a plan."

Princess Luna was sleeping at the moment but she just overheard them discussing this matter. Shaking herself awake she stood up onto her hooves and walks towards the two stallions. Shooting Star heard her approaching "Morning Princess."

"Good morning Shooting Star" Princess Luna answered back "So...Is it time yet?"

Shooting Star acknowledges her "It's almost, just wait a few more minutes."  
"Will do"

A couple minutes later the entire Changeling Hive with all of Shooting Star's allies now met in the Changeling Queen's throne room leaving only two guards at the front watching over any enemy daring to attack them. With nearly all but two creatures present in the chambers, Queen Evergreen addressed her subjects "My dearest subjects! As most of you all know, Shooting Star here is our newest ally and the one that will be in command of our joint alliance. I will provide insight to him and expect you all to follow his orders to the core. Now without further time wasted I'll let Shooting Star take over to discuss what we will be doing when going forward!"

The Changeling Queen stepped aside and Shooting Star walked forward "Thank you Queen Evergreen ma'am"

He then looks at the Changelings and then his own allies "The first matter of business is to send a bit of help to the Castle of the Two Sisters as reinforcements."

"They are the ones that are going to be attacked more" Martin agreed "Plus we don't know how much of our original allies are left if Princess Rosethrone attacked it again."

"I'm pretty sure she did" Shooting Star admitted "Anyways Skipper Brogalaw are you still here with us?"

"You can bet I am mate!" Skipper Brogalaw answered.

"Good, because I need you and your otters to be the reinforcements to the Castle of the Two Sisters, if you want Ruff can stay behind as we might need an otter to advise us on river crossings."

Skipper Brogalaw saw Shooting Star's point "Alright mate! We'll help the defenders of the Castle of the two Sisters out. Ruff, you are staying behind."

"Very well!"

"Thank you Skipper! They might need the needed reinforcements" Shooting Star said then he addressed the rest "Changelings again you are staying with me as my group needs more creatures that know this land. I don't know what lies ahead of me in Equestria so having you with me will be helpful to me."

This made all the Changelings nod even Princess Chrysalis was in agreement with this. Shooting Star then turned to Queen Evergreen "Queen Evergreen ma'am, my destiny is to reunite all the Equestrian tribes. I've just done so with the Changelings and so far, Star Swirl and Princess Luna has told me there are also dragons, Griffens, Hypogriphs and Yaks, which would you say are the next closest?"

Queen Evergreen took her time to decide "Hard to say really Shooting Star...The Griffens might be the hardest to talk to without money. They are always greedy...But Dragons are dangerous. Not even any Changeling would want to willingly engage in talks with them. I'd say go for the Hypogriphs first but they are very far away."

"There seems to be every creature's faults" Shooting Star said "Do you have a map to where Hypogriphs live?"

Star Swirl answered "The Hypogriphs are very secretive, but I have managed to get one."

Princess Luna looked at Shooting Star "So are we going to the far ends of Equestria first to look for Hypogriphs or are we going for some one that's closer?"

Shooting Star put a hoof underneath his chin "Given with what Queen Evergreen has told me about Griffens and Dragons...I'm halfway tempted to say let's go for the Hypogriphs but it sounds as if their home is very far away compared to the others."

Martin thinks on this too "If we do go after the Hypogriphs we could over throw Princess Rosethrone's trackers if she's still tracking us."

"If Rosethrone's smart she will be" Princess Luna said "She won't let Shooting Star get the best of her, she's going to send everything she has while attacking our friends at the Castle of the Two Sisters."

Shooting Star got an idea turning to Queen Evergreen and Princess Chrysalis "I just might have an idea that can help stir some confusion among Princess Rosethrone's forces."

The two Changelings grin sensing his plan. Martin grinned "The old trick the enemy strategy with using the Changelings plan again? Might not work on her forces again."

"At least not making them walk into a trap" Shooting Star told the warrior mouse with a grin on his face "But with Changeling help we can confuse them."

Princess Chrysalis grinned "Thinking out of the bag now are we Shooting Star?"

"No, I'm thinking of the big picture Princess Chrysalis" Shooting Star said "So far the Changeling guards haven't picked up any movement from the enemy but I'm sure Princess Rosethrone is onto our plan somehow."

"How?" Princess Luna asked "You said it yourself that there hasn't been any reports of the enemy."

"Just because one can't see any enemy doesn't mean that there aren't any threats out there" Shooting Star wisely told her "Any traveler, regardless if they are a warrior like myself and Martin, or if they are a peaceful loving pony like yourself and Star Swirl, Princess Luna one shouldn't leave their guard down."

"He's right on that one" Princess Chrysalis shot at Princess Luna "One should never leave their guard down."

"Says the Changeling that got herself captured by Rosethrone's forces!" Luna snapped back aggressively.

This set Princess Chrysalis off as she stood up glaring "LIKE YOU DID BETTER? ALLOWING ROSETHRONE TO WALK ALL OVER YOU!"

Shooting Star face hooved at this seeing as if the two Princesses were going to fight each other muttering to himself "Was this what Fleetsgut and Junka Sling went through themselves on a daily bases?"

Skipper Brogalaw and Ruff on the other hand threw themselves in between the two Princesses before any one of them could get into into a fight with each other.

"Easy Princess Luna! No use trying to harm an ally!"

Princess Luna growls as Ruff addresses Princess Chrysalis "Yes, we're supposed to be friends not enemies! How can we fight the enemy with all we have when were fighting ourselves! Princess Rosethrone will use it against us if this is reported to her!"

The two Princesses might have been hot heads at this point, but even they saw both Skipper Brogalaw and the two backed away still quite angry at each other but still willing to not jeopardize anything further.

Shooting Star thanked the two otters "Thanks for getting in between those two."

"Don't mention it Shooting Star" Skipper Brogalaw said "Ruff and I had to seperate Fleetsgut and Junka Sling for nearly the same thing but on a different issue."

"Was it the issue with Fleetsgut telling Junka her tribe were nothing but scavengers after witnessing her squirrel tribe take the fallen weapons off of the killed vermin?"

"That's the just of it" Ruff answered.

"But in the end even they made up for that in the end even though it cost them their lives" Shooting Star admitted then he addressed the Changelings "Alright then here's the plan. Princess Chrysalis, and Queen Evergreen I need you to select your best five Changelings. They will take up Princess Luna, Star Swirl the Bearded, Martin the Warrior, Ruff and my own forms"

"Alright" Evergreen agreed willing to do her part.

"And as I don't want to do any harm to you or your daughter I wouldn't want you two to to be one of those five Changelings."

"Ah...I don't get to do anything but stay behind" Princess Chrysalis muttered.

"It's for the best" Queen Evergreen told her daughter "If what I think is Shooting Star's plan and we will be followed by something those five Changelings would be in grave danger if any of Rosethrone's army takes them prisoner."

Princess Chrysalis sighs "You're right mother...Just wish you and I could do more."

"We will be! We'll be helping Shooting Star lead the Changelings! Patience my young daughter. Sometimes patience is all you need in a war. That and great leadership."

Skipper Brogalaw agreed "Ai your mum speaks the truth Princess Chrysalis! Without Lord Brocktree's brains my crew and sixty hares wouldn't have survived an encounter with Rosethrone's adopted father Ungatt Trunn's forces. Plus there was going to be no way we could have took Salmandestron back from him without Brocktree's brains. Look at the vermin the only one that seems to know how to act properly is sadly Princess Rosethrone herself, now Ripfang her captain isn't so bad himself but compared to her, he isn't the smartest. Why I bet he took off in pure terror once he and his group followed Queen Evergreen into that trap of hers."

"Point taken" Chrysalis stated.

"So what is your idea?" Queen Evergreen asked Shooting Star placing a hoof on his back wanting to hear him.

Shooting Star replied eagerly "Those five Changelings will buy us time. They will be sent to Griffenstone making the vermin if there are any tracking us think we're going there while in reality, we'll be paying the Hypogriphs a visit and they will be the next race we encounter and ask for their aide."

Evergreen smiled giving his head a rub "You're thinking like a Changeling, Warrior pony! I like it! The blinking vermin won't see it coming and by the time they realize they are following fakes as long as those fakes don't get caught by them in any ambush it will be too late. Without any knowledge where we have went or tracks to betray us the vermin will be completely confused on where we have went, giving us enough time to find where the Hypogriphs are and ask them to help save Equestria."

"And along the way" Star Swirl told Shooting Star "Perhaps we could get some of my Pillar friends to join in."

"Do you know where they are?" Martin inquired.

"You bet I do" Star Swirl said "Even when we followed separate paths we are still connected...It's time more ponies got involved. And once we've found one we could ask them to go to the Castle of the Two Sisters to help defend it too."

"Sounds like a plan" Shooting Star said he raises a hoof towards the Changelings "Are you Changelings with me?"

"YES!" was the unanimous response.

"Good" Shooting Star said "Because as soon as breakfast is over we'll head out. Skipper Brogalaw you will do so as well."

"No worries! We'll take the river back to the Castle of the Two Sisters while not being spotted by Rosethrone's forces we'll get there, just get onto your mission!" The sea otter skipper announced.

With this the unified forces began settling out ready for the mission at hand. After this breakfast the otters Skipper had with him as well as Skipper himself except for Ruff would go to the Castle of the Two Sisters. Shooting Star sat down with Princess Luna at his side "You're certainly leading us well."

Shooting Star smiled "Thanks, and in two hours we'll start the march. Star Swirl give me that map so I can detail a course to get to where the Hypogriphs are."

"Right away!" Star Swirl replied.

Thus began a quiet breakfast while two or four Changeling Guards stood watching for any signs of the enemy.

 **End of chapter**

 **Short but it shows where Shooting Star is heading towards. Look for the encounter with the Hypogriphs, and yes I want to make it clear the events of the Storm King haven't happened yet for this fanfic so there will be no seaponies. Next chapter is Book 2, Chapter 13**


	33. Book 2: Chapter 13

Book 2, Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or in MLP:FIM, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Shooting Star and Queen Evergreen met up with Skipper Brogalaw and the rest of his otter crew minus Ruff at the entrance to the Changeling Hive. Queen Evergreen had with her a map of Equestria and to where the Castle of the Two Sisters was located thanks to Star Swirl's input and knowledge of where it was located. It would soon be time to find the Hypogriphs. The four very strong Changelings that Queen Evergreen and Princess Chrysalis had chosen to fool any of Rosethrone's forces were assembled and ready for action. Shooting Star approached Skipper Brogalaw "Skipper Brogalaw sir, try to take the water ways back to the Castle of the two Sisters and try not to be spotted, Princess Rosethrone's not one to be cornered by."

"No worries Shooting Star, we were going to take the river or water ways there, but what makes Princess Rosethrone dangerous?"

"She controls plants" Queen Evergreen said "In anyway she can usually as weapons. If you're caught offguard by her she will show you no mercy."

"Like adopted father like daughter I see" the sea otter muttered placing his paw on top of his head shaking it even "Thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome" Shooting Star said.

Brogalaw turned to his band of Otters "Alright mates follow me we must get to the Castle of the two Sisters as quick as possible!"

With this the Sea Otter with the rest of his otters leave taking the water ways back to the Castle of the Two Sisters. Once the otters had left, Shooting Star carefully walks outside to take a peek to see if it was safe to leave as well. So far he could see no danger, Martin the Warrior was also with Shooting Star, both warriors had a feeling that told them even if they saw no danger, there was danger. Shooting Star turns to the four Changelings "Go mates, transform into me, Martin, Star Swirl and Princess Luna and head to Griffenstone. Hopefully the enemy takes the bait."

The four Changelings nod and swiftly transform into Shooting Star's companions. Once transformed the four Changelings left. Shooting Star wisely would wait for a few minutes with Princess Luna approaching. He turns towards her "Get ready to move out Princess Luna. We'll leave the Changeling Hive soon."

"Must we be doing this slowly?" Princess Luna asked.

"We have to be cautious Princess Luna" Martin told her for Shooting Star "As in Princess Rosethrone must know what we are up to and certainly she'll be wanting to stop us somehow. We have to buy ourselves as much time as we can."

"I trust you two warriors" Princess Luna told them.

Shooting Star waits for a few minutes before deciding to go turning to the Changelings that were now properly in his army, Martin stood at his side with Princess Luna and Star Swirl the Bearded looking up at him waiting for his command. Shooting Star addresses them as Queen Evergreen decided to join him to stand at his right, after all she was the leader of the Changelings it made sense for her to stand at Shooting Star's side "My loyal friends and comrades it's time to head out and look for the Hypogriphs! We'll try to use the trees and any other high objects we find as cover from any eyes Princess Rosethrone may have on us. Try to stay in formation as well and do your best not to be spotted ether. It'll only be a matter of time before whoever Rosethrone has spying on us figures out they have been deceived. So with that said, let's get to it!"

With loud cheering the Changelings along with Shooting Star, Martin the Warrior, Princess Luna and Star Swirl headed out to find the Hypogriphs. The movement of the group was slow and sure to Shooting Star's words they stuck with anything they could use as cover. Shooting Star had Queen Evergreen lead the way with him also following suit just in case anyone of Rosethrone's forces thought of sniping Queen Evergreen out.

Darkwing the Raven was indeed Princess Rosethrone's spy in the sky. He had been around Rosethrone and Limestone for so long that like Limestone he understood Princess Rosethrone's motives and supported her. His flock consisted of Crows, and Magpies and other ravens. He also included some ground forces to act like scouts. Secretly Princess Rosethrone had tons of armies serving her and Darkwing to her was a decent commanding officer as well. Well enough for Princess Rosethrone to name him Captain of this huge impressive spying and militarized force. Darkwing stayed cooped up in a tree with hundreds more of Rosethrone's army waiting for his command. The raven Captain was old in his years but he unlike Ripfang knew what he was doing and did it good. So when a Magpie scout reported back to him that he had seen Shooting Star leave the Hive the Raven followed and peered down. Sure enough the magpie had spotted Shooting Star, Princess Luna, Star Swirl the Bearded and Martin the Warrior.

"Shall we capture him and Princess Luna?" the Magpie asked the Raven Captain.

The Raven took his time carefully and immediately saw deceit but decided it was best to play along with Shooting Star especially when he saw that a band of otters were making their way in the water ways towards the Castle of the Two Sisters "Do not make a move Blitzbeak. Keep your eyes on him at all times and prepare to move out on my command."

"Okay Captain sir!"

"And don't let your eyes off that group you hear."

"Where are you going?"

Annoyed at the young Mapgie's comment the Raven captain kicked the Magpie onto his back "You don't need to know that information! I'm the captain personally picked by the Princess herself am I not!"

"YOU ARE SIR, YOU ARE!" the Magpie cried out as the old raven rampaged a bit more on the defenseless magpie.

No other magpie, crow or any other vermin in this huge second army belonging to Princess Rosethrone dared to make a move. Sure Darkwing was an old Raven but he was a serious campaigner for Princess Rosethrone. One to be taken seriously and never questioned.

The old raven beat the young magpie in the head with one of his wings "Then don't question where I'm going ever again young one! Personally Princess Rosethrone would've executed you for that, be grateful I don't report you to her!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes sir!"

"But if you must know I'm reporting Shooting Star's signing to the Princess. Just keep an eye on our target."

"Of course sir!"

Darkwing flew off in the direction of Princess Rosethrone's camp. The Princess was watching the finishing touches on the corpse of the Maulwolf and it like most of her plant zombies became a plant zombie monster. It was just minutes away before it's completion, soon she'd be sieging the Castle of the Two Sisters. She shakes visibly angry that neither of her first two attempts were successful in capturing the Castle of the Two Sisters. Maybe this one would work perfectly as a distraction. Flapping sound filled the air and the Princess didn't need to turn her head to great the one that was coming "Your back early Captain Darkwing. I suppose this means you bring good news or are coming towards me with information"

The Raven had perched on her shoulder "Indeed Princess, I've spotted Shooting Star."

"Then what are you waiting for capture him and bring him to me!"

"That's the big thing your highness, even though I've seen him with my own eyes, I feel it in my old bones that it's a fake one, bent on deceiving you."

"Where were they heading towards?" Rosethrone inquired.

"Looked like Griffenstone"

At this the Princess was building in her laughter in the inside Griffens were never seen as friendly to ponies and it made her laugh in the inside "Griffens you say? Well if Shooting Star is heading there then he's going to discover that they aren't friendly unless you have money and even so they aren't too friendly with ponies."

"Which is why I haven't ordered my troops to capture Shooting Star your highness, Shooting Star the real one is playing a good deceiving game, one I have seen time and time again for many seasons. The real one must be planning to go somewhere else with us going after the fakes."

Rosethrone stood up abruptly "I see, Captain."

"Besides, I just saw that band of sixty or so riverdogs in the river."

"Oh?"

"And they seem to be heading towards the Castle of the two sisters"

"Reinforcements I see" Princess Rosethrone muttered.

"So, bottom line is I'm awaiting your orders."

Rosethrone took her time to decide, Darkwing was a good soldier and captain to her more than Ripfang could ever hope to be, honestly she at one point wanted Darkwing to be her second-in-command for how valuable he was to her and how wise he was. After all Darkwing had served her for entire seasons now and never lost a battle she had him take in secret. It was from Darkwing she had learned of her adopted father's defeat at the paws of Lord Brocktree and losing Salmandestron back to the Badger Lord. Then with Darkwing she secretly conquered back her father's huge Blue Horde forces and lands with the exception of Salmandestron. Finally the Princess spoke "You did well to inform me captain Darkwing, I need you to carry on with the mission to find the real Shooting Star. But first, I shall confront the fakes myself."

"And the riverdogs?"

Princess Rosethrone turned to her plant zombified Maulwulf which had finished it's transformation "Time to send my latest monster to test it's battling skills!"

She mentions the beast to come to her and due to it being made out of plants it followed her command as she spoke "Darkwing will show you where he saw a band of riverdogs, I want you to chase them and destroy them them all if you can."

Darkwing bows "It shall be done Princess."

He leaps off her shoulder and flew off. She turned as Ripfang approached "Ah, Captain Ripfang, perfect timing."

"I was just gonna ask you if we are going to be ready to take on the Castle of the Two Sisters again Princess."

"Oh we are" Rosethrone admitted "But we are going to be delayed."

"Again?"

"Yes, again" Rosethrone sighed out wondering in her mind of why couldn't her captains be as good as Darkwing "But it's a short delay for myself. Get ready to move when I arrive back."

"Yes Princess!"

With her horn glowing red she cast a teleportation spell over herself teleporting herself to intercept the four Changelings. The four Changelings that had taken Shooting Star, Martin the Warrior, Star Swirl and Princess Luna's forms approached a bypass where they'd be heading towards Griffenstone. It looked like they would have made it home free when all of a sudden they stopped as they saw a bright flash of light and almost like a goddess, Princess Rosethrone emerged from vines from a rosebush that her teleportation spell mixed in and the four Changelings froze.

"Well, well, well, looks like we meet again Shooting Star and this time, I've caught you off guard."

Princess Rosethrone does a quick scan seeing obvious errors that a villain would see especially when fighting the real deal for so long. She grinned wickedly as she calls out to the Changeling that was Shooting Star shaking her head in disappointment "Or shall I say fakers."

The Changeling pretending to be Shooting Star spoke in Shooting Star's voice "What are you talking about Princess...Uh Rosebut. I'm the real deal!"

Princess Rosethrone smirked "Then where are your arrows and hoof blades?"  
The Changeling hesitated looking around but Rosethrone already gathered her magic in her horn "Playing the deceiving game I see, good try Shooting Star, good try but it'll take more than that to outsmart me!"

She cast a spell that grabbed all Changelings in their necks as she began strangling them. This canceled out the Changeling's transformations turning them back into their normal selves. Rosethrone pauses as she used her magic to throw them onto the ground onto their backs and used tree roots to pin her foes down. She approaches with her magic forming in her horn, thorns were seen in it as well as her magic shaped the thorns into several spears. She approached them ready to kill the Changelings "I shall show you all what happens when your queen impersonates me!"

She closed her eyes as she prepared to throw her plant thorn spears when she thought better. Why kill them all when you could interrogate them and find out your answer. She kept her magical plant spears on her as she forced the Changelings to stand "Oh I could kill you all in a single move...But I want information and you'll give them to me."

The first Changeling blinks trying to be brave "You won't get anything out of me!"

"Bad decision" Princess Rosethrone told him before throwing one of her spears at him.

The spear was thrown in a way that cleaved the Changeling in half, he fell without a sound as it was instant death. Princess Rosethrone hums having three more thorn plant spears "Any creature ELSE want to speak out against me like that?"

The three other Changelings gulped this was the Princess Rosethrone that they all feared. A Princess that didn't give much attention to prisoners unless it befitted her.

"Oh you'll all die eventually" Princess Rosethrone taunts them "Unless you tell me what I need to know."

The fourth Changeling that had taken Luna's form spoke "I'll tell you anything!"

The other two Changelings gasped but Rosethrone smirked "One is all I need to talk! The rest of you can-"

She uses her magic to twist their necks till it snapped killing them both till she had one Changeling left "Die." she then addressed the last one she had "Now you'll tell me what I need to know right?"

"yes!"

"Good answer."

Rosethrone teleported with her captive back to her forces to learn what she wanted to learn. As she was going back she caught sight of Darkwing whom managed to oversee that he was right nodding "You were right as always Captain they were fakes...Carry on finding the real ones."

"Will do"

The raven leaves to find the real deal.

 **end of chapter**

 **Looks like things aren't looking up to Shooting Star hugh? His plan to deceive Princess Rosethrone fell in a hole. To be fair he didn't know how smart of a foe he was trying to outsmart in Darkwing. Yeah, I made Darkwing as a little foil to Shooting Star, can't have Shooting Star have a big success. But Rosethrone is sure to figure out Shooting Star's plan, and when she learns of the Pillars of Friendship...Well they might be in danger too. Next chapter Book 2, Chapter 14**


	34. Book 2, Chapter 14

Book 2, Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or in MLP:FIM, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

It was the following afternoon at the Castle of the Two Sisters. Colonel Ashpaw the Brave patrolled the entire castle expertly. Ever sense the second failed attack from Princess Rosethrone, things had been quiet...Too quiet for the hare Colonel's liking. He had a feeling Princess Rosethrone was trying to track Shooting Star down as well as plotting to conquer the Castle of the Two Sisters. Princess Celestia walked forward watching the Hare Colonel speak to Sergeant Snow "Anything to report Sergeant Snow?"

"Nothing Colonel" the hare maid answered "Our scouts haven't seen a trace of that evil Princess or her forces...Makes me wonder if she's given up sah!"

"I highly doubt it" Colonel Ashpaw admitted to her "Princess Rosethrone doesn't seem to be a creature to give up. If she's as any inch of her father Urgant Trunn, then she'll be back. We just have to be ready."

"Right!"

Princess Celestia walked further up towards the two hares "I'm afraid that Colonel Ashpaw is right Sergeant Snow...For all the years Luna and I known Princess Rosethrone when she was playing the I'm on your side card that we fell for, even then Rosethrone wasn't one to give up. Not one bit. Sadly she will be back."

"What could she be up to?" the Maremaid asked.

"A whole lot of nothing that's what" Skittles muttered "Leaving us hanging and waiting for her to attack. All it's done is allowed us to get more provisions for her next attack so we can hang out more."

Colonel Ashpaw was about to agree with the hedgehog when Ruro the Squirrel chieftain swooped down from a tree "Colonel, it appears that we might be getting some reinforcements soon."

"Luna and Shooting Star returning?" Princess Celestia asked in a hopeful tone.

"Negative your highness!" The squirrel chieftain reported

"Reinforcements though" Colonel Ashpaw muttered "Friendly reinforcements Ruro or enemy reinforcements?"

"Allied! Saw a tribe of Otters lead by Skipper Brogalaw coming this way from the nearest river!"

"How far did you see them?" Sergeant Snow inquired.

"About a good two hours away, but the group seems to be chased by some sort of zombiefied mole monster."

"Not another zombie creature" Skittles muttered.

"The maulwolf?" Princess Celestia asked startled, "They are being chased by a plant zombiefied Maulwolf?"  
"Yes" the squirrel chieftain answered "Why do you ask?"

"They normally attack Changeling Hives, if Princess Rosethrone caught onto what Shooting Star is up to she might have sent an attack force to intercept and burn the hive only to get caught off guard by it well her forces did..."

Colonel Ashpaw turned to Ruro "Sergeant Snow, your with me, we're gonna gather half of our forces and head out to deal battle with this monstrosity that Princess Rosebutt created. Ruro, Skittles, stay here and guard the Princess with the other half of our forces."

"Right" Ruro replied.

"Ah, I can't join in the battle Colonel?" Skittles grumbled.

"Afraid not this time chap! This could be a trap Rosebutt set for us to detour us in getting our allied reinforcements so she can have a sneak attack against us in the Castle of the Two Sisters leaving Princess Celestia unguarded. If that were to happen and she's attacked and you know Rosebutt will attack the Princess when she least expects it for this time she'll certainly end Princess Celestia's life. She needs a handsome hedgehog leader like you to guard her!"

Skittles blushed tugging his snout politely a good manner for a humble hedgehog to do "You make a good point mate. Alright, consider her guarded!"

"Indeed" Ruro agreed "With half of our forces remaining we can hold down the fort if she springs an ambush or at least hopes to do so, it's probably for the best."

"Sergeant Snow, look for Log-A-Log Grenn, she'll join our forces as we head out to save those otters."

"On it!" the haremaid said going to do the deed.

While she is running off Princess Celestia turned to Colonel Ashpaw liking the Colonel's military mind, he wasn't going to let allied reinforcements get demolished by some mole monster. He could have taken all of what was left of Shooting Star's army to deal with it, but knew that this could be a trap so Princess Rosethrone could take her by surprise and end her life. The Colonel turned to her "I don't know what I'm about to get my forces into so maybe you could explain things to me about it."

"Certainly Colonel" Princess Celestia explained, she brought out a book featuring a normal Maulwolf.

Seeing how huge the creature was made the brave hare silently sweat for once wondering how he was gonna take this thing out. The creature had sharp claws and Princess Celestia added in something else "It's also very resistant to most magic, it's thick fur prevents magic from hurting it directly."

"I see your point Princess, but it's fur must not have been expecting Princess Rosethrone's magic which controls plants to her bidding...Somehow she from what Ruro reported plant zombiefied it."

"These creatures were never easy to fight off and they seem to prey on Changelings mostly. Although they have attacked ponies too but that's a rare occurance."

"A creature that's resistant to magic won't bother me" Colonel Ashpaw told her "Magic don't exactly exist in Mossflower I'm afraid. So a creature that's resistant to magic isn't gonna be anything new to me or the creatures in this army."

"Right you all have weapons which may harm the creature" Princess Celestia admitted.

"Depending on how thick the plant zombiefied creature is it should be easy to stop at least."

"I hate to say it Colonel but perhaps Princess Rosethrone is planning to use the zombiefied Zombie creature as an actual attack, like she's testing it's powers on these otters."

"If that part is true" Colonel Ashpaw told her "Then we'll have to bring this zombiefied creature down. No matter the cost. Such a plant zombiefied creature would certainly need our attention to deal with the most leaving us open for attack from the enemy below. Keep your guard up Princess, I plan to be back with our allied reinforcements soon. As you may know we need them."

"We certainly do" Princess Celestia said watching the hare Colonel run off.

Moments later, Colonel Ashpaw stood at the back inspecting his soldiers. Sergeant Snow and Log-A-Log Grenn with the GUOSIM stood with the party. The Hare colonel had suggested he'd take nearly every shrew as they were good fighters in a skirmish. This left nearly all hedgehogs to guard the Castle of the Two Sisters as well as half of the squirrels and Long Patrol hares to stay. There was one change the Colonel was about to give out. As he inspected his forces especially his Long Patrol members, he strolled down giving them different colors for their military tunics, instead of their usual colors these new tunics were short smocks of subdued brown and green. Their weapons had been smoked-blackened over a fire, a suggestion that Skittles had offered to the Colonel which Colonel Ashpaw agreed to.

Sergeant Snow inspected her military tunic "Uh, Colonel mind telling us why we are dressed like a crew of rouges wot?"

Colonel Ashpaw answered "Took this as an suggestion from Skittles, Sergeant. For we aren't dressing for some military parade! We want to make Rosethrone think we don't know about our allied reinforcements so we are all going to be wearing this so that we have a less chance of being spotted by the enemy. Think of these outfits as camouflage outfits it'll be a lot harder for the enemy to spot us and know we are responding to the threat to our allies. Now once everybeast has this outfit on we'll march to save those Otters."

"Right!"

A short time later, Colonel Ashpaw, Sergeant Snow, Log-A-Log Grenn and half of their army left to help Skipper Brogalaw.

Inside the Changeling camp, Princess Rosethrone had strolled into the camp holding her Changeling hostage. Ripfang and four other rats were guarding the prisoner with the four other rats proding their captive with their spears. Ripfang wanted to gut the Changeling to send the message to Queen Evergreen, the one whom tricked him but didn't. Instead he smartly waits for Rosethrone to speak to the Changeling which after her four rats prod the Changeling whom shook nervously. She beconed a young Earth pony forward. She galloped quickly holding a cherry which the Princess ate then addressed the Changeling "You have some information for me and you're gonna tell me what I want to know...Think carefully because I'm sensing Ripfang's hostility towards you and will allow him to gut you if I think you are lying to me."

Captain Ripfang gave out a wicked smirk as he muttered under his own breathe "For this Changeling's sake I hope he lies...I will do more than just gut him...I'll make him pay for what his Queen did to me."

The Changeling gulped as Rosethrone ate another cherry swallowing it "Now speak to me! Tell me everything you know!"

"Yes, Princess Rosethrone!" The Changeling spoke with his legs shivering in fear "I just became a soldier two weeks ago a-nd-"

As he was speaking Princess Rosethrone spat out a cherry seed at him almost at a bullet paced speed striking the Changeling in his head almost killing him on the spot but didn't due to her preventing it as she didn't want to kill him just yet. She just wanted him to know she wasn't interested in background information "That was a warning shot shapeshifter! I'm not interested in your background. Nor am I interested in knowing what you Changelings were up to before meeting Shooting Star. I'm growing out of patience! Tell me what I want to know or prepare to be silenced!"

The Changeling sobbed rubbing his skull which was in pain as his brain was nearly pierced by the seed "Okay! Shooting Star has sent the otters to try to reinforce the Castle of the Two Sisters! After saving Princess Chrysalis he met with our Queen Evergreen and we are allied."

He watches her nervously with Rosethrone stroking her chin with her hooves toying with her captive, oh it felt so good to have this sort of power over any creature, again her father was right, when one had absolute power the fear setting set in making it easier for one to control you. She smirked wickedly "Go on, Shapeshifter...Tell me more."

"They sent me and the other three Changelings you killed to divert your forces that might be tracking Shooting Star to Griffenstone so that they can get to their real destination without any conflict from your forces."

"So Captain Darkwing was right on that one" Rosethrone muttered "TELL ME MORE!"

The Changeling gulped "He's heading the Mount Aris, the home of the Hypogriphs."

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Princess Rosethrone said "I see now, he's going to try to reinunite the Equestrian Tribes."

The Changeling gulped how did she know this he didn't say anything about it. Rosethrone smirked "I'm reading your mind too Shapeshifter...Just to make sure you aren't lying."

He gulped more "Shooting Star should be heading there now."

"Oh yes he will but you are leaving out something."

"Which is?"

Rosethrone turned to Ripfang "Kill him."

Ripfang smirked drawing his cutlass as the Changeling screamed "I didn't tell you a lie!"

Then with a swing of his cutlass the rat captain ran the Changeling through the chest just as he had done to a ferret back in the days of Urgant Trunn for not following orders.

"Why did you want me to kill him?" Ripfang asked her.

Rosethrone answered "He didn't tell me about Shooting Star going to get the Pillars of Friendship."

"Weren't they were the ones that made the Elements of Harmony?"

"They were" Rosethrone said "Which I will deal with personally"

"Oh" Ripfang said "But we don't know where they are ether."

"You don't have to Captain" Rosethrone told him "But I shall hunt the pillars down myself and take them captive. If Shooting Star wants their help too, he's gonna have to rescue them."

"And the Castle of the Two Sisters?" Ripfang inquired.

"Oh I'll be doing that too" Rosethrone said.

Ripfang was confused "Hugh?"

He then saw her horn glowing and cowards before her "I wasn't trying to question you Princess!"

"Silence Captain! I'm not using my magic to kill you. Instead...Watch me!"

Ripfang watches as there was a burst of magic striking trees, logs, and stumps then twelve Rosethrone's appear. The rat captain was in disbelief "You have cloning magic Princess?"

"Oh I do" Princess Rosethrone confirmed "And it's through them I'll be finding the pillars of Friendship. Once they've located a Pillar, I shall go to them instantly with teleportation and capture them. For right now let's head back to the castle of the Two Sisters."

"Right!" the rat captain said.

The two begin to head back with Rosethrone sending her clones out to find the Pillars of Friendship. She wasn't going to let Shooting Star find them easily. Plus her clones were just as good as she was in battle, full flesh and blood but they did lack her brains in battle. Ripfang shivered Princess Rosethrone was one villain he wouldn't want to betray he was finding out new magical powers daily and it frightened him. Frightened him to the point where he could see Rosethrone possibly betraying her father Urgant Trunn and easily replacing him had the Wild Cat lived through that last battle he fought against Lord Brocktree in and won back Salmandestron.

 **End of chapter**

 **Chapter is over! The next stage is set. Can Colonel Ashpaw take down a zombiefied Maulwolf and how long will it take for Rosethrone to capture all of the Pillars of Friendship except for Star Swirl whom is with Shooting Star? And can Shooting Star avoid Darkwing? These answers to these questions will be answered in following chapters!**


	35. Book 2, Chapter 15

Book 2, Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or in MLP:FIM, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Skipper Brogalaw was never a beast to run for his life, at least when it came down to normal foes. His group of otters were completely caught off guard by a strange zombiefied monster. Luckily none of his otters fell victim to the beast just yet. They clearly had a slight lead and the sea otter Skipper began wondering when his band of Otters were going to make a stand against such a creature. Finally knowing this beast wasn't giving up chasing them the sea otter Skipper decided to try to make a stand. They distanced themselves in the river a fair distance away from the monster.

"How much of a bet you'd wager that Princess Rosethrone sent this thing on us Skip?" Konel the Ottermaid asked.

Skipper Brogalaw clinched his teeth "I ain't waging anything on it Konel...I'm almost positive this is this Princess Rosethrone's doing..."

"Poor creature" Konel told him "Looks like it's suffering from being plant zombiefied."

"I'd be suffering too if that happened to me Konel" Durvy admitted "Clearly this Princess has no respect for the dead to be using them even in death...So Skip, what shall we do?"

"We'll have to do what we can to hold this thing off mates" Skipper Brogalaw told his clan "Because while we can continue to go towards the Castle of the Two Sisters, this thing will no doubtingly attack it...We have to make a stand. Luckily it doesn't seem to be too weary of fighting us in the water."

Howling sounded and the otters soon found themselves surrounded by Timber Wolves at their backs almost daring them to make a move."

"Skip...These must be...The Timber Wolves Princess Luna told us about before we left the Changeling Hive." Konel muttered biting her lip not liking the odds one bit now...the monster to the front of them and these Timber Wolves to their backs.

Skipper Broglaw took the time to look back and see the Timber Wolves's eyes, Shooting Star had indeed told them that Rosethrone could control the Timber Wolves "Aie, missy, and they seem to under her control too."

He then addressed an otter "Don't go too close to the shoreline mate, or those wooden foxes might catch you."

The young otter nodded obeying his leader.

"What's the plan Skip" Durvy inquired "We don't have much to offer against that monster, with only a few javelins."

"But there are plenty of pebbles in the stream" Konel told Brogalaw.

"That thing doesn't seem to want to chase us into the stream" Brogalaw noted "But we are cornered by those wooden foxes to our backs. These pebbles Konel, give me an idea, perhaps we can deter it from chasing us further by pelting it with slings."

"Worth a shot Skip!" Konel admitted."

"Then get some of those stones missy" Brogalaw ordered her "We make our stand in this river otters! Those of you still near the shoreline use your javelins to repel the beast but don't throw them while Konel gets stones for our slingers.

Three strong otters were the closest ones at the shoreline towards the plant zombiefied maulwolf...So close that it tries to chase them and slash at them with it's wicked claws. Only to find itself impaled by three javelins. It gives out a roar but nurses both it's paws and it's leg where an otter javelin and spiked it. Despite it being zombiefied it still felt the pain as it's flesh was still a bit skin, muscles and bone. After recovering from being impaled by three javelins it tries again only to get the same results. While this was going, Konel swam down to the bottom of the river getting stones and giving them to at least twenty otter slingers and gave some of them to Skipper Brogalaw. The Sea Otter Skipper shouted out the command "ALRIGHT MATES! FOLLOW MY LEAD! You three otters closest to that monster be prepared to back away a bit."

The three otters give their leader a thumbs up with Skipper winding up his sling "HERE WE GO MATES!"

The twenty other otter Slingers winded up their slings as well then wait for Skipper Brogalaw's command. The Sea Otter gave it "SHOOT IT MATES!"

The sea otter Skipper unloaded his sling as does twenty other otters. Twenty-one sharp stones flew out towards plant zombiefied maulwolf and all twenty-one struck it with impressive accuracy. The monster roars in annoyance as the projectiles hurt it slightly. It tries to get closer but is repealed a third time by three otter javelin's. As it is backing up a second row of pebbles pelts it. It begins to fall back a bit then after a third wave of pebbles it seems to fall to the ground with a massive thud onto it's back.

Some of Skipper's Otters give off cheers that it seemed they had fought off the beast. However Skipper Brogalaw kept his eyes clearly on and waved a paw for silence "Settle down mates! Something tells me that this fight isn't over...It's just beginning."

The Sea Otter Skipper would be proven right, as the beast gets back up now determined to kill. It hurries itself into the water even despite the three otters trying to repel it backwards. Instead it roared swiping out at the three Otters. The otters avoid any real damage from it's claws but the force of the swing caused them to fly and land in the water behind them almost close to the Timber Wolves. Three timber wolves attempted to attack the downed otters but they just like the Maulwolf got a neck full of Javelins decapitating the three Timber Wolves. Not even looking back to see if the Timber Wolves were now going to chase them, the otters went back to repel the maddened beast. Skipper Brogalaw continued to fight bravely against the beast while keeping his crew from getting too close to the shore where the Timber Wolves stood waiting despite losing three of their number.

Luckily for him, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave with his Long Patrol members and the Guosim were arriving onto the scene with as shrew scout approaching the army to inform them "Colonel Ashpaw, sir! The situation has gotten worse! Skipper Brogalaw and his crew are fighting against the beast but are surrounded by Timber wolves to the back!"

Colonel Ashpaw shielded his eyes and looked in the direction of where the shrew was pointing sure enough he was right. Colonel Ashpaw wasn't afraid of these Timber Wolves, after the first experience they knew what to do to them "Log-A-Log Grenn, get a fire going and get some fire arrows going, but due try not to have smoke gain the attention of Princess Rosethrone."

"On it at once!" Log-A-Log Grenn said scurrying off to do the deed.

"Just ten Timber Wolves" Sergeant Snow muttered to Ashpaw while waiting silently.

Colonel Ashpaw saw two more waiting for back up and three dead ones decapitated by something "Actually there seemed to be fifteen of them but three are down for good and two others are at the back of the other ten. Sergeant! When those fire arrows are ready, get nine other archers and be prepared to fire at my shout."

"Yes sir!"

Colonel Ashpaw carefully and quietly sneaks forward drawing his swords going to need to defeat the two Timber Wolves closest towards his forces. The brave hare Colonel was going to time it right. He approached the Timber Wolves from the back and while the two Timber Wolves had the mindset to look back and see the Colonel by that time it was too late, Colonel Ashpaw's swords flashed once and two Timber Wolves' heads were cut off with the Colonel muttering "We aren't afraid of you no more stick foxes!"

He had a plan to deal with the monster beast too, he beckoned half of his Log Patrol Hares forward. They were still hidden and moved forward. The Colonel waved his hand to half of the GUOSIM shrews whom moved forward and the Colonel explained his plan "Alright here's the deal, you GUOSIM Shrews I need you to get to the right of the beast do not be seen, you Long Patrol Hares I need you to get to the beast's left. We'll try to catch it off guard by a pincer movement with the only way to escape is from the back with it concentrating it's actions on the otters it will be completely caught off guard."

The hares and Shrews nodded carefully going off in their directions. At this time, the fire arrows were ready, Sergeant Snow and nine other archers equipped them to their bows and the Colonel nodded "Good timing Sergeant!"

He moves forward waiting for his forces to get into position. Once everybeast was in position Colonel Ashpaw gets closer to the Timber Wolves that were too focused on the Otters to react to what was really going on.

Skipper Brogalaw and his otters attempt to repel the beast by barricading it with another barrage of stones. This had very little effect but made the beast angrier. It comes closer as the Timber wolves start to get courage to try to come into the water as well when "EULIA! Now!"

This caused the Timber Wolves to look upward seeing Colonel Ashpaw but not ten fire arrows which struck all remaining Timber Wolves setting them ablaze burning them to nothing. At the very same time Long Patrol Hares charge the monster's left flank echoing the warcry of the Long Patrol and Badger Lords with GUOSIM shrews rushing at the monster's left right flank shouting "LOGALOGALOG!"

The monster seems to pause with surprise. Then it was attacked by both Long Patrol hares and the GUOSIM shrews all at one time. Hares expertly wielded their long pike while the shrews stabbed it with their rapier, and even bit it at times aggressively. Despite the number of opponents that the Monster was up against it still stood up straight and it tried to attack them but they avoided the claws.

Colonel Ashpaw jumps into the river water talking to Skipper Brogalaw "Thought you could use a hand chap!"

"Why if it isn't Colonel Ashpaw!" The Sea Otter chieftian said clapping paws with the hare Colonel "That thing was closing in on us."

"Make your way to the shoreline we took care of the Timber Wolves!"

"Gotcha!" Skipper Brogalaw said "Alright mates get to the shoreline! We're almost in the clear! Konel, you and twenty others get it with more rocks."

"On it!" Konel said.

Colonel Ashpaw nodded watching as the brave Hares of the Long Patrol fought the beast amazingly well. Even when it was zombiefied it was what the Colonel expected, sure it might have been resistant to magic but not weapons. Heck even the GUOSIM shrews were having a decent match against it. Even when every now and then it threw a shrew off it, the shrew would come back and still fight it. The beast's point of view on things the shrews and hares were fighting together against it. It tries to swipe but two hares swung their pikes in a way that the weapon's spear point dug right into it's shoulder piercing it. The Monster gives off a howl of pain as it's arms were disabled almost cut off. Then it was pelted by the Otter slingers causing it to get annoyed and take a step back. Colonel Ashpaw turned to Snow "Now Sergeant Snow! You and the other nine archers take aim and fire! Finish it off!"

"Right on!" Sergeant Snow said she turned to the other nine archers "You heard the Colonel! Take aim and fire!"

Ten fire arrows were shafted to the bows aimed at the Zombiefied maulwolf and fired. The fire missiles hit home instantly putting the creature ablaze. It stumbled backwards defeated and burning rapidly. Even when plant zombiefied it still acted like a Maulwolf when it came to certain defeat. It roared in fear raised it's claws and began digging underground trying to get away. Colonel Ashpaw gave out the order "Don't follow it! Let it get away!"

"Hopefully we don't see that thing again" Skipper Brogalaw said to Colonel Ashpaw.

"Agreed" Colonel Ashpaw admitted "But knowing Princess Rosethrone, she'll get this creature back and certainly correct her mistake making sure her monster doesn't act the same way again. For now friends follow me back to the Castle of the Two Sisters."

"Right, alright mates! Let's follow the hares and shrews back to the castle!"

With that said the two armies now went back to the Castle of the Two Sisters unknown to them that Braveheart had been dispatched as a scout/spy and had seen the whole thing. Colonel Ashpaw was victorious over the maulwolf. The young colt now runs back towards Princess Rosethrone whom was getting closer back to the Castle of the Two Sisters. He had to tell her what had developed. When he did however the look on her face gave him, crept him out. Oh she knew he was coming with bad news. He knew that when one often gave bad news to the Princess it was most certain death. He gulps but walks towards her. She needed to know "Princess, the zombiefied Maulwolf was defeated."

"By the Otters?" She demanded.

"Not really, although the Otters held it off to a certain extent but a rabbit lead a successful rescue mission on it."

Rosethrone growls "Looks like I got somethings to improve on."

She turned to Ripfang "Captain! We're going hunting for my monster! I want it found so I can upgrade it. I'll teach it to run away like it did."

"Yes ma'am!" Ripfang smartly said.

Princess Rosethorne glared "This is just beginning Princess Celestia. The monster may have been defeated today but with a few upgrades it'll be unstoppable."

With this Princess Rosethrone's forces spread out to search for the zombiefied Maulwolf while on it's way to the Castle of the Two Sisters.

 **This chapter is over! Skipper Brogalaw and his crew have survived and Rosethrone is about to upgrade her Maulwolf, what is her upgrades? And how far has Shooting Star gotten? More questions to answer in further chapters!**


	36. Book 2, Chapter 16

Book 2, Chapter 16

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or in MLP:FIM, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Shooting Star was in the lead in front of his Changeling allies. Queen Evergreen was right at his side showing him the way to their next destination. Every now and then, Shooting Star carefully looks behind his back even stopping from time-to-time. Martin also followed suit as he was the last creature in the group following Shooting Star. Both Warriors had a feeling their little diversion plan had failed. Finally Shooting Star decided to stop and look around. Queen Evergreen stopped as well "Why are we stopping Shooting Star?"

Shooting Star took a cautious step forward raising a hoof "Everyone take cover anywhere you can find. We might be being followed."

Princess Luna took this into consideration and dove for the nearest bush. Princess Chrysalis rolls her eyes joining her "That afraid of being spotted Princess Luna?"

Luna shot her a glare "No, but if Shooting Star orders to take cover I'll gladly listen!"

Soon every creature and everypony were heeding Shooting Star's warning and took cover with Martin joining Shooting Star looking around.

"What makes you think we're being followed?" Princess Chrysalis asked Shooting Star.

Shooting Star looks at her seriously and answered "I just have a very bad feeling that our diversion might have failed. My gut is telling me that Princess Rosethrone knows about what I'm doing and will do what she can to stop us."

Star Swirl thought on this "You could be right Shooting Star. While we intended to send Princess Rosethrone on a wild goose chase to them to Griffenstone, if Rosethrone had captured them, then there is a chance she forced them to spill the information to her."

"My Changelings wouldn't have let her catch them knowing how dangerous she is!" Queen Evergreen told the two.

"Agreed" Shooting Star admitted to her "Under normal situations they wouldn't have gotten themselves caught, however, Rosethrone's crafty enough to have multiple armies working for her."

Star Swirl then gasped "Oh shoot...You're right Shooting Star! She has Darkwing! Her raven captain, whom heads her second army secret army that's mainly used for spying on her enemies! It is possible that sense she is at war with you Shooting Star that she told him to watch for you."

Shooting Star looks above hearing the word raven "That's gonna complicate things if she notified a raven. Even I know ravens have better sight than any of us do. He's label to see us before we see him."

"We are real close to the first pillar of Friendship!" Star Swirl told Shooting Star.

"And a bit closer to the area where we can start seeing Hypogriphs." Queen Evergreen noted.

Shooting Star looked at a distant deserted city that was up ahead a good days distance away. Luna had flown a day earlier to confirm if they were close to the city. He had a feeling that once they were completely in that city area there would be an increased risk of caution. Even now he could sense darkness in that city area. He wasn't the only one, Martin did as well "Queen Evergreen ma'am isn't there a way we could bypass that city?"

"I'm sure we could walk around it" Queen Evergreen noted "But we could get lost looking for the right path, why?"

"There's evil in that city" Martin said "Now Shooting Star and I could protect you from those types of creatures. Honestly just being outside that city makes me think of Marshank and I never thought I'd have to reference that fortress I eventually took down."

"Or if we go into that city" Shooting Star spoke up "Listen to me or Martin and don't ever lower your guard. They could easily turn us into Princess Rosethrone."

"Count on me listening to you two" Princess Luna admitted "I've already trusted you two more than I trusted Princess Celestia ever sense this whole Rosethrone thing started."

"I'll listen too" Princess Chrysalis admitted.

"You had better young lady!" Queen Evergreen scolded her "You've always had trouble wandering into things and the last Shooting Star or I will need to do is save you from being enslaved."

Princess Chrysalis blushes "But mom!"

"Don't but me Chrysalis! You know it's true!"

Princess Chrysalis just nodded still blushing red.

Shooting Star turned to Star Swirl "And we're close to the first Pillar of Friendship?"

"Indeed Shooting Star! Rockhoof!"

"We'll talk to him first before moving on. Everyone we'll move on but stay alert. Martin and I will keep our ears and eyes open."

The group continues to move on while keeping a wary eye around themselves.

Darkwing had indeed been monitoring them. He may have been old but Shooting Star had spoken the truth. Darkwing's eyes were better than any other creature's. The old Raven was waiting for the rest of his army to arrive. They were a bit too slow but the Raven had been watching. Once the army had arrived, Darkwing flown down and let them have it "WHAT TOOK YOU ALL SO LONG?! The very enemy is almost near the closest city!"

"Isn't that what the Princess wants?" a crow asked.

Darkwing glared at him and almost kicked the crow "No, you idiot! She wants Shooting Star ether captured or killed before he reaches to that destination! If Shooting Star gets the Hypogriphs they'll certainly add onto his army which is already giving our Princess a major headache!"

The raven calms himself down "Shooting Star has already been proven to be clever, he already knows we are onto him. Perhaps if you idiots all came quickly we could have jumped him while he and his allies are caught unaware. It won't be easy to capture them now when they are aware of us."

The raven's eyes then catch sight of the city up ahead knowing Shooting Star would need to cross into it to get to where the Hypogriphs were and the Raven grinned "Luckily fellas, your captain has thought of a better idea..."

All vermin eyes turned to the city once Darkwing pointed to it "Let's take this city in the name of Princess Rosethrone!"

"But sir, we have everything in Equestria-why?" the crow asked but before he could complete his sentence Darkwing kicked him in the neck almost even slicing it open with his talons "And this is why, none of you are capable of being a Captain to Princess Rosethrone! You don't think outside the box! And for that matter I thought I told you never to question my motives! Rosethrone would love to be one step ahead of her opponent and what other reason to get one step ahead than to take that city by force!"

The crow gulps knowing not to press his luck even further. The raven looks at the crow "One more question coming from you and I'll send you to Princess Rosethrone for further discipline action. You'll find out she isn't forgiving as I am. You got that?"

The crow nods "Yes, Captain, I will not question you any further."

"Keep that in mind because I mean it. One more question coming from you and I'll send you to Princess Rosethorne, you've been warned."

The crow shakes his head yes in understandment.

"Good" Darkwing stated turning to the rest of the army "Now MOVE OUT!"

With that last order Darkwing with the army set off towards the city, intending to set a trap for the young Warrior Pegasus. Darkwing was going to show Shooting Star that every move was to be thought like a game of chess. With both pieces trying to get to their current objective without ether getting caught or captured. Darkwing was willing to play the game where it counted. Sure he lost the battle of possible capture downright but there were other options in play, and a conquered city promised to be a better area to capture his foe.

Shooting Star and his allies marched into a town still in Equestria unaware that one of Princess Rosethrone's clones had already arrived there searching for the first Pillar of Friendship. Her keen eyes scanned the area and once she saw Shooting Star she smirked evilly, now to capture two birds with one stone. It goes to work still searching for the Pillar of Friendship while lurking in the bushes and waits for Shooting Star to find the Pillar of Friendship, then like a cat at the very last minute she'd pounce and capture both targets with ease. She goes to work hiding and waiting.

"We're in the town where he's at" Star Swirl confirmed to Shooting Star while both ponies looked at the night sky.

"I hope so mate, but it's getting late so we need to rest for the night."

Star Swirl nodded in agreement "It can wait we should be at least safe now."

"Doubt it" Shooting Star reminded him "Don't ever lower your guard, especially if Rosethrone has a Raven for a Captain.

He turned to his allies "Every beast er Every creature, rest up! It's getting late. Post sentries at every hour we'll search for Star Swirl's friend in the morning. I'll take up first shift."

Princess Luna walks up to him and sat at his side "Mind if I join you Shooting Star? You might need somepony else for companionship."

Shooting Star smiled addressing Princess Luna "I'd like that Princess."

"Hey!" Princess Chrysalis shouted "Why should you have all the fun Princess Luna! You need your rest, I should back Shooting Star up!"

"HELLO! I'M THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT!" Princess Luna shot back "If some Princess needs their beauty sleep it's you!"

Shooting Star sighed as the two Princesses swarmed over him with Princess Luna to his right and Princess Chrysalis to his left "Ladies...What's with you two?"

Princess Luna looked at Princess Chrysalis growling heavily, no way was she going to lose Shooting Star to the Changeling Princess. Princess Chrysalis glared and growled heavily back, the same went with her. Princess Chrysalsis saw Shooting Star as a worthy husband to rule alongside in her Changeling Hive when she succeeded her mother. In her mind Shooting Star was better off with her sense there would be always the need for warriors. The Princesses came so close that they headbutted each other with Shooting Star sandwiched between the two muttering silently to himself amazed that neither Princess overheard him "Why is it they are fighting over me?"

Martin felt bad for Shooting Star as he had a feeling Shooting Star liked Princess Luna but was in no position to show his affection without one of the Princesses in the group wanting to kill the other. To the mouse warrior, he saw no end in sight. He strolls up to the Princesses "If I may Princesses, I'll take up the second watch and will need some creature to back me up."

This had very little effect on the situation with the exception it calmed the two mares down slightly but not enough for them to still glare daggers of hatred at one another. Queen Evergreen came to help Martin "Princess Chrysalis! Princess Luna chill out!"

The two Princesses backed away slightly obeying the Queen. Queen Evergreen looks at her daughter and Princess Luna coming up with an agreement "Alright it appears both of you want to help Shooting Star's first shift, how about we come with an agreement for tonight sense Martin will need the help too."  
"What sort of agreement mother?" Chrysalis demanded.

"How about one of you agree to go with Shooting Star back him up tonight, then the other back up Martin for tonight, then tomorrow night you two can swap."

Martin agreed to it "That can work!"

"Agreed" Chrysalis said "So, in the situation, it's best that I take up the first shift tonight! He's better off with a Princess that at least knows how to fight back properly and not one that won't hesitate to attack an enemy or warn others of danger."

"THAT'S FUNNY BECAUSE THIS IS COMING FROM A PRINCESS THAT WAS CAPTURED BY LIMESTONE AND NEARLY KILLED!" Princess Luna shouted back.

"WHY YOU LITTLE?!" Princess Chrysalis demanded as the two Princesses nearly erupted into a catfight even with Shooting Star in between the two mares whom hung his head still wondering why they were fighting over him and they would have if Star Swirl hadn't intervened using his magic to grab hold of the two Princesses and stopping them before they could attack one another.

"Oh come on Star Swirl, let me at her!" Princess Luna told him.

"And let you harm Chrysalis, Princess Luna no!"

"See even Star Swirl sees that I'm right on this issue!" Chrysalis said "You can let me go now Star Swirl."

Star Swirl looks at Chrysalis "Princess Chrysalis you know as I know that if I let you go you'd pounce on Princess Luna."

Princess Chrysalis glared at him "Darn it you old wise stallion."

Martin had a solution "How about you draw sticks to see which of you ladies backs up Shooting Star tonight and the other backs up me latter on!"

"That's a good idea!" Queen Evergreen said using her magic to draw on the ground a straw "Like this you two!"

Martin face palmed not realizing how Changelings took things into consideration seriously "That wasn't what I meant by drawing stars Queen Evergreen ma'am."

Martin gathered in twenty pieces of straw gathering up nineteen short pieces and one long piece and he hid the long straw inside the group of nineteen to make it appear he had drawn all short straws but he explained "Star Swirl you may put them down if they agree to this."

"What is your game mouse?!" Chrysalis demanded.

"No game Princess" Martin told her in a confident tone "Just an easier way to settle things without getting into conflict with Princess Luna. The least we need is for one of you two to seriously injure or kill the other-"

"Or each other" Shooting Star muttered.

Martin held up the straws "It goes like this ladies, I've hidden one long piece of straw in this bundle of twenty straws. You two will both takes turns searching for the longest straw, and the first creature or pony that draws the largest straw first will back up Shooting Star first tonight and then back up me the following night. The one that draws the short straw will back up me tonight and then back up Shooting Star tomorrow night if that is needed. Deal?"

At first both Princesses were still heated up wanting to kill each other but now agreed to the deal as it was a fair one "Fine" both finally admitted "We'll do it this way."

Queen Evergreen watches as Star Swirl put both Princesses down so they could get into drawing the straws, then waits for Star Swirl to stand at her side "So that's what Martin meant by drawing straws, I thought he truly meant drawing straws."

The old unicorn chuckled amused at the Changeling Queen's remark in a way he admired the Changelings odd habit of misinterpreting simple things like drawing straws. He could only imagine what they would do to hanging trees up on Heartswarming Eve.

To make it even Princess Luna let Princess Chrysalis draw first. The Changeling Princess drew a straw only to get a short one and she muttered in disgust casting it aside even once she saw it "Darn it I drew a short one!"

Princess Luna went second also drawing a short one and like Chrysalis she too cast it aside in disgust "Short!"

This would continue till the sixteenth draw. Chrysalis had drawn another short on the fifteenth draw. Princess Luna took a look at the four straws that were left, only four choices left! She closed eyes hoping for the best, she somehow knew that if she didn't draw the long one now then chances were close that Princess Chrysalis would on the seventh draw. She muttered "Here goes nothing!"

She pulls a straw out then opened her eyes as she drawn "I DREW THE LONG ONE!"

She leaps for joy "YES! I get to back up Shooting Star tonight!"

Princess Chrysalis looked a bit upset at losing to Princess Luna in this fashion but at least it was a fair chance of drawing the long one especially when there was only one long one in the pieces of twenty "Oh you won tonight Luna but tomorrow night I'll get to watch with him as of the agreement."

Princess Luna sighed "I suppose I must agree to this as well. It's fine."

Shooting Star was glad Martin, Queen Evergreen and Star Swirl was able to talk some sense into the two mares as he addressed them "Thanks you three. I wasn't sure how to prevent that."

"Don't mention it mate" Martin told him "But I grow wary this may become a reoccurring theme on this trip."

Shooting Star gulped nervously "I hope you are wrong on that one mate but something tells me you aren't."

With that said Shooting Star stood up to take first watch with Princess Luna standing at his side wanting to help him. Inside Princess Luna was glad to have won that round. While Queen Evergreen lays on the ground alongside her daughter Princess Chrysalis, Luna looked at Chrysalis thinking _I'm going to be the mare of Shooting Star's life! I refuse to lose him to you! I will not! I...Mustn't. He's the only stallion that ever seen more in me. Of whom I really am, the mare that every otherpony pushes aside liking Celestia more. When I'm with Shooting Star I feel complete…_

She sat alongside Shooting Star putting her head against his shoulder. Shooting Star lets her enjoying her company. He even brought his own hoof rubbing her shoulder. She loved it and smiled "Thanks for allowing me to join you."

"You're welcome Princess-"

Princess Luna puts a hoof on him "Please...Call me Luna, Shooting Star, I insist."

"Very well Luna, I shall do that" Shooting Star addressed her understanding her.

The two took up first watch waiting for Darkwing to show up. Shooting Star even looked around for a possibility of Princess Rosethrone walking about, it was gonna be a long night and he knew it.

 **End of chapter**

 **The next chapter in Shooting Star is officially over! We've got to see where our heroes are. Next chapter is Book 2, Chapter 16!**


	37. Book 2, Chapter 17

Book 2, Chapter 17

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or** **in** **MLP:** **FIM** **, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Shooting Star and Princess Luna were still up on their first watch duties. The two sat side-by-side with Shooting Star looking around deeply for any signs of the enemy. So far, not a single sight of any enemy. Shooting Star had a feeling that deep down this raven captain Rosethrone had was playing a dangerous war game. A war game of minds which meant one thing. Shooting Star now stared at the city with Princess Luna following his gaze "Something wrong?"

Shooting Star looks at the darkened place where the city they would be traveling in soon after they've met the first Pillar of Friendship "There just might be… Deep down something is telling me we should try to avoid that city as much as possible. Especially if that Raven captain of Princess Rosethrone's was following us, he must know that we have to pass through that city eventually."

Princess Luna caught onto it "Shall I scout ahead to see if there is any vermin running about in the city's streets?"

Shooting Star put a hoof on her back "We'll need to play this foe out, meaning we have to match brains with him. He maybe expecting us to scout ahead and lay a trap for us."

"Then what should we do?"

"We must wait till morning and have a group chat with the others. A very serious one, the more I think about this the more dangerous it is to travel within that city. If that raven has captured it in the name of Rosethrone he'll make the inhabitants eagerly turn on us the moment we arrive."

Luna knew this was true "Right."

Shooting Star now took his gaze off the city watching around the makeshift camp carefully. He still had an uneasy feeling about this too. He couldn't place his hoof on it but he felt as if Princess Rosethrone was out somewhere lurking inside this town waiting, that and it also felt as if it wasn't the true real Princess Rosethrone "We also have to be careful in this town too. It feels as if she's here, but yet not fully."

It didn't take Luna much time to realize where he was getting at "Are you saying she's sent a clone of some kind?!"

"Great minds think a like" Shooting Star said with a smile at her.

Princess Luna chuckled warmly but also quietly "It doesn't take much to think on this matter. It is quite possible Princess Rosethrone does have a cloning spell. Personally I wouldn't use it often but for a warrior Princess like Rosethrone it could benefit her a lot more than me."

Shooting Star was in a thoughtful state "If our distraction failed, she would want a part in stopping us even if it's a clone of her..."

"Sadly so"

Shooting Star scanned the area with Princess Luna following his gaze. This would continue till the shift was up. Once it was up Martin and Princess Chrysalis took over the watch. Like Shooting Star, Martin also sensed danger in the city now. He also sensed a deep darkness in this town most likely from Rosethrone somehow. Princess Chrysalis watches too not immediately sensing the danger but like Princess Luna she knew it was best to listen to the mouse warrior.

Morning rose in the town with no major developments. Just as promised, Shooting Star gathered his friends and allies all around in a circle to discuss their next move after hopefully finding Rockhoof. He waits till every creature had a light breakfast till making the discussion "Friends...I think it may do us good if we find an alternative route that will allow us to continue onward towards the Hypogriphs."

"Why?" Queen Evergreen asked.

Martin answered for Shooting Star "I don't know if Shooting Star sensed or felt it but when Princess Chrysalis and I took over for Shooting Star and Princess Luna, when I looked at the city it felt as if it was covered by darkness."

"Shooting Star sensed this too!" Princess Luna confirmed the Warrior Mouse's words.

"Does this what I think it means?" Queen Evergreen inquired.

Shooting Star shook his head yes "Sadly so ma'am. This raven Captain of Rosethrone is trying to outthink me trying to think on my next move...He possibly knew we had to cross into that city so what better off to capture this group when we have to go through the city. If we go through it like he expects us to do so...We'll be routed for sure."

"Then what should we be doing?" Princess Luna asked amazed that both Martin and Shooting Star were on the same page in understanding this now serious situation that they would soon be facing after meeting Rockhoof.

This even puzzled Princess Chrysalis "For once, Princess Luna has a point...if traveling through that city isn't a good option then what is?"

Martin answered "We have to match brains with this raven captain...We have to anticipate what he's going to try to do and counter it. Sense we know he and that second army has taken that city he'd be most likely be planning to ambush us from the inside...So going around the city would be our best option."

"Too bad we don't have moles" Shooting Star muttered "A good way to go around the city would be underground."

Star Swirl heard this "Well he may not be a mole but Rockhoof can dig, and he can dig well."

"He is an option" Shooting Star said "But still it may not be simple as fooling them from going underground...Besides I've already used that option to free Princess Luna and Princess Celestia...I'm sure Princess Rosethrone warned the raven captain of that experience."

"We Changelings could turn into anything inside that city" Queen Evergreen suggested "We should be able to make it out safe."

"We lost three Changelings to Princess Rosethrone that way mother" Princess Chrysalis reminded her "That Raven captain knows we Changelings are allied with Shooting Star and knows of our abilities."

Shooting Star thought harder crossing his hooves around his body this raven captain was indeed smart. Not one being to easily fool then he had an idea "Star Swirl, once we meet Rockhoof do you think Rockhoof could help me scout that city to see if there is an alternative way?"

"Yes, actually" Star Swirl said "And I could help too."

"Princess Luna and I could help too!" Princess Chrysalis offered "We could fly looking for an alternative root or a single place we could meet together."

"There's an idea!" Shooting Star said "You two should work together to do that. We need to be thinking of alternative plans that get us to the same place."

Princess Chrysalis raised her hoof up in a brief victory that Shooting Star seemed to phrase her. Even Queen Evergreen had to smile "Good suggestion."

Princess Luna held a sigh "If Shooting Star thinks that's a good idea then I'll see that I work alongside her."

"Try to keep out of sight" Shooting Star warned the two "Like use clouds as coverage so that we may try to fool this raven captain. We can't let him know of our intentions in going around the city just so he can figure out a plan to capture us off guard."

"Right" Princess Luna and Princess Chrysalis said.

Shooting Star turned to Ruff "If there's any rivers bypassing it you should look for the alternative way in it."

"You got it!" the otter admitted.

Shooting Star "Alright, that'll be our game plan looking for alternative roots after we've met Rockhoof."

Martin agreed with him "So let's meet this Roofhoof."

"Very well!" Star Swirl stated.

The unicorn took the group to meet a huge blue stallion. He seemed very musclar and had a shovel with him "Well, well, well if it isn't my friend Rockhoof!"

The blue stallion heard his name being called and turned towards Star Swirl "Star Swirl! Where have you been?"

Star Swirl answered "Oh, you can say trying to save Equestria from Princess Rosethrone!"

"So, that Alicorn Princess...Showed her true colors."

"Sadly so" Star Swirl said "And she's stronger than any of the two Princesses that's for sure" he stepped aside to allow Shooting Star to step up to meet him "However, we have hope here. This is Shooting Star, Warrior Pegasus from Salmandestron."

"The one that will defeat Princess Rosethrone as the prophecy says?"

"Yep"

Rockhoof stretched his hoof out to Shooting Star "It's a pleasure to meet somepony that was raised outside of Equestria. Especially a Warrior Pony, we don't get that here in Equestria too often."

"The pleasure of meeting you is all mine!" Shooting Star told him in return.

The two shook hooves with Rockhoof asking "So what brings you through this town?"

"The journey I must take to defeat Princess Rosethrone uniting the Equestrian tribes" Shooting Star answered him.

"Oh! How's it going so far?"

"He has the Changelings at least" Princess Luna answered.

"That's a good start!"

"Yeah but now we have a new problem" Shooting Star told him then he pointed to the city.

Rockhoof's cheerful face now turned into a frown "You have right to be wary about that city, I myself would never go inside it. I've seen ponies from this town walk into it, but I've seen very few return."

Princess Luna hid a gulp "Could they be ether ponynapped for random or enslaved?"

"It's a high possibility" Rockhoof answered.

Princess Luna gave Shooting Star a look of worry knowing that Princess Celestia would want ponies to be free. Shooting Star saw her look and grunted "The original plan was to bypass that city...However the knowledge there could be ponies captured and enslaved...Makes that decision to bypass it harder."

Martin agreed "As Warriors we are trusted to do what's right and liberate the slaves."

"Can we do that with these numbers?" Princess Luna inquired.

"I'm sure we could manage" Martin admitted "Good thing for us, cities aren't like castles."

Shooting Star had the idea "I got an idea mate! There's one way we're gonna do to save slaves and any kidnapped ponies."

"How?" Princess Luna inquired "That would require us to into that city?"

Shooting Star had the answer "We use our alternative routs to get into that city. With so many passage ways we can attack from it would be hard for the raven captain to adjust his forces accordingly."

"Perfect idea!" Martin admitted.

Shooting Star agreed with the mouse warrior "Indeed." he turned to Rockhoof "Martin and I can use your digging skills Rockhoof."

Rockhoof smiled "I like the way you think warrior, there should be no slaves in Equestria or ponynapped victims."

Shooting Star adjusted his bow and polished his hoof blades turning to Evergreen "Queen Evergreen ma'am tell the hive to prepare for battle. We'll leave shortly.

Shooting Star, Martin the Warrior and Rockhoof walked up with Shooting Star explaining the situation to Rockhoof "Our original plan was to bypass that city and get to the Hypogriphs...But we must save anypony that's kidnapped or enslaved so we're going to stick with that part of the plan but this time use it as a way to get into the city and start saving those that are kidnapped or enslaved...Is there any way you know inside of it?"

"Borrowing underground is the key" Rockhoof admitted "But who else is scouting?"

"We are" Princess Chrysalis said with Luna at her side "We're going to scout from the sky, looking for ways inside the city."

"And I'll be looking for a river that can allow me swift access into it" Ruff told Rockhoof.

"Good plan" Rockhoof said.

The group stood looking at the city. Princess Rosethone's clone heard everything and even though she was just inches away from capturing Rockhoof a single thought came into her mind. Sure the clones of Princess Rosethrone weren't that smart compared to the real one but even they could come up with a plan especially when combined with Darkwing. Instead of capturing Rockhoof she decided to head towards the city. Once in the city she met up with Darkwing whom immediately knew this was a clone of his Princess. The Princess's clone spoke "did you capture this city?"

"Indeed" Darkwing said bowing to the Princess's clone knowing this information was going to be delivered to the real one as well "We have captured the city in the dead of the night last night with little to no resistance."

"Good" Princess Rosethrone's clone spoke "I was just close in capturing Rockhoof in that village not too far from here, but I overheard Shooting Star wanting to bypass the city, only to want to free any pony ponynapped or enslaved here. So they are going to come right through here."

"Just as I thought they would have to" Darkwing admitted.

"But they are going to look for alternative roots Captain. Tell your forces to hide and wait."

"Of course" Darkwing said.

"I shall capture both Shooting Star, Princess Luna, Star Swirl and Rockhoof alive" The clone vowed.

Darkwing and the clone of Princess Rosethrone wait for the eventual attack.

 **end of chapter** , **looks like a rescue mission is about to go underway, can our heroes burst out any enslaved ponies or kidnapped ones? Things are heating up!**


	38. Book 2, Chapter 18

Book 2, Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or** **in** **MLP:** **FIM** **, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Morning came and Shooting Star sat looking in the direction of the city where he and his allies would take a fight into it, in order to liberate it or at least make it their nearest destination. All Shooting Star had at his side were Princess Luna, Martin the Warrior, Ruff the otter, Queen Evergreen the Changeling Queen with her daughter Princess Chrysalis alongside the entire Changeling Hive and their new member Rockhoof. He had no idea how many soldiers Princess Rosethrone's second army contained but he knew that if they pulled this plan off then they could pull this off. Right now, Shooting Star was waiting for Queen Evergreen and Princess Chrysalis to return. He had sent the two to scout ahead and see what the situation was like. Thirty minutes later the two rulers of the Changelings returned disguised as ravens. Once they had arrived safely Princess Chrysalis returned to normal with Princess Luna landing safely, Queen Evergreen was waiting alongside the Warrior Pegasus..

"It's as you thought would happened is true" Princess Luna reported "That whole city is under Princess Rosethrone's control!"

Shooting Star sighs hating when he was right but he also wasn't too surprised he was right. Sometimes a warrior could think on what their enemy commander was thinking. Martin put a paw to his neck as he spoke "Princess Luna did you see how many soldiers were in there?"

"Strangely most of them were hiding" Princess Luna reported.

"But we did see a few vermin patrols inside the city" Princess Chrysalis admitted "It was clearly obvious this Captain Darkwing is quite a clever tactician."

"He's doing what wise tacticians normally do" Shooting Star admitted.

"Man" Martin found himself saying "This is the first time, I've ever heard of a commanding captain be nearly as smart as his leader he serves. Normally the opposing leader is smart but left with a second-in-command that isn't as smart as she or he is, but Captain Darkwing is one clever opponent."

"I can see why he leads Princess Rosethrone's second secret army" Star Swirl admitted.

"There is a bit of good news" Princess Chrysalis told the group "We saw aircraft!"

"Where?" Shooting Star asked.

Princess Luna made a circle on the ground with a hoof detailing the city then drew another circle to detail where they saw the ships "It's a bit further into the city, but if we could take one of these aircraft we could plot a course to the Hypogriph's home kingdom."

"Interesting" Shooting Star muttered "If we can get to the aircraft without Darkwing noticing we could easily get to the Hypogriphs."

"See? We can do it right?!" Chrysalis asked him.

"We could" Shooting Star admitted "We just need to spread chaos and confusion. That four way plan is the plan we should stick to."

"But what about the enslaved ponies?" Princess Luna asked him.

"We may not have the numbers to hold the city" Shooting Star told her "But in the confusion there can be time for the enslaved ponies to ether come with us or get away."

"Leave that to me and Rockhoof!" Star Swirl told Shooting Star "We'll come up with a plan to get the freed ponies to safety as you spread that confusion and chaos in that city. Then after we got nearly all the ponies to safety we'll make our way to the aircraft."

Shooting Star was forced to agree with Star Swirl on that one "Sounds like a plan. Luna did you see multiple ways into that city?"  
"Yes, but while it wasn't exactly four as you were hoping, there were at least three entree points into the city!" Princess Luna told him.

"We'll have to go about as we can then" Shooting Star admitted.

The Warrior Pegasus stood up now addressing his allies "Okay everypony here's the deal that city is indeed overrun by Princess Rosethrone's second secret spying army. We are to go into it in alternative ways as planned, both Princess Luna and Princess Chrysalis will take you to the destinations. Once in the city it's important we try to go in undetected in other words we want to try to be stealthy...Changelings this is the perfect opportunity to take the form of the enemy and use your disguises to your advantage! If given an opportunity to take you must deliver ether a knock out blow or a death blow to the enemy but free anypony that you see that is taken captive. Then once the ponies have been freed we'll make our way to the aircraft ships. As long as we aren't spotted by the enemy we should be able to reach our destination unseen."

This was all agreed to by the Changelings whom all looked at each other then nodded in agreement.

"Make your moves count" Queen Evergreen told her subjects "It's time to show Princess Rosethrone we aren't pushovers that she thinks she can easily dispatch! Do indeed check your aim though we don't want any enslaved or captured pony casualties!"

Shooting Star prepared himself with his bow and arrows. Martin prepared himself resting his paw on his father's sword ready to attack. With nothing else said Shooting Star and his allies made their move.

Captain Darkwing the Raven was hiding himself inside the city, now he wasn't told there were aircraft in this city nor did any of his subjects think of scouting inside the city looking for them. The raven was waiting alongside Rosethrone's clone. The Raven was looking for signs of Shooting Star's eventual attack on the city. The Raven captain knew he would but Rosethrone's clone was getting too anxious to attack a major sign that the Raven knew for certain that this was indeed one of Rosethrone's clones. Sure his Princess was anxious to take her enemy out but not that anxious. The real Rosethrone would allow herself to wait like an ambush predator then pounce on her opponent when they least expected it that was her true tactic, sit, then wait, then ambush your enemies let them fall into your own hooves where you were totally in control.

They watch over the city expecting Shooting Star to fall into their trap. A rat was patrolling one area in the city looking over it for Shooting Star's forces. So far so quiet, the young rat senses weren't the best in detecting danger. Shooting Star had hidden himself in the safety of the shadows as he and Martin were going in from the front. Both warriors hid themselves in the bushes and saw the young rat whom was guarding but also watching over three ponies being escorted to their new captors which were just about any animal known. There were some cats, there were also sharks and other citizens in the city all wandering about. Martin pointed to the rat "There's one."

Shooting Star carefully put an arrow to his bow and carefully aimed it, then he let the arrow fly. It flew straight and true! The rat was dead before he even knew it as the deadly shaft struck him and exited out of his chest striking a shark creature whom was also the slave master selling the slaves. Both creatures fall without a sound causing the other creatures to pause. Then before a cat could react Martin was upon him from the shadows trusting his sword. The cat fell without a sound. The three ponies blinked as Martin and Shooting Star emerged readying themselves more. Shooting Star waves them towards him and Martin but mentioned to try to stay in the shadows. The ponies amazingly knew what the Pegasus wanted and obeyed. They came forward with Shooting Star growling at their predicament they were in chains linked together. He raised his hoof blades and sliced the chains off.

"You're free" Martin told them in a low tone "Now make your way to Star Swirl and Rockhoof, you'll be in freedom now."

The three ponies nodded then bow to Shooting Star and Martin giving them their thanks. Once they had left Shooting Star mutters to Martin "If we had the time to look for the one responsible for this slavery, I have a mind to tell him off."

"Tell me about it mate" Martin said agreeing with him "I've seen lots of creatures in slavery, even was enslaved myself by Badrag the Tyrant but this is pretty bad, at least we have the numbers to save all the ponies here."

"That we do" Shooting Star said as the two walked off to do more damage.

Ruff the Otter was making his way from the river. The otter would have no problem in being steathy at least in the water. He carefully made his way towards the city from the riverbank diving underneath the water every now and then to give anybeast watching from the land in Rosethrone's army the illusion that no one was really there. It was having an effect on three members of Rosethrone's army, a magpie, a fox and a rat. The Magpie blinked seeing this occurance "Is there somebeast in the water over there?"

"Over where?" the rat asked with the fox blinking too in confusion.

"Over to our front!" The magpie said "You two check it out more!"

The fox growls "Not without taking you with us!"

"Then who would sound the alarm if that is a foebeast? Nope I'll stay-"

Without haste Queen Evergreen in disguise as a second magpie arrived "How about you go, and I'll stay watching. If it is a foebeast it might take all three of you to do bring him down."

"Er, watch what you're saying!" the fox told her aggressively

"Do you want me to report you to the captain for disobeying my orders?"

The fox bit his lip, if there was one thing Darkwing was strict on it was superior obedience, he didn't tolerate insubordination, those that were found insubordinate were dealt a swift death by him "No!"

"Then get to it you three right now or I will report you!" Evergreen commanded.

The three soldier ran off to obey the order none wanting to be reported to their captain. As they were running off Queen Evergreen hid a small smile, Changeling disguises worked almost all the time when the foebeasts weren't aware of their presence. She then pretended to watch for Ruff but eventually takes her leaves leaving the three soldiers behind without anyone on duty watching from the back.

The three soldiers wouldn't figure this out until it was too late. Halfway out of the area towards the river where Ruff was approaching silently hiding underneath the water swiftly. The otter waited armed with Otter javelins and his paws. He waits just as the Magpie landed on a branch near the river to get a better look. The otter dove for the ground grabbing a pebble and loaded it in his sling, the bird would have to go first if he had any chance on taking these three out. Queen Evergreen did him a good favor and even ditching them was a second favor. The otter chuckled amused at the Changeling's shapeshifting abilities. As the magpie was landing it then looked back towards where Queen Evergreen was supposed to be standing but wasn't. He was about to speak out but a pebble came out at lightning fast speed thrown from Ruff's sling slamming hard into the Magpie's head. The force of the blow killed the magpie instantly as it's lifeless body hit the river with a SPLASH. The fox and the rat heard the splash and came running towards the river not to get the body of their comrad but to see if there was something in the river. As they get to the water, Ruff snuck up from behind the rat and grabbed him causing him to scream but not before they disappeared into the water. The fox heard his comrade's screams and turned to help where he saw his comrade get taken into. Instead of calling for help or sounding the alarm the fox reached for his sword but one of Ruff's javelin's soon got him in the neck and he fell lifeless. Underneath the water the rat tried to fight the otter off with his life but their was no contest underneath the water. The otter used his tail like a blunt weapon knocking the rat out with one blow then let the body sink into the bottom of the river to drown while unconscious. He now gets out of the water and makes his way into the town.

In the sky Princess Luna was hiding in the clouds as Shooting Star had ordered her. She saw Princess Rosethrone or what she thought was Rosethrone and the evil Princess was out an about specificlly walking over towards Shooting Star and Martin the Warrior. Trying her best not to be spotted or giving off her position to warn Shooting Star. She watches horrified as Chrysalis led the Changelings below into the city disguised as the vermin sending constant confusion. Without haste Luna spreads her wings and dives as fast as she could without being seen. Shooting Star and Martin were rounding the corner to free other pony slaves unaware of Rosethrone's presence that is until they saw Princess Luna diving for somepony. The Pegasus and Mouse warriors knew it could only be one pony Luna would do this to other than Chrysalis, Princess Rosethrone!

"Luna" Shooting Star muttered to himself "You're gonna get yourself captured!"

Martin thought quickly "Not for long though, come on we're gonna save her!"

The two warriors ran towards Princess Luna. At the same time Princess Chrysalis and her mother still in disguise watch as Princess Luna dove for somepony. Even Chrysalis knew this was a trap "Darn it Luna! You're gonna ruin our plan!"

"No, sense talking to yourself dear, come on we've gotta go save her!"

"And you say I'm hard to handle...She needs guards to watch her too!"

"You're honestly worse than her" Evergreen told her daughter "But if that is Rosethrone, Luna is diving for you can't blame her. That torment the real Princess Rosethrone gave Princess Luna went to Luna's head and when she sees Rosethrone she losses herself...Now come on!"

"Right behind you mother!"

Ruff also saw Luna diving and knew the plan was about to up in smoke "Oh Princess Luna, you're blowing it! From the look of things it was working!"

The otter doubled his speed and ran as well.

Princess Luna dove faster with the intention of killing Princess Rosethrone or whom she thought was Princess Rosethrone. Unaware Darkwing had set this up alongside Princess Rosethrone's clone. The plan was to lure in Princess Luna and capture her and use her to lure Shooting Star towards them or force Shooting Star out of the shadows. Once the Raven saw he was losing troops and fast he knew Shooting Star's game and had quickly adjusted. Princess Rosethrone's clone stood waiting to capture Shooting Star once he arrived in the area horn glowing red when Luna comes crashing down upon her with maxium force of her flight. Both Princesses collide violently with Princess Luna litterally seeing nothing but red as she was overcome with anger. She wanted nothing more than to kill Rosethrone for what she had done to her and Celestia and for trying to capture her Shooting Star off guard. Luna now pinned Princess Rosethrone's clone whom looked up at her. Luna glared at Princess Rosethrone "Gotcha Rosethrone" her horn glows ready for a kill "Now I am gonna do to you what you would have done to Princess Celestia and myself, behead you!"

Princess Luna formed a sword with her horn but a heavy net dropped upon her causing Luna to fall onto Princess Rosethrone's clone and stopping her spell briefly. Princess Rosethrone's clone chuckled as she blasted Luna off of her and onto her back. Luna grunts hitting the ground pinned by the net.

"On the contrary my dear Princess Luna" Darkwing said flying into view as he was the one that dropped the net "We have you."

"Darkwing!" Princess Luna spat venomously.

"You should know by now about the first rule of war Princess" Darkwing told her in a both mocking and but helpful advise tone "Never, give into your anger. That stuff literally blinds you and you can't see straight...No we have you and we will give you to Rosethrone."

The clone of Rosethrone smirks evilly "Indeed!"

"You're not the real Rosethrone?!" Luna gasped.

"Du'h!" The clone of Rosethrone smirked out "The real me is still going to capture your dear sister and the Castle of the Two Sisters soon...But now I shall soon have you at my hooves."

She nods to two rats whom tied Luna's hooves together even her wings. Luna's horn glows trying to break free of the net but Rosethrone's clone put a special herb on it preventing any spell from working "Now Luna you are my prisoner now!"

Luna grunts trying to fight back. Darkwing turned to two rats whom were Chrysalis and her mother Evergreen is disguise "Take her to our camp. We'll begin transferring our prisoner to the real Rosethrone soon after we've captured Shooting Star as well."

The two rats swiftly grab the rope with Chrysalis muttering out silently to Luna "Way to nearly spoil our plan Luna!"

"Not now!" Evergreen warned her daughter.

Darkwing however smirked as if now realizing his error "Oh did I say you two...My mistake!"

Princess Rosethrone's clone's horn burst out with high intense magic that it turned both Chrysalis and Evergreen back into their normal selves. The raven moved a wing even snapping and his army swiftly surrounded the two Changelings.

"And don't think neither the Princess even if she is a clone or I hadn't figured this out ether! Now you're all surrounded!" Darkwing said.

"And are going to die!" Princess Rosethrone's clone said.

Shooting Star and Martin knew that by now they couldn't rescue Luna nor the Changeling Princess or Changeling Queen just yet and stayed put. Shooting Star turned seeing Ruff coming. Ruff waved to them "Sorry mates...I came as swiftly as I could."

"No, worries mate" Shooting Star said "Tell all the Changelings that are still around to regroup and bail out of the city, this mission is a failure and now has turned into a rescue mission."

Martin agreed "Even when we were doing so well...Darkwing will expect us to rescue them"

"Then we'll have to plan with Starswirl and Rockhoof to save them" Shooting Star said.

Star Swirl arrived on the scene by teleportation "Rockhoof has already made it to the aircraft. I can take us there by teleportation."

"Please do once the rest of the Changelings have arrived" Shooting Star said "Then once we meet again we'll have to save Princess Luna, Princess Chrysalis and Queen Evergreen."

Star Swirl nodded and teleported the group to the ships.

The clone of Rosethrone and Captain Darkwing had taken their prisoners with them deep into a camp. All three captives were in chains with the Raven captain looking at them "All what's left is to capture Shooting Star and this mission he's at will be a failure."

Luna gave him a look "He won't fail! He'll get to the Hypogriphs! Even if he has to abandon us he mustn't fail!"

"It's not his way" Princess Chrysalis told Luna causing her to look at the Changelings in confusion.

Queen Evergreen agreed with her daughter "Shooting Star isn't the type to abandon anypony or anycreature. He'll come for us."

"Predictable" Darkwing told the three captives with Luna looking upset now blaming herself for this mess for she knew the two Changelings were right, Shooting Star wouldn't abandon them, that was the difference between him and Martin from just Rosethrone and her forces "And he'll be playing into my claws. Soon the real Rosethrone will have both an Equestrian Princess, Shooting Star himself, and his entire allies eliminated."

The clone of Rosethrone yawned "Boring but effective."

"It maybe boring" Darkwing told Rosethrone's clone "But it's one motive the real you would want...When everything is in your hooves."

While waiting to see the Maulwolf again, the real Princess Rosethrone couldn't help but smirk evilly. Oh how right her raven captain was. Things might have started off poorly with Limestone trying to track and bring Shooting Star and Luna back to them but with Darkwing, oh she could taste victory at last! It was true in her mind, once everything was falling into your hooves and you could predict your enemy's moves then it was a way she loved...She and her army never lost a proper ambush and the capture of Princess Luna while using her clone whom was one of many clones of her trying to capture the Pillars of Friendship was the next big thing and to cap it all off she finally had the leaders of the Changelings in front of her soon. Oh how she'd make an example out of both Changelings once she got to them. She knew that Darkwing would keep the three captives alive knowing that the real Rosethrone would want that privilege to deal with them. She now spoke to herself "Oh Rosethrone, you're forces will never fail you completely...Just a bit more and I'll have Shooting Star too! Then nopony will stop me!"

Her laughter echoed into the darkness as if she knew she had won one.

 **Uh-oh, Princess Luna has gotten herself captured with both Princess Chrysalis and Queen Evergreen captured as well on their attempt to save her. What is Shooting Star's plan to save the three? Things will be answered!**


	39. Book 2, Chapter 19

Book 2, Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or** **in** **MLP:** **FIM** **, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Princess Rosethrone's forces had finally tracked the Zombiefied Maulwolf to it's new location. Ripfang pointed to a large den alerting the Princess to where it was. Princess Rosethrone glared at the whole then ordered twenty of her soldiers to go in their and bring it out. The twenty soldiers were hestiant in obeying the order none wanting to get mauled to death or slashed in half by the zombiefied monster, however when the Princess threatened to execute them with her magic for disobeying her they obeyed all too willingly. She watches as she heard Ripfang her captain issue out orders inside the den "Come on you lot! Put your backs into it!"

Princess Rosethrone tries to relax hearing her forces struggle to subdue the zombiefied monster. She heard a ferret and weasle scream to death as the beast's claws slice them in two and Ripfang's response was "WHO TOLD YOU TWO TO STAY NEAR THE CLAWS!"

"They thought it would be easier to capture" another rat answered.

"Idiots!" Ripfang roared out "Do I have to do everything around here to show you how to do it properly? The Princess hates waiting!"

True to his words Princess Rosethrone kicked a stone out of pure rage and anger at her force's inability to subdue the zombiefied creature. Still one thing brightened her mood and that was the realization that she had captured Princess Luna well Darkwing captured her and both the Queen and Princess of the Changelings. She listens closely with Braveheart at her side. The young colt shivered hearing the cries of the injured beasts and those being slain. Too the Princess she didn't care how much soldiers she lost, to her soldiers were expandable, she'd find more of them eventually.

The screaming and shouting soon ceased, no longer did it cease did her forces finally bring out the zombiefied monster. She looks at her soldiers whom were beaten down and nearly out of breathe. Ripfang bowed to her "Princess we lost about six and another ten or so injured."

"So I've heard captain" Princess Rosethrone said rolling her eyes.

She now eyes the beast glaring at it "YOU WILL NOT RUN AWAY FROM ANYBEAST ANYMORE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU BURN AWAY TO ASHES OR NOT! YOU'LL OBEY MY EVERY COMMAND!"

The captured creature doesn't try to make eye contact with the enraged Princess. However with her horn glowing she controls it to do so "DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN INGORE ME! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!"

"She will too!" Ripfang said opening his big mouth only to silence it immediately with a lethal intimidating glare from his Princess "Shutting up!"

She eyes the zombiefied creature "Even if I have to teach you NOT to fear fire, I shall!"

Angrily she ties the zombiefied Maulwolf limbs up and nods to Ripfang "Start a fire underneath it!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Her army starts to do her new order and soon a controlled fire was underneath the Zombiefied Maulwolf and it struggled for mercy but to no avail. The Princess was going to teach it to not fear fire after all in her mind a zombie was already dead and should always take orders to the core. This was it's lesson.

Ripfang turned to her "So how long are we gonna be staying here?"

"I'm going to stay here till my pet gets over it's fear of fire" Princess Rosethrone said "While this is going on, I want you to make a third assualt on the Castle of the Two Sisters."

"As you command your highness" Ripfang bowed to her cutlass in his paws, glad to be fighting against a normal opponent this time, he was growing tired of fighting the Maulwolf off or getting control over it "We'll have it captured by the time you arrive with your pet."

Princess Rosethrone rolled her eyes a second time this day "You couldn't take that castle without my leadership captain, you aren't as smart as Captain Darkwing and I are, plus you are not to capture the castle at all."

This over through Ripfang "Pardon your highness? I thought it was your goal to capture it"

"Oh it is my goal to capture it captain" Princess Rosethrone told him chucking at her captain's confusion it proved that only Darkwing was just as smart as she was when it came to battle straegy "It takes brains to take a castle Ripfang and my new plan involves using my pet on them once it's overcame it's fear of fire."

Ripfang blinks then slowly got it shivering "We're decoys!"

"In a way yes" Princess Rosethrone said "Decoys to my diversion plan. You are to lay siege to the castle, but don't capture it. You are to divert their attention to think that the massive siege is my third plan when in reality...My pet and I once we arrive through their backs will tear right through them."

It took a while for Ripfang to get this through his skull, but when he did the rat's face was a wicked grin "Oh a diversion!"

"Exactly captain...I only need you and the others to make them think the third attack is just us besieging them. It may take a while for my pet to learn not to fear fire, so I want you to just lay that siege but do try to take minimal casuties. Keep the foebeasts awake none-stop, that way on the day my pet and I arrive they are tired out."

Ripfang bowed knowing his orders "Very well, but we will be tired out too fighting for days straight."

Rosethrone grinned "Then be smarter captain, you're the one laying the siege. You can order some units to rest for a while the enemy can't exactly."

Ripfang now grinned "Consider that done your highness!"

Princess Rosethrone nodded "Then get going, don't waste time!"

"Yes, Princess!" Ripfang said he turned to the rest of his army "We're going back to the Castle of the Two Sisters! Every single one of us except for the Princess and Braveheart whom will be staying back. They'll catch up eventually though...For now company march!"

After a quick meanacing glare from Princess Rosethrone her soldiers followed the rat captain. Princess Rosethrone and Braveheart watch as her army vanishes up to attack the Castle of the Two Sisters. After a while Rosethrone turned to Braveheart "Follow Ripfang."

"Princess?" Braveheart asked not understanding the order he had a feeling why Ripfang asked him to stay to protect her.

"I don't need your protection Braveheart" Rosethrone told him "I can handle this Maulwolf on my own, but you'll never learn how to fight properly by just standing at my side like one of Princess Celestia's worthless guards. So go, and aide Ripfang."

"Yes, Princess Rosethrone" Braveheart said galloping off.

Rosethrone turned to the plant zombiefied Maulwolf whom thrashed about trying to escape from the fire "I can rest here for days but you'll find out that MY temper has a breaking point and that's far worse than what flames can do. That you'll see!"

At the Castle of the Two Sisters, Princess Celestia woke with a start as she had somehow dreamed of Princess Luna getting captured. Her heart skipped a few beats as she should have seen her sister's hatred to Rosethrone would have gotten the best of her. She looked out the window with worry. With Luna captured by Darkwing a loyal captain to Princess Rosethrone things looked grim. The Princess of the Sun sighed sitting upward in her bed. She hadn't completely recovered from the stabbing Rosethrone gave her and was still a bit weak. Ruro came to check on her "Princess, you really should be asleep at this time of day."

The Princess of the Sun smiled weakly "Sorry, Ruro, I couldn't sleep."

"Even a powerful Princess as yourself has nightmares that bad?" Ruro inquired.

Princess Celestia looked at her "Sadly so. Sometimes it's like I can see into the future which scares me. Like I've been having nightmares that my sister would get herself caught."

"As long as she's with Shooting Star and obeys his orders she shouldn't be" Ruro said.

"That's the thing Ruro" Celestia told the squirrel chieftain "Luna would obey any order Shooting Star asks of her as it's for her own good, but...I can't shake off the feeling that she's slowly losing herself."

"Losing herself?"

"Yes, to hatred" Celestia admitted "For one thing she blames me for not seeing Rosethrone's betrayel."

"Hard too not see that in somebeast that you don't know much about" Ruro admitted "Even the greatest monarch could get fooled by clever trick. Plus from what you told me Rosethrone acted like your ally so you really didn't think of it other wise. You couldn't see any warning signs even I might have maken that mistake me thinks."

"Regardless, I think she just got herself and two others captured cause of her hatred towards Rosethrone...If that's the case she's setting Shooting Star back..."

"Don't worry too much about her" Ruro suggested "Shooting Star will save her. He like his adopted father Brocktree won't leave anybeast behind. I'm sure he and Martin are planning a rescue mission even as we speak."

Princess Celestia shared a smile with the Squirrel chieftain "I'm sure he is too, I would be worried if he and Martin wouldn't care about their comrads but I too am certain they aren't like that. Still for once I wish I could have been there to advise her not to go charging in like that with anger in your vains."

Ruro patted Celestia's hoof "Thy are her sister, but sometimes one has to make mistakes to learn from them. One can't always be there twenty-four seven to protect that younger indiviual. Mistakes will be made, question is will your sister Luna learn from them and grow to be a better creature."

Princess Celestia smiled at the squirrel chieftian a third time, Ruro hit it right. Ruro was right, mistakes had to be made as if there weren't mistakes made no one would learn anything.

At the entrance Long Patrol hares and Skipper's otters stood guard waiting for a third attack. They knew it was coming question was what did Rosethrone have in plan for them this time. Little did they know what her true plan was and it would be one that would give Colonel Ashpaw a rude awakening.

"Keep your eyes opened every beast!" Colonel Ashpaw said "Rosethrone's army will be back eventually, but when they do, we'll be ready for them right Skittles?!"

"You bet!" the hedgehog chieftian said "We'll be ready for some vermin skum!"

Log-A-Log Grenn reported to the Hare "Colonel, sir scouts haven't seen the vermin yet, but some of our spies indicate that an attack could be coming soon!"

"Keep your spies and scouts hidden Log-A-Log Grenn!" Ashpaw ordered "Have some soldiers hide in the secret passages, we must give the enemy everything we have."

"Right"

Colonel Ashpaw, along with the combination of creatures in his army would wait for the third attack to begin. While Colonel Ashpaw wasn't an old hare, he knew another attack was coming. All signs pointed towards. Question was once more what was Rosethrone's third plan. So far she tried a total direct approach to try to overpower the defenders, then used a zombie plan that almost succeeded if it wasn't for Princess Celestia intervening to thrawt the assualt. Whatever her plan was, the Hare was preparing himself for anything. He looks out into the night sky muttering to himself "Shooting Star, I bet you're having greater success than I'm about to soon."

 **This is the end of this chapter, Rosethrone's third plan is underway with the Maulwolf that was zombiefied learning the hard way to never defy her** **or else. Is Ashpaw prepared for a long drawn out battle or will Rosethrone's third plan succeed? Plus what is Shooting Star's plan to save Princess Luna and the two Changeling Rulers? More questions to answer in further chapters!**


	40. Book 2, Chapter 20

Book 2, Chapter 20

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or** **in** **MLP:** **FIM** **, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, and Princess Rosethrone.**

Martin was with Shooting Star formulting a plan to save Princess Luna along with the Changeling Queen and Princess. Shooting Star had a feeling that Darkwing would anticipate the rescue mission making things difficult. Still Shooting Star refused to leave those three in the claws of the raven. He undid his bandages on his wings and checked them out. There seemed to be no injury to them and he tested them out, no pain at all. Martin had arrived back from scouting to report to Shooting Star what the situation was like "There hasn't been much change at all Shooting Star. Queen Evergreen, Princess Chrysalis and Princess Luna are still held captive and placed in an opened area where they could be rescued by us."

"It's clearly obvious it's a trap mate" Shooting Star admitted "That raven is quite a schemer full on knowing that I won't ever turn our back on our captured friends."

"Making a direct rescue approach nearly impossible" Martin admitted "But we still have the Changelings to help us."

"That we do" Shooting Star said "But Darkwing knows we have the whole Changeling Hive at our advantage so he's bound to warn his forces not to fall for any disguises and most likely come up with a unified phrase that will allow them to identify the real ones from the false."

"Too right mate" Martin agreed "Plus I doubt the tunneling won't work ether, I mean it worked to get Princess Luna and Princess Celestia out of Canterlot but what worked once won't work a second time."

Shooting Star spreads his wings and Martin noticed his wings were at full strength "You're wings are back to normal mate!"

Shooting Star nodded "That I do. So far we must fall for this trap sense there is no other way around it."

He looks at the aircraft and it gave him an idea "As long as those three don't admit anything we have this aircraft...Star Swirl? Does it have weapons?"

"Not much I'm afraid" Star Swirl admitted "This airship is more of a cargo type of aircraft used to deliver stuff to places in Equestria. It's not meant for war."

"But that doesn't mean we can't have armed forces in it now does it?"

Star Swirl understood Shooting Star's plan and smiled as he answered him "Of course it doesn't!"

Martin turned to Shooting Star getting the plan and the warrior mouse smirked "Oh Darkwing won't be able to predict this!"

"The only way he'll know is if ether of his captives confess" Rockhoof admitted.

Shooting Star puts a hoof under his chin "Then we have to act quickly. The two Changelings Princess Chrysalis and Queen Evergreen won't tell them anything as Changelings seem to be more ready for war than Equestrian ponies. Princess Luna being an Equestrian might is under extreme pressure."

"Or her temper gets to the best of her" Martin added on.

Shooting Star turned turned to the Changeling Hive whom were looking at him for guidence without their Queen or Princess they were really leaderless. Luckily sense Shooting Star was an honory Changeling this left him fit to lead them. For now the burden of leading the Changeling's rested on his shoulders. Shooting Star could sense their uneasiness and he addressed them "Fear not my fellow Changelings. I can assure you all that your Queen and Princess will be saved. I will not abandon them or Princess Luna. Good thing is Darkwing isn't going anywhere unless I'm captured too. So please hear me out, and go inside that aircraft."

The Changelings eagerly all agree to obey Shooting Star feeling his heroic nature in him. They would follow him to the death if they had to. They all flew into the ship. While this was going on he was explanining things to Star Swirl "I trust you know how to drive this ship."

"Oh, this is the first time I've ever drove or piloted any machine Shooting Star, but I'm sure I can learn how to, after all I'm a quick learner" Star Swirl admitted which the moment Star Swirl admitted to him that this was the first aircraft he was gonna pilot caused Shooting Star to face hoof muttering "Guess we'll have to buy you time to figure that out then...But you'll have to wait for my single to fly the aircraft close."

Star Swirl nodded firmly giving Shooting Star more confidence that he'd figure out how to fly this aircraft by the time the single was launched. This made Shooting Star smile "Good then..." he then address Rockhoof "In the meantime Rockhoof could you make weapons for the Changelings?"

"Certainly!" Rockhoof said "What type of weapons do you need?"

"Give them ranged weapons" Shooting Star ordered "Try mostly arrows but if you need to spears or even javelins. We need to spook the enemy once this aircraft arrives and take as much as we can."

"On it!" Rockhoof said.

Shooting Star turned to Martin and Ruff "That just leaves us to fall into that trap mates. Arm yourselves with ranged weapons too we'll use them to take out any sentries Darkwing posts out or guards guarding the captives then if we need to use close range weapons, we'll use them.

Martin and Ruff agreed to the plan.

"We'll have to attack them at night so that they don't see the aircraft" Martin told Shooting Star.

"Or…Maybe I can be of some assistance?" a female's voice sounded.

All eyes turned towards the voice and saw a beautiful White Pegasus Pony with a black mane and tail with her mane twisted like two human pigtails her Cutie Mark was a tornado with lightning around it like a shield. What startled Shooting Star more was her blue eyes they nearly looked like his own. Martin looks at her and was also amazed how she nearly looked simular to Shooting Star and he blinked "Could you have a long lost sister Shooting Star?"

Shooting Star shrugged "You're asking the wrong pony that question. She maybe but she also could be my real mother."

"Eh, she seems too young to be your mother, so she must be your sister Shooting Star" Ruff said.

"How can you tell?" Martin inquired to Ruff.

The otter looked at the mare and Shooting Star "Well I can see it in me own eyes mates by looking at her eyes. She's younger than Shooting Star for one thing and she doesn't seem to have that mother stare for a second thing. If she were his mother she'd be older and have a shocked looked that she just seen her son again."

The pegasus had a locket around her neck and at hearing the otter's words she took one look at Shooting Star, then removed her locket and opened it. She gasped as she saw a photo of her and Shooting Star and walks close to him "The otter is right!"

She gave Shooting Star her locket and he saw the picture of him and this new pegasus it through him for a loop as he gave the locket to her back "I'm sorry? I don't remember you."

The pegasus took a look at her locket before putting it back then pounced on the warrior Pegasus from Salmandestron giving him a hug of joy "Oh, I'm soooo happy to see you again big brother! I'm Storm Breeze! Your baby sister."

Now something clicked in Shooting Star's brain as if this Pegasus was telling the truth now his memories weren't clear when he was a baby but somehow he knew that this Pegasus was his baby sister "N-N-N-N-No way Storm! Is that you?!"

"It is!" the Pegasus said hugging him.

Shooting Star blinks still a bit confused "But why don't I remember you fully?"

Storm's face clouded as she looked down crying. Shooting Star blinks "Storm?"

Storm eyes him hugging him as she explained taking a deep breathe "It stands to reason why you wouldn't remember me as much…So I'll try to explain it as best I can with the help of my locket."

She presses the locket and a bright flash engulfed the area unseen by Darkwing's or any of his forces.

Every beast and everypony covered their eyes and found themselves staring at a reflective past as Storm began her explanation "Do not be alarmed...My locket is taking us to the past to further explain the mystery of why Shooting Star doesn't remember me fully. It's a memory spell that was cast by a unicorn wizard before he too was slain by Princess Rosethrone."

 _There was once a mountain where a special breed of warrior Pegasus Ponies called home. It was called Mount Polympious. These ponies were so secretive that most other ponies didn't know the place existed even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had no idea of it's existence. These Warrior Pegasus were instrumental on keeping the peace in Equestria like a true warrior. There were other normal none warrior Pegasus ponies living like any real peaceful peace in Equestria._ _It had just so happened that Shooting Star had been born one year earlier before his sister Storm was. She was still a young and both had a family. The father's name was Ironhoof the strongest of the Warrior Pegasus and current leader of it, while his mother was a normal Pegasus pony named breeze. Life was peaceful in Mount Polympious then one day...Everything changed as a young Princess Rosethrone would show up with the intention of making a name for herself. With her was Limestone, and Darkwing mostly as witnesses. Princess Rosethrone had arrived on Mount Polympious and saw Breeze getting fresh food for her family. However a dark feeling swept over Breeze and she turned seeing Princess Rosethrone feeling her evil but before she could sound the alarm Rosethrone had speared her in the head with a tree limb that she had commanded killing her on the spot. Out of anger and grief at his wife's death, Ironhoof had ordered his children to hide and when the time was right make their way to Mystico the only Unicorn living in Mount Polympious. The two young pony children obeyed their father running off. Along the way however it was Limestone and Darkwing that seperated the two from each other with Darkwing specifically puersuing the young Shooting Star and Limestone chasing Storm Breeze. Storm would call for her brother when she saw him fall and due to their young age the two hadn't learned how to fly. Shaken with grief Storm ran finding the unicorn magician whom after using a spell created her locket telling her the memory spell will activate the moment she met her brother again if he was alive._

The light show had ended and Shooting Star now looked at Storm fully realizing she was his sister "Storm! Has it been that long sense we were seperated? What happened to father?"

Storm closed her eyes "Reports say that Ironhoof was slain by Rosethrone after a well fought battle."

"Then what were you doing in the city where they were enslaving ponies?" Martin asked her.

"I was on my own quest searching for my brother" Storm said "But I haven't received any training as a warrior so when I came to this town I got jumped and easily captured."

Shooting Star saw how thin his sister was from being starved vowing "Sis...Stick with me. You're safe now."

She hugged him "Not safe enough big brother! You're dealing with Darkwing the raven whom chased you..."

"Things make sense to me now" Shooting Star muttered "Dotti my adopted mother did say she and adopted father Lord Brocktree found me on my head..."

"Can't believe that happened to you and your sister mate" Ruff said almost crying "Man the poor heartbreak she must've had thinking she was the only survivor after being seperated."

Martin was also troubled by this but the mouse warrior kept his calm demenior clinching a paw out of the group he knew how cruel the world was "This isn't anything new to me Shooting Star. Vermin are like that anyway you go. Picking on the weak and defenseless although the warrior Pegasus weren't pushovers. It would make sense why Rosethrone went after them first-"

Shooting Star nodded "Because without trained warriors, there was nothing Princess Celestia or Princess Luna could do to repeal her attack on Canterlot so many years later."

Storm looks at her brother "So are we going to save Princess Luna and the two Changelings or what?"

Shooting Star looks at his little sister knowing she and him were the only Warrior Pegasus left despite her not having any warrior training, he could still sense that she wanted to save Equestria true like a true warrior. He nodded "Of course sis...Can you make a big storm cloud?"

Storm Breeze grinned "Why do you think mom named me Storm Breeze? I love making storms! They are my passion! I only wish I could weaponize it!"

Shooting Star actually gave her a big smile "Then you'll get your wish, I have no knowledge of Equestrian history but you have the knowledge of what Pegasus can do. Sis, you will be the final of this rescue plan. I'll need you to make a big storm that'll cover the aircraft. Try to stay out of the way from being spotted though. That storm cover will camoflauge the aircraft making the escape to it easier to get to."

Storm saluted her brother glad to have a big part in this "You bet big brother! And I may not have the best training but I do have knowledge at healing."

Martin smiled at Storm "Every group needs a healer after all. We're happy to have your help Storm, but do try to stay out of the way of being scene by the enemy. We don't want you and Shooting Star seperated again."

"Right!"

Shooting Star turned to Martin and Ruff, all three having quivers. Shooting Star looks at his sister giving her the code word "When you hear Eulia that's the cue to start the storm and for Star Swirl to start the aircraft."

"Got it" Storm said "Be careful brother!"

"I will be" Shooting Star promised her.

He nods to Martin "Let's go!"

"Right mate!"

The three run off with Storm Breeze smiling she had finally found her brother after so long apart. Her heart pumped as she leaps for joy excited muttering to herself with new founded joy "Thank Celestia I found my brother! And even thank Celestia more for him being alive!"

While Martin, Ruff, and Shooting Star were making their way towards the city. Princess Luna was still blaming herself for this mess. In her mind Princess Chrysalis was right she caused this mess for falling for the clone of Princess Rosethrone. She was struggling to break free as was Chrysalis and Queen Evergreen. Darkwing sighted the three royals "Struggling will just make it worse."

"Never know when we can break free Darkwing!" Princess Luna said struggling more.

"Yeah!" Princess Chrysalis said "Shooting Star will save us and you'll be sorry!"

"Oh I'm looking forward to it" Darkwing said smirking then he muttered "After all he got away once."

The Clone of Princess Rosethrone turned to Darkwing puzzled but he reminded her "Remember your earlier conquests Princess..."

"Oh that!" Princess Rosethrone's clone said with a big smile on her face "That was fun!"

"What are you talking about?" Luna demanded.

"Oh I'm sure somepony will tell you one day" Darkwing said "Like when I deliver you and Shooting Star to the real Rosethrone, I'm sure she'll tell you everything you need to know before silencing you."

As he is speaking a magpie whom had been elected as a sentry gave out a squak as an arrow struck him in the chest causing him to fall down. This was followed by two other vermin a rat and a weasle getting struck by shafts. Darkwing turned seeing Shooting Star advancing "Not a moment too soon I see."

The Raven could see he was aided by Martin and Ruff the otter "I bet the Changelings he had with them are too scared to fight back knowing we have their rulers."

Queen Evergreen glared at the raven "Changelings are a proud race. They'll follow Shooting Star."

It was then Shooting Star over through the raven for once. Instead of getting to the captives first, it was Martin, and Ruff whom arrived first. Without a second thought Martin swung his sword, once, twice, no three times freeing the captives with Ruff at his side.

"Thanks Martin!" Queen Evergreen said.

"Don't thank me just yet!"

"Where's Shooting Star?!" Princess Luna and Princess Chrysalis asked.

"He's coming" Ruff said.

Darkwing roars out "Come on out everyone! They have fallen for the bait!"

Shooting Star was hiding in the bushes watching as Martin and Ruff were surrounded but he wasn't. He waits till a fox was about to pounce on Martin before firing an arrow taking the fox down in an instant. Then he emerged from the bushes slaying two rats, two weasles, two ferrets, two foxes, and two magpies before joining his friends in the center.

"Ah, Shooting Star, we meet at last!" Darkwing told Shooting Star as the warrior pony met eye contact with him.

Shooting Star looks at Darkwing "Don't play as if this is the first time we've met Darkwing!"

"Oh so you know of the past."

"We found out a while ago" Martin told the raven.

"Then you know why I'll take you to Shooting Star to the real Rosethrone right?"

Shooting Star put another arrow to the bow aiming it at Darkwing "I assure you, this won't end the same way as it did before."

He fired the arrow and the raven simply flew out of the way "You're gonna have to do more than one arrow to take me out."  
Shooting Star smirks "Oh, that arrow wasn't meant for you anyway...Everyone you know the word."

Princess Luna smirked as did the two Changeling rulers, Ruff and Martin all took a deep breathe and shouted "EULIA!"

At first it appeared as if nothing had happened but Shooting Star knew his sister heard the call and was whipping up a storm.

"Nice war cry from Salmandestron" Darkwing yawned not intimidated "Close in on them troops!"

All six heroes were fighting against the vermin horde and when it looked bad no one thought to look back as a big storm grew. Then winds started picking up causing Darkwing to be alarmed "WHAT THE?!"

Even the clone of Princess Rosethrone knew this wasn't a storm that was ordered on this day "What's going on?!"

Lightning fell from the sky directly on the vermin as Storm Breeze rained down the lightning like rain. Then hidden in the storm clouds the airship came with Changelings firing arrow after arrow striking the vermin.

"What's going on?" Princess Luna asked confused.

"No, time to answer right now!" Shooting Star told her "Come on let's go! Martin, and Ruff get on me and Luna!"

"Right mate!"

While the vermin were confused on what was going on Shooting Star with his rescued allies, Martin and Ruff disappeared towards the airship. As they were getting to the airship, Darkwing turned swearing he saw an image of a white Pegasus Pony with blue eyes matching Shooting Star before a lightning bolt struck him causing him to fall to the ground injured. The heroes got onto the aircraft and the Changelings all hugged their rulers. Star Swirl turned the ship around and was off to the Hypogriph mountain. Once in Shooting Star waited with Princess Luna at his side "Thank you Shooting Star for saving me, Princess Chrysalis and Queen Evergreen."

"You're welcome" Shooting Star told her "But I couldn't have done it without the help of someone close to me."

As he was saying this Storm Breeze flew in and hugged her brother joyfully "How was that big brother?!"

Shooting Star hugged his baby sister back "You were great Storm. You were great! Just like me, as I've told Princess Luna I couldn't have done it without your help sis."

"Sister?" Princess Luna asked confused while Storm continued hugging her brother joyfully glad to have him back in her life "What is going on?"

Shooting Star turned to Storm Breeze as the Changelings all came around him with Queen Evergreen and Princess Chrysalis also interested in the explantion. Shooting Star smiled at his sister "Shall we tell them together sis?"

"We shall!" Storm said.

The two Warrior Pegasus began their explanation to everyone else.

 **End of chapter**

 **Longer chapter than normal but I wanted to get Luna free and introduce you to Shooting Star's baby sister Storm Breeze. Storm for short as I'll go by at times. I also wanted to set a dark tone like how far Rosethrone and Shooting Star actually go back and for Shooting Star to have a new reason to fight Rosethrone's forces. Next chapter is Chapter 21**


	41. Book 2, Chapter 21

Book 2, Chapter 21

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or** **in** **MLP:** **FIM** **, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, Princess Rosethrone** **and Storm Breeze** **.**

On the aircraft that Star Swirl was piloting, all Changelings, along with Princess Luna gathered to hear Shooting Star's explanation on what he had learned from his long lost sister Storm Breeze. Storm had explained the very early beginning of her tribe of Warrior Pegasus a very secretive tribe and how they were the ones in charge of keeping Equestria peaceful. Shooting Star had taken over for her after Rosethrone had figured it out and attacked Mount Polympious which she managed to kill every single warrior Pegasus by her own power except for Shooting Star and Storm whom managed to get away but got seperated by the efforts of both Limestone and Darkwing. Luna's face was one of pure rage and anger. Anger at herself and Princess Celestia for not catching onto Rosethrone's murderous rampage even if it was very early on they should've sensed this coming. Shooting Star turned seeing her "Luna?"

"Celestia and I should've been there! If we would've known about this, this whole mess with Rosethrone which all of Equestria faces wouldn't have happened! Shooting Star, Storm Breeze, I'm so sorry that this happened to you two! Nopony should go through in life knowing they are the last two of their people!"

"And what could you and your sister have done to help the Warrior Pegasi out?!" Princess Chrysalis asked Luna in a challenging but for once advising tone.

This caused Princess Luna to glare at her but Chrysalis answered the unanswered question "THERE WAS NOTHING YOU AND YOUR SISTER COULD HAVE DONE DIFFERNTLY! YOU TWO BOTH COULD HAVE BEEN SLAIN ALONGSIDE THE WARRIOR PEGASI! Rosethrone isn't one to hold back on anything she does and would have slain you two as well! All in all she would've had Equestria earlier!"

"But maybe my sister and I could've stopped or beaten her!" Luna suggested to Chrysalis.

Chrysalis transformed into Luna herself and mocked her repeating the line "But maybe my sister and I could've stopped her-" Chrysalis turned back to normal "That's wishful thinking, but were your sister and you trained to fight warriors?"  
"...No" Luna muttered now seeing Chrysalis's point "But maybe we could have done something to stop her! Like maybe she wasn't that evil as she is now!"

This time it was Martin that spoke "I highly doubt it Princess. When one starts off being raises as evil unless she or he escapes from that situation on his or her own will there isn't any hope for Rosethrone back then."

"And that would be a big no-no" Chrysalis told Luna "Agaisnt somepony like Rosethrone even back then you can't just think peaceful diplomacy will work. Rosethrone would've used that against you and your sister to gain what she wants!"

Luna sighed with Shooting Star giving her a pat on the back "It's a good thought Luna. But personally you can't do anything about the past no matter what happened. One shouldn't reflect to the past too much. All one can do is try to learn from it and plan better. Besides."

He looks at his sister's skinny form "Somethings can be better for all of us."

Luna frowned knowing where he was getting at Storm was in bad shape health wise she had been a slave for so long and most likely treated horribly. She shook in anger "Mark my words as a Princess, Storm Breeze! Whoever enslaved you will pay for that! I will see to that!, and I won't let that pony or creature get away with enslaving one of my subjects!"

Shooting Star agreed with Luna "Nopony or no one enslaves my sister and gets away with it."

Storm sat in front of her brother hugging him and Princess Luna warmly "Oh, I'll be fine now big brother and Princess Luna! Now that big brother is here! If there is anything you Princess Luna and big brother could do about my ex master...Please do."

Shooting Star wrapped his hooves around his little sister feeling her body yes, she was very skinny due to enslavement but at the same time she had lived all this time despite the harsh treatment "Why didn't you run away sis?"

"Not like I didn't think of running away from my master" Storm admitted "I've tried many times but got recaptured and beaten repeatbly with master hoping to break me into obeidence...I wasn't a very good slave as he had to try to beat me constantly."

Martin smirked "Us warriors aren't the best usage for slaves. How vermin think they can enslave warriors and break them is beyound even my knowledge. I too happen to be a slave once against Badrag the Tyrant but he soon found out I wasn't a slave he would enjoy too much."

Storm sighed "You say that but he had almost broke me and might have done so had your attack on the city to try to free the captive ponies not had given my master a near heart attack as he wasn't expecting it."

Shooting Star rubbed her head "Well you don't have to worry about anything now sis. I'm here and I will not let him take you back."

"That goes double for me!" Princess Luna added on

"And me" Princess Chrysalis said not wanting to be left out "I'll make that jerk of a master pay dearly for harming Shooting Star's little sister for twelve years!"

Storm smiled relaxing next to her brother feeling that he would protect her. As she is relaxing Shooting Star looks at her body going to deliver on this vow. She and him were the only warrior Pegasi left and he had to protect his sister. Princess Luna looks out the windows keeping guard. Ruff was looking at Star Swirl "How long do we have till we get there?"

"About an hour or so" Star Swirl answered the otter "Providing we don't get interupted by an unfriendly visit."

Shooting Star overheard this and let his sister sleep underneath his hooves. He was very much determined to make sure she stayed freed. As he is looking at her body inspecting it for injuries, he could see the scars of whip marks which partly healed but also partly didn't which caused him to frown. The Warrior Pegasus fought his emotions to keep them in check, oh if her master ever made a mistake in trying to recapture Storm Breeze, Shooting Star would let him have it. Princess Luna sat down right besides him "Despite what Chrysalis told me, I still feel for you and Storm, and still wish that I or Princess Celestia could have done something better, again sorry for what had happened to you and her."

"Now that we're reunited, Storm and I'll be fine" Shooting Star told her looking at his sister "Right now Storm needs more support right now. And thank you Luna."

Princess Luna agreed whispering to him "She does need you right now. Chrysalis and I will keep watch while you watch over your sister."

Shooting Star smiled "Thanks again."

Princess Luna stood up turning to Princess Chrysalis reaching out a hoof "Truce?"

Princess Chrysalis hestiated but eventually reached her own hoof out accepting the truce "Truce!"

"Now let's go see if we will be visited."

"Oh Luna, I have a feeling we will...No slave master wants to lose a slave for good...Storm's slave master is sure to pay us a visit."

Luna growls vowing hateful vengence on Storm's slave master "And it will be the last mistake he or she ever makes if I get my hooves on him or her!"

While the aircraft flew, down below Darkwing was now in recovery mode. The Raven groans as he slowly got up. He felt his burnt chest where the lightning bolt had struck him. Princess Rosethrone's clone stood up after keeping her eyes trailed on the aircraft. She was now out for blood, her foe's blood and Darkwing knew her clone now wouldn't listen to reason. She stood up "I'm going after that aircraft and I'll destroy every living creature on board!"

Darkwing looks at her "But the real you wants Shooting Star and Luna brought to her alive!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Rosethrone's clone roared "I'm sure she'd settle with any results...THEY GOT AWAY FROM US! WELL I'M GOING TO SHOW THEM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY DEFY ME"

Darkwing turns "At least do it when you have an army!"

"Nope! You must recover from that injury, I'll deal with them...Strangely especially that white Pegasus!"  
"That white Pegasus is Shooting Star's sister."

"A better hostage and captive" Rosethone's clone spoke "I'm gonna destroy them all and bring her alive. I'll torture that mare until she begs for mercy and make her relive the day she and her brother eluded me."

Before Darkwing could say anything else Rosethrone's clone had flown off to destroy her foes leaving the raven captain to heal up. Along the way that she flew she flown into a strong blue minator creature. Oh the way she looked at him she knew whom it was, Iron Will. The minator saw Rosethrone growling "Iron Will is missing a pony slave! If you value your life you won't come across me!"

Rosethrone's clone rolls her eyes ignoring this brute and bully while walking forward. He tries to grab her but she counters quickly with her magic "You are a fool to not realize who I am or am a Clone of!"

She had ended up using her magic to grip her opponent around his neck just like the real one would've when annoyed or if anyone pissed her off. The minator began to gag for breathe as the clone of Princess Rosethrone thought about twisting his neck and ending his life now that he made his fatal error.

"Y-Y-Y-You must be Prin-Prin-Princess Rosethrone's Clone!"

"Du'h!" Princess Rosethrone's clone growls "Now why would you threaten me?!"

"Iron Will's lost a slave! Iron Will is searching for his slave so he can beat into obeidence!"

Even as a clone, Princess Rosethrone now was listening closely "Slave? A pony slave?"

"Yes!"

"What color was he or she?"

"White Pegasus with black mane in two pig tails! Wait Iron Will must ask you saw her?"

At this point Princess Rosethrone threw Iron Will face first into the ground releasing him from her grip "YES! She was with my foes and lead to a successful rescue mission of my own captives!"

Iron Will blinks "Where is she? Iron Will will get her!"

Rosethrone's clone smirks pointing to an aircraft "Up there!"

"Oh she's not getting away!" Iron Will said "But how do Iron Will get up there?"

Rosethrone's clone studied branches as the aircraft was flying still low enough for trees to reach them "Oh I can pin it down for a while but you'll have to get her alone. If you can bring me the other passengers on board, I'll reward you with all of them except for two whom are my captives."

"Iron Will likes what he hears Princess Rosethrone. Iron Will will accept the task!"

Princess Rosethrone's clone grinned now formulating a proper plan "Then come with me. My raven captain will help us set up the attack."

She walks back to camp with Darkwing alertive "Princess? You're back!"

"With a new recruit!" the clone of Princess Rosethrone spoke.

She steps aside and Iron Will walks in with Darkwing smirking clearly seeing the Princess playing the cards right even as a clone there was some spark of brains in it then again the real Princess Rosethrone saw everything from her clone's eyes and most likely spoke to him.

"Iron Will wants his slave back" Iron Will told the raven captain "And your Princess says you'll help us."

"Of course" Darkwing said "Then you need to know some proper military rules...I'm Captain Darkwing in charge of this second army. You'll address me as such as I outrank you."

Iron Will looked like he was going to strangle the old raven but Rosethrone's clone stopped him "Darkwing's right he's your superior and will be treated as such!"

"Grr...Iron Will normally doesn't take orders from anypony or anyone but for once Iron Will will do so!"

"Good answer" Princess Rosethrone's clone told him.

"So you have a plan Princess?" Darkwing asked her.

"Of course" Princess Rosethrone's clone said eying the aircraft "I need you to set up a diversion Darkwing to get their attention thinking we're persuing them while I set up a spider web."

A new rat in the second army spoke out of terms due to confusion "But Princess you aren't a spider! You can't spin webs!"

Princess Rosethrone's clone eyes the young rat venomously "I'm surrounded by idiots except for Darkwing...For that matter Captain Darkwing..."

Darkwing kicked the young rat in the head knocking him out "Never insult the Princess with a question!"

With the young rat knocked out Rosethrone's clone spoke "Spiders aren't the only things that can produce silk. Some trees can produce a sticky substance that can be extremely sticky. This subtrance is known as sap. I plan to force the trees to produce a web of the stickiest sap to trap that aircraft. Once trapped our new recruit will storm into it to take our foes by surprise to capture them both...This plan needs all three of us to do or parts well to succeed. I will not tolerate failure on this."

"I will get the soldiers ready Princess" Darkwing said.

Princess Rosethrone's clone nods walking off into the night ready to do her plan.

Inside the aircraft, Shooting Star was watching over his sister's now sleeping form. She was smiling in her sleep now that she had found him again. His warrior insticts soon picked up and he stood up quickly. So quickly that Storm was nearly kicked in the neck by accident. She opened one of her eyes seeing her brother's quickness "Big brother?"

He rubbed her mane "Sleep tight little sis. You need it the most."

He began to walk causing her to ask "Where are you going?"

Shooting Star turned to her "There's gonna be an attack on the aircraft. I don't know what Princess Rosethrone has in mind but I'm gonna make sure she's not successful. Queen Evergreen if you are around please watch over my sister."  
Before she could ask another question he was off to inform Martin about this as well as Princess Luna and Princess Chrysalis. Storm sighs "Big brother..."

"He's looking out for your safety Storm" Queen Evergreen said.

Storm jumps in surprise as the Changeling Queen had come up from behind her and it scared her a bit "Oh Queen Evergreen ma'am!"

Storm Breeze bows to the Changeling Queen legs shaking but only in surprise. Queen Evergreen raised a hoof "Easy Storm! I didn't mean to frighten you like that! I came to watch over you as your brother just asked of me to."

"Sorry" Storm apologized again "I know he's looking after me but I wish he could watch over me more privately. We just met and."

Queen Evergreen gave the mare a gentle pat on the head almost as if she was Storm's mother to calm her down causing Storm to look up at her. The gentle Changeling Queen smiled "I know what you are going through maybe not fully but I know. I go through this every time Chrysalis escapes the Changeling Hive without informing any changeling...Especially when she nearly got us wiped out by Rosethrone alone too. Believe me when I say this your brother wants to be at your side but if an attack is coming we must be prepared for it. In a way he's protecting you as well."

"You're right" Storm said sighing and her stomach growls "Stupid stomach!"

Queen Evergreen chuckled "Come with me Storm I'll get you something to eat."

"Well alright" Storm said.

The two walked to get something to eat.

Princess Luna and Princess Chrysalis sat in the middle of the aircraft looking out the doors of it. The two heard hoof steps coming forward. The two stood up ready to defend if it was a foe. Once they saw who it was the two relaxed. It was Princess Luna that spoke "Shooting Star! You should be with your sister bonding with her!"

"I was" Shooting Star told her "And would be,"

"But" Martin said "Shooting Star feels as if there is gonna be an attack soon."

"Darkwing's forces aren't in any condition to fight a prolonged battle after that successful rescue you pulled off" Princess Chrysalis told the two.

"That maybe so" Shooting Star admitted "But I can feel it. The clone of Princess Rosethone must've came up with a plan one that the real Rosethrone has thought of."

"Is that possible a clone of her could?" Chrysalis asked.

Princess Luna sighed "Under normal situtations with a cloning spell no...But something tells me that Rosethrone's spells might be considered not a normal situation so it is possible she can."

"We need to be alert" Shooting Star said "We can't be allowed to be taken off guard. In a way I'm still protecting my sister."

"Whose watching over her?" Chrysalis asked.

Shooting Star answered "Your mother Queen Evergreen is, I asked her before leaving Storm Breeze to get ready for this attack."

The two Princesses stood up looking out the door with Shooting Star sighing "The attack isn't gonna come from the door ladies..."

"It's gonna come from our backs or front" Martin said "Most likely our back."

Shooting Star puts a hoof under his chin "And front..."

"How?" Martin asked.

"Worrying about our backs is probably what the real Princess Rosethrone has planned for a diversion...Somehow the real attack is gonna come from the front leaving us vulnerable for whatever she has planned."

Martin turned to the Princesses "Think one of you could look out the back way and the other look out the front?"

"Both of them will look out the back" Shooting Star said not wanting the two to argue he knew there probably wasn't any time for them to argue now was the time for action and defending not arguing "I'll look out the front with Star Swirl, Martin you stay here watching that door if there is an intrusion coming."

"Right away" Martin said.

Shooting Star prepared a defense hoping it was gonna be enough.

 **end of chapter**

 **Looks like Rosethrone isn't through yet with Shooting Star. She's not letting him get away and certainly not going to let Storm get away with foiling her plan. Next chapter is Book 2, Chapter 22!**


	42. Book 2, Chapter 22

Book 2, Chapter 22

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or in MLP:FIM, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, Princess Rosethrone and Storm Breeze.**

Captain Ripfang had lead Princess Rosethrone's army back to the Castle of the Two Sisters. He really was determind to make a name for himself in Princess Rosethrone's eyes. Heck in bothered him that Darkwing a raven was regarded as one of her best captains. Ripfang turned to the army that was with him. The rat captain now spoke to them "Alright mates! Here's the deal! We're here to lay siege to the Castle of the Two Sisters, I'm certain our foes have spotted us which is what the Princess wants us to do. We are also here to make this siege last for days so they tire themselves out! For this to work we aren't going to charge the gates to take it rather shoot arrows from afar!"

All of Princess Rosethrone's soldiers nod at his comment. Captain Ripfang then gives out the order "Well? What are you all waiting for?! Get ready to attack at once!"

"Yes sir!" was the reply of the forces.

While Princess Rosethrone's army prepared for battle, Captain Ripfang saw movement coming from the grass. His paw itched right towards his cutlass "Who goes there? Friend or foe?"

Braveheart's shaky voice answered as he walked into Ripfang's view "It's just me Captain Ripfang sir!"

"Ah, Braveheart matey! Don't ever scare anybeast by sneaking up on them! For that matter, I told you to stay with the Princess! Why aren't you at her side?!"

Braveheart answered the Rat Captain "I was obeying your orders Captain Ripfang sir! But the Princess sent me to help you saying that she didn't want me to fall into the same trap as Princess Celestia's guards."

Captain Ripfang put a paw under his chin "Oh, goes to show you how embarrassed the Princess is of Princess Celestia's old guards. Too be honest she's got a point. In all me years as a pirate, and serving in both Urgant Trunn and Princess Rosethrone's armies, I've never seen anybeast as incompetant than those guards. Now Trunn had to disaplin members of his horde at times but nobeast was that incompetant! Why she keeps those worthless lot is beyound me but that's Slopjaw's command now. Anyway you may help us! Get bow and arrow set and we'll go and put the enemy on seige, I'm sure they saw us which is what we want. The sooner we put them on siege the more we can be sure Princess Rosethrone returns with her pet."

"Yes sir!" Braveheart replied bowing and obeying orders.

Captain Ripfang watched the colt run off to get fitted with weapons and sighed "Good old Doomeye would be proud of this young un. The Princess knows what she's doing for sure. He'll grow to be a fearless warrior for her under my command...If only Doomeye wasn't shot by an arrow during that final battle Trunn had against Lord Brocktree he'd probably be still alive."

He watches his soldiers gather their weapons readying their attack on the Castle of the Two Sisters.

Colonel Ashpaw indeed had seen them coming and knew the attack was shortly on it's way soon. Sergent Snow was with the Colonel shielding her eyes to see how much of Princess Rosethorne's soldiers were around. One thing was for sure, she didn't like the numbers. Sure the reinforcements of the otters did help somewhat but she was sure this was Rosethrone's entire army. To Colonel Ashpaw, he was studying the scene to, it sure looked like Ripfang was going to attack but there was one thing bothering him "Sergant Snow! Have you seen Princess Rosethrone?"

"Negative sa'h!" Snow replied "I was hoping you'd see her."

"I sadly do not...Which is already setting up some alarm bells in my mind" Colonel Ashpaw said to her "I'm certain that she's up to something. Regardless we have to get our forces ready."

"Right! Everybeast and everypony the vermin are outside! Get to the ramparts!" Sergant Snow shouts.

While the defenders of the Castle of the Two Sisters ran to get ready for battle, Colonel Ashpaw turned to Squrriel Cheiftain Ruro and Log-A-Log Grenn whom were still on Princess Celestia protecting duty were also now watching what was going on. The hare Colonel addressed them "Not exactly sure what Princess Rosethrone has in mind but her soldiers are outside preparing for an attack, which I'm sure is coming soon. Keep Princess Celestia safe and indoors till we repel the invaders!"

"Right away!" Ruro replied "Come on Log-A-Log Grenn!"

"Right with you Ruro!" the shrew chieftian replied.

Colonel Ashpaw then gave them more advise "Do inform the Princess that neither Sergent Snow and I haven't seen Princess Rosethrone amoung the enemy. It's best to keep a level head to successfully protect Princess Celestia and if you two spot Princess Rosethrone do what you can to stop her from doing her plan."

"Or we'll send a scout to inform you" Log-A-Log Grenn told the hare.

Colonel Ashpaw agreed with her "Indeed!"

While the two chieftians rush to obey the Colonel's orders, Colonel Ashpaw returned to address his forces turning to Skipper Brogalaw and Skittles "Everybeast ready?"

"Ready as we'd ever be Colonel sir!" Skittles said saluting.

"Just as the hedgehog said Colonel, my otters and I are ready for the enemy!" Skipper Brogalaw said.

"Good!" Colonel Ashpaw said.

The defenders were prepared to deal with Ripfang's army.

Captain Ripfang walks up towards the Castle of the Two Sisters. With him his army was just in arrow range as was his soldiers. He looks to see Colonel Ashpaw looking out towards him "Ahoy there Rabbit, guess whose back!"

Colonel Ashpaw's long ears stood up at the insult "Call me a rabbit again you mangy cowardly one-toothed rat, and I'll show you what this rabbit can do! I'm a hare! What is it that you need?!"

Ripfang snarls again a creature made fun of his own one good tooth "You've just sealed your fate rabbit! We've come to slay you all under Princess Rosethrone's name!"

Colonel Ashpaw clinched his paw as he addressed the rat "Oh? I'd like to see the big bad rat, try, I heard Lord Brocktree's army easily beat your lot...Heck your lot couldn't even bring down a group of sixty hares or otters even when you had them out numbered!"

"THAT STRIPE DOG BADGER LORD CHEATED! CAUGHT ME AND DOOMEYE UNAWARE, CHARGING FROM OUR FLANKS! I ASSURE YOU RABBIT THAT YOU'LL DIE! IF NOT TODAY IT WILL BE SOON! SOLDIERS ATTACK!" Ripfang roars.

With their captain's orders Princess Rosethrone's army charges the defenders firing arrow after arrow at them.

"Everybeast duck, cover then fire back!" Colonel Ashpaw ordered.

At the hare's command everyone ducked, or covered then returned fire as the third assult on the Castle of the Two Sisters began. While the fighting was happening, Princess Celestia was informed on what was happening outside by Ruro and Log-A-Log Grenn. The Princess sighed heavily, it proved Shooting Star's point, while she was alive, Princess Rosethrone wouldn't rest until she was dead but like Colonel Ashpaw she was puzzled on what Rosethrone could have planned. She turned to the two Chieftians "I do wonder what Princess Rosethrone has in mind. You two both told me that Colonel Ashpaw and Sergent Snow weren't able to see her right?"

"That's correct and from what Ruro and I can confirm we couldn't see her" Log-A-Log Grenn said.

"She's certainly up to something" Princess Celestia said "What could it be?"

"Don't worry your pretty head Princess Celestia" Ruro told her "Grenn and I have your back."

"I'm grateful for it in these times" Celestia told the two chieftains "But not knowing what Princess Rosethrone is up to is making me feel uneasy. Whatever she's up to, it's not a good thing for us. Keep a good eye open for anything you see."

"Right!"

Princess Celestia closes her eyes full out guessing part of Rosethrone's plan this fight as a destraction of somesort that she knew. She then spoke "Oh Sister, how good you must be having it with Shooting Star, I'm sure you're safe now."

Little did she know that at the moment the aircraft was just inches away from being attacked by Darkwing and Ironwill.

 **end of chapter**

 **Short Chapter, but it sets up two battles in the next chapter. Whom will be victorious and how long can our heroes outsmart Princess Rosethrone by thinking what her plan is? Next chapter is Book 2, Chapter 23.**


	43. Book 2, Chapter 23

Book 2, Chapter 23

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters/places of Redwall or in MLP:FIM, I do however own Shooting Star, Colonel Ashpaw the Brave, Braveheart, Princess Rosethrone and Storm Breeze.**

Shooting Star was completely right. Darkwing's forces began assualting the airship from the backside while Princess Rosethrone's clone was planning to catch it in a sticky web full of tree sap. To the Clone's eyes it seemed as if she would be victorious! Still it was too early for her to celebrate. Inside the aircraft, Princess Luna litterally jumped despite full well knowing that they were going to be attacked. Princess Chrysalsis smirks at this "Still scared of the act of war?"

"NO!" Luna snapped at her "It just caught me completely offguard!"

Martin drew his sword "No time to hesitate Princesses! But we gotta fight them off!"

"Right!"

The Changelings were ready and just as Captain Darkwing's army emerged they began a fierce counter defense. Shooting Star aimed his bow at a weasle that was trying to come inside the aircraft and fired. The shaft strikes the weasle going right through it's throat, and it strikes an approaching fox in it's head killing both creatures instantly and caused them to lifelessly fall out of the aircraft's damaged opening. This caused the other creatures in Rosethorne's second army to lose a bit of courage allowing Shooting Star's army to temporaily gain an advantage over their foes.

"Isn't this strange Martin?" Ruff asked the mouse warrior "For this them to attack almost blindly too is suicidal for them"

"Now that you mentioned it" Martin admitted "Things aren't looking up. Darkwing's smarter than this attacking our rear..."

Shooting Star heard this and had a terrible feeling. He gasped as if sensing his sister was in danger "Martin, Ruff, hold down the fort! I gotta check to see if my sister is okay!"

"Do you think she's the target?" Luna asked him.

"I have a feeling somepony's after her" Shooting Star said "And that someone is her ex master!"

Martin nodded "Go see if she's okay! Your sister's not fully trained as a warrior so she'll be at a big disadvantage! Princess Luna, Princess Chrysalis work together with each other so we can stop this distraction so we can all come to aide Storm!"

"Right!"

While this was going on in the back of the aircraft, Storm Breeze was enjoying a good meal of rations. Honestly this was better than what her master woud've given her, just about nothing but oats and rice. She was still thin and Queen Evergreen knew this would take sometime for Storm to really recover from nearly being starved to death as a slave. They both heard an explosion from the rear.

This startled Storm a bit "We're under attack!  
Queen Evergreen put a hoof on Storm's back "That's probably what the explosion means. Don't worry, though I'm here to protect you."

"Thnaks!" Storm told the Changeling Queen blushing.

Queen Evergreen prepared to protect Storm Breeze, The Changeling Queen would make sure to her word to Shooting Star that she'd protect Storm with her life. She wasn't going to let anyone take Storm Breeze away back into slavery. She was prepared to make sure Storm and Shooting Star stayed reunited and together.

Star Swirl was piloting the aircraft as best as he could. Once he heard the explosion in the rear of the ship, he knew that Rosethrone's clone had sprung up an attack. He tried to increase the ship's speed to throw out the attackers. Only in his haste in doing so he failed to see the clone of Princess Rosethrone whom was alongside Iron Will. The clone of Princess Rosethrone smirked "I got them! Go now Iron Will!"

"Right away!" Iron Will said snorting intending to grab Storm and drag her away. Oh the beatdown he'd deliver to her in hopes of breaking her completely. No slave ever escaped from him and ether lived to tell the tail or stayed escaped for long then broken when captured once more.

Princess Rosethrone's clone raises tree vines equipped with a tree sapped spiderweb that Star Swirl got the aircraft caught in and almost immediately the aircraft litterally became like a fly caught in a web. This caused Shooting Star's allies to stumble a bit giving Darkwing's soldiers time to regroup and double their efforts. It also caused Shooting Star to stumble himself slamming his head into a wall of the ship dazing him but only briefly. He recovered walking towards Star Swirl whom grunted a bit.

"What happened Star Swirl?" Shooting Star asked.

"We ran right into a very sticky spider web created by tree sap!" Star Swirl said looking out the pilot's window.

Shooting Star took a look at the situation, sure enough they were caught "The Clone of Princess Rosethrone's doing?

"Most likely!" Star Swirl said "And it may take a while for me and Rockhoof to break this aircraft free..."

Shooting Star thought of the situation carefully "We aren't going anywhere without getting freed."

"Indeed" Star Swirl admitted "We're getting nowhere!"

Shooting Star had an idea "Try not to get yourself and Rockhoof caught...I'm gonna go get my sister and Queen Evergreen, I have a plan!"

"Alright!"

Shooting Star then asked Rockhoof "Where is Queen Evergreen?"

Rockhoof answered "She went to the mess hall of the aircraft to get something to eat for your sister!"

"Then that's where I'm heading!" Shooting Star said.

He spreads his wings and ran down the aircraft hoping his sister was safe.

In the mess hall of the aircraft, Queen Evergreen and Storm Breeze heard the sound of glass shattering. Both Changeling and Warrior Pegasus mare look up gasping to see Iron Will with twenty members of his army. Storm Breeze's eyes narrow but it wasn't in fear as Iron Will had been hoping for. Storm even growls "Master!"

"Should've known it would've been him" Queen Evergreen muttered " Iron Will...He once tried to enslave my Chrysalis when she was an infant! Lucky for her I was there to stop him."

"Queen Evergreen! Iron Will demands you hand that pony to me pronto!" Iron Will demanded.

"And my answer remains the same as it was with Chrysalis when you tried enslaving her! NO!" Queen Evergreen roared.

"Fine!" Iron Will roared back "Unlike last time Iron Will has friends of his own! Kill the the Channgeling Queen mates!" he beats his hands together eying Storm Breeze "While I deal with my slave!"

Amazingly the vermin that were with Iron Will charged into the fry sensing they had the numbers. Two against twenty, they liked their odds! Drawing swords, and spears the first ten dived into action. Queen Evergreen growls "You won't ever get your slave back Iron Will, even if it cost me my life! You won't have her!"

Queen Evergreen began blasting at them with her magic. Two rats fall but eight others charge in underestimating the Changeling Queen heck all they knew was the Changeling Queen's powers weren't comparable to their Princess's. Once they closed the gap, the vermin soldiers pounce. The Changeling Queen does indeed go down and once they pinned her They attempted to stab her. Storm Breeze dives into the pile unarmed herself but her untrained warrior insticts come in, not wanting the Changeling Queen to die if she could help it. Before she could however she saw the other ten soldiers arming themselves with arrows just as the other eight soldiers that had pinned Queen Evergreen were tossed aside as if they were struck by a rampaging badger squeaking and yelling in surprise in the process. The brave Changeling Queen gets up bleeding from four stab wounds she took from being pinned.

The eight vermin soldiers growl getting back up but Queen Evergreen ingored her injuries then turned into the Bugbear. Then it was her turn to into melee swinging her huge claws as if she were a badger, stinging with her tail, then biting hard. The eight vermin had no chance against her chosen transformation. Storm saw the other ten vermin aim their arrows at the Queen's back when she had turned to deal with the last rat soldier that dared to challenge her in close quarters combat. Queen Evergreen didn't have time to look behind her as the arrows were shot at her. Storm gathered the strength in her wings then flew in between the arrows and used her wings to summon hurricane force winds. She smiled as her plan worked as she had hoped it would. Her winds managed to slow down the arrows even blowing them back towards the vermin that had dared to shoot the Changeling Queen in her exposed back. Queen Evergreen blinked hearing the squeaks of dismay as the arrows hit their mark on their enemy she turned to Storm "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Storm Breeze said then she screamed as Iron Will had grabbed her by the tail.

"Iron Will's gotcha now slave!" Iron Will told her.

Storm kicked with her hind hooves but Iron Will blocked her hooves with one hand and smirked punching her in the face, or would of when the voice of her brother rang out "PUT HER DOWN EULIA!"

Iron Will blinks and turned to see Shooting Star whom seemed to be a blur then before Storm Breeze's attacker could react he got a faceful of Shooting Star's right hoof which struck him in the nose expertly just as Stiffner and his grandsons Southpaw and Bobweave taught him. The minator growls dropping Storm Breeze whom used this time to run towards Queen Evergreen to treat her wounds.

Shooting Star turned to Queen Evergreen "Thank you for protecting my sister Queen Evergreen as much as you could. Let her tend to your wounds while I deal with my sister's master."

Queen Evergreen noticed the Warrior Pegasus's demenor and she swore she could've seen his eyes glow briefly red. This startled the Changeling Queen as she had never seen anything like it. She knew well enough to obey him "Very well, Warrior."

Iron Will gets up seeing Shooting Star "You dare to punch Iron Will?!"

"I'll punch anypony whom tries to hurt my sister!" Shooting Star said.

"Sister?`" Iron Will asked eying Storm Breeze "So Iron Will will take two slaves in one day!"

He attempted to grab the Warrior Pegasus but Shooting Star expertly weaved out of the way then gave Iron Will a double one, two punch with both of his front hooves boxer like.

Iorn Will falls back in surprise with Shooting Star's eyes still red "You won't ever touch me or my sister ever again! We aren't your slaves! And I'll make sure you learn that Warrior Pegasus aren't slaves!"

Iron Will growls "Then you're into a beat down!"

He charges the Warrior Pegasus whom still refused to use his weapons but his eyes were still red. Storm was healing Queen Evergreen's injuries which weren't too bad as they weren't deep. Queen Evergreen asks "What's the deal with your brother's eyes?"

Storm Breeze took a look puzzled at first as she didn't see the red eyes at first but she did hear legends of this. She gasped "The Curse of Bloodwrath!"

"Is this a curse that kills the user?"

"No..." Storm replied "It's a curse that is in Warrior Pegasus's blood lines when activated it turns them into a bezerk state. It is said that Badgers also fall under this as well."

"Do you have this curse too?" Queen Evergreen asked causing Storm to shrug "It's more common in males than females but it is possible females have it too just not that common."

She took notice "Bloodwrath is hard to control...I'm amazed my brother isn't using his weapons in this rage."

She had spoken up too soon. Shooting Star equipped his hooves with his hoof blades as Iron Will tried to fight him. Shooting Star dodges all attempts for Iron Will to beat him down. He kicks with his hind hooves breaking Iron Will's legs, and one of his kicks actually gets him beneath the belt causing Iron Will to yell in pain "AHHHHHHHH! IRON WILL'S PRIDE HAS BEEN STRUCK!"

Shooting Star then stabbed Iron Will with his hoof blades in the shoulders nearly cutting them off and with one last punch he sent Iron Will onto his back then leveled his hoof blades at Iron Will's throat growling while standing on his stomach raising his weapons for a fatal blow "Let this be a lesson to you Iron Will, you mess with my sister, you mess with the only family I have left! Then again there won't ever be a last time!"

Iron Will now shivers in fright never seeing anything like this before in a pony except for Princess Rosethrone. Shooting Star raises his hoof blades for the kill when Storm full on knowing she could get harmed by her own brother while he was under Bloodwrath took her chance and ran towards him and leaps onto him "Brother no!"

Shooting Star raised his weapon for the kill when he felt his sister on his back and he asks her "Sis? This is for you!"

"Maybe so, but you're about to do something that will dishonor your code as a warrior!"

This caused Shooting Star to gasp and his eyes returned to normal seeing that he was about to kill Iron Will whom was unarmed. He looks at Iron Will placing his hoof blades down at his side seeing the minator shiver is fear. He eyes Iron Will "You're spared. Now leave my sister alone and never return to get her, or," he eyes his hoof blades "My blades will finish you off! You've been warned!"

Iron Will gulps and despite his injuries ran away as fast as he could. Shooting Star turned to his sister "Thank sis...What was going on?"

"You...Were..."

"Under the Curse of Bloodwrath" Queen Evergreen answered.

Shooting Star groans knowing his adopted father Lord Brocktree once fell into it but he was able to break out of it "Did I hurt anyone else than him?"

"No" Storm told him.

Shooting Star sighed with relief "Great, I gotta be more careful...If I've fallen under it once...It could spring up again."

Storm agreed "Sadly so."

Queen Evergreen put a hoof on his back "Fear not warrior, everypony has something inside them they don't like. Honestly that mode made you more powerful, I could see it."

"And fierce" Storm admitted.

"Thanks you two" Shooting Star said he then turned to Queen Evergreen "We gotta free this ship from a sap spiderweb...Sis I hope you like tree sap which can turn into syrup."

Storm licks her lips "I love syrup!"

Queen Evergreen nodded "Right, lead the way warrior!"

The three ran out of the aircraft preparing to break their aircraft free.

 **End of chapter**

 **Chapter is over! With an amazing fight scene ended and Shooting Star's first encounter with the Curse of Bloodwrath, yes for any MLP fans wondering if the Curse of Bloodwrath is real, it's real in the Redwall universe again normally in badgers but of any gender. Next chapter is Book 2, Chapter 24**


End file.
